The Trip
by Nanashio
Summary: I'm cautious. Yugi & Co. are on the road. Shounen-ai? Yeah. An attempt at humor, & Kaiba strips *grins* ~Kaiba: NANASHI!~ heh, Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Tristan/Bakura, and... Kaiba/Joey, there! Hah! *COMPLETED, despite the Slump O.o*
1. Happy Camper?

Disclaimer: not mine...  
  
Warnings: some shounen-ai, possible cursing... I think that's it... not sure who the pairings are yet... oh wait, yeah... I do have a couple in mind... I think  
  
Kaiba: what's wrong?  
  
Nanashi: ... huh?  
  
Bakura: you're lacking your usual enthusiasm...  
  
Yugi: that's not right...  
  
Nanashi: they're gone... all of them... gone... *walks away, slowly, sadly...* all gone...  
  
Kaiba,Yugi&Bakura: *look at each other, confused or worried* what's all gone..?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAAT?!" a loud voice boomed in Domino Hight School. The students froze, in shock. Seto Kaiba did not sound like a happy camper today.  
  
***  
  
"I AM NOT GOING ON SOME CAMPING TRIP!"  
  
"Seto, it's required for your Enviromental studies!" Mrs. Crikey scolded.  
  
Seto Kaiba narrowed his ice blue eyes, "I refuse to go..." he growled, "especially with the likes of them..!" he jabbed his finger, pointing at his particular group. Yugi Muto, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, Bakura Ryou, Malik Ishtar, and... Joey Wheeler.  
  
"Hey, we ain't any happier about it, Kaiba!" Joey snapped, his light brown eyes flashing. No one insulted his friends and got away with it.  
  
"WHAT'RE THE ODDS OF ALL OF THEM ENDING UP ON THE SAME GROUP, ANYWAYS!?"  
  
Tristan smirked, "a few just needed some friendly persuasion..."  
  
Kaiba frowned, "you beat fellow students up just to be near your friends!?" he demanded.  
  
"Tristan, is that true?" Mrs. Crikey demanded.  
  
"No, ma'am... we just had Yugi talk to them... he works wonders," Tristan said, with a somewhat sly smile.  
  
Yugi smiled, sheepishly.  
  
Mrs. Crikey pursed her lips. They had a point. Even she was a sucker for those wide, innocent violet eyes.  
  
"Malik... are you sure you want to be with these misfits..?" the middle-aged woman asked, giving the particular 'misfits' an affectionate smile. Malik shrugged.  
  
"Yes ma'am... I'm content with this group..." he replied, shortly.  
  
"I'm not doing it..! No!" Kaiba said through gritted teeth.  
  
"C' mon, Kaiba... whats' the harm? We won't bite..." Yugi said, giving Kaiba a warm smile. Kaiba frowned, feeling his resistance wavering. Damn those eyes! No! He had to hold his ground.  
  
"I said 'no'! And I mean it!"  
  
***  
  
"WHAT PART OF 'NO' DON'T YOU IDIOTS UNDERSTAND!?" Kaiba shouted, as Joey and Tristan tied him down to the seat.  
  
"That's rude, Kaiba..." Tea said, then she shrugged and went back to snapping pictures.  
  
"It's not real camping, Kaiba... no tents, and all... we get cabins with plumbing... just no appliances, so cooking in the outdoors kinda thing..." Malik told him, with a smirk. Kaiba glared at the tanned boy.  
  
"GET AWAY!" he barked.  
  
"Need help, Bakura..?" Tristan called, once he jumped out of the van, dusting his hands off.  
  
"That'd be very nice..." Bakura said, as he dropped a duffelbag on the ground.  
  
"Hey! My cards are in there!" Joey protested.  
  
"I hope you're not referring to Duel Monsters, Mr. Wheeler..." Mrs. Crikey said, dryly. "After all, this is trip is meant to mainly be educational..."  
  
Joey turned around, giving the old teacher a crooked grin, "no ma'am... birthday cards... playing cards for the trip... a few postcards..."  
  
Mrs. Crikey shook her head, "you're a terrible liar, Joseph..." then she walked away, to supervise the other vans.  
  
"I'm workin on it..." Joey said, with a shrug, referring to his lying skills. Then he grinned, seeing Tristan and Bakura, walking side by side, talking, sharing a few laughs. Tristan carrying most of the bags, telling Bakura he didn't mind, while Bakura was offering to help with some of it, instead of the two backpacks he was left with. Tristan, he was hopeless. But at least he was getting over Miho, finally.  
  
"HEY MUTT!"  
  
Joey gritted his teeth.  
  
"LET ME LOOSE!"  
  
"No..." he said, as calmly as he could. Then he turned to Yugi, "can't we just leave him..?"  
  
Yugi smiled, "sorry Joey... but I told Mrs.Crikey I'd get Kaiba to come along... and I like keeping my word..."  
  
Joey sighed, in defeat, "always the nice guy, huh Yuge?"  
  
Yugi blushed, "you'd rather have it any other way..?"  
  
"Nah, 'course not..."  
  
"OW! KAIBA ACTUALLY BIT ME!" Malik shouted, as he jumped out of the van.  
  
"UNTIE ME!" Kaiba shouted.  
  
Tea rolled her eyes, "the sooner we leave, maybe the sooner it'll quiet down..." she mumbled.  
  
***  
  
Tea sighed. She hated being wrong.  
  
"WE'RE ALMOST THERE! UNTIE ME!"  
  
"You might be an idiot and jump out!"  
  
"WHO ASKED YOU, MUTT!?"  
  
"WHY YOU..!"  
  
"Joey, calm down..!"  
  
"Kaiba, you actually broke the skin!"  
  
"Don't exaggerate, Malik..."  
  
"I'm not... lookit..!"  
  
"Ugh! Malik!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
".......... uhhhh, so! How's everyone today!?"  
  
The driver grimaced, running his hand through his greying hair, warily. Why, oh why, did he have to be in this van!?  
  
***  
  
"I'm bored!"  
  
"So!? I'M TIED UP..!"  
  
"I'm tired..."  
  
"I'm hungry..."  
  
"I'm thirsty..."  
  
"Can you all be quiet?"  
  
"Hey, Malik... have your Gameboy?"  
  
"..........."  
  
"Never mind... you're playing it..."  
  
"Very perceptive, Joey..."  
  
The seven teenagers were all sighing. Malik, Bakura and Tristan shared one seat. Tea, Yugi and Joey were in the next row. And Kaiba was still tied down in the back.  
  
"Can I braid one of your guys' hair?" Tea asked out of nowhere.  
  
"No..." they all said, in unison.  
  
"C' mon! I'm bored!"  
  
"Braid your own hair then!" Kaiba snapped.  
  
"Yugi..?"  
  
Yugi looked up at Tea, "uhhh, yeah?"  
  
"Can I try something..?"  
  
Yugi blinked a few times, then nodded. "Go ahead..."  
  
Tea smiled, then she grabbed Yugi, and started nuzzling his hair.  
  
Joey and Kaiba's eyes nearly bulged out of their heads. Yugi's eyes widened.  
  
"What're you doing!?"  
  
Tristan, Bakura and Malik turned around to look.  
  
"Yugi's hair isn't hard at all! It's soft..." Tea said, smiling.  
  
Yugi blushed, and stared at the seat in front of him. "Well yeah..." he said, slowly, "what's your point?"  
  
"It was just thought that your hair was rock hard, Yugi..." Tea said, simply.  
  
"Lemme see!" Joey said, pushing Tea back, and nuzzled Yugi's hair. "Hey, yer right!"  
  
"Joey!" Tea protested. Yugi blushed furiously.  
  
"Wanna see, Kaiba..?" Joey asked, with a smirk. "Seein as you look kinda jealous..."  
  
"I'm not jealous...!" Kaiba snapped, and stared out the window. In all honestly, he would have. If it were Yami. Or Joey. But since it was sweet, innocent (and let's not forget somewhat manipulative) Yugi Muto, Kaiba had no intention of touching him.  
  
"Play with Bakura's hair, or something..." Yugi said, still blushing at the sudden affection he was receiving.  
  
"Don't need to... Bakura's hair is soft..." Tristan informed them.  
  
"And you would know that, how, Tristan?" Malik asked, with a sly smirk.  
  
Bakura blushed, while Tristan smirked. But said nothing.  
  
***  
  
More time on the road. Things had quieted down, drastically. No more arguing, and shouting. Tea actually managed to fall asleep. The energy level in the van was pretty low. Tristan was leaning back, staring at the roof of the van, Bakura was reading a novel. Malik was playing one of his GBAs that he received as a gift. Yugi was yawning, trying to stay awake, as he played with his Dark Magician card. Kaiba was staring out the window. And Joey... well...  
  
"HEY! A SPORK!"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A spork!" Joey grinned, as he held up a piece of plastic that looked like a cross between a fork and spoon.  
  
"Ummm, congratulations..?" Yugi said, uncertainly.  
  
Joey's grin widened, devillishly. He turned around, then started poking Kaiba with it.  
  
"Stop that!" Kaiba snapped.  
  
"Make me..." Joey said, sticking his tongue out at the CEO.  
  
"I definitely will, when we finally stop, Wheeler!" Kaiba snarled. Yugi laughed. Then blinked as Bakura and Malik turned around.  
  
"Yugi..." they both whispered.  
  
"Uhhh, what is it?" Yugi asked, confused.  
  
"About these..." they both whispered, in unison. Bakura held up his Millennium Ring, while Malik held up his Millennium Rod. Yugi's eyes widened.  
  
"You brought them!?"  
  
"You brought yours..." Malik said, dryly, as he gestured at Yugi's prized Millennium Puzzle that hung around his neck.  
  
"Yeah, but mine isn't anything like yours!" Yugi pointed out.  
  
"Yugi, I do have some control over the Spirit of my Ring..." Bakura said, with a shrug. "Besides, I don't like leaving my Ring behind..."  
  
Malik nodded.  
  
Yugi and Bakura both glanced at each other, then at Malik. "You really should have left yours..." they both said, ruefully.  
  
"Why..?"  
  
"For one thing, he's a bit on the insane side..." Tristan said, giving Malik a wry grin.  
  
"True... but he listens to me..." Malik retorted.  
  
"Guys, we're gonna be in a forest... with one mildy insane Yami..." Yugi said, holding up three fingers, ticking them off as he spoke.  
  
Malik glanced at the Rod.  
  
"One Thief..."  
  
Bakura looked at his Ring.  
  
"And one slightly jealous and possessive 5000 year old Pharoah..." Malik put in, with a smirk. Yugi blinked a few times, looking confused.  
  
"Aren't they all 5000 years old?" Joey asked, stopping with the poking for the time being.  
  
"Look, the mutt's managing to keep up..." Kaiba said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
Joey glared at him, "shut up..!"  
  
"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!"  
  
"I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT!"  
  
"Joey, don't start..."  
  
"HE STARTED IT!"  
  
"CAN'T A GIRL GET HER BEAUTY SLEEP IN PEACE!?"  
  
"All the sleep in the world couldn't help you..."  
  
"Malik..!"  
  
"What'd I say..?"  
  
"WHY YOU..!"  
  
"ACK! GET HER OFF!"  
  
"Tea, strangling solves nothing..!"  
  
"WE'RE HERE!!! WE'RE HERE! I'VE HAD IT! NO MORE!!!" the driver screeched. He pulled the van to an abrupt stop at the side of the road. Luckily no one flew through the windshield, since they were all buckled up. No worries for Kaiba, that's for sure.  
  
The driver kicked the door open and tried to leap out of his seat, his seatbelt still fastened. So, he was thrown back into his seat again. "LEMME GO!" he wailed. He tried several times, always getting thrown back into his seat. Hesitantly, Bakura reached up, and undid the buckle. The driver pulled himself out of the seat violently, his foot getting caught in the seatbelt, causing him to fall to the ground. He was on his feet a second later, and started running down the steep road, screaming about insane teenagers, and tugging at his hair, as he ran.  
  
"What got into him?" Malik asked, confused.  
  
Everyone shrugged, having no idea.  
  
"How're we getting there?" Tea asked, glancing at the guys, worriedly.  
  
"I can drive..." Joey said with a shrug.  
  
"Whaat!?" Kaiba, Tristan, and Malik yelped.  
  
"It's the only way we can get there..." Yugi agreed, slowly.  
  
"Heh, thanks Yuge," Joey said, with a smile of thanks to the small boy. Yugi smiled back, weakly. In all honesty, he wasn't sure about it. Joey was a good driver with cars. But with a van..?  
  
"I call shotgun!" Malik declared, and leapt up, into the passenger seat.  
  
"Cheater..." everyone else grumbled. Malik smirked. Joey crawled up, over Tristan and Bakura, to get to the driver's seat.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Tristan said, impatiently, smacking Joey's foot aside.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You nearly kicked us in the head..."  
  
"Oh... sorry..."  
  
"Just get off..!" Tristan pushed Joey's legs off of him and Bakura, sending him sprawling to the floor.  
  
"ACK!" Joey's hands flew up, trying to catch himself. And one of his hands landed hard on the gas pedal, flooring it. Thus, the engine roared. Malik grinned, "hey, I just got an idea..!"  
  
"Oh no..." Bakura murmured, and slouched down, nervously. It wasn't exactly a good thing when Malik grinned like that. Tristan glanced at Bakura, confused.  
  
"Malik! No! No ideas!" Yugi cried.  
  
Too late. Malik reached over, and pulled the van out of 'P' and into 'D'.  
  
"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed, as they started driving down the hill, at a very nerve- racking speed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi: Nanashi, what's all gone?  
  
Nanashi: all gone... all of it...  
  
Bakura: Nanashi..?  
  
Nanashi: ... all gone...  
  
Kaiba: WHAT'S ALL GONE!!!???  
  
Yugi&Bakura: YELLING DOESN'T HELP!  
  
Kaiba: ack! *falls over* @.@ 


	2. The Fork

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters aren't mine... curses, and here I thought I could own them .() NOT! I CAN'T OWN THEM! geez, evil lawyers just lookin for people to sue...  
  
Warnings: I have no idea, for the time being... slight shounen-ai.. between who? heh, I only have one pairing in mind, the others just come on their own... I think everyone's OOC... gomen v.v  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed, as they started driving down the hill, at a very nerve- racking speed.  
  
"WHEELER! GET UP!" Kaiba shouted.  
  
"MALIK! TURN THE WHEEL!"  
  
Malik blinked, and grabbed Joey's foot, twisting it a bit.  
  
"OW!" Joey snapped, and glared at the tanned blonde.  
  
"I SAID WHEEL! NOT 'WHEELER'S FOOT'!" Tristan shouted.  
  
"NO TIME FOR JOKES, MALIK!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"JOEY! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!!" Tea screamed. She squeezed her eyes shut, and ducked down, clutching at Yugi.  
  
Bakura grabbed onto Tristan, burying his face in his jacket.  
  
"HEY! TRISTAN! WHAT'RE YOU DOING TO BAKURA?!" Malik snapped.  
  
"NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!" Tristan and Bakura yelled.  
  
"JOEY! GET UP!" they all shouted. Joey then straightened up.  
  
"WILL YOU ALL QUIT YELLING!?" he snapped.  
  
"JOEY!" Yugi cried, pointing straight ahead. Joey frowned.  
  
"Tea! Why you holdin on to Yuge?"  
  
"You stupid canine! WATCH THE ROAD!" Kaiba shouted, then he ducked down. Joey blinked, and turned around, his eyes widening at the sharp turn coming up; A simple wooden fence lined the side of the road, and it couldn't possibly stop a van from breaking through. And crashing down the hill.  
  
"Oh, that's why..." he quickly grabbed the wheel, and started pushing on the brake, slowing the vehicle down. "When did we start rollin?" he asked, eyeing everyone in the back, through the rearview mirror. No one answered.  
  
Kaiba was trying to calm his nerves, Tea was still shaking, clutching at Yugi's jacket. Tristan was gently holding Bakura, trying to calm him down. Malik, on the other hand, was laughing hysterically, clutching at his stomach, tears flowing down his cheeks.  
  
"He always like this..?" Tristan wondered, aloud.  
  
"Not usually..." Bakura answered, with a shaky sigh, trying to slow his heart back to its regular rate. And he didn't notice Malik's laughter stopping. Or the small glaring contest between Tristan and Malik.  
  
"STOP THE VAN! NOW!" Kaiba hollered.  
  
Everyone turned around, looking at Kaiba, confused.  
  
"UNTIE ME!" Kaiba snapped, as the van pulled to a stop. Yugi obeyed. Kaiba got up, and jumped out of the van. Joey got out, and walked up to Kaiba.  
  
"You okay, Kaiba?"  
  
"YOU! YOU NEARLY GOT US KILLED!" Kaiba shouted. He lunged at the blonde, tackling him to the ground.  
  
"HEY! IT WASN'T ME! GET OFF!" Joey snapped. Both teenagers started to duke it out a bit. Dust flying, from their small brawl.  
  
"Maybe we should mention it was Malik..." Tea said, slowly, watching the fight.  
  
"But then it was me, who pushed Joey down on the pedal..." Tristan pointed out.  
  
"True..." Malik said, with an agreeing nod.  
  
"But Malik, no one asked you to change gears..." Yugi pointed out.  
  
"The voice in my head told me to..."  
  
"Which voice?" Bakura asked, confused.  
  
"The voice that tells me to kill and kill again[1]..." Malik said, with a smirk.  
  
"Your Yami?" The others asked. Malik blinked, then rolled his eyes.  
  
"CAN YOU GUYS HELP A BIT?!" Joey yelled. "GET OFF!" he snarled, and pushed Kaiba's face back. Tea rolled her eyes, and snapped a picture, Kaiba sitting on Joey, which was a pretty compromising position.  
  
"You'll stop now! Or I'll e-mail this picture to everyone I know!" she yelled. Kaiba and Joey froze, wondering what the hell Tea was talking about. Then they glanced at each other.  
  
"What do you think you're doin!?" Joey demanded. Kaiba started to blush.  
  
"Not what you're thinking, mutt!" he snapped, and quickly got to his feet. Joey snickered, and stood up.  
  
"How would you have e-mailed it?" Yugi asked, confused. Tea pointed at Kaiba's laptop that sat like a piece of treasure in the backseat.  
  
"I think Kaiba has internet access on that thing..."  
  
Kaiba glared at her, "you're not using my laptop to blackmail me!" he growled.  
  
"Now who's actin more like a dog?" Joey asked, smugly.  
  
"You're still king, mutt..." Kaiba muttered, and climbed back into the van.  
  
"HEY!" Joey protested. Tea climbed up to the frontseat, "I'll take shotgun..."  
  
"Hey!" Malik protested, "I was there first!"  
  
"Well, now you're not..." Tea retorted.  
  
"Heh, that's Tea's logic for you..." Yugi said, with a small smile. Malik glared at her, then sighed, and slouched down in his seat.  
  
The seating arrangements were changed just a bit. Tristan, Bakura and Malik were still in one seat, but it was now Yugi and Kaiba(now untied) in the other. And Kaiba's laptop had the backseat to itself.  
  
***  
  
"Well? Which way now?" Joey asked, as they came up on a fork in the road. Tea frowned, as she tilted the map left, then right.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"I'm looking..."  
  
"Tea, maybe you should let me see map..." Yugi offered. Tea turned and glared at him. "Umm... please..?" Yugi added, meekly, shrinking back from the glare. Why was Yugi sitting with Bakura and the others? Simply because he was bored, and Kaiba wasn't much of a conversationalist at the moment.  
  
"I can read maps, Yugi! What!? You think just because I'm a girl I can't read them!?" Tea snapped. Yugi hastily waved his hands around in surrender.  
  
"No! No! That's not what I meant at all, Tea..! It's just I don't think... you... can... read... a map... upside... down..." he said, hesitantly. Tea blinked as she looked at the map, noticing it was upside down. She blushed, and flipped the map over.  
  
"I knew that... I was just seeing who was paying attention... Did you all notice what Yugi noticed?" Tea asked, then she blinked. Everyone was asleep. Malik and Tristan were leaning on Bakura, all of them asleep. Kaiba was leaning up on the back of the seat, behind Tristan, also asleep.  
  
Yugi smiled, "I wanna read the map, because I'm bored..." he admitted.  
  
"Just let him, Tea..." Joey said, impatiently. As he slowed the van to 10km, since he had no idea which way to go at the moment. Tea shrugged, and handed Yugi the map. He smiled, cutely in thanks, and started looking over the map.  
  
"Ummm... guys?"  
  
Joey and Tea glanced back, "what?" they asked.  
  
"Why're the McNugget Buddies on this map... and Grimace and the Hamburgler?[2]" Joey pulled to a fast stop, and whirled around to face Yugi.  
  
"WHAAT!?" he cried. The others quickly woke up.  
  
"What?" they asked, trying not to yawn.  
  
"IT'S ONE OF THOSE KID MAPS!" Tea gasped. She grabbed the map from Yugi, and stared at it in horror. Joey was snickering.  
  
"You were having a hard time reading a MacDonald's map!?" he asked. Then he burst out laughing. Malik soon joined him. Then Tristan. Tea glared at the three of them who dared to laugh at her. Bakura was biting his lip, Yugi knew better. And Kaiba, well, he didn't find it funny. Just kind of pathetic.  
  
"Pathetic..." he muttered, with a shake of his head.  
  
Yugi and Bakura glanced at eachother, nodded, and ducked.  
  
WHUMP!  
  
THUD!  
  
WHACK!  
  
WHAP!  
  
Yugi and Bakura straightened back up, glancing at Joey, Tristan, Malik and Kaiba. All of them were holding the sides of their faces, looking kind of dazed. Tea huffily lowered her purse, and crumpled up the kids' map and threw it on the floor.  
  
"Moving on..?" she asked, impatiently.  
  
Joey shook his head, to clear the ringing in his ears, "we can't go anywhere... I dunno which way t' go..."  
  
Kaiba shook his head, for the same reasons. "I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have came along! I said I didn't want to! But no! You idiots tied me up like an animal and threw me in here!" he snarled.  
  
Malik hit his ear with the palm of his hand a couple times, then smirked at Kaiba, "you're glad to be here... admit it..."  
  
With a roll of his eyes, Tristan climbed past Bakura and Malik, opening the door, and jumped out of the van.  
  
"Tristan, where are you going?" Bakura asked, confused.  
  
"To take a look around..."  
  
Yugi nodded, and jumped out, too. Bakura glanced at the others. Tea was yelling at Joey to stop snickering. Kaiba and Malik got into an argument. Then with a quick nod, Bakura jumped out, and walked up to Yugi and Tristan.  
  
Tristan was looking towards the left. Yugi was looking towards the right.  
  
"What do you see?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Trees... and lots of them..." Yugi said, with a shrug. "How about you?"  
  
"Fields on one side, trees on the other..." Tristan replied. Yugi bit his lip then took a few steps back, covered his eyes with one hand, and started to spin, his hand out-stretched.  
  
Tristan and Bakura glanced at each other. Then shrugged, and looked back at Yugi. Yugi stopped, and was pointing at... a tree.  
  
"And that way is..?" Tristan asked, dryly.  
  
"They way with the trees, maybe?" Bakura suggested. Yugi laughed, and shook his head.  
  
Tristan suddenly got an idea. He jammed his finger in Yugi's face, "YUGI MUTO! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" he said in a booming kind of voice.  
  
"WHAAT!?" Yugi and Bakura asked, in shock.  
  
Then, in a glow of golden light, Yugi changed, to Yami Yugi. "I accept!" he said, calmly. Then he blinked, glancing around. "Okay... this is weird..." he commented.  
  
"You do know they can be seperate entities, don't you?" Bakura asked, dryly. Tristan blinked, "they can?" Bakura nodded.  
  
"What's going on?" Yami asked, confused.  
  
"We're kinda lost..." Tristan told him. Yami blinked, and glanced back at the van, seeing Joey and Tea, and it didn't look like they were getting along at the moment. Neither were Malik and Kaiba. Wait. Malik?  
  
"Why's Malik here?"  
  
"He was assigned with our group," Bakura answered.  
  
"And he brought the Millennium Rod..." Yami muttered. He grimaced.  
  
"Yes... two other Millennium Items... so close..." Bakura said, slowly. No one noticed the threatening edge in his voice. Couldn't. It sounded too similar with Bakura's usual voice.  
  
"Aren't students supposed to get a driver for school trips?" Yami was asking.  
  
Tristan nodded, "supposed to... but he went kinda nuts, and ran off..." he explained.  
  
Bakura narrowed his eyes, staring hard at Yugi/Yami's Millennium Puzzle. No. Not yet. He'll get it. When they would least expect it. Right now, though, he had to let the real Bakura have most of the control.  
  
"Hey guys! Get in!" Joey yelled, "I'll just take a guess..!"  
  
Malik glanced out, then blinked. Then he went into Yami-mode. He wordlessly got out, and ran at Bakura. Tackling him down.  
  
"HEY!" Bakura yelled. It was then, that Yami and Tristan noticed the sinister tone in Bakura's voice.  
  
"Hey! YAMI B!" Yami Malik said, with a devillish smirk.  
  
"Get off me, you idiot!" Yami Bakura snarled. "You're ruining everything!"  
  
"What am I ruining..? Don't tell me you want to get close to a mortal?" Yami Malik asked, with a smirk, gesturing at Tristan.  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE!?"  
  
"That's the one that Bakura has a thing for... or didn't you know?"  
  
"IDIOT!"  
  
Tristan scratched the back of his head, glancing at Yami, confused. The former Pharaoh shrugged. Then Joey, Tea and Kaiba strolled up.  
  
"A meeting and we weren't invited?" Joey asked.  
  
"Idiot! You're attracting too much attention!" Yami Bakura hissed.  
  
"That any way to speak to your best friend?" Yami Malik asked, with an evil grin.  
  
"Former 'best'... if anything," Yami Bakura muttered.  
  
"Perhaps a trip to the Shadow Realm would help..." Yami said, dryly.  
  
"I think I'll decline, mighty Pharoah..." Yami Bakura said, calmly pushing Yami Malik off of him, and stood up. Yami Malik smirked and stood up.  
  
"Oh yeah... you're the insane guy that controlled me..." Joey said, pointing at Malik.  
  
"Just out of curiousity... you guys lovers?" Tea asked, gesturing at Yami Bakura and Yami Malik.  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS?!" they both yelled.  
  
"Hmmm, and here I thought Tristan and Bakura were together..." Joey said, with a shrug.  
  
"When did this become a talk show!?" Kaiba snapped, "I'd like to leave sometime today!"  
  
"You really have to work on that temper of yours, Kaiba..." Yami said, calmly. Then he turned to Joey, ignoring Kaiba's gaping at him. "You're driving?"  
  
Joey grinned, "you bet..."  
  
"Good, then we can leave now..."  
  
"Which way are we going..?" Tristan asked.  
  
Yami glanced at Yami Bakura, "he can tell us..."  
  
Yami Bakura frowned, slightly, "pardon..?"  
  
"Your Ring... you keep boasting about its powers... let's see them..."  
  
"MY RING'S NOT A COMPASS!"  
  
"It's better than nothing..." Tea pointed out, then she nodded.  
  
"It doesn't work that way!" Yami Bakura snapped.  
  
"How'd you find me, then? Back at Pegasus' castle?[3]" Tristan asked. Yami Bakura growled.  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
Yami Malik yawned, "you guys are boring..." then he changed back to regular Malik. Malik glanced around, confused.  
  
Yami Bakura scowled, "leave me alone with the weak mortals then..." he muttered.  
  
"Can we go now..?" Tea asked, impatiently.  
  
"Best idea you had all day..." Kaiba muttered. Still silently seething at Yami. Just a bit.  
  
"Let's just pick a direction and go..." Tristan said with a shrug. The others sighed, but thought that was the best option, for now. And if it was the wrong way, then they can just backtrack.  
  
Hopefully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] I think it was Jane from 'Daria' who says that...? Not mine...  
  
[2] Those belong to MacDonald's! Not me! so no suing, thank ya, kindly...  
  
[3] I've been kinda wondering that... I think in that episode he uses the Ring to find Tristan and Mokuba... just no idea how O.o 


	3. Song Skills?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! THEY CAN NEVER BE MINE! who and what? oh, Yu-Gi- Oh and its characters... alrighty-dighty? alrighty... and "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor isn't mine either... very cool song though... ^_^ very disco-y... "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin isn't mine either... hmmm, dunno why there's songs in this one O.o  
  
Warnings: I have absolutely no idea... GLORY TO, uhhhhh... STUFF THAT I CAN'T SAY! LIKE "RED LEATHER, YELLOW LEATHER"!  
  
Kaiba: You can't say that?  
  
Nanashi: no! can you!?  
  
Kaiba: ... why do you try to say it...  
  
Nanashi: I had to read Shakespeare once, monologues from Romeo & Juliet, I was Romeo and...  
  
Kaiba: You... you were Romeo!? *laughs hysterically*  
  
Nanashi: ANYWAYS! moving on!!! I had to learn to move my tongue a certain way... no thinking hentai, Kaiba...  
  
Kaiba: what? I didn't say anything! *snickers*  
  
Nanashi: *sticks tongue out...* so, if I could say "red leather, yellow leather" I could read Shakespeare easilier... make sense?  
  
Kaiba: no... and what's easilier?  
  
Nanashi: MY WORD! JUST LIKE "THINGAMABIG! and, I'm starting..!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AT FIRST I WAS AFRAID! I WAS PETRIFIED!" Tea sang. "KEPT THINKING I COULD NEVER LIVE WITHOUT YOU BY MY SIDE!"  
  
"MAKE HER STOP! PLEASE!" Kaiba howled, as he clutched at his ears, shaking his head violently.  
  
"AND I SPENT SO MANY NIGHTS! THINKING HOW YOU DID ME WRONG! AND I GREW STRONG! I LEARNED HOW TO GET ALONG!"  
  
"MY EARS! MY DARLING EARS!" Malik shouted, also covering his ears.  
  
"AND SO YOU'RE BACK! FROM OUTER SPACE! I JUST WALKED IN TO FIND YOU HERE WITH THAT SAD LOOK UPON OUR FACE!"  
  
"I've had enough of this!" Yami Bakura muttered. Then he changed back to normal Bakura. Who's eyes widened. "Oh sure, let me come back, NOW?!" He grimaced, and pressed his hands firmly against his ears, trying to block out any sound. Tristan was covering his ears, wincing, "make it stop..." he pleaded.  
  
Yami cringed, "whatever I did to deserve this, I'm sorry!" he yelled.  
  
"I SHOULDA CHANGED THAT STUPID LOCK! I SHOULDA MADE YOU LEAVE YOUR KEY! IF I HAD KNOWN FOR ONE SECOND THAT YOU'D BE BACK TO BOTHER ME!"  
  
Joey was grimacing, trying to steer with one hand, and trying to cover his right ear with his free hand. "TEA! STOP!" he yelled. Of course she didn't.  
  
"OH NOW GO! WALK OUT THE DOOR! JUST TURN AROUND NOW! 'CAUSE YOU'RE WELCOME ANYMORE! WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO TRIED TO BREAK ME WITH GOOD- BYE?! YOU THINK I'D CRUMBLE! YOU THINK I'D LAY DOWN AND DIE..!"  
  
Tea paused, the guys sighed in relief.  
  
Then, "OH NO, NOT I!"  
  
"AUGHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"I WILL SURVIVE! OH AS LONG AS I KNOW HOW TO LOVE, I KNOW I'LL STAY ALIVE! I'VE GOT ALL MY LIFE TO LIVE! I'VE GOT ALL MY LOVE TO GIVE! I'LL SURVIVE! I WILL SURVIVE..!"  
  
"STOP IT, ALREADY!!!" the guys all shouted.  
  
"WHAT!?" Tea snapped, "it's a good song!"  
  
"It is a good song, Tea..." Yami said, slowly, "but... you can't quite... ummmm, well... it's just, that... uhhh, well... just that, uhhh..." he paused, trying to put it, tactfully.  
  
"'Just' what?" Tea demanded.  
  
"You're singing's lousy!" Kaiba snapped.  
  
"WHAAT!? You guys can't sing any better!"  
  
"It's a known fact that Malik used to be in a choir!"  
  
"WHAAT?!" Malik yelped, "no, it isn't!"  
  
Joey glared at him through the rearview mirror. Eyeing him, telling him to play-along.  
  
"Oh... uhhhh, it's not supposed to be well-known..." he glared at Bakura, "who did you tell!?" Bakura blinked a few times, confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Prove it! Sing!" Tea challenged.  
  
Malik froze, well that was unexpected. He glanced at Bakura for help. He shrugged, helplessly. Sighing, Malik turned back to Tea, "you know who you remind me of..? That octopus lady from that Mermaid cartoon...[1]"  
  
"Ursula..?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Yeah, her..."  
  
Tea glared at Malik, "Sing!"  
  
"See!?"  
  
"Oh yeah... she does..." Kaiba agreed, with a smirk as he nodded.  
  
"SING, MALIK!"  
  
"Ack! I can't show off my voice to anyone, you know..." Malik sniffed, as he looked away from Tea.  
  
Kaiba then punched him in the back, lightly, "I wanna hear, too..." he said, with a smug smirk.  
  
"ERK!" Malik froze, again. That was unexpected, too!  
  
"SING!" Kaiba and Tea said at the same time. Malik turned to Bakura for help, who smiled apologetically, and turned to Tristan.  
  
"So, how're you?"  
  
Tristan blinked, then nodded, "I'm fine... how about you..?"  
  
And from there, they carried on a conversation. Obviously to avoid any involvement in the whole singing conversation.  
  
Yami was biting his lip, trying not to laugh. Which Malik noticed, with a narrow of his eyes, Malik pointed at him.  
  
"Yugi was in the choir, too! He has to help me!" Malik cried.  
  
"I'm not Yugi!" Yami said, hastily.  
  
"You have his body, so that must mean you have his vocal cords..." Malik insisted. Yami turned red at the term, 'you have his body', although that's probably not what Malik meant. But that's how Yami kind of took it. All in all, it was embarassing.  
  
"Joey... can we stop somewhere..?" Yami asked, avoiding Malik, Tea and Kaiba's eyes.  
  
"Next stop isn't for another hour, Yuge... or, Yami... whichever... sorry..." Joey said, with a shake of his head.  
  
Yami sighed.  
  
"SING!" Kaiba and Tea ordered.  
  
"What do you want us to sing, then?" Malik asked, with the emphasis on the 'us'. Yami narrowed his crimson eyes at Malik.  
  
"I hate you..." he hissed. Malik smiled, almost wickedly.  
  
Tea clasped her hands under her chin, her eyes turning starry. "Sing 'Take my Breath Away'... I love that song!"  
  
Yami bit his lip. Damn, he knew that song, too! Malik grimaced. Why?! Why!? Why did he have to know romance tunes!? Yami and Malik glanced at each other. "You know it?" they asked in unison. "No..." they both replied. Then they turned back to Tea, "nope, don't know it..."  
  
Tea's face fell, "darn..."  
  
Bakura glanced at Malik, and smiled, mischieviously, "you're a terrible liar, Malik..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Tristan and Joey grinned at each other in the rearview mirror, then they looked at Yami, "your lying's no better..." they told him. Yami's face fell.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kaiba grinned, "so you do both know it? Then sing!"  
  
Tea clapped her hands in delight. "Yay! Sing now!"  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier just to turn on the radio?" Yami asked, slowly. Malik nodded in agreement. Tea and Kaiba shook their heads. Yami bit his lip, slightly. "I think it's best I let Yugi back out..." he mumbled.  
  
"NOPE! GOTTA SING!" Tea yelled. Yami sighed.  
  
"You vowed to protect Yugi, from anything, Yami... don't you think embarassment counts?" Tristan asked, with a small grin. He kind of wanted to hear Yami sing, too. Joey grinned.  
  
"I think it should count..."  
  
"Traitors..." Yami muttered, "and here I considered you my friends..." he glared at Malik. "Look what you got me into!"  
  
Malik shrugged, "I said Yugi, not Yami..."  
  
"I'm not Yugi!"  
  
"I know... same difference..."  
  
Yami grimaced, and slipped out of his seat, with a classic look of anime-ish exasperation on his face.  
  
"We're waiting..." Kaiba said, with a smirk.  
  
I give up, Yami thought, with a frown. Then in a soft, smooth voice, he began.  
  
"Watching every motion, In my foolish lover's game..." he sang, his cheeks reddening, his eyes closed, so he wouldn't see the looks of disbelief or amusement.  
  
On the contrary. Everyone was staring at him in shock. Well, for an ancient Pharoah, he had a pretty nice voice.  
  
With a sigh, Yami moved on, "On this endless ocean, Finally lovers know no shame... Turning and returning, To some secret place inside... Watching in slow motion, As you turn around and say..."  
  
Tea was smiling wistfully, staring off into space, as she listened. Joey was grinning, nice song, he thought. Kaiba was staring at Yami, unbeknownst to him, that Malik was trying not to laugh at the ridiculous lovestruck expression on the rich boy's face.  
  
Tristan and Bakura... well, we'll leave them alone for the time being.[2]  
  
Still feeling like a fool, Yami went on. "Take my breath away... take my breath away... Watching I keep waiting, Still anticipating love... Never hesitating to become the fated ones... turning and returning... to some secret place to hide..."  
  
Yami's singing voice continued to flow from the van, as they drove into the sunset.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] The Little Mermaid, and it's property of Disney, not me...  
  
[2] I CAN'T HELP IT! I'm a sucker for those two! ah well... sorry, again v.v I'm a sap... at least I'm not going into detail...  
  
***~~~***  
  
Short chapter! And that's all there is to it... curses, huh? ah well... 


	4. Bad Luck Begins

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters aren't mine... *blinks* WHY DO THEY KEEP RUBBING IT IN!?!?!? and GBA belongs to Nintendo, too...  
  
Kaiba: you're too emotional, these days...  
  
Nanashi: ... v.v gone... all gone...  
  
Kaiba: not again! *rolls his eyes*  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai, because Nanashi's a HUGE SAP!  
  
Nanashi: *wallops Kaiba with a cushion*  
  
Kaiba: ack!  
  
Nanashi: just for that, you don't get to share a tender moment with Yami or Joey! *laughs hysterically*  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanashi: oh yeah! I'm sorry! Thank you so much for reviews! but the whole thing screwed up on me... well, I think it did... so I had to start over... I'm sorry v.v I do appreciate it though... I like reviews... I hate getting rid of them... *sniffles*  
  
Kaiba: *blinks* gotta change the subject... flames scare her... *snickers*  
  
Nanashi: *bops Kaiba with a cushion* shhh!  
  
Kaiba: yeesh.. sorry *sticks tongue out*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"... One...?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Nope..." Malik said, his eyes closed, and his hands tucked behind his head, in a relaxed position.  
  
"... Nine...?" Tristan tried.  
  
"Wrong..."  
  
"Six..?" Joey asked.  
  
"Ooh, so close...!"  
  
"... Seven...?" Yami asked.  
  
"Correct! Give the King of Games a prize!" Malik said, with a wide grin.  
  
"The last granola bar..." Tea said, as she handed the said prize to the Pharoah. Yami raised an eyebrow, then put his 'hard-earned' prize in Yugi's backpack.  
  
"It wasn't exactly fair, that we had to play against the King of Games, you know..!" Kaiba spat.  
  
"You didn't even offer a guess, Kaiba... something about it being too ridiculous..?" Yami said, with a smirk. Kaiba glared at him, then turned and stared out the window again.  
  
"I say we just stop somewhere... we've been driving for nearly five hours now..!" Tea pointed out. "And we must all be pretty hungry, since we were playing a game for a measly GRANOLA BAR!"  
  
"Thank you, Tea... I WAS WATCHING THE CLOCK TOO, YA KNOW!?" Joey snapped.  
  
"Then why don't you stop!?" Tea demanded.  
  
"What good is stoppin?! We have no money! This is a school thing, remember!?" Joey spat. Everyone grimaced. Those two were impossible at times.  
  
Then Yami turned back to normal Yugi. His innocent eyes a sure sign that the normal Yugi was back.  
  
"Turn on the charm, Yugi..." Tristan said, with a grin. Yugi smiled, innocently.  
  
"Are you gonna stop, Joey?" he asked, as he leaned up on the seat, watching Joey, curiously. Joey blinked, "but, Yuge..." he started to argue. Then he looked into the large, violet eyes.  
  
"Oops..." he said, with a sigh. "Fine, fine..."  
  
"It's not just for us, Joey... we're also running low on gas..." Malik pointed out, pointing at the gas gauge. Everyone leaned up to look. Yup, nearly out of gas.  
  
"... Damnit!" everyone groaned, in exasperation.  
  
***  
  
Everyone piled out of the van, stretching, yawning, and looking around for a bathroom. Not to mention a place to eat.  
  
"There's a diner..." Bakura said, with a small smile, pointing at a 50s looking diner-trailer thing.  
  
And for reasons unknown, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik seperated from Bakura and Malik. As did Yami. Why? Who knows. Maybe Nanashi just thought it would be better this way. Possibly. She's weird that way... anyways.  
  
Kaiba frowned slightly, at the sudden growth of the small party, then he pursed his lips. "The mutt's right..." he commented, everyone turned to him. Joey glaring at him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Things aren't free... they cost money... and unless you guys aren't carrying money, than we should be fine..."  
  
Joey dug in his pocket, pulling out a wrinkled 5 dollar bill. Tristan also pulled out a 5. Bakura and Tea each pulled out a 10 dollar bill. Yugi shook his head. Malik pulled out a 5 dollar bill.  
  
"Pitiful..." Yami Bakura muttered. Yami Malik snickered.  
  
"Shut up..." Bakura and Malik snapped.  
  
Yami Bakura and Yami Malik (who will now go on to be known as Yami B and YamiM, because Nanashi's lazy v.v) glanced at each other, shocked to have their light sides say "shut up". To them, even.  
  
Sighing at the pitiful (not to mention poor) mortals, Yami B calmly strided up to Kaiba, and swung his arm, seemingly at nothing. Then in a flash, he held up a gold card. Everyone stared in shock.  
  
"HEY!" Kaiba snapped.  
  
"Dinner's on Kaiba..." Yami B said, with a smirk.  
  
"No, it isn't!" Kaiba hissed, and grabbed Yami B's collar, roughly.  
  
"Alright... fine... but let's make a game out of this..." Yami B suggested, with a small smirk.  
  
"You sound like Yami..." Kaiba snapped.  
  
Then Yami smirked, "someone say my name..?"  
  
Yami B gestured at Kaiba, "Yami... perhaps you have a game in mind... Kaiba refuses to buy your poor aibou some food..."  
  
Yugi's belly began to growl, causing the small boy to blush, and he stared at the ground, sheepishly.  
  
"That's not the case!" Kaiba snapped, "you guys have to learn to be independent!"  
  
"But, what if most of us don't have the money to be independent..?" Tristan pointed out. Bakura and Malik nodded in agreement.  
  
"True..."  
  
Joey smirked, "lemme talk to him..."  
  
Everyone gaped at Joey in shock.  
  
"Whaat!?"  
  
"Seriously... lemme talk to 'em..."  
  
Yami smirked, "I'll assist you, Joey..."  
  
Joey grinned, "cool... hey, Tristan... help me put him in the van."  
  
Tristan blinked, then grinned, "oh that... sure..."  
  
Bakura, Tea, Yugi and Malik glanced at each other. Yugi and Bakura already starting to blush. YamiM and Yami B started to snicker.  
  
Joey and Tristan teamed up, Tristan pulling Kaiba down and grabbed him under his arms, and Joey moved in, picking up Kaiba's legs. Kaiba's face turned red at the sudden humiliation he had to deal with.  
  
"WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" he shouted.  
  
They both smirked, and calmly tossed Kaiba back in the van.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Let's go, Yami..." Joey said, with a grin.  
  
Yami smirked, giving Yugi an assuring look. Then strolled over. Both he and Joey calmly climbed in, after Kaiba.  
  
"WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" Kaiba shouted. With one last grin, Joey closed the door.  
  
The others all stared in shock.  
  
"I would not be surprised if that thing started rocking..." Yami B said with a snicker. YamiM grinned.  
  
"Me either..."  
  
Malik bopped YamiM, lightly with his fist. "Hentai..."  
  
Tristan smiled, faintly, then grabbed Yugi and Bakura's shoulders, "c' mon... let's go check out that diner..." he suggested. Yugi and Bakura nodded, slowly, and allowed Tristan to lead them away. Malik shrugged and followed.  
  
Tea was biting her lip. Did she wanna miss this!? She had her camera! She grinned wickedly, and dashed towards the van.  
  
Yami B and YamiM glanced at each other.  
  
"Should we... help them?" Yami B asked, cautiously.  
  
YamiM raised an eyebrow, "with Kaiba?!" he asked, in surprise, "he already has the Pharoah and Joey..."  
  
Yami B rolled his eyes, "not like that, you hentai! I mean stopping the mortal girl..." he pointed at Tea, for emphasis.  
  
"CURSE ALL TINTED WINDOWS!" Tea wailed, as she pressed her camera against the darkened windows, seeing nothing.  
  
YamiM and Yami B glanced at each other, sweatdrops forming, then nodded. "Better help them..." they agreed, in unison.  
  
***  
  
Yugi sighed, glumly.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing, Yugi..." Bakura assured him. Yugi forced a smile and nodded.  
  
"One Sampler... anything else for you, kids?" Dora, the waitress asked, chewing on bubblegum, snapping it, loudly. She pushed up her horn-rimmed glasses with her... tampon? Malik and Tristan being the first to notice.  
  
Malik raised his eyebrow, "uhhh..."  
  
"Ummm, excuse me..." Tristan said, slowly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
With as much tact as Tristan could muster, he pointed at the tampon, giving her a quizzical look. Dora blinked at the tampon.  
  
"Strange... if this was behind my ear, then where's... my pencil..?" she said, slowly.[1] Yugi and Bakura's eyebrows shot up, as they glanced at each other. Then back at Dora.The waitress sighed, "excuse me, boys..." with that, she turned and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Tristan blinked. Malik tried not to snicker.  
  
"THERE IT IS!" Dora's voice cried, in delight.  
  
The four teenagers fell over, classic looks of anime disbelief on their faces. "URK!"  
  
Dora then walked out of the bathroom, waving around her newly found pencil. Then she blinked at the four boys on the floor.  
  
"What now, Dora..?"  
  
Dora held up her pencil.  
  
"Left it in the bathroom again, didn't you?" the chef asked, dryly.  
  
"Can't help it..." Dora said, with a shrug.  
  
***  
  
After a while, everyone was in the diner. And Kaiba, well, he did not look happy. Why not, you ask?  
  
"YOU THOUGHT WHAT!?" Yami gasped. "Aibou, of course not!" he quickly embraced the smaller boy.  
  
"Really?" Yugi asked, confused.  
  
"It was a mere duel... if Kaiba lost, he'd let us use his card..." Yami explained.[2]  
  
"Then why was the van rocking?" Tea demanded, pouting.  
  
Joey frowned, "exactly what I was wonderin..." he glared hard at Yami B and YamiM. The two yamis merely grinned, it was supposed to look innocent. But considering who was doing the grinning, it looked more devillish.  
  
"Well, that's a relief..." Bakura said, with a small smile.  
  
"Why's that?" Malik asked, confused.  
  
"We have to ride in that van, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah..." everyone shuddered at the thought.  
  
Kaiba, Yami and Joey blushed, furiously.  
  
"Sorry, kiddies... this card don't work..." Dora said, bringing the gold card back, and sat it back on the table. Everyone stared at the card, then back at Dora.  
  
"What?" they asked, slowly.  
  
"It don't work..." Dora repeated.  
  
"KAIBA!" Tristan and Joey snarled. Both reached over, grabbing Kaiba's collar, and started to shake him, violently.  
  
"Why don't you just try some saran wrap..." Yugi suggested.  
  
"Yes, that might work..." Bakura agreed. "Tristan, Joey... stop, already!" Bakura, Tea and Malik started trying to pull the taller teenagers off each other.  
  
Yami B rolled his eyes, as he sat at the counter, examining his fingernails, "you all have money... 35 dollars to be exact... just use that..."  
  
"What about gas!" they all demanded. Yami B shrugged.  
  
"That's for you to figure out..."  
  
Finally after a few moments, they all sat their money on the table. Dora smiled as she took it, "I'll be right back with your change..."  
  
"What good is change... that van's pretty big... I'd say it needs up to 60 dollars just to get a full tank, again..." Tristan said, with a shake of his head.  
  
Everyone grimaced.  
  
"Here you go, kiddies... 4.68's your change..." Dora said, with a cheerful smile, oblivious to the 'poor' kids' dilemma. After a moment, they all got up, and walked out of the diner and went back to their van.  
  
***  
  
The group were gathered around their van: Yami and Yugi sitting on the hood, Kaiba leaning against the van next to Joey, playing with his gold card. Tristan took a walk down the street. Bakura was watching for Tristan from the top of the van. Malik was playing with his GameboyAdvance(GBA), YamiM and Yami B were throwing pinecones at passing vehicles. And Tea was snapping pictures of pretty much anything.[A/N: old habits die hard *snickers*]  
  
"We're screwed..." Joey muttered. Tea sighed, and snapped a picture of the street.  
  
"Couldn't agree with you more..." she mumbled. Then she lowered the camera, blinking. "Hey, guys..."  
  
"Tristan's coming back..." Bakura told them, as he jumped down. Tea rolled her eyes.  
  
"I was going to tell them that..."  
  
Everyone looked up, as Tristan walked up to them.  
  
"I think I solved our money problems..." he told them.  
  
"How?" Yami asked.  
  
With a small smirk, Tristan handed the Pharoah a flyer. Yami raised an eyebrow and read it over. Then his face fell. "No... No, No, No... NO, TRISTAN!" he bellowed.  
  
"ACK!" Tristan fell over.  
  
"'No' what?" Joey asked, as he read over Yami's shoulder. Then he started to snicker. "You're kiddin!"  
  
Tristan shrugged.  
  
"What's he kidding about?" Malik asked, as he lowered his GBA and read the flyer as well. Then he burst out laughing.  
  
"It's not funny! I will not subject my aibou to such a place!" Yami snapped. Yugi blinked.  
  
"What kind of place..?" he asked, confused.  
  
"A strip club..." Malik informed him.  
  
Everyone froze.  
  
"What?" Tristan asked, confused.  
  
"A STRIP CLUB!?"  
  
Tristan sighed, then took the flyer and held it up, "before you all get all judgemental..." he said, calmly. "It's amateur's night at the strip club... 1st prize is 500 dollars, 2nd is 300, and 3rd is 250... either way, we'll be able to get gas, right..?"  
  
"I can't help but wonder how you got that flyer, Tristan..." Tea said, slowly.  
  
"Yes, I can't help but wonder that, as well..." Bakura said, frowning slightly. Tristan's face reddened.  
  
"Not what you're thinking Bakura... it was handed out in front of the place, not from inside... I would never go inside..!" he said, hastily. Bakura laughed, to Tristan's relief.  
  
Kaiba folded his arms, "alright... if it's a way to make money... who do you suggest enter?" he asked, dryly.  
  
"Well, it's got to be someone who looks older than us..." Joey said, slowly.  
  
Yami, Yami B and YamiM stepped back. No way were they gonna do this. Yami pulled Yugi back, slightly.  
  
"Has to be a guy..." the blonde teenager went on. Tea stepped back, with a smile of relief.  
  
"Has to be single, cause there will be grabbing..." Joey added. Bakura and Tristan both smiled and stepped back.  
  
Everyone else snickered.  
  
"And... should be a redhead, since they're more fiery..."  
  
Malik and Joey grinned at each other, and stepped back. Everyone else grinned, and nodded in agreement.  
  
Kaiba froze. They were kidding. They had to be kidding! THEY HAD TO BE!  
  
***  
  
"Meet Seto Kaiba... he wants in, on your amateur's night..." Joey said, with a wide grin, as he held Kaiba's arm so he wouldn't run.  
  
Kaiba was hit with a sense of dread.  
  
THEY WEREN'T KIDDING!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] this was on a greeting card... just in case, it isn't mine ^_^() [2] heh, er, sorry... all seto/jounouchi and yami/seto fans... *grins* I can't go there... 


	5. The Teaser?

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and its respective characters aren't mine...  
  
Kaiba: Respective? RESPECTIVE!?!? LOOK WHAT YOU'RE MAKIN ME DO!!!  
  
Nanashi: *grins* it's just for show, Kaiba... so to speak *grin widens* GBA belongs to Nintendo, too... not me... oh, and Simply Irresistible isn't mine... it's Genuwine's, I think  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Warnings: *cackles* KAIBA'S GONNA STRIP!  
  
Kaiba: NANASHI!  
  
Nanashi: oh sorry... more tact, right? oh yeah, I'mma make a small cameo ^_^  
  
Kaiba: *sighs* v.v  
  
Nanashi: ahem... shounen-ai, for certain now... between who? I'll vary things here and there... but, uhhh T(H)+B for certain, though... gomen... okey-dokey? okey-dokey ^_^ *snickers*  
  
Kaiba: *glares* I heard that...  
  
Nanashi: sorry, Kaiba-boy... you have a very nice bod... *drools* especially as Set!  
  
Kaiba: *blushes* flattery gets you no where!  
  
Nanashi: heh.. strarting now *drools at a picture of Kaiba as Set... no shirt kinda thing ^_~*  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops* where'd you get that..?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba grimaced, as he waited around, backstage. Though he wouldn't consider it a stage.  
  
"So, how's the celebrity?" Joey asked, with a grin. Kaiba glared at him.  
  
"Not too good, I'd assume..." Yami said, with a wry smirk. Kaiba glared at him, too.  
  
"WHY'RE YOU BOTH EVEN HERE!?!?" he spat.  
  
Joey shrugged, "wanna see you shake it, I guess..."  
  
Kaiba's face flared.  
  
Yami chuckled, and nodded in agreement to Joey's statement. Then Yami B strolled up, "they wanna know what you wanna dance to..." he told Kaiba, holding out a stack of CDs for Kaiba to take.  
  
Kaiba grimaced and walked a few feet away.  
  
"I'll take 'em..." Joey said, with a snicker. Yes, he was enjoying this. Very much. Yami B shrugged and handed the CDs to Joey.  
  
"Hmmm, too slow... not enough rythym... too hard, need something easy... hmmm..." as Joey spoke, he casually handed the CDs to Yami, who looked over the CDs as well.  
  
Kaiba struggled to ignore them, his face still red as a beet. This wasn't happening! It wasn't!  
  
"How 'bout this one..?" Joey asked, holding up a CD. "One of 'dem various CDs... has 'Simply Irresistible'..." Kaiba blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You never heard of 'Simply Irresistible'!?" Yami B asked, looking appalled. Kaiba glared at him. "By Genuwine?" Kaiba's glare never wavered. "Take that as a 'no'..." Yami B mumbled.  
  
"Simply irresistible, that is you, that is me... can't wait to get physical, I want you, you want me... now it's getting critical, I need you, you need me... I'm so tired of typical, and that ain't you, that ain't me..." Yami sang, softly. And as anybody now knows, Yami has a very nice/cool voice to sing with.  
  
"You know, Pharaoh... If I didn't hate every fiber of your well-being, I would say that you turned me on a bit, with that song..." Yami B, said with a small smirk.  
  
Yami smirked, "you flatter me, soul stealer..."  
  
Kaiba glared at them, once again. "PERHAPS YOU ALL NEVER NOTICED! BUT I'M ABOUT TO SELL OFF MY DIGNITY FOR A MERE 250 DOLLARS!"  
  
Yami, Yami B and Joey glanced at each other. "250!?" they gasped.  
  
"No way!" Joey declared. "You, Kaiba, are gonna take home the 500!"  
  
Kaiba blinked, "what?"  
  
Yami B nodded, "those male sluts in there have no chance against you..!"  
  
"Watch your mouth, Yamib..." Yami scolded, then he gave Kaiba a small smirk, "but I have to agree with him... all of them hold nothing against you..."  
  
Kaiba soon felt himself beginning to blush. "Knock it off! You're just trying to get me to do this, confidently!" he spat.  
  
"Not at all, Kaiba..." Yami said, softly, "you're a very attractive man, it's just you keep denying it..."  
  
Kaiba stared at Yami, in surprise, his eyes shining. A classic look of... ah, you get the idea...  
  
Joey and Yami B glanced at each other, and snickered.  
  
"Okay, enough with that..." Joey called, "we can't have our star havin a woody on stage!" Yami B laughed hysterically.  
  
Kaiba blushed, furiously, and glared hard at Joey, "shut up, mutt!" he snapped. Joey glared back at him, "make me!" he spat. "GLADLY!" Kaiba lunged at Joey. And, as expected, they began to fight.  
  
Yami B walked up, and stood next to Yami. Wordlessly, they glanced at each other, and turned back to the fight. "hmph..." they both said, with a slight shrug.[1]  
  
***  
  
Now, where are the others, some people are wondering? Well, Yugi, Bakura, Tristan, Malik and YamiM were waiting outside, sitting on a bench. Tea? Well, she offered to help at the diner, to make som cash, in case maybe, just MAYBE, that Kaiba wouldn't do too well.  
  
"I don't see what we couldn't go..." Yugi said, as he stared up at the building. Posters of dancing men and women. Check that, half-naked men and women. And there was a bouncer. A big burly man, wearing only some spandex pants, and a white dress collar, with a red bowtie. Yugi gulped at the sight of him. He was huge! And made Yugi look so tiny... even moreso. Hastily, Yugi walked back over to the others.  
  
"Because... Yami actually threatened me, if I let you go in..." Tristan replied.  
  
Yugi sighed, "that's what having a Yami can do to you..." he blinked a few times, looking adorably curious. "But... what's going on in there..?"  
  
"Stripping..." Malik answered, as he went back to playing his GBA.  
  
Yugi blinked, still looking confused, and curious. "What?"  
  
Bakura bopped Malik with his fist, "can't you be more tactful!?"  
  
"Erk!" Malik sighed, rubbing his head, where Bakura bopped him. "What?"  
  
"What's stripping..?" Yugi asked.[2]  
  
Malik blinked, and snickered, "want me to show you..?" he joked.  
  
"Please..?" Yugi asked, hopefully.  
  
Malik's face turned beet-red. "Uhhhhhhhh..."  
  
YamiM grinned, "yeah... show me, too!" he said, with a wicked gleam in his eye. Malik glared at him.  
  
And Tristan and Bakura were trying not to laugh. Malik gave them a look, too. So both Tristan and Bakura cleared their throats.  
  
Tristan looked upwards. "Nice night, huh?"  
  
Bakura looked up, too. Then nodded, "very... can't see the stars like this, back home..."  
  
"Nope..."  
  
Yugi blinked at the weird behavior everyone was going through at the moment.  
  
"Hey, aren't you a pretty lil' thing!" a voice boomed. The five of them looked up, only to see two men. One tall and skinny, the other short and kinda thick around the waist. Okay, thick everywhere. Overall, chubbyish. Both had mohawks, the tall one's was orange, the short one's green. The tall one's left nostril was pierced, the short one's right nostril was pierced.  
  
Tristan frowned, slightly, already not liking them. But he stayed sitting. Bakura and Yugi shifted closer to Tristan, while YamiM stepped closer to his aibou.  
  
"I like blondes!" the tall one said, with a wide grin, eyeing Bakura and Malik. Tristan frowned, he could've sworn he saw some drool.  
  
"I like the short one..." the chubby one, giving Yugi a crooked smirk, showing crooked, yellow teeth. Yugi shuddered. Tristan's frown deepened.  
  
"They're mine..." he said, coldly. Everyone gaped at him, in shock.  
  
"Oh, yeah..?" the tall one asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Even the lil' blonde?"  
  
Tristan's eyes narrowed, holding Bakura closer, "definitely off- limits... touch him and die," he said, darkly. Bakura blinked, then felt himself beginning to blush. Tristan was a very protective guy. Something anyone could have liked.  
  
"Okay... okay, got the gist... how 'bout that one...?" the tall one asked, pointing at Malik.  
  
YamiM growled at the guy. A real growl. Possessive.  
  
"Eeps..." the tall one backed up. Malik smirked.  
  
"The short one..?" the chubby one asked, hopefully.  
  
Yugi shook his head, violently.  
  
"Not unless you wanna go insane, have your entire consciousness torn to shreds..." Tristan said, calmly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Yugi smirked, a new look on him. Yami's powers. It was common knowledge, mess with Yugi, face the severe consequences of a former Pharoah. A slightly jealous and possessive Pharoah, at that.  
  
"That a threat..?" the chubby one demanded.  
  
Tristan stood up, glaring at him, "it's a warning..." he growled.  
  
Malik grinned, "we could have fun with them..." he told his yami, who grinned and nodded, eagerly. With a smirk, Malik pulled out the Millennium Rod.  
  
Bakura and Yugi noticed, then glanced at each other. "Oh boy..."  
  
***  
  
"I can't do this..." Kaiba said, with a shaky breath.  
  
"Relax, Kaiba... you'll do fine..." Joey said, massaging the CEO's shoulders. Kaiba shook his head. He was hyperventilating. Couldn't breathe.  
  
"Hey, at least you don't have to wear some ridiculous costume..." Yami B said, with a shrug. Kaiba glared at him.  
  
Yami stepped forward, grabbing either side of Kaiba's face, and stared hard into his eyes, "calm down, Kaiba! I know you can do this... we all want to get out of here..."  
  
Kaiba swallowed, then shook his head, narrowing his eyes, "why don't you do it?" he demanded.  
  
"I'm... a wuss, I suppose..."  
  
Everyone stared at Yami in shock.  
  
Joey blinked, "you do know what a wuss is, don't you?" he asked, slowly.  
  
Yami rolled his crimson eyes, "yes, I know what a wuss is... I'm not completely incompentent in slang, Joey..."  
  
Then, Nanashi shows up, for reasons unknown... She read from a clipboard, "Seto Kaiba... you're up..." oh, that's why she's there.  
  
Kaiba sighed. Why was he doing this!? Yami gently pressed his lips on Kaiba's forehead. Kaiba's eyes widened. Yami smiled at him, "we all appreciate this, Kaiba..."  
  
"Seto Kaiba..?"  
  
Kaiba swallowed and slowly got to his feet, then walked towards Nanashi, who grinned as he walked by, "he's a cute one..." she mouthed.  
  
Yami and Joey smiled and nodded in agreement. Yami B grinned, and grabbed Joey and Yami's arms, "c' mon... we don't wanna miss this!"  
  
As they were being dragged along, Joey glanced at Yami, "got a few dollars..?"  
  
Yami blinked, "I was going to ask you the same thing..."  
  
They both sighed, glumly. Then looked up, towards Yami B. "Yami B..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Got a few dollars?"  
  
Yami B fell over, "ACK!" a sweatdrop forming.  
  
"Whoa!" Joey and Yami yelped, as they were pulled down, as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] Robin Hood: Men in Tights! ever watch it? it has its funny moments... and yeah, that's where I got that from *blinks* I have a cousin who finds it hilarious... oh yeah, not mine!  
  
[2] awwww, so innocent, pure, and naive, isn't he? it just seems better this way ^_^()  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Nanashi: YEESH! I was such a sap for this one!!!  
  
Kaiba: it's not over!?!?!  
  
Nanashi: nope... one more chapter... or technically, probably only half a chapter... *blinks then grins*  
  
Kaiba: those guys... aren't gonna watch... er, watch me... are they..?  
  
Nanashi: *grins*  
  
Joey: Nanashi! Gotta couple dollars? oh hey, Kaiba... ^_^  
  
Kaiba: WHEELER! *lunges at Joey*  
  
Joey: ACK! *runs* 


	6. Kaiba's Debut!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters aren't mine... though I have the perfect plan to steal them! Anyone care to join me? The meeting will be at Kaiba's mansion's garden shed...  
  
Kaiba: *blinks* why wasn't I informed of this!?  
  
Nanashi: because... uhhh, I love you? *grins, innocently*  
  
Kaiba: *rolls his eyes*  
  
Warnings: hmmmm... any warnings to share, Kaiba..? *smiles, sweetly*  
  
Kaiba: *growls*  
  
Nanashi: well?  
  
Kaiba: I'm going to sell off my dignity in this particular chapter... so I ask everybody to skip this chapter!  
  
Nanashi: Kaiba! Don't tell them to skip it!!!  
  
Kaiba: they should! Please! Save my dignity! Don't read this! I'll do it if no one sees me!  
  
Nanashi: *steals Kaiba's shirt*  
  
Kaiba: ack! hey!  
  
Nanashi: *grins evilly* and this is only the appetizer!!!  
  
Kaiba: Nanashi!!!  
  
Nanashi: in all honesty... I don't think this'll come out too well, I embarass too easily... *blushes*  
  
Kaiba: 'YOU EMBARASS TOO EASILY'!? I'm the one who does it!  
  
Nanashi: shhh, enough of our talking... I gotta start, now ^_^()  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is no big deal... This is no big deal... no big deal... Kaiba chanted in his mind. Then he felt a sense of a dread, as the music began. Kaiba grimaced, and stubbornly folded his arms. His cold blue eyes swept across the room, seeing many of the spectators looked like bikers, with mustaches [A/N: picture The Blue Oyster on Police Academy... Yep yep ^_^ that's not mine, either... I love it, though!] and a few girls. Their names? Well, there's Y.Suqua and her aibou... that's for certain. And they started to cheer at the sight of Kaiba.  
  
Everyone soon joined them with their cheering, whooping and hollering.  
  
"Go on, babe... don't be shy!"  
  
"We wanna show!"  
  
"... Nice eyes..!"  
  
Kaiba closed his eyes, clutching his hands into fists. Ignore them. Ignore them, that's all you have to do, he told himself.  
  
Leaving his eyes closed, Kaiba took in the rythym of the music, absorbing every beat. Then he sighed, and slowly slid off his jacket. That, of course, caused a huge ruckus. With a small smirk, Kaiba opened his eyes again. His audience was enthralled. [A/N: heh, I would be, too!]  
  
And, he simply began to dance. Let's not to into detail since the author has no idea how. [A/N: wish I could describe it... .]  
  
"SHAKE IT, KAIBA!" Joey shouted from his chair. Kaiba tried to glare at him, but to no avail. He looked like a fool, he was sure of it. But for some reason, seeing Joey, Yami and Yami B seemed to be reassuring.  
  
With a shaky sigh, Kaiba began a familiar step, looking somewhat similiar to Michael Jackson's[A/N: er, not mine, obviously, right? *blinks*]. Of course this caused everyone to go over the edge.  
  
Several "TAKE IT OFF"s were shouted. Kaiba shook his head in disbelief, and started to undo the first three buttons of his shirt.  
  
***  
  
"Heh... and here we were worried..." Joey said, with a grin.  
  
Yami B never answered, he was too busy taking pictures.  
  
"Where'd you get the camera..?"  
  
"It's one of Tea's..."  
  
"Ah... hey, Yuge... er, Yami... whichever one you are..." Joey started to say, then he blinked, noticing Yami. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Why was he so nervous..?" Yami wondered, aloud. Although it was meant to be to himself.  
  
Yami was smiling, wryly. No one ever saw Kaiba like this, did they? Kaiba was usually cold and serious, but while doing something 'lively' he looked more warm, and approachable. Yami also couldn't help but notice Kaiba's eyes tended to look sultry, as well. Very handy, considering the circumstances.  
  
"Wish I had a dollar..." Joey joked. Yami B grinned, still snapping pics, he held out a dollar bill to Joey.  
  
"Do it..." he challenged. Joey turned red.  
  
"Huh!?"  
  
Yami chuckled, "go for it, Joey..."  
  
"He'll kill me!"  
  
Yami and Yami B snickered.  
  
***  
  
Kaiba still felt like a fool, then he finally undid the last button. He managed to give his audience a seductive smirk.  
  
They howled, and started pounding on the tables. This guy was good! [A/N: couldn't agree more! ^.^]  
  
He slid out of his shirt, revealing his muscular chest and abs, slender arms that had obvious muscle to 'em. One thing was for sure, there wasn't a single person who wasn't drooling.  
  
"FURTHER, FURTHER, FURTHER..!" the audience started shouting, pounding on the tables, in time with the chanting.  
  
The Owner/Manager was in shock. How could one guy get his customers that worked up, so fast!?  
  
With a mental shake of his head, Kaiba sighed. These guys were impossible. He started to undo the buckle of his belt.  
  
***  
  
Joey grinned, getting an idea. He jumped up on the table, and started howling. Yami B started laughing hysterically, while Yami was shaking his head, smiling faintly in disbelief.  
  
***  
  
Kaiba blinked, seeing the mutt jump on the table, crouched on his feet, his hands helping him keep his balance. Then he started to howl. At him, no less!  
  
Kaiba almost laughed, but restrained himself. Then decided to get back at him. Keeping an eye on Joey, Kaiba slowly pulled the belt out of its loops, then calmly tossed it aside. He kissed the air, aiming at Joey, then smirked. Joey turned beet-red, then started to laugh, good- naturedly.  
  
Yami.  
  
At the sight of Yami trying to pull Joey back down to his seat, Kaiba's thoughts instantly wandered to that small kiss, that happened earlier. It was small. Gentle. Assuring. Something Kaiba hadn't felt in a long time. Assurance.  
  
Crouching, Kaiba held up one hand, beckoning one table's occupants over with his finger. They glanced at each other, confused. Shrugging, Joey got up. Then he rolled his eyes, seeing Yami refuse to budge. Calmly, Joey tugged him to his feet, and lead him over.  
  
Kaiba crawled over to Yami and Joey, staring at them, unconsciously letting a seductive smirk rest on his lips. A devillish glint in his blue eyes. Joey blinked and started to blush, deeply. While Yami raised an eyebrow, then smirked slightly.  
  
He leaned in, whispering something in Joey's ear. Something that caused the blonde to turn fire engine red.  
  
Kaiba then leaned into Yami, his lips grazing his ear, whispering something, again.  
  
And then...  
  
***Scene Change***  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! er, ahem...  
  
"I'm bored..." Yugi said, with a sigh, as he leaned back, staring up at the sky.  
  
"Same..." Malik said, stifling a yawn.  
  
Tea then came storming over. "I cleaned toilets! I drained the deep fryer! I mopped! I cleaned the urinals! I did all the dishes! I wiped tables! I EVEN SCRATCHED MAC'S BACK!!!" she shouted.  
  
"Who's Mac?" Bakura asked, confused.  
  
"Mac! Mac's the chef at the diner!" Tea explained, her hands shaking with rage.  
  
Tristan blinked, "what's wrong?"  
  
"I did all that, and what do I get!? 15 dollars!"  
  
"Why would you scratch his back?" YamiM asked, perplexed.  
  
Tea shrugged, "he asked..." then she looked around, "they're not done yet..?"  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
"Who'd have thought it would take this long..?" Tristan said, with a shrug. With a yawn, he leaned back, and stared up at the sky, tiredly.  
  
Bakura got to his feet, "there they are..!" he said. Everyone looked towards the strip club, seeing Joey, Yami, Yami B... and Kaiba. Everyone ran over to greet them.  
  
"Well?" they asked, hopefully.  
  
Kaiba smirked, and held up a roll of bills.  
  
"You won!?"  
  
"First place... and Kaiba was even offered a job here..." Joey informed them, with a grin.  
  
"He declined..." Yami B added, with a mock mournful shake of his head.  
  
"I still have a business to run..." Kaiba said, with a shrug.  
  
Bakura took the money and counted it, then he raised an eyebrow, "wasn't first place 500?"  
  
Yami chuckled, "it was... but Kaiba managed to get an extra 100, just for taking off his pants..."  
  
Kaiba blushed. "Hentais... every single one of them."  
  
"Thanks for the show, Kaiba..." Joey said, with a playful wink, "my dreams'll never be the same again."  
  
Kaiba frowned, slightly, getting back to his normal persona. "Let's just go already... I've had it with this town..." he started walking towards the gas station, where their van still waited.  
  
Everyone glanced at Yami, Joey and Yami B. "What happened, exactly?"  
  
Yami smiled, wryly, and turned to Yugi, "shall we, aibou?"  
  
Yugi nodded, and followed Yami back to the van.  
  
Everyone turned to Joey. "Well?"  
  
Joey scratched the back of his head, "well, there was something interestin, and... what, Yuge? Oh... comin!" he hastily ran after Yugi and Yami.  
  
Everyone blinked, anime sweatdrops forming. Then they turned to Yami B.  
  
"You'll tell us, or else!" they snarled.  
  
"ACK! Geez... you guys could've came in..."  
  
Tristan, Bakura, Tea, Malik and his yami all glared at Yami B, expectantly. The tomb robber sighed. "I can't tell... I took a vow of silence..." with that, he hastily ran after the others.  
  
"LIAR!" they all yelled.  
  
"Great... cut out of the loop..." Tea grumbled. YamiM smirked.  
  
"Give me some time with him... you'll find out everything, later... I promise," he said, smugly. They blinked, then nodded.  
  
They all walked towards the van, with a sigh. They should have went in. Just to see what was with all the secrecy.  
  
***  
  
"You all should go, do your thing while I gas up... then we'll leave..." Joey suggested. With some shrugs, and a few nods, everyone climbed back out of the van. Yugi and Bakura headed for the store. Tea, the washroom. Malik and Tristan went to check out the magazines at a nearby stand, so they would have something to do. Kaiba jumped out, and headed for the store, as well. Yami shrugged, and ran after his aibou.  
  
Joey whistled to himself, as he started to pump gas in the tank. Then he frowned, slightly. Oh great. He had to go. Glancing around, he noticed Yami B and YamiM. "Hey! Guys..." he called. They glanced over.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wanna do me a favor?"  
  
"Not really..." they both replied.  
  
Joey rolled his eyes. With a slight chuckle, Yami B walked over, YamiM at his side.  
  
"Gas up the van... I gotta go to the john..." he told them, moving his hand a bit, so one of them could take the pump.  
  
Yami B shrugged, and took the pump, holding it, so gas continued to flow into the tank.  
  
"I always wondered something..." YamiM said, slowly, as Joey was walking away.  
  
"What?" Yami B asked, watching the numbers rotate, carefully.  
  
"Is gas really flammable?"  
  
Yami B shot his friend a look, "what?" he asked, incredulously. "Of course it is!"  
  
"Oh really? What if it's just false advertising, so people wouldn't smoke around it... ever think about that... hm?"  
  
Yami B rolled his eyes, "ridiculous..." he muttered.  
  
"Care to try... or are you merely being a coward..?" YamiM challenged, smugly.  
  
Yami B bristled. YamiM always knew how to rub him the wrong way. Curse him! "What do you suggest?" he asked, dryly.  
  
YamiM smirked, and held up a lighter.  
  
***  
  
"I think this should be enough for the trip back..." Bakura was telling Yugi, who nodded.  
  
"Hopefully..." he agreed.  
  
"Better than all of us fighting for a granola bar..." Yami said with a shrug. Bakura laughed. Kaiba rolled his eyes.  
  
Joey walked up to them, "what's up?" he asked, curiously.  
  
"Joey... why aren't you gasing up the van?" Yugi asked, confused.  
  
"I had to go... so Yami B and YamiM are doin it..."  
  
Bakura froze. His yami. And Malik's yami. At a gas pump. Unsupervised!?  
  
~*~FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!~*~  
  
A huge black cloud of smoke rose into the air. Bakura stared in shock. He handed everything to Joey, and ran towards the pumps. Malik soon appeared, running next to him.  
  
"Let me guess..." he said, with a grimace.  
  
Bakura nodded.  
  
"Our yamis..."  
  
Bakura nodded, again.  
  
They both skidded to a stop. Two figures, similar in size to Bakura and Malik. They were covered in black, the classic look of an anime character explosion. Their eyes were the only signs that they were who they thought they were. They both blinked, a few times.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!?!?" Bakura shouted.  
  
Everyone stared at Bakura, in shock.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY! WERE YOU ALWAYS THIS STUPID!? OR WERE YOU BROUGHT UP THIS WAY!?!?" Bakura shouted, as he glared hard at the two black figures.  
  
Everyone could only gape at Bakura, having a very rare(and very angry) outburst.  
  
Yami B opened his mouth, ready to defend himself.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Yami B snapped his mouth closed, again.  
  
"YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED!" Bakura clobbered Yami B in the head. YamiM snickered. Bakura aimed his hard gaze at him. "AND YOU..!"  
  
YamiM gulped.  
  
"I BET IT WAS YOUR GENIUS IDEA, WASN'T IT!?!?"  
  
Everyone looked at Tristan. Sighing, Tristan stepped up, "Bakura..?"  
  
"What!?" Bakura spat, still glaring at the two blackened yamis, viciously.  
  
"You're scaring some people..." Tristan said, gently.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! THESE IDIOTS COULD'VE GOTTEN THEMSELVES KILLED! OR WORSE, OTHER MORE INNOCENT PEOPLE!"  
  
Tristan smiled, and calmly scooped Bakura up, and started to carry him off.  
  
"TRISTAN! PUT ME DOWN! THOSE TWO NEED DISCIPLINE!"  
  
"Tristan...?" Yugi asked, slowly.  
  
"He just needs to vent... I'll go hear him out..." he assured them, and walked on, Bakura in tow.  
  
"... AND THEY BLEW UP THE VAN! DO THEY THINK IT'S FUNNY TO PLAY AROUND IN THIS KIND OF SITUATION...?!" Bakura was shouting.  
  
Everyone stared after them in awe. Or shock. Maybe both. They all turned to Yami B and YamiM.  
  
"You guys managed to get Bakura angry..." Joey said, in shock.  
  
"Quite the feat..." Yami said, with a solemn shake of his head.  
  
Kaiba tilted his head, then sighed. "Well, the van's obviously out of commission..." he commented, gesturing at the charred pile, that used to be their transportation.  
  
"Tea's really, REALLY... not gonna be happy about this..." Yugi said, with a shake of his head.  
  
Everyone else nodded.  
  
"Wait... was her purse still in there?" Joey asked, eagerly.  
  
"I think so..." YamiM said, with a shrug.  
  
"Then, hah! She can't do nothin to us!"  
  
"Idiot... she does use her fists, at times..." Yami B snapped.  
  
"Hey, if you didn't wanna be in this kinda situation, you shouldn'ta blew up the van..!" Joey spat.  
  
"You shouldn't have trusted me with it!" Yami B shot back.  
  
Yami M nodded, in agreement.  
  
"Especially since you saw I was with YamiM!"  
  
"Hey!" YamiM protested.  
  
"Arguing doesn't do any good at the moment... let's just come up with a plan, that's all..." Yami said, folding his arms, impatiently.  
  
Kaiba sighed, and started to think. 600 dollars, take away 70 which went to gas(which was blown up) and food... that left 530. Divided among the 10 of them, that meant only 53 dollars each. Wait, Yami B and YamiM didn't necessarily count, did they? So, 530 divided by 8... 66 dollars and 25 cents each. All of which, Kaiba did in his head, in less than two seconds.  
  
"We can each have split the 530 dollars, that means 66 dollars each..." Kaiba said, slowly. "Meaning, you gotta handle your own money, that way we won't have any more arguments, especially concerning food..."  
  
Yami nodded, "makes sense... perhaps we should start walking as well... at least it's better than waiting around here..."  
  
Yugi furrowed his brow, worriedly, "you mean... hitch-hiking..?"  
  
"I vowed to protect you, aibou... I won't let anyone try to hurt you" Yami said, with a gentle smile. Yugi smiled back.  
  
"Thank you, Yami..."  
  
"What do we do for sleep?" Malik asked.  
  
"Camp, I guess..." Joey said, with a shrug.  
  
"When'll we leave?" Yami B asked, managing to look somewhat more human as he dusted the coal-like substance off himself.  
  
"When the others get back..." Yami said, with a shrug.  
  
"I think we all better take cover from Tea..." Joey said, with a nervous glance around.  
  
"It's Bakura I'm worried about..." YamiM said, with a shudder. Malik snickered as he helped his yami clean himself off.  
  
"I'm sure Tristan can get Bakura to calm down... so just worry about Tea..." Yugi said, with a cheerful smile.  
  
Everyone but Yugi and Yami shuffled closer together. In fear of Tea's wrath.  
  
Kaiba frowned, as he let his head fall back. He stared up at the night sky. Things couldn't possibly get any worse.  
  
Then a large thunder clap filled the air.  
  
"I stand corrected..." Kaiba muttered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hmmmmmmm, I have no end note things, for once... that's disturbing...  
  
Kaiba: NANASHI! OMAE O KOROSU!"  
  
Nanashi: HEE-CHAN! *glomps Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops* I'M KAIBA!  
  
Nanashi: I knew that ^_^() just testing you...  
  
Kaiba: don't ever... EVER... make me strip again!  
  
Nanashi: hey, I didn't go into detail, did I..?  
  
Kaiba: well... no...  
  
Nanashi: then quit complaining...  
  
Kaiba: ... quit glomping me...  
  
Nanashi: oh yeah... *jumps down* Hee-chan belongs to Gundam Wing, not me ^_^() 


	7. Meaninglessish?

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters aren't mine... wanna know why? BECAUSE I'M POOR! *sobs*  
  
Warnings: Nanaki's a bit on the insane side... who is she exactly? well, at first it was my sister, she loves Red XIII from FF7(not mine), and Nanaki seems to go well with Nanashi, confusing, but goes well *shrugs*... she's kinda fun and insane, she dubbed herself as my counter-part... she's a bit of a hentai, too.. *shrugs* likes yaoi and shounen-ai... ^_^() your basic fan-like person...  
  
Oh yeah... not quite what people were expecting, I'm guessing... well, watched Snow White, and one of Doc's lines got us hyper... and this is the result... *sighs* oh yeah, Snow White belongs to Disney, not me ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nanaki: welcome! welcome all! I'm Nanaki! Nanashi's counter-part! counter-part to what, you ask? *shrugs* just a counter-part... it sounds cool ^_^ I have a mission today... *charges off, holding her mic like a lance...*  
  
~Nanaki meets Joey Wheeler~  
  
Nanaki: mr. wheeler!  
  
Joey: *blinks* huh?  
  
Nanaki: may i ask you a question?  
  
Joey: sure...  
  
Nanaki: okay... what are you, and who are you doing?  
  
Joey: *anime sweatdrops* what?  
  
Nanaki: *says more slowly* what... are... you... and who... are... you... doing?  
  
Joey: *turns red* uhhhh...  
  
Nanaki: is it that hard of a question?  
  
Joey: IT'S PERSONAL!  
  
Nanaki: it's personal to tell a person what you are, and who you're doing? *blinks*  
  
Joey: YES!  
  
Nanaki: please, answer! *puppy eyes*  
  
Joey: *anime sweatdrops* I'm a human... there, is that good?  
  
Nanaki: *nods* yup... now, who are you doing!?  
  
Joey: erk... THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!  
  
Nanaki: talk! TALK, DANGIT! *pokes Joey with the mic*  
  
Joey: *glares* no! *runs away*  
  
Nanaki: JOEY! IT'S A SIMPLE QUESTION..! *runs after joey* WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER!?  
  
Kaiba: *walks by*  
  
Nanaki: ooh! Kaiba! *skids to a stop, and runs after Kaiba* Kaiba..!  
  
Kaiba: hm?  
  
Nanaki: may I ask you a question?  
  
Kaiba: if you want...  
  
Nanaki: thank ya ^_^ what are you, and who are you doing? *smiles sweetly*  
  
Kaiba: *blinks* don't you mean "who am I, and what am I doing?"  
  
Nanaki: *shrugs*  
  
Kaiba: *blinks again* I'm Seto Kaiba...  
  
Nanaki: okay... now who are you doing? *grins, eagerly*  
  
Kaiba: *shrugs* sometimes Joey, sometimes Yami... depends what kind of mood I'm in... anything else?  
  
Nanaki: ........... *faints from sheer delight*  
  
Kaiba: *smirks, and keeps walking...*  
  
Nanashi: *walks by, dropping a bucket of water on Nanaki's head*  
  
~CLANG~  
  
Nanaki: ACK! *sits up* WHO DID THAT! WHO DID THAT?! PUT 'EM UP! PUT 'EM UP! *dances from foot to foot* I FLOAT LIKE A FLUTTERBY, AND STING LIKE A MUG!  
  
Nanashi: *pops up* she means bug... although it's supposed to be 'float like a BUTTERFLY and sting like a BEE'! and that's Muhammad Ali's infamous line! er, I think I spellt that wrong, too *anime sweatdrops* gomen, Ali-sama! *bows in apology*  
  
Nanaki: *anime sweatdrops* ... NEVER CORRECT THE WISE, ALL-KNOWING...!  
  
Nanashi: not to mention 'hentai'...  
  
Nanaki: YEAH! NOT TO MENTION HENTAI... *anime sweatdrops* wait...  
  
Yugi: *walks by*  
  
Yami: *walks with Yugi*  
  
Nanaki: OOH OOH! *charges after Yugi and Yami* GUYS! WAIT UP!  
  
Nanashi: *shrugs and walks away*  
  
Yugi & Yami: *blinks* huh?  
  
Nanaki: can I ask you a question?  
  
Yugi: sure... ^_^  
  
Yami: no...  
  
Yugi: Yami..!  
  
Yami: *sighs* okay, okay... go ahead...  
  
Yugi: ^_^ thank you  
  
Yami: *smiles at his little light*  
  
Nanaki: okay... what are you and who are you doing? *blinks*  
  
Yugi: *turns red*  
  
Nanaki: *blinks*  
  
Yami: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanaki: *blinks*  
  
Yugi: ummmm...  
  
Yami: uhhhh...  
  
Nanaki: *blinks twice*  
  
Yugi: do I need to answer...?  
  
Nanaki: *blinks and nods*  
  
Nanashi: *walks by, again* she blinks a lot, don't she?  
  
Nanaki: hush, you! well, guys?  
  
Yami: *blinks* I'm a Pharoah, and Yugi... sometimes Kaiba if he asks nice enough...  
  
Yugi: *embarassed beyond belief* YAMI!!!  
  
Nanaki: *swoons*  
  
Nanashi: er... Yugi?  
  
Yugi: *red as a tomato* I'm a duelist, and... YAMI ALREADY ANSWERED! *turns and runs*  
  
Yami: aibou! *runs after Yugi* I'm sorry! was I supposed to lie!?  
  
Nanashi: *drops another bucket of water on Nanaki's head*  
  
~CLANG~  
  
Nanaki: *jumps up* ACK! WHO DID IT! WHO DID IT?! HUH!? WELL, PUT 'EM UP! PUT 'EM UP! *dances from foot to foot* I STILL FLOAT LIKE A FLUTTERBY, AND STING LIKE A MOG!  
  
Nanashi: I think Mog's are property of Squaresoft... and again, I don't think that's what she means *shrugs and walks away*  
  
Nanaki: *glares* don't tell me what I don't mean and mean... you meanie!!  
  
Tristan & Bakura: *walk by*  
  
Nanaki: ooh ooh! *runs after them... and glomps Tristan*  
  
Bakura: *blinks*  
  
Tristan: *anime sweatdrops* uhhhh, hi?  
  
Bakura: *frowns* friend of yours, Tristan?  
  
Tristan: *shrugs* never saw her before...  
  
Nanaki: course not ^_^ can I ask you both a question?  
  
Bakura: *blinks* go ahead...  
  
Tristan: *deadpan* I'm taken...  
  
Bakura: *blushes*  
  
Nanaki: *giggles* so silly, Tristan ^_^ I know... but it's not that kinda question... *glomps Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Tristan: should I leave you two alone?  
  
Nanaki: *hopefully* please?  
  
Bakura: *grabs Tristan's sleeve* don't...  
  
Tristan: *grins* what's the question...?  
  
Nanaki: okay... what are you and who are you doing? *grins, widely*  
  
Bakura: *turns crimson*  
  
Tristan: *blinks* what kind of question is that?  
  
Nanaki: just answer!  
  
Bakura: ummmmmmmmmmm...  
  
Tristan: *shrugs* I'm a guy, and... *points at Bakura*  
  
Nanaki: *laughs with glee, and runs in circles*  
  
Bakura: *sighs, glaring at Tristan, a bit* you never were the subtle type...  
  
Tristan: *smirks* where'd the fun be in that?  
  
Bakura: *blushes*  
  
Nanaki: *squeals and runs in circles, faster*  
  
Nanashi: *appears, again* I think you better clear out... she's crazy...  
  
Tristan & Bakura: *nods* it shows... *runs*  
  
Nanashi: I think you're done...  
  
Nanaki: ONE MORE QUESTION!!!  
  
Nanashi: *sighs* fine...  
  
Nanaki: *holds the mic to the reader* WHO ARE YOU!? AND WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?!?  
  
Nanashi: *laughs hysterically* that's your question! no more!  
  
Nanaki: NO WAIT! IT CAME OUT WRONG! I MEANT...! YOU ALL KNOW WHAT I MEANT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *gets dragged away*  
  
Nanashi: *cackles and throws Nanaki in the pool of 1+R, and Yami+Tea, and other such relationships*  
  
Nanaki: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHERE'S THE SHOUNEN-AI!?!? NANA-CHAN!!! NUUUUU! THIS IS HORRIBLE TORTURE...!  
  
Nanashi: oh alright... *throws in a Duo and a Wufei*  
  
Nanaki: *squeals* JEALOUS HEE-KUN! WUFEI+DUO! WAI!!! KILL RELENA!!! MWAHAHA!  
  
Nanashi: and that's it.... Heero, Duo and Wufei are property of Gundam Wing, which I don't own... oh yeah... and, thank you for reading this far ^_^ the others have to stay at a motel now . but the thing is, I dunno who should share rooms *snickers* what a pickle...  
  
Nanaki: HENTAI!  
  
Nanashi: shush! umm, any suggestions? ^_^ 


	8. The Arrangements

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters aren't mine... I'm hungry... *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Kaiba: well, that was meaningless...  
  
Nanashi: quiet you... *sticks tongue out*  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai.... *shrugs, grinning* go figure...  
  
Malik: I noticed I have no involvement in these parts anymore...  
  
Nanashi: *points at Malik* I just found out something, courtesy of Taito-kisses  
  
Malik&Kaiba: what?  
  
Nanashi: ...... Malik, your dubbed name's gonna be "Terrance"???  
  
Malik: *jaw drops* WHAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?  
  
Kaiba: *snickers* how Egyptian...  
  
Malik: HOW COULD THEY DO THAT TO ME!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH MALIK!? IT'S EASY TO PRONOUNCE! 'MAL-EEK'! WHAT'S SO HARD ABOUT THAT?! TERRANCE!?  
  
Nanashi: *hugs Malik* there, there... shhhhh... it'll be okay...  
  
Malik: *sobs* they can't do that...!  
  
Nanashi: *shushes Malik, gently* I'm afraid they can, Malik... they're dubbers...  
  
Malik: *sobs, louder* I LIKE MY NAME! NOW EVERYONE'S GONNA CALL ME 'TERRANCE'!  
  
Nanashi: no, they won't... I discovered you as 'Malik', and that's how you'll stay... I promise... and everyone loves your name...  
  
Malik: *sniffles*  
  
Kaiba: *rolls his eyes* how sappy can you get..?  
  
Nanashi: oh yeah... look what I got ^_^ *holds up her award from Dogma*  
  
Kaiba: *raises an eyebrow* what's it for?  
  
Malik: *reads the plaque* "The Funnyest Fiction Of The Month" *glances at Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: *shrugs*  
  
Kaiba&Malik: *look at Nanashi* you're kidding, right?  
  
Nanashi: nope! ^_^ yay! *huggles her award, and starts putting it up on the wall* thank you so much, Taito-kisses and Dogma!!! *offers them a truckload Pocky*  
  
Kaiba&Malik: HEY!  
  
Nanashi: *huggles her now-hung award, tears shining in her eyes* I'm so happy they like it!  
  
Kaiba: hoo boy... anyways... let's get this thing started, huh?  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* oh yeah... starting! *snaps her fingers*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tea came out of the bathroom, humming cheerfully. Finally, they could get out of this town. She even began to enjoy the rain, that just came out of nowhere. Then Tea froze, seeing a charred pile of metal, where the van used to be.  
  
"Hmmm... I hope no one was in there..." she thought. Then she glanced around. Where was the van? Then she blinked, that charred pile of metal... looked about similar in size to the van. Instantly, she saw red, as she ran to the vehicle. Her purse! It was just a lump of burnt leather in the passenger seat! She spun around, seeing the others.  
  
YamiM was standing behind Malik, who was tapping his fingers, looking upwards, whistling innocently. Yami B was standing behind Kaiba and Yami. The former Pharoah fidgeted slightly, as he stepped closer to Kaiba and held Yugi closer. The CEO grimaced, and tugged Joey in front of him and Yami. All of them were pretty damp, meaning they must've been standing in the rain for a while now.  
  
And no one spoke.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
  
Tea merely yelled.  
  
"N-now, Tea... before you blow your top... y-you gotta understand somethin..!" Joey said, hastily, as he held up his hands, in case he needed to defend himself.  
  
"UNDERSTAND WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"First Bakura, now her... I can't believe this..." Yami B grumbled.  
  
"Well... it-it's kinda hard to-to explain... see, well..." Joey started to say, nervously.  
  
Kaiba smacked him upside the head, "spit it out..!" he hissed.  
  
Joey glared at him, "don't see you sayin nothin!" he shot back.  
  
Yami shook his head, "now's not the time for that..." he said, softly. Both Joey and Kaiba turned back to Tea. Her eyes were slanted and glowing, a backdrop of fire appearing behind her. The classic look of rage.  
  
"Eeps..." they all squeaked, and stepped back.  
  
Tristan and Bakura returned. Bakura calmed down, signifigantly. They both blinked, at the others who were standing in a big clump, all staring at one terrifying creature. Oh, it was Tea.  
  
"That's not a good thing, is it?" Bakura asked, slowly, gesturing at the backdrop of fire.  
  
"Not usually..." Tristan said, with a shake of his head. He sighed and walked forward. Bakura stayed back, not daring to enter the wrath of Tea.  
  
"EXPLAIN! NOW!" Tea commanded.  
  
Tristan walked up to Yami, plucked Yugi from his arms, and brought him over to the slightly moody girl.  
  
"No, Tristan!" Yami cried, in fear that Tea may actually hurt his aibou.  
  
"Yugi... maybe you can explain things..." Tristan said, calmly. Then he held Yugi up to Tea.  
  
Yugi blinked a few times, "we're sorry, Tea... it was an accident... Joey had to go to the bathroom, so he asked YamiM and Yami B to gas up the van..." he paused, and bit his lip. "And you know how those two are..."  
  
"HEY!" YamiM and Yami B protested.  
  
Tea slowly began to soften.  
  
"And... we understand completely that you're angry..." Yugi blinked, cutely, "I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us... we are all friends, after all..."  
  
Tea instantly turned to mush. "Awww, Yugi..!" she swiped Yugi from Tristan, and hugged him. "You're so cute when you apologize! Of course I forgive you!"  
  
Everyone sighed in relief.  
  
After a moment, Yami finally pulled Yugi from Tea's arms, and held the small boy, protectively. Or possessively.  
  
Tea scowled, slightly, then she placed her hands on her hips. "Okay... we're all getting drenched... so, what're we doing now?"  
  
Joey removed his jacket, and wrung it out, resulting in Joey in a slightly clingy t-shirt [A/N:*cackles and hands out buckets* ^_~] "Well... we were gonna start walkin... but the..." he started to explain, as he pushed his soaked blonde hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait... excuse me?" Tea said, cupping her hand behind her ear. "I thought you said we were gonna start 'walking'..."  
  
Joey gulped, and looked at the others for help.  
  
Everyone looked away.  
  
"Some friends..." he grumbled. "Well, yeah... but since it's raining, we should just stay here the night..."  
  
Tea nodded, finding that acceptable.  
  
"Some trip..." Kaiba muttered, as he looked around. "There's a motel..."  
  
"Any pub?" YamiM asked, with a grin.  
  
"No drinking..." Bakura said, with a slight frown.  
  
"Er, that's why I was asking... let's NOT stay at a place with a pub, right, Yami B?" YamiM said, cheerfully. Yami B stepped back.  
  
"Do not involve me... my aibou's scarier than he lets on..."  
  
"Let's get going already..." Yami said, holding Yugi close, "aibou's close to freezing..."  
  
Everyone turned to Yugi, sure enough, the smallest teenager was shivering in the arms of his self-appointed guardian. And he looked awfully tired. Actually, now that they thought about it, it had been a long day. They nodded, and started to troop over to the motel.  
  
"Let's talk sleeping arrangements..." Tea suggested.  
  
"Why?" Tristan asked, perplexed.  
  
"Well... we want an early start in the morning, since we're 'walking'... right?"  
  
Everyone shrugged.  
  
"Why should it matter, anyways?" Kaiba asked, with a frown.  
  
"Easy... we need pairs that WON'T try anything... and won't keep us up all night..." Tea said, simply. The guys had anime sweatdrops form on the sides of their heads.  
  
Once they got to the front of the motel, Tea took on the roll of a drill sergent. "Line up..." she commanded.  
  
They obeyed. Well, sort of. Yugi managed to fall asleep in Yami's arms. So he couldn't line up. But since he looked so cute, Tea let it slide.  
  
She started to walk back and forth in front of them, trying very hard not to drool. It was nine soaked bishounen, their hair matted down, and had their clothes clinging to their 'wet sculpted bodies'[1]. Tapping her chin, watching them each, carefully. Feeling out the vibes each were putting off.  
  
"This is ridiculous, Tea..." Bakura said, with a shake of his head.  
  
"Say that now... but if I don't do this, you'll be hearing a lot of things going bump in the night!" Tea declared.  
  
"'Bump in the night'...?" Yami B echoed, looking confused. Which is a pretty adorable look on him.  
  
Yami M smirked and whispered the meaning to him. Then, Yami B instantly leaned his head back, getting a nosebleed. "Didn't need to be so graphic..." he snapped. YamiM snickered and handed his friend some tissue.  
  
Bakura blinked, then sighed. Did it really honestly matter?  
  
"Alright! I got it!" the girl declared. They all stared at her, blankly.  
  
"Bakura, you and Malik..."  
  
"WHAAT!?" Tristan hollered. "NO! NO WAY IS MALIK SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED WITH BAKURA!"  
  
Malik snickered, while Bakura blushed. "Tristan... calm down..." he whispered, and held Tristan by his arm.  
  
"Eeps..." Tea gulped. Bad idea. "Okay, okay... I'm sorry I suggested it."  
  
"Why don't we figure it out when we're inside?" Joey asked, impatiently.  
  
The others nodded, and headed inside.  
  
Yami gently smoothed his light's blonde bangs back, as he followed them. Yugi snuggled closer to Yami, sleeping soundly. The Pharoah smiled, tenderly.  
  
Tea stared after them, her mouth agape (weird word, ne? ^_^). Then followed them, grudgedly.  
  
***  
  
"So five rooms... one bed in each..." the owner said, as he tapped in the estimate on a calculater. "Comes to... 250, since each room is 50 bucks apiece, and since it's a one-night stay..."  
  
"Fine, we'll take it... we're too tired to care..." Kaiba snapped, and slapped 250 dollars on the counter.  
  
The owner tilted his lip, sending his cigar to the other corner of his lip, as he counted. Then he nodded, and handed out the keys.  
  
"They're all next door to each other... no worries about gettin lost..." he said, shortly.  
  
Then a gasp.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Yeah, Mona?[2]"  
  
"It's Seto Kaiba!"  
  
Kaiba blinked, hearing his name, as he turned to this 'Mona'. About their age...  
  
"He was at the strip club! He won first place!"  
  
A sweatdrop formed on the side of Kaiba's head. Oh no.  
  
"You were at the strip club, again?!" the owner demanded.  
  
"I was telling mom you were gonna cook tonight, remember..?"  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
Mona dashed up to Kaiba, "can I have your autograph? You have to be the sexiest guy I've ever seen!" she gushed, as she batted her eyelashes at him. Kaiba's face reddened, looking slightly turned off. He wasn't too fond of girls who acted like this.  
  
"I'm glad you think so..." Joey said, as he draped an arm around Kaiba's shoulders. Kaiba blinked, getting confused.  
  
Mona also looked confused, "huh? Ummm, is he your... er..." she paused, blushing.  
  
Joey shrugged. Kaiba clenched his hands into fists, as he glared at the blonde.  
  
"You either are, or you aren't!" Yami snapped. Everyone gaped at him, in shock. Tristan was now holding Yugi, to those who are wondering.  
  
"Say what?" Joey asked, slowly.  
  
"I'm sick of you unable to commit to someone like him! He deserves better!"  
  
Joey blinked, then he smirked, inwardly. "Oh yeah!? Is that a fact!?"  
  
"Yes, it's a fact...!" Yami snapped.  
  
Kaiba merely stood back, watching the events transpire, looking very lost.  
  
"Both of you shut up! We all know Kaiba deserves me..!" Malik declared, as he stepped forward, latching himself to Kaiba's arm. The CEO froze. And was also glared at, by Malik's yami. What was going on!?  
  
Mona looked crestfallen. Curses, a new slab of meat, a VERY attractive one at that, wanders into town. And he happens to have three guys fighting over him?! Then she instantly noticed another guy. Tall, gold- grey eyes. And he was holding a little boy. She loved sensitivity in a man! She stepped up to him, "ummm... hi..." she greeted, shyly looking up at him, through her lashes.  
  
Everyone, but Tristan, fell over, anime-style. "ACK!"  
  
Kaiba's leg twitched. Talk about fickle!  
  
"What's your name?" she purred.  
  
Tristan blinked, "Tristan..."  
  
"Are you... ummm..?"  
  
Bakura got back to his feet, and silently began to seethe. Glaring daggers at the back of the girl's head. Malik and Yami B grabbed the mildly jealous boy's shoulders, just in case.  
  
"Am I what?" Tristan asked, his face expressionless.  
  
"... Single..?" she finished, bashfully.  
  
"No, I'm not..." he answered, curtly. He stepped back, and handed Yugi to Yami, as he grabbed the roomkey. Then he pulled lightly at Bakura's hand. "G' night everyone..." he said with a small smile, as he began to walk away, leading Bakura.  
  
Bakura began to blush. "Good night... everybody..." he said, with a shy smile, as he allowed Tristan to lead him out the door.  
  
The others merely grinned, knowingly. And a few snickers here and there.  
  
"Hey!" Tea protested. Then she grimaced, and glared at the others. "Hope they have complimentary earplugs in each room!" she told them, darkly. Yami B blinked, confused. YamiM smirked again, and whispered what Tea meant to him.  
  
"Erk!" Yami B dropped his head back, getting another nosebleed. "Damnit, YamiM!" YamiM merely snickered, and handed his friend more tissue.  
  
Mona's jaw dropped. How could this be!?  
  
The owner, her father, started to chortle. Actually, he was guffawing loudly into his hand. Mona glared at him. Then she noticed Yami. He was holding a little boy, too! How sweetly sensitive! She took one step forward.  
  
Yugi woke up slightly, and hugged Yami.  
  
"Mine..." he murmured, groggily, glaring sleepily at the overly- flirtacious girl. Then he closed his eyes again, his arms still wrapped around the Pharaoh's neck.  
  
Yami blushed, and hugged Yugi, slightly, "aibou..." he whispered, softly. Yugi looked up at him.  
  
"Can we go to bed now..?" he murmured, sleepily.  
  
Yami took a roomkey, and smirked. It would have looked innocent. But, it didn't quite cross that line. Yami B and Tea both instantly got nosebleeds from his expression. Yami M and Malik laughed hysterically. Joey snickered and handed Tea some tissue, while Kaiba reluctantly handed Yami B some, as well.  
  
"Good night..." he said, shortly. Then he carried Yugi off to their room.  
  
Mona blinked, an anime sweatdrop forming. Malik leaned against the counter, yawning. "Maybe we can figure out the rest..? This is taking too long, and I'd like to sleep sometime this year..." he said, dryly.  
  
Tea threw her tissue away, and tugged at her hair. "THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! WE'LL NEVER GET ANY SLEEP EVEN IF WE GET TO THE ROOMS!"  
  
"Exactly! We can't get to sleep if we just stand here!" Yami M declared.  
  
"Don't think that's what she meant..." Yami B said, with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Forget it... Yami, you and Bakura's yami, just play paper, rock, scissors or something..." Malik said, still sounding impatient.  
  
YamiM blinked, while Yami B shrugged, and held out his hand.  
  
"Whoever wins, I'll share a room with you..." Malik went on. "Personally, I think I'm a decent roommate, unlike Joey and Kaiba."  
  
"Hey!" the two other boys protested.  
  
YamiB nodded, as did YamiM. Fair enough.  
  
"1... 2... 3..."  
  
Yami B and YamiM both held out their fists. Rock.  
  
"Again..." Malik said, with a shrug.  
  
"1... 2... 3..."  
  
Yami B had Scissors. YamiM, Paper. He pursed his lips. "Well... that sucks." he said, shortly.  
  
"... So to speak..." Kaiba muttered to Joey. The blonde snickered.  
  
Yami B grabbed a roomkey, "let's go then..." he said. Malik nodded, and followed.  
  
"Hey! No funny business!" YamiM yelled after them. Yami B waved his hand in a 'yeah-yeah' motion. This of course caused Kaiba and Joey to go into not-so-subtle laughter. Mona again, was looking lost. Totally shocked. All these gorgeous guys. And they had no interest in her!? It was unbelievable!  
  
Tea spoke up, "alright... whoever wins this round, gets me as a roommate..!" she declared. The three last teenagers all paled.  
  
"Dear lord, no..." Joey whispered.  
  
Kaiba gulped, "this is the first time I ever wanted to lose..."  
  
"Ditto..." YamiM whispered, nervously.  
  
Taking a deep breath, the three boys held out their fists. "1... 2... 3...!" Kaiba had Scissors, while YamiM and Joey both chose Rock.  
  
Kaiba threw his hands in the air, "YES!" he sighed in immense relief. Joey and YamiM gulped. Tea frowned slightly. Was she that bad of a roommate!?  
  
"1..." Joey said, slowly. "2..." YamiM muttered. Beads of sweat from their tension rolled down their temples. "3..."  
  
Joey chose Paper, YamiM chose Scissors. He paled to a ghostly white.  
  
"YES!" the blonde whooped, in delight. He pumped his fist in the air. Kaiba grinned, and grabbed Joey's hands, and they danced in circles madly, at their luck.  
  
Tea shrugged, "guess that means we're roommates, YamiM..." she said, cheerfully. YamiM grimaced. "And that leaves you two, Kaiba and Joey..." Tea added.  
  
Kaiba and Joey froze, in mid-dance. They both stared at each other in shock. Horror. Kaiba turned pink, as Joey looked down at their hands, which they both still held. On instinct both boys threw each other's hands down.  
  
"Touch me again, mutt... and it'll be your head!" Kaiba hissed, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"I'll try to restrain myself..!" Joey snapped. They both stood, glaring hard at each other.  
  
After a while, they never even noticed that Tea and YamiM were long gone. As was Mona. She found them all too weird. It was just those two, standing there, in a glaring contest. Finally, the owner got tired of it.  
  
"Here..." he said, impatiently. He jangled the roomkey for emphasis. The blonde and the redhead turned to him, still frowning. The middle- aged man shrank back, from the power of the two glares. "J-just take 'em... a-and get s-some rest..." he commanded, trying to sound stern.  
  
With one last glare at each other, Kaiba stepped up, snatched the key, and stormed out the door. Joey scowled, "thanks a lot, mac..." he muttered, and stomped after his 'roommate' for the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] can't believe I used those words! They were Nanaki's! She so kindly pointed out how they would look... she nearly drooled on the keyboard just picturing it *shakes her head, in disbelief*  
  
Nanaki: DID NOT! er... maybe a drop... but not a lot! *smiles sheepishly*  
  
[2] first name to pop into my head...  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Hmm, and here I thought it was gonna be a short chapter *blinks*  
  
Kaiba: you sound so geniunely surprised... *rolls his eyes*  
  
Nanashi: don't mind him... he's just being spiteful because he doesn't get a room with Yami... *snickers*  
  
Kaiba: *glares*  
  
Malik: TERRANCE!? MY NAME'S GONNA BE TERRANCE!?!?  
  
Nanashi: ... and Malik's not upset about his new name anymore...  
  
Malik: *storms away, but can still be heard* ... TERRANCE!?!?  
  
Kaiba: just a bit angry... *smirks* 


	9. The Night Starts

Disclaimer: .......  
  
Nanaki: psst..! say it...!  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* oh... oh yeah! Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters aren't mine! hah! NOT GONNA SUE ME TODAY!  
  
Warnings: YUMMY SHOUNEN-AI! AND YAOI HENTAI! *drools*  
  
Nanashi: *whacks Nanaki over the head with a foam bat* don't say that!!! ^^()  
  
Nanaki: ACK! @.@ *falls over*  
  
Kaiba: she worries me sometimes...  
  
Nanashi: *raises an eyebrow* only 'sometimes'?  
  
Kaiba: *shrugs*  
  
Malik: *storms in* ... TERRANCE?!... TERRANCE!?!? ARE THEY NUTS!?  
  
Nanashi: here, Malik... *hands over a Bakura plushie* that's from Taito-kisses...  
  
Malik: cute! ^_^ *hugs his new plushie*  
  
Kaiba: *rolls his eyes* softie at heart...  
  
Malik: *glares* silence! *whips out the Millennium Rod*  
  
Nanashi: ACK! PUT THAT AWAY!  
  
Kaiba: that's supposed to be mine, you know..?!  
  
Malik: well, it's not anymore, is it, SET!? *cackles*  
  
Kaiba: *growls* why you...!  
  
Nanashi: eeps... I'M STARTING!!! *snaps her fingers*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright, first things first..." Kaiba muttered, as he opened the door. "We have to decide who sleeps on the bed..."  
  
Joey blinked, "what?"  
  
Kaiba frowned, "I'm not sleeping in the same bed with a canine..." he said, shortly, as he entered the room. He removed his shoes. Then his jacket, which he tossed on the uncomfortable looking easychair.  
  
Joey scowled, as he removed his soaked jacket and shoes, as well, leaving them in a heap on the floor. "Hey, Kaiba! Would it kill you to..!?" he started to demand.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes, "will you calm down? I never said it was you that had to sleep on the floor..!" he snapped. Then he pointed at the small loveseat. "I'll sleep there, if you'll shut up..."  
  
Joey blinked, again. Kaiba, offering to do something nice. It was kinda scary. Kaiba ignored the look the blonde was giving him, as he strided up to the bed, taking one pillow, then he walked to the closet, pulling out one of those spare blankets.  
  
Joey could only stare in wonder, as he did all this. Then Kaiba started to undo his soaked shirt. "Uhhhh, Kaiba..?"  
  
Kaiba glanced at him, a small smirk on his lips, as he dropped the pillow and blanket on the loveseat.  
  
Joey blinked, again, catching a glimpse of Kaiba's well-muscled chest. "Uhhhhh..." blood rushed to the blonde's cheeks. [A/N: Nanaki, again... and she's trying not to drool! XD]  
  
"Gotcha..." said Kaiba, then he spun and leapt into the bed, burying himself under the covers.  
  
"HEY! THAT'S CHEATIN!"  
  
"No one was telling you to stand there and stare at me..." Kaiba replied, his voice muffled by the comforter. Then he tossed his soaked shirt on the floor.  
  
Joey's face reddened. "I WASN'T STARIN!"  
  
"Uh-huh... g' night, Wheeler..." Kaiba rolled over, closing his eyes. Joey clenched his hands into fists, his blood boiling. He was exhausted! No way was he gonna sleep on a cramped little sofa wanna- be! He ran forward, and dived into the bed, too.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Kaiba asked, confused.  
  
"What's it look like!?"  
  
"Get out...!"  
  
Then Joey was shoved out of the bed. Landing with a pleasant ~THUMP~  
  
"ACK!" Joey yelped, as he hit the floor. Then he jumped up, "KAIBA! LEMME IN THERE!"  
  
"No... you had your chance... but you never took it... what with your staring, and all..."  
  
"I WASN'T STARIN..!!!" Joey yelled.  
  
Kaiba rolled over, and held his finger at his lips, "shhhhh... you'll wake the neighbours..." He smirked, and rolled over again, closing his eyes.  
  
Joey released a low growl. He wasn't gonna give up without a fight. Again, he leapt into the bed.  
  
And again, he was shoved out, landing with the exact same ~THUMP~  
  
"ACK!"  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Those two are kind of strange..." Bakura commented. They were hearing everything between Joey and Kaiba, since the walls didn't seem too thick.  
  
"Kind of..?" Tristan asked, dubiously.  
  
Bakura laughed, then he looked over at the chair, where Tristan was. "You can sleep here, too, if you want..."  
  
"Nah... I'm fine..." Tristan assured him, stretching out his long legs.  
  
"You're sure?" Bakura asked, doubtfully.  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"Tristan..."  
  
~THUMP~  
  
~"ACK!"~  
  
"I'm kidding... I'm fine, Bakura... I don't want those guys thinking we're getting it on, right now... contrary to what they think, I can be a gentleman..."  
  
Bakura blushed, "you didn't have to use that term..."  
  
"Oh... sorry."  
  
~THUMP~  
  
~"ACK!"~  
  
Bakura laughed, slightly, at the noise Joey and Kaiba were making. Then he turned back to Tristan, "well?"  
  
"'Well' what?"  
  
"You coming in here, or not?"  
  
"I don't wanna be rude..."  
  
Bakura sighed, as he sat up, "I was afraid I would have to do this..."  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow, "do what..?" Then he sighed, "you wouldn't..."  
  
~THUMP~  
  
~"ACK!"~  
  
"I will, if it gets you out of the uncomfortable thing, and in here..." Bakura said, simply. Tristan shook his head.  
  
"Bakura... I'm fine..."  
  
~"Okay... This time!"~  
  
~THUMP~  
  
~"ACK!"~  
  
Bakura reached over, and turned off the lamp. It was completely dark. It was quiet for a few seconds. Except for the occasional...  
  
~THUMP~  
  
~"ACK!"~  
  
"... You're too manipulative... you know that, right?" Tristan's voice murmured.  
  
"Yes... and you love it, don't you?" Bakura asked, innocently.  
  
"... Yeah..." a thoughtful pause. "I love you, Bakura..."  
  
"I love you, too..." slight shifting can be heard.[1] "Now, onto better things..?"  
  
A small chuckle from Tristan. "Okay... as long as you're sure..."  
  
Bakura laughed. "I like keeping my word, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
~~~*****~~~  
  
Yami B grimaced, and pounded on the wall, "CAN YOU BOTH SHUT UP, ALREADY!?" he hollered.  
  
Malik yawned, "that's not helping matters..."  
  
~THUMP~  
  
~"ACK!"~  
  
Yami B scowled, and laid back down. "What on earth are those two up to...?"  
  
"I don't think I wanna know..."  
  
Yami B turned to him, his eyes wide, "you don't think... that they... I mean... it's Kaiba and Joey! They would never..!" he paused, "would they..?"  
  
Malik shrugged, "that's not what I meant... I was merely implying that it's probably an argument about who should sleep in the bed..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
~THUMP~  
  
~"ACK!"~  
  
"Plus..." Malik added, "that's gotta be the weirdest cry of passion I've ever heard, if they were actually doing that..."  
  
~THUMP~  
  
~"ACK!"~  
  
Yami B raised an eyebrow, then nodded, "I suppose..." He yawned, as he stretched his arms over his head. "Well, good night then, Malik..."  
  
"G' night..."  
  
Malik reached up, turning off the lamp, and the room was dark.[2]  
  
~THUMP~  
  
~"ACK! KAIBA!"~  
  
~"I said 'no'!"~  
  
~THUMP~  
  
~"ACK!"~  
  
Two similar sighs of exasperation were made. Then it was silent in the room. Except for the sounds coming from Kaiba and Joey's room. And then...  
  
"Uhhhhhh... is that you?"  
  
"Hm? Oh... sorry..."  
  
A small sigh, "okay... just... don't do it, again..."  
  
"Heh... no promises..."  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
On to Yami and Yugi's room. And it's kind of eventful... They're both managing to share the bed with no problems. Yugi's cuddled safely in Yami's arms. Yami would occasionally kiss the sleeping boy's forehead, causing a cute smile to go over the sleeping boy's lips.  
  
And there was the very faint...  
  
~thump~  
  
~"ack!"~  
  
Yami blinked. What was going on? Then he shrugged. Hopefully it was no concern of theirs.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"COME BACK HERE!" Tea yelled, chasing after YamiM. And she was brandishing a curling iron like it was a sword.  
  
"NO! I'M NOT SOME BARBIE DOLL!"[3] YamiM shouted, as he threw the chair down on the floor, to slow Tea down.  
  
"BUT YOUR HAIR WOULD LOOK BETTER WITH CURLS!" Tea persisted, stumbling over the well-placed chair.  
  
"TOUCH MY HAIR WITH THAT, AND I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!" YamiM snapped, as he jumped over the bed, and held up a hairdryer, like a gun. How Tea managed to carry all this stuff was beyond him.  
  
"YamiM... c' mon... you wear mascara!"  
  
"WHAAT!? NO, I DON'T!"  
  
"Then why're your eyes like that, huh?!"  
  
"I'M EGYPTIAN, YOU NINCOMPOOP!"  
  
Tea blinked, an anime sweatdrop forming. "Nincompoop?"  
  
YamiM shrugged, "I'm kinda too panicky to come up with a better name..." he admitted.  
  
Tea nodded, in understanding, "oh..." Then she got back to the task at hand, "please!?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"YamiM... it won't hurt...!"  
  
"LIES! ALL LIES! MALIK! HALP!!!"  
  
Tea lunged at him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, "GOTCHA!"  
  
"AUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF! MALIK!!!" YamiM wailed.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Joey paused, in mid-jump, "what was that?"  
  
Kaiba blinked, in mid-shove, "I have no idea..."  
  
They both shrugged. And went back to what they were doing.  
  
~THUMP~  
  
"ACK!"  
  
"Can you quit already?" Kaiba asked, with a sigh. He was obviously getting tired of their game.  
  
Joey got back to his feet, "NEVAH!" He declared, then he leapt into the bed. He pushed Kaiba's arm aside, and clung to his other arm.  
  
"WHEELER!"  
  
"I'm stayin..!"  
  
Kaiba tried to push Joey off his arm, "get off!"  
  
"No!"  
  
With a grimace, Kaiba let Joey be. He was too tired to try, anymore. "I hate persistant puppies..." he grumbled.  
  
"Oh, so now I'm a puppy..." Joey said, with a roll of his eyes, still not releasing the CEO's arm.  
  
"Taking offense, already?"  
  
"Nah, of course not... better than 'mutt'..." Joey said, with a shrug. Kaiba ignored him, and turned his head away, closing his eyes. "You do know what puppies are like though, don't ya?"  
  
"Shut up and sleep..." Kaiba muttered.  
  
"They're affectionate lil' things..." Joey started nuzzling Kaiba's arm. Kaiba whipped his head around, his blue eyes wide.  
  
"Are you crazy!?"  
  
"Nah, I'm a puppy..." Joey grinned. Teasing Kaiba was kinda fun, if you ever really tried it. "They whimper a lot, too... lack of affection can do that..." Then he started to whimper, as he nuzzled Kaiba.  
  
"I think you hit your head, when you hit the floor..." Kaiba muttered. But, the strange thing was, he wasn't trying to stop Joey. His hair was smooth and soft... kinda nice.  
  
"Where's the affection, Kaiba? After all, I am a puppy..." Joey's grin widened. Kaiba scowled.  
  
"I don't even know what kind of affection you're talking about..." he spat.  
  
"Oh, that's easy..!" Joey said, then he slung Kaiba's arm, the one he was holding, over his head, then he cuddled up to Kaiba. Kaiba froze. "Yup... puppies like to be held..." Joey said, with a wise nod.  
  
Kaiba stared at the boy's blonde hair, in shock. "Now I know you're crazy..." he muttered.  
  
"Nah... just cold... I mean, I'm wearin wet clothes, and you kept shoving me out of the bed... so yeah, a puppy's... er, person's... bound to get cold," Joey pointed out.  
  
Kaiba burst out laughing, at Joey's verbal gaffe.  
  
"Hey, shaddup..." Joey said, trying to appear angry. But he couldn't. Seeing Kaiba laugh. It was a great thing.  
  
After a few seconds, Kaiba cleared his throat. "Good night..." he paused, hesitantly. "Joey..." he finished.  
  
Joey looked up at him, in shock. But the CEO's eyes were already closed.  
  
"G' night... Kaiba..." Joey said, shortly. Then he finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] and now a message from Nanaki...  
  
Nanaki: WAI!!! *drools* HENTAI!!! *squeals and jumps up and down* WAI, WAI, WAI, WAI!  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* and this has been a message from Nanaki...  
  
[2] rather uneventful, huh? heh... I was working on it, but I couldn't come up with anything... gomen...  
  
[3] *blinks* not mine... personally, I don't like pink... *shrugs* must be because of a certain pacifist from GW  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Nanashi: *sighs* say it, already...  
  
Nanaki: you, Nanashi... ARE A SAP!!!  
  
Nanashi: I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW! *pouts* it's a curse...  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops* so... me and the mutt, huh?  
  
Nanashi: *shrugs* I guess....  
  
Nanaki: yeah, Yami and Yugi seem good enough... so, the pairings officially are...?  
  
Nanashi: Tristan/Bakura, I'm really not too sure about Kaiba/Joey yet... and Yami/Yugi... *shrugs* I'm not sure about Yami B, YamiM and Malik, either...  
  
Kaiba: *sighs* damn, here I was hoping for Yami every so often, too...  
  
Nanashi: *snickers* so was I... hey yeah ^_^ I'll keep doin in that way... okey dokey?  
  
Kaiba:*shrugs* fine by me...  
  
Nanaki: HENTAI! *squeals and runs in circles*  
  
Kaiba&Nanashi: *bops Nanaki with a cushion* shush..! 


	10. The Morning After

Disclaimer: *blinks*  
  
Nanashi: well?  
  
Nanaki: you sure they're not yours..?  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* for the fourth time... YES!  
  
Nanaki: yeesh... paranoid, or what..? ahem... Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters don't belong to Nanashi... *looks around* THEY BELONG TO ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *Lawyers appear* ACK! I WAS KIDDING! I'M POOR! PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME! THEY NO BELONG TO ME, EITHER!  
  
Nanashi: *snickers*  
  
Kaiba: and here I thought you were the insane one...  
  
Nanashi: yeah, I know... I think... HEY!  
  
Kaiba: *smirks*  
  
Nanashi: *sticks tongue out at Kaiba* ... by the way, Nanaki..?  
  
Nanaki: huh?  
  
Nanashi: you should tame down the insanity a bit...  
  
Nanaki: really? why should I!? who says!?!?  
  
Kaiba: Kaya Kioko... and I think she's right...  
  
Nanaki: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! FEAR ME! ALL SHALL LOVE ME AND DISPAIR!!!  
  
Nanashi: *wallops Nanaki with a foam bat* no quoting Lord of the Rings..! that's not mine, either...  
  
Nanaki: ACK! .  
  
Nanashi: *points at Nanaki* she's the hentai! She's the person who encourages it! Not me! Sorry Angel Reaper... I hope you're feeling better now...  
  
Nanaki: HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *runs in big circles*  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops* ..... uhhh, maybe we can start now..?  
  
Nanashi: *nods* good idea... STARTING!  
  
Nanaki: HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI! MORE HENTAI TO COME... AND... ACK! Hey...!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi yawned, sleepily. Then rubbed his eyes, cutely, as he sat up. Holding his arms over his head, he stretched, contently. Then he snuggled back down, next to the warm figure by his side.  
  
"... Morning, aibou..." Yami greeted, covering his mouth, to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Good morning, Yami..." Yugi said, with a smile. Then a realization hit him. So he got up, and bolted for the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Yami sat up, perplexed.  
  
"Aibou?"  
  
Yugi opened the door, and peeked out, "taking a shower..." he explained.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
The door closed again. Yami chuckled to himself, as he got up, and checked on their clothes. Still kind of damp. But not as soaked as they were last night. There was a way to get them dryer, though. He saw a hairdryer in Tea's backpack. So with a small nod, he headed for the door, and walked nextdoor. Then knocked.  
  
"GO AWAY!" YamiM yelled.  
  
"Nice greeting..." Yami called, sarcastically.  
  
"It's Yami! YamiM, move!"  
  
"No! No one's allowed in! Not until I get this fixed!"  
  
"YamiM!"  
  
"I said 'No'!" he bellowed. "IF YOU HADN'T DONE ALL THIS WHILE I WAS SLEEPING, HE WOULD BE ALLOWED IN!"  
  
"You were no fun... and you look so cute, now..!" Tea declared. Yami raised an eyebrow. Then shrugged, and leaned back on his heels, waiting patiently. Only Ra knew how long YamiM could hold off Tea.  
  
A loud crash was heard, then a THUMP!  
  
"TEA!"  
  
Then the door swung open. "Morning, Yami!" Tea chirped.  
  
"Good morning, Tea... I was wondering if..." the Pharoah's words trailed off, seeing Malik struggle to cover his head with a pillow. A tuft of curly wheat blonde hair poked out. "If... If I could borrow your hairdryer..?" Yami was obviously struggling to ignore the curly lock of hair. He didn't like appearing curious.  
  
"See, YamiM?!" Tea cried, "Yami does his hair..!"  
  
"Uhh, no, I don't... I want to see if I can dry off our clothes with it..."  
  
"Oh..." Tea sighed, glumly.  
  
"HAH!" YamiM yelled, and pointed at Tea in triumph. Thus, his pillow fell, revealing a head of curly wheat blonde hair. Yami stared at him, in shock, his jaw dropped.  
  
"Y-YamiM... wh-what did you do..?"  
  
YamiM glared and pointed at Tea, "SHE DID IT! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" He snatched up a blanket and pulled it over his head. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" he wailed. Then he hissed.[1] Anime sweatdrops formed on both Yami and Tea.  
  
Yami cleared his throat, "riiiiiight... ahem, Tea..? Your hairdryer?"  
  
"Oh, right... here you go..." she said, cheerfully, as she handed over the MAX Hairdryer 5000[2]. Yami blinked at the strange name. Then shrugged.  
  
"Thank you..." he said, then he headed back to his and Yugi's room.  
  
"Now! To give you a pedicure!" Tea declared, as she slammed the door.  
  
"Please, just get away from me!" YamiM wailed.  
  
***  
  
Malik yawned, then stretched his arms. At least... one of his arms. He quickly glanced down, seeing that Yami B was lying on his left arm. Somehow, during the night, they both ended up in an embrace. He sighed. So much for an early shower. Unless...  
  
Malik swallowed, and tugged at his arm. Didn't budge. he tugged again. Still nothing. With a sigh, he lifted his arm, causing Yami B to shift over to him, leaning against him now. Almost as if Malik were... holding him...  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
"GET AWAY! YOU LUNATIC!" YamiM yelled, as he crashed through the door. "MALIK! SAVE ME..!" he froze.  
  
Malik grimaced. Oh, things were looking good, so far.  
  
YamiM's eyes flashed, glaring at the sleeping soul stealer. "WHAT IS HE DOING!?"  
  
"Calm down, Yami... nothing happened... I was just trying to get up, and..." Malik paused, perplexed. "And why aren't you wearing any shoes..?"  
  
Tea then trotted in after YamiM, armed with a nailfile. She raised an eyebrow at Malik holding Yami B. "Wow... someone got a little too cozy, last night..." she commented. "I was wondering about all that thumping I was hearing, too..."  
  
"What!?" Malik asked, in shock. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! That was Joey and Kaiba...!"  
  
Yami B yawned, and stretched. Then unconsciously snuggled closer to the person who held him. A pretty cute sight, actually. But apparently, YamiM never found it cute, as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"Ack! Yami B! Get up!" Malik cried.  
  
Yami B opened his eyes, "what?" he asked, groggily. Then he was pounced on. "ACK! WHAT?! WHAT IS IT!?!?"  
  
"YOU NO-GOOD THIEF! MAKE UP YOUR MIND..!" YamiM yelled, as he shook him around.  
  
"What're you talking about...?" Yami B asked, perplexed. YamiM merely growled. Not a good sign. With a gulp, Yami B shoved YamiM back, then jumped away from Malik, out of the bed, and was running out the door.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!!!" YamiM shouted, and ran after him.  
  
"Hey! What about your pedicure..?!" Tea yelled after them. She sighed and ran after them, as well. Malik blinked. Pedicure? With a sigh, he got up, pulled on his sneakers, and ran after them, too.  
  
***  
  
"HALP!"  
  
Bakura walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair, looking confused. "What going on?" he asked.  
  
Tristan shrugged, then stood up, and looked through the window. "Yami B's being chased by YamiM, who's being chased by Tea and Malik..." he said, slowly. His eyebrow rose in question. Then he shrugged, "I don't think it's really much to worry about..."  
  
Bakura frowned, slightly. "Why would they be chasing each other?"  
  
Tristan shrugged, again. "No idea..."  
  
CRASH!  
  
Their door was smashed down. Bakura blinked, while an anime sweatdrop formed on Tristan. "Morning, guys..." he said, slowly.  
  
"AIBOU! HELP!" Yami B yelped, and dove behind Bakura.  
  
"Yami..?" Bakura glanced back at the uncharacteristic yami side. "What's wrong?"  
  
YamiM charged in, and skidded to a stop in front of Bakura. "Let me see him!" he yelled. Bakura blinked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There is justice to be had!"  
  
"YamiM, Nothing happened!" Malik yelled, as he ran in after him. Then he ran into YamiM's back. Pushing them both on Bakura. They all fell on Yami B as the result.  
  
"OW!" Yami B yelped.  
  
"Ow..." YamiM muttered, as he tried to get up. Then he blushed, seeing that he was laying on Bakura.  
  
Tristan pursed his lips, as he gently pulled Malik off. Then tugged roughly at YamiM's shirt, pulling him off Bakura, and his yami side.  
  
Bakura sat up, then Yami B. "Ow..." they both mumbled. Then they blinked, as Tea was filing away at YamiM's toenails.  
  
"Is... is that normal behavior?" Bakura asked slowly.  
  
"NO! IT ISN'T! GET HER OFFA ME!" YamiM cried, and leapt into Bakura's arms. Bakura blinked, in confusion. Obviously, he missed something.  
  
"YamiM!" Tristan snapped.  
  
"Ack! What!?" YamiM demanded. Then he realized who's arms he was in. Uh-oh... he quickly dodged Tristan, as the teenager lunged at him.  
  
Yami B took this as his chance to sneak away. Which he did, with a great amount of stealth. He crept away from Bakura, and crawled towards the door.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!" Tristan yelled, as he chased YamiM around the room.  
  
"WHAT!? IT MEANT NOTHING!" YamiM yelled back. Then he saw Yami B creeping towards the door. "YOU!" he raced after Yami B.  
  
"ACK!" Yami B cried, as he got to his feet, and ran out of the room. Yami M hot on his trail. Tristan ran after YamiM, as did Tea.  
  
Malik and Bakura stood side by side, sweatdrops forming.  
  
"I had no idea it would get this far..." Malik said, slowly.  
  
Bakura nodded, then he smiled, faintly. "I guess we better go, too..." Malik nodded. Then they were off, following the small train of trouble.  
  
***  
  
"That's as dry as they're gonna get..." Yami commented, as he tossed the hairdryer aside. Yugi stepped up, and examined his uniform. Then he nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Yami... it'll be better than cold, dripping clothes, at least..." he said, cheerfully. Yami smiled.  
  
"HALP!"  
  
"GET BACK HERE!"  
  
"A PEDICURE DOESN'T HURT!"  
  
"STOP RUNNING, ALREADY!"  
  
"How did all this start?"  
  
"I have no idea... Guys! Can you all calm down, yet!?"  
  
Yami and Yugi glanced at each other. "What was that?" Yugi asked, confused. Yami shrugged, as he went to the door, and tugged it open. Only to seeYami B running towards them. And he was being followed by YamiM, then Tea. Then Tristan, Malik and Bakura.  
  
"What's happening?" Yami asked, confused.  
  
"Can't talk..." Yami B said, shortly, as he ran by.  
  
"Business to take care of..." YamiM added. He ran by, as well.  
  
"Things to do..." Tea chimed in. She raced by.  
  
"Revenge to get..." Tristan said, curtly. He sprinted by.  
  
"People to calm down..." Malik said, simply. He ran by, too.  
  
"... And how're you?" Bakura asked, politely. But he didn't wait around for the answer.  
  
"Ummm... fine..?" Yami said, slowly. An anime sweatdrop formed as he watched the small train run by. Yugi appeared by his side, then he blinked, and looked up at Yami.  
  
"What're they doing?"  
  
"I have no clue..." Yami furrowed his brow. Then he sighed, as he turned to Yugi, "you know I don't like to appear curious, aibou..."  
  
Yugi smiled, in understanding. "It's alright, Yami... I wanna find out for myself, too..." he assured the former Pharoah. Yami nodded. Then he and Yugi joined the chase.  
  
***  
  
Joey yawned, and smacked his lips, sleepily. Hmm, he was actually pretty warm. He shrugged, and snuggled closer to the source of heat.  
  
Kaiba yawned, and stretched his one free arm. And slowly opened his eyes. Other then the small crink in his neck, it had been a decent night's sleep. Then he froze, realizing someone was a little too close for comfort. He looked down, seeing a head of blonde hair, nestled cozily in the crook of his shoulder. A small sweatdrop formed, as Kaiba stared at him, uncertain of what to do.  
  
Well, at least he's still dressed, Kaiba rationalized. Then he grimaced. They were both kind of damp now, because of Joey's clothes. Thankfully not the cold kind of damp. Because of the body heat it was more of an uncomforting warm kind of damp.  
  
"Wheeler... wake up..."  
  
Joey merely grunted, and tightened his grip on Kaiba's waist. Closing his eyes, and slowly counting to ten, Kaiba managed to keep his temper in check.  
  
"Wheeler!"  
  
"... Ten more minutes..." Joey mumbled.  
  
Kaiba sighed, and thought for a few moments. Then he smirked, devillishly. Slowly, he gently touched Joey's face.  
  
No response.  
  
Kaiba traced the line of Joey's jaw with his fingertips, resulting in feathery light touches. The blonde's eyes fluttered, but still never woke up. Kaiba brushed his bangs aside, watching him intently.  
  
That did it.  
  
Joey's eyes flew open, and he jumped up, "WHAT'RE YOU DOIN?!"  
  
Kaiba, with his arm now free, calmly stood up, and grabbed his shirt. "Morning, Wheeler..." he said, shortly. Then headed for the bathroom.  
  
Joey stood there, his face red, as he struggled to slow his heart. What just happened!?  
  
CRASH!  
  
Joey spun around.  
  
"What the..!?"  
  
Yami B raced, in, followed by YamiM, Tristan and Tea... then Bakura and Malik ran in. And Yami and Yugi were last.  
  
"What're you all doin!?" Joey asked, in confusion.  
  
Yugi blinked, "Joey, what's wrong?"  
  
Joey blinked, "huh?"  
  
Tea raised an eyebrow, "why's your face red?"  
  
"Me!? Red!? I ain't red!" Joey spat. But his voice cracked, leaving the small group unconvinced. Joey fidgeted, and quickly changed the subject.  
  
"What's goin on..? Tea, what's with the nailfile...?"  
  
Tea shrugged, then pointed at YamiM, "I was gonna give him a pedicure..."  
  
YamiM glared at her, "WHY WOULD I WANNA PEDICURE!?"  
  
"Same reason you wanted a perm, I would guess..." Tristan muttered, still mildy peeved at the Egyptian. YamiM glared at him.  
  
Joey pursed his lips, noticing YamiM's (not as) curly hair. "What's goin on?" he asked again.  
  
Yami B shrugged, "YamiM just came into me and Malik's rooms... we were in a somewhat compromising position, and he kind of flew off the handle..."  
  
"Why would you run into their room?" Joey asked YamiM, confused.  
  
YamiM pointed at Tea, while hiding behind Malik, "she's insane! First she curled my hair in my sleep! Now she's trying to give me a pedicure... WHAT WOULD I WANT WITH A PEDICURE!?"  
  
"It's relaxing, and the results are pretty..." Tea retorted. Joey scratched the back of his head, still looking confused. "Bakura and Malik, what're you doin here..?"  
  
"Trying to prevent bloodshed..." Bakura said, with a shrug. He was lightly holding onto Tristan's sleeve.  
  
Malik shrugged, too. "I wanted to see what would happen..."  
  
"Yami and Yuge?"  
  
Yami shrugged. "Curiousity got the better of... me..." Yugi said, with a sheepish smile. Yami smiled at his aibou.  
  
Joey blinked, "okay... never mind... I think I got it all..."  
  
"Now we have a few questions..." Tristan said, slowly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why're you all red?" Everyone asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Joey blinked.  
  
"And what were you and Kaiba up to, all night?" They asked. Joey fidgeted.  
  
"And was he good!?" Tea asked, eagerly.[3]  
  
Everyone but Tea fell over. "ACK!"  
  
***  
  
After about half an hour, everyone was outside, ready to go. Their hair still wet from their showers, and their clothes rumpled. But other then that, they looked presentable enough to be in public.  
  
And everyone soon forgot about the whole Kaiba/Joey thing.  
  
"Well!? Why won't you tell me!? Please! I won't tell a soul!!!" Tea pleaded.  
  
Well, almost everyone.  
  
"Then what's with the tape recorder?!" Joey snapped.  
  
"Uhhhh, references..?"  
  
"Alright... let's start walking..." Yugi called, then he started walking ahead. Everyone followed.  
  
"Go bug Kaiba!" Joey yelled, and ran ahead to walk with Yugi, Tristan and Bakura.  
  
"Hey!" Tea protested. Then she grinned at Kaiba.  
  
"Say one word, and I'll be forced to hurt you..." Kaiba muttered. Then he quickened his pace, and walked closer to Yami and Yami B.  
  
"YOU GUYS..!" Tea whined. Then she sighed, in defeat, and decided to let it go.  
  
For now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] I have no idea who that belongs to, but I'm certain it's not me .  
  
[2] *blinks* is there such a thing... well, just in case, not mine! ^_^  
  
Nanaki: paranoid, no? XD *gets hit with a foam bat* ack! .O  
  
[3] hey, gotta have a hentai every now and then, right? ^_^()  
  
Nanaki: YOU BET! *gets hit with the foam bat, again* erk! .O  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Kaiba: *blinks*  
  
Nanashi: *blinks*  
  
Nanaki: *blinks twice*  
  
Kaiba&Nanashi: show off...  
  
Nanaki: *giggles* 


	11. They Have Fears?

Disclaimer: NOT HERS! NOT MINE! NOT EVEN KAIBA-BOY'S! and anything else that is mentioned most likely isn't OURS, either! *grins*  
  
Kaiba: *glares at Nanaki*  
  
Malik: *snickers*  
  
Nanashi: *smacks Nanaki with the foam bat, and hands her a cookie* that's from Blue Lagoon Loon...  
  
Nanaki: WAI!!! COOKIE FOR ME!!! IN YOUR FACE, KAIBA-BOY!!! Thankies Blue Lagoon Loon! You rock! YES! HENTAI DOES RULE!!! pity Nana-chan's too shy to admit it!!!  
  
Kaiba&Nanashi: *roll their eyes*  
  
Nanashi: *hands Kaiba, Malik, and Nanaki each a pecan pie* from Taito- kisses... Happy Thanksgiving  
  
Nanaki: a little late, Nana-chan XP but, thankies, Taito-kisses! WAI! WAI! WAI! WAI! Hey Kaiba and Malik... *grins*  
  
Kaiba: hm?  
  
Malik: *blinks* uh-oh....  
  
Nanaki: ever watch American Pie!?!?!? *laughs hysterically*  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops and snatches the cookie* what the heck's in this!?  
  
Malik: the SPECIAL ingredient, maybe?  
  
Nanaki: HEY! *bursts into tears* NANA-CHAN! HE TOOK MY COOKIE!!!  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* Kaiba, give it back... oh yeah, American Pie isn't mine, either...  
  
Kaiba: *shrugs and hands the cookie back*  
  
Nanaki: *strokes and pets the cookie* my preciousssssssss...  
  
Malik: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanashi: *hits Nanaki with the foam bat again* stop quoting Lord of the Rings!!!  
  
Nanaki: ack! .O lemme guess! It's not yours! *laughs hysterically* I WANNA MARRY FRODO!!!  
  
Nanashi: *sighs* you wanna marry everybody! What about Wufei!?  
  
Nanaki: *sticks tongue out at Nanashi* well yeah, him too... can't I have both? ^___^  
  
Malik: *sarcastically* poor Wufei...  
  
Nanaki: *sticks out her tongue at Malik*  
  
Kaiba: *sighs* starting?  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* that might be best...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group, just trudging along the side of the road.  
  
"... I said "no", plain and simple... what happens? I get thrown in anyways... what was so hard to understand..? "No" means "no"..." Kaiba was muttering to himself. He looked up, his eyes sweeping over the goup.  
  
Yami, ever the protective one, walked beside Yugi. Tea was annoying Joey, again. So they made a bit of noise, last night. What was the big deal? Tristan was back to normal. No longer angry at something. YamiM was glaring at Yami B, still. Bakura and Malik tried to stay out of their glares' path.  
  
Tea sighed, not believing how tight-lipped Joey could actually be! So she decided to try again later. "Hey guys..."  
  
"What..?" they all asked, slowly.  
  
"It's too quiet..."  
  
They all shuffled closer together. "Uh-huh..." they said, uncertainly.  
  
"So, how 'bout I sing, to lighten the mood?" she asked, cheerfully.  
  
"NO!" they all yelled.  
  
Tea frowned, "sheesh... it's not like your guys' singing is any better..."  
  
"We never said it was, Tea... we just, uhhhh... like the quiet, tranquil atmosphere..." Yami said, with a quick nod. Good enough excuse.  
  
"Oh..?"  
  
"Yes..." the others all agreed, nodding, vigorously.  
  
Tea shrugged, "well, since you feel so strongly about it..." Then she examined her tape recorder. With a shrug, she pressed record, and held it under YamiM's face. "Say something..."  
  
"..........."  
  
"Well!?"  
  
"No..."  
  
Tea blinked, then rewound the tape, played with the tape speed. Then pressed play, "No..." said a high-pitched YamiM voice.  
  
"AUGH! IT'S A CHIPMUNK!!!" Malik shouted, and leapt into Tristan's arms. To Tristan's confusion and Bakura's annoyance.  
  
Yugi looked around, "I don't see anything..."  
  
Malik's eyes darted wildly, back and forth. "I heard it... it said 'no'... in its demon-like voice!" he hissed. YamiM blinked.  
  
Tea giggled, and pressed rewind, then play again.  
  
"No..."  
  
"AUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Malik screamed, and clutched onto Tristan, fearfully.  
  
"I think Malik has some issues..." Kaiba muttered.  
  
"What was your first hint?" Joey asked, dryly. Both of them sighed, anime sweatdrops forming. Bakura scowled, tapping his foot.  
  
"Malik, you make it very hard for us to get anywhere, with your screaming and such..." he said, with as much patience as he could.  
  
Tristan sighed, unsure of what to do.  
  
"I'll take him..." YamiM said, with a shrug. He held out his arms, ready to take the frightened Malik off Tristan's hands.  
  
"I'll take him..." the chipmunk voice said.  
  
"AUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!" Malik screamed, thrashing wildly. "IT'S COME TO TAKE MEEE!!!"  
  
"... Very serious issues..." Yami said, slowly, referring to Kaiba's earlier comment. Joey, Kaiba and YamiB nodded slowly, in agreement. Yugi nudged Yami with his elbow.  
  
"Be nice... it's just a fear... like Kaiba's fear of clowns..."  
  
Kaiba scowled, "I am not afraid of clowns..!"  
  
Yami glared at him, "are you implying that my aibou is a liar!?"  
  
Kaiba shrugged.  
  
"What do you fear, then?" Joey asked, trying to ignore Malik's screaming.  
  
"Who're you asking?" Kaiba and Yami asked, confused. Joey shrugged.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"I've always been afraid of Miss Piggy..." Yami B said, slowly. Everyone blinked, and stared at Yami B as if he were crazy.  
  
"What?! She's a scary pig, okay!?" he said, defensively.  
  
"Joey's afraid of Kermit..." Tristan called over Malik's yelling.  
  
"Hey! That's personal, Tristan!" Joey snapped. Tristan shrugged.  
  
"Kermit?" Kaiba asked, slowly. "As in the little green felt frog thing?" Joey scowled, feeling a taunt coming on. "As in 'hi-ho everybody, the frog is here' frog?"  
  
Everyone stared at Kaiba in shock. He said that just like Kermit. Kaiba. It was kinda weird.  
  
Kaiba frowned, "what?"  
  
"How'd you do that?" Yugi asked, curiously.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You sounded just like Kermit..." Bakura said, obviously surprised that Kaiba had such a strange skill.  
  
Tea bounded up to him, sticking the tape recorder in his face, "do it again!" she ordered. Kaiba rolled his eyes, and looked away from the recorder.  
  
"How did you do that, Kaiba..?" Yami asked, slowly.  
  
"... If you must know, I did it for Mokuba when he would cry, when he was younger..." Kaiba said, folding his arms, glaring at them all, daring them to laugh. No one did.  
  
"What sweet sentiments..." Yami B said, with a shrug. That gesture made it hard to tell if he was being sarcastic, or not.  
  
"I noticed we stopped walking..." Tristan called.  
  
Tea giggled, and pressed rewind, then play again.  
  
"I noticed we stopped walking..." said the chipmunk voice.  
  
"AUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Malik! Calm down!" everyone yelled.  
  
"You handing him to me, yet, or what?" YamiM called. Tristan sighed, and shrugged helplessly, as Malik was getting a little clingy to hand over.  
  
Bakura snatched the recorder from Tea, "will you stop that!?"  
  
Tea blinked, "what?"  
  
Bakura pointed at Malik, "look what he's doing to Tristan, because of you!"  
  
"Ooh, someone's jealous..." Tea teased. Bakura blushed.  
  
"I am not..."  
  
"May we continue..!?" Yami yelled. Everyone blinked, anime sweatdrops forming. Then began to run after Yugi and Yami, who were already walking ahead.  
  
***  
  
"What're you afraid of, YamiM?" Tea asked, curiously.  
  
"... Sock puppets..."  
  
Everyone blinked, "what?" they all asked, confused.  
  
"You know, sock puppets..? Puppets made out of socks..?" YamiM said, impatiently. A large anime sweatdrop formed over the group.  
  
"What about you, Yugi..?" Tea asked, after everyone absorbed the fact that YamiM really was afraid of sock puppets.  
  
"Teletubbies..." Yugi said, without hesitation.  
  
"You mean La-La, Twixie, Po and alla 'dem..?" Joey asked, confused. Obviously unaware of their real names.[1] Yugi nodded, then shuddered, visibly.  
  
"I think it's their eyes... or the fact that they watch kids on their stomachs..."  
  
Everyone slowly began to nod. Point taken.  
  
"What about you, Tristan?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Well..?"  
  
"Shirley Temple..."  
  
"Whaat!?"  
  
Tristan shrugged, "it's just some weird disturbance to me..."  
  
"Why's that?" Bakura asked, confused that Tristan would be scared of the child star.  
  
"Well... she was unrealistically perky, and cheerful... and in those tough times, too... I just found it kinda weird, that's all..." Tristan explained, slowly.[2]  
  
"Uhhhhh, okay then... Yami..? What're you scared of?"  
  
Yami never answered, and continued walking.  
  
"Hey! I got pretty much everyone else's answer... Yami!" Tea called. Yami stopped, then sighed.  
  
"I'm afraid of..." he paused, then shrugged.  
  
"King of Games fears nothing..." Malik said, with a small grin. No longer paranoid about the c-word, just resting comfortably in Tristan's arms.  
  
"Not true... I'm afraid that I may someday let Yugi down, and he'll get hurt because of my incompetence..."  
  
Yugi smiled, "that'll never happen, Yami... you've never let me down, yet."  
  
Yami smiled back.  
  
"What're you scared of Bakura..?" Tea asked, already trying not to swoon at the sweet scene transpiring between Yugi and Yami.  
  
Bakura looked thoughtful, for a moment. "I would have to say... Smurfs..."  
  
"Smurfs?"  
  
"The little blue things... white hats, white pants, never any shirts... it was just odd, in my opinion," Bakura explained, with a shrug. "And Smurfette... she was a definite strange one... no standards, whatsoever... flirting with every single one of them..."  
  
Kaiba blinked, then he smirked, "it's because Smurfette was a..."  
  
Yami slapped a hand over Kaiba's mouth. "Leave the foul language to Yamib, thank you..."  
  
Yami B snickered.  
  
Joey grinned, "ah, Smurfette was just misunderstood, that's all..." he joked.  
  
Tristan laughed, "heard she and Papa Smurf had a fling..."  
  
"Gross... that'll give me nightmares..." Malik said, with a shudder. Yugi nodded, in agreement. The others snickered.  
  
"So that's where he got his name..." YamiM said, with a smirk. The others started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"That song... I hated that song..." Yami B said, with a roll of his eyes.  
  
Tea grinned, "la la la la la la la la la la laaaaaaaaa... that one?"  
  
"Yes... don't ever sing it again..."  
  
***  
  
"My feet are killing me!" Tea called.  
  
Kaiba checked his watch, "suck it up... it's only been four hours..." Tea glared at him. Then she sighed, like getting mad at Kaiba had any effect.  
  
"There's a car..." Malik pointed out. Joey watched it for a second.  
  
"There's kids in there..." he said,slowly.  
  
Tristan listened, then shook his head, "loud kids..."  
  
An anime sweatdrop formed on everyone, as the car drove by. The kids could be heard in the backseat.  
  
"MOM! HE'S ON MY SIDE!"  
  
"NO, I'M NOT! SHE'S ON MY SIDE!"  
  
"NUH-UH!"  
  
"YUH-HUH!"  
  
"NUH-UH!"  
  
"YUH-HUH!"  
  
The car slowed down, then backed up. The man and his wife watched the ten people who were walking alongside the road.  
  
"You kids, okay?"  
  
Everyone pushed Yugi forward. Yugi blinked, cutely. The parents instantly turned to mush at such an adorable exression.  
  
"Awww, isn't he just so cute, Hank?" the woman gushed.  
  
Kaiba, Yami, Joey, and Tristan grinned, at each other.  
  
"Umm, hello..." Yugi greeted, with a polite bow.  
  
"Awwwwwwwww...!" the woman smiled, warmly. Never had she seen such an adorable, polite boy. She glanced back at her own kids, who were punching each other in the arms, at the moment. She sighed.  
  
"Need a ride, somewhere?" Hank asked.  
  
"Oh... no, we couldn't trouble you... your car's full..." Yugi said, with a small smile. "But, thank you for the offer..." he added, politely.  
  
"Oh... oh no trouble at all..." the woman said. Then she was jumping out of the car, and pulling the kids out of their seats.  
  
"MOM!" the kids protested.  
  
"Now you kids wait here, while daddy and me take the nice kids to the next town..." the woman said, curtly.  
  
An anime sweatdrop formed on everyone, except the woman.  
  
"Peggy, don't be ridiculous... put the kids back in..!" Hank said, with a roll of his eyes.[3]  
  
"But..!" Peggy started to protest.  
  
Tea giggled. Peggy was obviously a victim of Yugi's cuteness. Sometimes it was a bit too powerful.  
  
"We appreciate the offer, ma'am... but we couldn't ask you to make room for us by taking out your own children..." Bakura said, with a smile.  
  
Another polite one! And cute as a button with his large chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"What these..? Oh no, they don't mind waiting here, do you, kids?" Peggy asked, with a smile to her kids. Anime sweatdrops formed on the side of their heads.  
  
"Peggy! Put them back in the car..." Hank said, impatiently.  
  
"Oh alright... get in, kids..." Peggy said, with a sigh.  
  
Yami B and YamiM were snickering at each other.  
  
"But look! One of them's hurt!" Pegy cried, pointing at Malik.  
  
"Malik? He's not hurt..." Yami started to say.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh... Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, it hurts..." Malik said, leaning back, the back of his hand against his forehead, and his eyes closed. Tristan rolled his eyes. Bakura glared slightly at Malik.  
  
"See!?"  
  
"He's not hurt, ma'am..." Tristan assured her.  
  
Kaiba sighed, this was getting to be a bit too far. So he walked up to Hank, "can you tell us when the nearest town is..? That'll be a lot of help..." he told him.  
  
"Oh, nearest town is about an hour away... but, that's with a car..." Hank informed him. Kaiba leaned back, looking down the road, doing some quick math in his head.  
  
"Hm... should get there by nighttime, if we keep walking..." he said, for the others' benefit. They nodded.  
  
"Thank you..." Yugi said, with a cute smile of thanks. Peggy melted again. So adorable!  
  
"Can we keep him!?" she asked Hank. Anime sweatdrops formed, again.  
  
Yami held Yugi, possessively, and turned to the others, "maybe we should go now..."  
  
Everyone nodded. "Thanks..." they said, in unison, and started walking away. Making sure to hustle Yugi ahead, in case Peggy might actually try to take him.  
  
"But Hank..!"  
  
"I said 'no'..."  
  
They started to drive away. To the others' relief, then they all gave Yugi a look.  
  
"Can you tame it down a bit?" Kaiba asked, with a slight frown. Yugi blinked, cutely.  
  
"Tame what down..?"  
  
Kaiba started to melt under the innocent gaze. But he hid it underneath his calm persona. "Nothing... let's go..."  
  
They continued on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] *shrugs* I dunno their names... I asked a friend what she thought of teletubbies, she said there tummy things were scary... and the eye comment, I think that's from Owen Wilson from The Haunting, that movie thingamabig... yeah... ^_^() not mine, either.  
  
[2] another friend's opinion, kinda weird, but that's how she put it ^^()  
  
[3] Hank and Peggy... not Hill, though... King of the Hill ain't mine... I just thought they were good names ^_^  
  
***~~~***  
  
Nanaki: KAWAII! YUGI'S SO KAWAII!!!  
  
Nanashi: heh ^_^  
  
Nanaki: can I...?  
  
Yami: NO!  
  
Nanaki: ack... never mind... wait... 'no' what?  
  
Yami: No, you can't marry him!  
  
Kaiba: and here I thought you weren't possessive...  
  
Yami: *shrugs* only when my aibou isn't involved...  
  
Kaiba: *rolls his eyes, and turns to Nanashi* this chapter took you long enough...  
  
Nanashi: I hit a slump...  
  
Nanaki: ooh, you okay?  
  
Nanashi: yeah... now, moving on ^_^  
  
Kaiba,Yami&Nanaki: *nods* 


	12. Gettin Some Gifts

Diclaimer: *Nanaki puts on some boxing gloves* BRING IT ON! I OWN 'EM! THAT'S RIGHT! YU-GI-OH AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE ALL MINE!!! Including other stuff that's mentioned in here!!! GOT IT!? *gets attacked by the lawyers* ACK!  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Kaiba: lunatic...  
  
Nanashi: she's working on it ^_^() and she's lying, they're not mine...  
  
Warnings: *Kaiba rolls his eyes* sappiness... shounen-ai, and... *shrugs* never mind, just tread carefully  
  
Nanashi: beautifully done, Kaiba...  
  
Kaiba: ... thank you...  
  
Nanashi: alright... let's get this show on the road!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nanashi: bring 'em in, Nanaki...  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh Characters: *runs in* AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Kaiba&Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanashi: what's wrong..?  
  
YamiM: that crazy girl has a cattleprod!  
  
Nanaki: *runs in, waving around a cattleprod* mwahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Nanashi: *glares at Nanaki* that's mine... hand it over..!  
  
Nanaki: awwwwww, man! *sighs and hands over the cattleprod*  
  
Joey: way back, from Rent-a-Date...  
  
Nanashi: yeah... *stares off into space, holding her cattleprod, sighing*  
  
Yugi: why're we all here..?  
  
Yami B: obviously not a chapter.. what's going on?  
  
Nanashi: oh yeah... Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: *shrugs and holds up a box* gifts...  
  
Tristan: ah, the good ol' days...  
  
Bakura: *sighs* no chance of those happening again, are there?  
  
Nanashi: not really... pity, huh?  
  
A Few: *nods*  
  
TheOtherFew: *shrugs*  
  
Kaiba: anyhow... Yugi... this is for you... *hands Yugi a big chestnut- colored teddy bear the same size as him*  
  
Yugi: *smiles* thank you ^_^  
  
Nanaki: *squeals* so cute!!!  
  
Yami: *glares at Nanaki* no...  
  
Nanaki: *innocently* what?  
  
YamiM: possessive, no?  
  
Malik: and you're not? *blinks*  
  
YamiM: *snickers*  
  
Yami: I'm only possessive when my aibou is concerned...  
  
Nanaki: *holds up Yugi* does he look concerned to you!? *laughs, and slaps her knees* hahahahahahahahaha! ah, I kill myself...  
  
Yugi: *blinks*  
  
EveryoneElse: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Yami: *frowns* allow me to assist you!  
  
Nanashi: *grabs Yami's jacket* ah ah ah, Yami... not allowed to kill her...  
  
Yami: but she's trying to marry my light..!!!  
  
Nanashi: *shrugs, helplessly*  
  
Nanaki: IT MATTERS NOT, NANA-CHAN!!! I AM IMMORTAL! THANKS TO THIS..! *holds up a spoon*  
  
Tea: it's just a spoon...  
  
Nanaki: correction...  
  
Kaiba&Nanashi: here it comes... *roll their eyes*  
  
Nanaki: IT'S THE ALMIGHTY SPOON OF HENTAI!!! *waits*  
  
Everyone: *blinks*  
  
Nanaki: .......... WHERE'S THE LIGHTENING AND THUNDER!?  
  
Nanashi: NO LIGHTENING!!!  
  
Nanaki: erk..! okay, okay...  
  
Kaiba: moving on..!!! Tea, for you... *hands Tea a new camera*  
  
Tea: yay! Another one..!!! ^_^  
  
Joey: why am I suddenly scared..?  
  
Yami B: same reason I am, probably...  
  
Tristan: ah, memories...  
  
Bakura: there are no dates for her to take a picture of, so don't worry guys ^_^  
  
Tea: smile, everyone! *snaps a pic of Everyone*  
  
Everyone: ACK!!!  
  
Nanaki: CURSE THY EVIL, SHUTTER-HAPPINESS!!  
  
EveryoneButTea: say what?  
  
Nanaki: *shrugs* no idea...  
  
Everyone: *falls over* ack!  
  
Kaiba: *sits up* Yami, here... *hands Yami a photo album*  
  
Nanaki: *giggles, seeing Kaiba blush, as Yami's thumb touches his*  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* what's so funny..?  
  
Kaiba: *glares at Nanaki*  
  
Nanaki: heh... nothin ^_______^  
  
Yami: *doesn't notice, as he flips through it, then smiles* thank you...  
  
Joey: lemme see! *runs over, and looks*  
  
EveryoneButKaiba,Yami B&M: *go to look, too*  
  
Nanashi: cool pictures... ^_^  
  
Nanaki: *huggles Yugi* YOU'RE SO CUTE IN YOUR PICTURES!!! ^__^  
  
Yugi: *blushes* thank you...  
  
Kaiba: Tristan and Bakura...  
  
Tristan&Bakura: hm?  
  
Kaiba: here... *hands them both watches*  
  
Tristan: *smiles, seeing the picture*  
  
Bakura: *smiles, shyly* I like this one...  
  
Tristan: yeah... I like mine, that's for sure...  
  
Bakura: *blushes, slightly*  
  
Nanaki: ^.^ so sweet..!!! *faints*  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* riiiiight... is that all of 'em, Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: *blinks* hmmmmm... a few more... *drops ponchos and cases of peanutbutter cookies on Nanaki* be a doll, and hand those out...  
  
Nanaki: *gets hit with about 12 cases of peanutbutter cookies* ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow... OW! *sits up, glaring at Kaiba... then starts to blush* you called me doll..?  
  
Kaiba: let's not get sickening...  
  
Nanashi: *laughs*  
  
Nanaki: *shrugs and hands out the ponchos and cookes*  
  
Malik: alright! It's been a while! *hugs his favorite snack* I'm so happy..!  
  
Nanashi: alright! Always wanted a poncho! *hugs her new poncho*  
  
Joey: *starts eating his cookies*  
  
Yugi&Yami: *still looking at the photo album*  
  
Tea: *snapping pictures of everyone*  
  
YamiM: *trying to coax Malik into sharing the cookies...* c' mon, hikari... what's one cookie..?  
  
Malik: no... you have your own..!  
  
Yami B: *examines his poncho*  
  
Tristan&Bakura: *examine each other's watches*  
  
Everyone: *blinks* thank you, Kirunai! ^_^  
  
Nanashi&Nanaki: YOU'RE WELCOME!  
  
Everyone: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Yami B: is your name Kirunai? No? Didn't think so..  
  
Nanaki: we were thanked! So we said "you're welcome", doofus...  
  
Nanashi: *smacks Nanaki with the foam bat* be nice...  
  
Nanaki: ACK! *falls over* @.@ *jumps back up* SPOOOOOOOOOOOON! *runs around, waving her almighty spoon of hentai*  
  
Kaiba: you're afraid of bunnies, Yami? *smirks*  
  
Yami: BUNNIES!? WHERE!? *leaps into Yugi's arms* KEEP THEM AWAY!!!  
  
Everyone: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Yami: *shrugs* I'm kidding... *gets down* I'm not that afraid of them...  
  
Kaiba,Yami B&YamiM: liar...  
  
Yami: well, you try getting bitten by them, see how much you like them...!  
  
Nanashi: er... Yami B's afraid of Barney!  
  
Yami B: what?  
  
Everyone: *blinks*  
  
Nanaki: Nana-chan... that true? *runs towards Yami B with a Barney doll* mwahahaha!  
  
Everyone: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Yami B: *blinks, not moving* why do you even have that...?  
  
Nanaki: IT'S NOT MINE! Now, make like a good soul-stealer and run away, or else... I'LL... er... I'LL GLOMP YA!!!  
  
Yami B: AUGH! *runs in fear of being glomped, rather than the Barney doll*  
  
Malik: HANDS OFF!  
  
YamiM: yoink! *steals a few cookies from Malik*  
  
Malik: *whips out a sock puppet* DROP IT!  
  
YamiM: AUGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! *runs with Yami B*  
  
Kaiba: lunatics... every single one of them...  
  
Nanashi: Kaiba, you've been declared, hot, sexy, #1... and cute... both with Joey, and on your own...  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops* what? I'm seen as cute..? With Joey!?  
  
Nanaki: *while running by* it's because Nana-chan's a sap!  
  
Nanashi: *sticks out her foot, tripping Nanaki* shush!  
  
Nanaki: ack! *hits the floor*  
  
Nanashi: and Kaiba... Rinoa wants a kiss from you...  
  
Kaiba: *blinks* what..?  
  
Joey: *raises an eyebrow* you dog, you...  
  
Tristan: wrong thing to say...  
  
Kaiba: look who's talking!  
  
Tristan: see?  
  
Bakura: *laughs*  
  
Nanaki: ooh, lookie! *holds up a 100000000$ bill* for your stripping, Kaiba-boy!  
  
Kaiba: *turns red* I'm not doing it, again!  
  
Nanashi: *shrugs* gotta make money somehow...  
  
Yugi: for you guys, Nanashi... *hands Nanashi, Kaiba and Yami some Twix bars*  
  
Nanaki: OOH! THINK HENTAI...!  
  
Yami&Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops* huh?  
  
Nanashi: *hits Nanaki with a foam bat* STOP WITH THE HENTAI, FOR A SECOND, OKAY!? PLEASE!?  
  
Nanaki: *giggles* erk @.@ *falls over*  
  
Yugi: for you, Nanaki... *hands Nanaki an award and a large bag of assorted candy-bars*  
  
Joey: oh no... not sugar!  
  
Tristan: it's worse... it's chocolate...  
  
Bakura: we're doomed!  
  
Yami B: *shrugs* as long as she's done chasing me...  
  
YamiM: *nods, in agreement*  
  
Malik: *threatens YamiM with the sockpuppet, somemore* GIMME BACK MY COOKIES!!!  
  
YamiM: AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *starts running again*  
  
Nanaki: WAI! *huggles her award, and chocolates*  
  
Nanashi: what's the award for?  
  
Nanaki: *reads the plaque...* Join The Shounen-ai Lovers award... WAI! WAI! WAI! *waves around her almighty spoon of hentai* WAI!!! ^__________^  
  
Kaiba&Nanashi: uh-oh? *both shrug*  
  
Yami: well, maybe we can move onto the next chapter now?  
  
Nanashi: *nods* I'll work on it...  
  
Kaiba: *folds his arms* where is this Rinoa?  
  
Nanashi: *shrugs*  
  
Kaiba: *shrugs* then no kiss, I'm afraid...  
  
Nanaki: *huggles Kaiba* DON'T BE AFRAID! I'M HERE!!!  
  
Kaiba: *pushes Nanaki away* YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!  
  
Nanashi: er... off to work... let's go, guys ^_^()  
  
Everyone: *walk away*  
  
Nanaki: now, I'm the star! *starts dancing like Nicole Kidman off the Moulin Rouge* A KISS ON THE HAND, MAY BE...  
  
Nanashi: *returns, grabbing Nanaki's arm, and pulls her out, too* stop, you're embarassing yourself...  
  
Nanaki: HEY!!! NO, I'M NOT..! *gets dragged away* NO FAIR...!  
  
Nanashi: Moulin Rouge isn't mine... ^_^() and I'm off to work on the next chapter... 


	13. Meeting Cletus

Disclaimer: *pouts* fine... not mine... you win!  
  
Kaiba&Nanashi: and it took how long for her to admit it? *look at each other, then shrug*  
  
Warnings: SHOUNEN-AI! AND HENTAI!!!  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* and here I thought she wouldn't do it... Nanaki, it's NOT GONNA HAPPEN! *bops Nanaki with a foam bat*  
  
Kaiba: *rolls his eyes* so hopeful... real warnings? Shounen-ai, and some sap...  
  
Nanashi: *glares at Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: *smirks*  
  
Nanaki: ack! @.@ *snaps out of it* lookie, lookie! *holds up a box* more gifts! From Angel Reaper... MINE! *glomps the cloning machine*  
  
Kaiba: I'm suddenly very afraid for my life...  
  
Nanashi: *reads the card* it's for both of us, doofus! *smacks Nanaki off the cloning machine with a foam bat*  
  
Nanaki: *flies back* ack!  
  
Nanashi: *opens the box, and pulls out a tin of sugar cookies* Yugi...  
  
Yugi: *walks up* yeah?  
  
Nanashi: AUGH! *anime sweatdrops* don't do that! *hands Yugi the tin*  
  
Yugi: sorry... thank you ^_^  
  
Nanashi: this is necessary... you have 5 seconds Yugi ^_^() *snaps her fingers*  
  
Yugi: *blinks* what..? *disappears*  
  
Nanashi: *pulls out some leather clothes* Yami...  
  
Yami: yes?  
  
Nanashi: hah! I was ready for you that time!  
  
Nanaki: IT'S RELENA!  
  
Nanashi: AUGH! WHERE!?!? *jumps and clings to a light fixture*  
  
Yami&Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanaki: *laughs hysterically*  
  
Nanashi: *jumps down and smacks Nanaki upside the head, then hands Yami his gift* Yugi should be back, now  
  
Yugi: *reappears, smiling with embarassment* heh, hi? ^_^  
  
Nanaki: are you!? *eyes wide*  
  
Yami: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Kaiba&Nanashi: *smack Nanaki with foam bats*  
  
Nanaki: ack! @.@  
  
Nanashi: your turn, Yami... *snaps her fingers* you have 5 seconds...  
  
Yami: 5 seconds for what..? *disappears*  
  
Kaiba: perhaps you're being too literal..?  
  
Nanashi: nah... *hands Yugi a Hershey's Kiss* just in case, I am ^_^()  
  
Kaiba: *rolls his eyes*  
  
Yugi: *laughs*  
  
Yami: *returns, blinking, and somewhat red in the face*  
  
Yugi: hi Yami ^_^  
  
Nanashi&Nanaki: hi Yami...  
  
Nanashi: here... just in case *hands Yami a Hershey's Kiss*  
  
Yami: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanashi: Tristan and Bakura...  
  
Tristan&Bakura: *walk up* what is it?  
  
Nanashi: *smacks Nanaki with a foam bat*  
  
Nanaki: ow, what!?  
  
Nanashi: *shrugs* precautions... here you go guys ^_^ it's cute...  
  
Bakura: *blinks, then blushes, faintly* that was kind...  
  
Tristan: alright... another favorite...  
  
Bakura: *smiles in embarassment, and blushes*  
  
Nanaki: KAWAII! *moves to glomp Bakura*  
  
Kaiba: *holds Nanaki back* down girl...  
  
Tristan: heh, thanks, Kaiba...  
  
Nanashi: Kaiba, can you hand these out to the others..? *hands Kaiba a bag of a month's worth of everyone's favorite candy*  
  
Kaiba: I only pray there's no gummi bears, or worms... *shrugs and takes the bag* here, take this... *hands Nanashi Nanaki*  
  
Nanashi&Nanaki: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanaki: NO FAIR!  
  
Nanashi: Yugi, get in here, please... *points at the cloning machine*  
  
Yugi: *shrugs* as long as it's safe... *steps in, blinking cutely*  
  
Nanaki: WAI! KAWAIINESS OVERLOAD!!! *waves her almighty spoon of hentai, eagerly*  
  
Nanashi: *clones Yugi with some flashy lights and such* alrighty... ^_^ just as cute as the original...  
  
Both Yugi's: *blush*  
  
Nanashi: Yugi#1, you're the original?  
  
Yugi#1: *nods*  
  
Nanashi: okey dokey... go with Yami... Yugi#2, you're off to Angel Reaper ^_^ take care *snaps her fingers*  
  
Yugi#2: *bows* it was nice meeting you... ^_^ *disappears*  
  
Nanashi&Nanaki: awwwwwwwww... cutie ^_^  
  
Nanashi: alrighty, time to get started...  
  
Nanaki: alright! *punches the air*  
  
Nanashi: you're mocking me aren't you...?  
  
Nanaki: *grins* a bit...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So tired..." Tea mumbled, practically dragging herself after the others.  
  
"Heard you the first dozen times..." Kaiba said, with a roll of his eyes. He sighed, and looked up, the sky now getting orange and pink streaks on the horizon.  
  
"Is it supposed to be getting this cold..?" Malik asked, as he tightened his jacket around himself.  
  
Yugi blinked, "I don't think so... but it's really hard to tell about the weather around here..."  
  
"If it's this cold now, imagine how cold it'll be when the sun goes down..." Joey said, with a grimace. He never was fond of the cold.  
  
Yami glanced back at the others. "How're you holding up...?"  
  
"Fine and dandy..." Tristan said, with a small roll of his eyes. He was still carrying Malik, and Yami B and YamiM weren't exactly getting along.  
  
"I hit the squirrel! The 10 points go to me!" YamiM snapped.  
  
"I did! The 10 points are mine!" Yami B retorted.  
  
Bakura sighed, "Yami..."  
  
All the Yamis looked at him.  
  
"My Yami..."  
  
"Oh..." Yami and YamiM looked away.  
  
"What is it?" Yami B asked, glaring at YamiM, slightly.  
  
Bakura smiled, "maybe you should go back to to your chamber... get some rest..."  
  
Yami B frowned, "why?"  
  
"To put it bluntly, your arguing with Malik's Yami is getting on my nerves..."  
  
"Oh..." Yami B sighed, "didn't expect you to be that blunt..." Then he shrugged, "fine... I'll be back later..." Then he disappeared. YamiM whooped, and did a little jig of victory.  
  
"MY 10 POINTS! ALL MINE!"  
  
"Yami..." Malik said, slowly.  
  
Yami and YamiM looked at him.  
  
"My Yami..."  
  
"Oh..." Yami looked away, again.  
  
"Can you go to your chamber, too?"  
  
YamiM blinked, "why?"  
  
Malik shrugged. YamiM rolled his eyes, "well, since you put it that way..."  
  
"I just think eight people walking on the road is a little less suspicious looking, that's all... okay?" Malik said, gently. Well, how could anyone say no to such a face? Oh yeah, and the logic. With a sigh, YamiM nodded. Then disappeared.  
  
***  
  
More walking.  
  
And it was considerably more quiet without Yami Bakura, and Yami Malik's arguing. But then, it was like second nature to have arguing in this particular group.  
  
"So where's this town?" Joey asked, impatiently.  
  
Kaiba checked his watch. Then looked up at the darkening sky, "we're in trouble..."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"There's no light, whatsoever, no moon, no stars... we're gonna be wandering in the dark..." Kaiba explained, with a small frown.  
  
Yugi bit his lip, "maybe Tea has a flashlight..?" he glanced back. "Tea, do you... Tea?" Yugi stopped, and looked around. "Tea!? Guys! Tea's gone!"  
  
"Big loss..." Kaiba said, with a careless shrug.  
  
"It is pretty cold... maybe she..." Bakura started to say.  
  
"Froze to death?" Malik suggested.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes, "no... stopped to rest... or warm up."  
  
"Where can anyone warm up, here?" Joey asked, confused. Tristan sighed, and sat Malik down.  
  
"Maybe we should go look for her..."  
  
"Tea!" Yami and Yugi already started yelling.  
  
Kaiba frowned, again, "she just has to stay on the road... it's not like anyone can get lost here!" then he rolled his eyes, "what am I saying..? Like these guys would leave a 'friend' behind... TEA! GET OUT HERE, NOW! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Kaiba shouted.  
  
Yugi looked up a Yami, "I'm worried..."  
  
Yami sighed, then he gave his aibou an assuring smile. "She'll show up... maybe if we wait a few minutes..."  
  
Bakura bit his lip, as he hugged himself, "I don't think Tea would want us to freeze, waiting for her..."  
  
"Tristan, let's backtrack..." Joey suggested, "Tea probably saw some flowers or somethin..."  
  
Tristan nodded. Then gave Bakura a concerned look. With a shrug, he took off his jacket and handed it to Bakura.  
  
"Tristan, I can't! You'll..." Bakura started to protest.  
  
"Relax, I'll be fine..." Tristan assured him. "Me and Joey will be doing some running... that should be enough to keep me warm, okay?"  
  
Bakura started to shake his head. But Tristan and Joey were already running back the way they came.  
  
***  
  
Tea hummed to herself, as she played with her new fur coat. Then she looked up. Joey and Tristan? "Hey guys!" she called.  
  
"Tea! Are you okay!?" Joey asked, as they stopped.  
  
"Of course..."  
  
Tristan frowned, "where were you...?"  
  
Tea shrugged, "I was getting pretty cold, so I went and got me a coat..."  
  
Joey and Tristan stared at the fur coat in shock. "You... You hunted an animal down, and made a coat out of it!?" they both asked.  
  
Tea giggled, "don't be ridiculous... there was a fur trading post back there... just had to give up my hairdryer and curling iron, and I got this..."  
  
Joey and Tristan fell over, "erk..." Then they jumped back up, "a trading post?"  
  
"Yeah... back there... it's on a dirt road, not a paved road... I thought you guys knew it was there, so I went there..."  
  
"WELL, WE DIDN'T!"  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes, "the others are freezing right about now..."  
  
"Go call 'em, Tristan... I'll go check out this trading post thing..." said Joey. Tristan nodded, and headed back towards the others.  
  
***  
  
"Tea! I was so worried that you might've gotten hurt!" Yugi said, looking immensely relieved. A very cute look. Tea turned to mush.  
  
"Awww, Yugi, I'm sorry... but I'm fine, okay?"  
  
Yugi nodded. The others started to look around. Malik poked at a bobbing fisherman. Joey poked at a mounted fish on the wall. Kaiba was looking at everything in disgust. Yami examined an old chessboard, next to a fireplace, which wasn't on. And Bakura was trying to warm up Tristan's hands.  
  
"Ah, customers..."  
  
Everyone looked up at the owner/manager. And all screamed. He was a scraggly, old guy, white hair growing out of his ears, his grin only had three teeth, two on top, one on the bottom. And white shaggy hair that went around his head, rather than over. Yugi gulped.  
  
"Ummm, hello..."  
  
"I'm closed..."  
  
"Er, yeah... sorry, we didn't mean to intrude... but, it's really cold, and..."  
  
"I'm closed..."  
  
Yugi bit his lip, suddenly feeling afraid. Yami stepped up, behind Yugi, "we just stopped by, to see if we could warm up here..."  
  
"Ah yes... brisk night, isn't it?  
  
"Brisk..?" Kaiba said, with a roll of his eyes. Only to get nudged in the ribs by Joey.  
  
"Hmmm, I'm not sure if I should let a pack of strange kids stay here... how do I know you're not a pack of savage homicidal maniacs, hm?"  
  
Yugi managed a tight smile, "do we look like a pack of savage homicidal maniacs..?"  
  
"How would I know..? I've never seen a pack..."  
  
Everyone fell over, "erk..."  
  
After getting back up, Tea glanced at the others, nervously. "This isn't going well, guys... Yugi's having no effect on him..!"  
  
"You go, then," Malik suggested. He grinned at Tea's shocked expression. "Maybe he's one of those perverts... like on those animes."  
  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!!!???" Tea yelled.  
  
"A little..." said the old man, with a cackle. Everyone froze, sweatdrops forming.  
  
"Suddenly, the cold doesn't seem so bad, anymore..." Bakura said, slowly, as he stepped closer to Tristan.  
  
"We should be okay..." Tristan said, with a nod of agreement. "Well, let's get walking again..."  
  
The old man then dashed past them all, and went to the door, standing in front of it. "You ain't goin nowhere, kiddies! You'll keep ol' Cletus company, tonight!"  
  
"B-But... we could be homicidal maniacs..." Yugi yelped, nervously.  
  
"Heeheeheehee, I've had worse..."  
  
Everyone glanced at each other, fearfully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nanashi: ummmmmmmm...  
  
Nanaki: well... it seems long...  
  
Kaiba: when in actuality, it isn't...  
  
Nanashi: *shrugs* I'm workin on it *grins* I have an idea...  
  
Kaiba: been there...  
  
Nanaki: done that...  
  
Nanashi: yeah... you might be right... *wallops the Slump monster over the head with a wooden bat* GET AWAY FROM ME!!!  
  
Nanaki: am I glad I get the foam one ^____^()  
  
Kaiba: *raises an eyebrow* who wouldn't be? 


	14. Slight Oddness

Disclaimer: has everyone caught the gist of it?  
  
Nanashi: most likely...  
  
Nanaki: *shrugs* eh, I just like saying it... Yu-Gi-Oh, and all its absolutely hot, and cute characters aren't Nanashi's!  
  
Kaiba: having a hard time figuring out which is which, with you...  
  
Nanashi: true...  
  
Nanaki: *sticks her tongue out at them* Yugi and Bakura are cute ^___^ so veddy, veddy, veddy, VEDDY, VEDDY, VEDDY...!  
  
Kaiba: we get it!  
  
Nanaki: ... veddy cute ^_^  
  
Nanashi: and the hot ones..?  
  
Nanaki: *gasps* how can you ask!? You ask as if you don't know!  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Kaiba: hoo boy... *massages his temples, feeling a headache coming on*  
  
Nanaki: Kaiba! MAJOR HOTTIE! *drools*  
  
Kaiba: *deadpan* stop looking at me like that...  
  
Nanaki: JOEY! SO VERY HOT! LE DROOL! YAMI! EEKS! *swoons* TRISTAN! MINE! *glomps Tristan*  
  
Bakura: *frowns, slightly*  
  
Tristan: *shrugs helplessly* can you let go..?  
  
Nanaki: oh, okey dokey *lets Tristan go* ^_^ Malik! IT'S WIN/WIN! BOTH HOT AND CUTE!!! YAMI B! YAMI M! EEKS! *runs in circles, waving her spoon of almighty hentai* HOTTIES!!!  
  
Nanashi: warnings...?  
  
Warnings: *Kaiba gestures at Nanaki* possible ranting...  
  
Nanashi: *laughs*  
  
Nanaki: *glares at Kaiba*  
  
Nanashi: ahem... I meant for this chapter...  
  
Kaiba: oh... same as before... shounen-ai...  
  
Nanaki: and sap! most likely, anyways...  
  
Nanashi: why not just call me a sap already..!?  
  
Kaiba&Nanaki: already did...  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* oh yeah ^_^()  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone stepped back, nervously, as Cletus gave them his three- toothed grin. "Well now, how shall we go about all this...?"  
  
"How about you let us out the door, so we can get out of your way?" Kaiba suggested, his blue eyes flashing. He didn't like the idea of being kept as a hostage, practically.  
  
"No, no, no... Boris won't take too kindly to those who don't want none of my hospitality..."  
  
"Boris?" Everyone asked, slowly.  
  
Then a large, lumbering dog appeared next to the old man, a thick pink tongue lolled out, as he panted heavily.[1]  
  
"Just a hunch.... but I think that's Boris..." Malik said, slowly.  
  
"Right you are... this magnificent beast is Boris... and he likes little kids..."  
  
"Excuse me, but we're not necessarily little kids..." Bakura started to object.  
  
"What about the little boy back there..?" Cletus asked, gesturing at Yugi. The violet-eyed boy bit his lip. Boris was looking very... hungry, at the moment.  
  
Yami scowled. Then raised his hand towards Cletus, his palm wide open, "Mind Cr...!"  
  
"No!" Everyone leapt at him, grabbing his arm. "Calm down, Yami!"  
  
"We'll stay..." Kaiba said, with a frown. "But no touching Yugi, deal?"  
  
Everyone blinked, in surprise. Cletus chuckled, "tell Boris, not me..."  
  
"I'm not talking to a canine... it's bad enough I have to travel around with one..." Kaiba said, coldly, as he folded his arms. Joey glared at him.  
  
Cletus grinned, and hobbled to a cupboard, and started pulling out fleece blankets and pillows. "You can sleep on the floor..."  
  
Tea looked down at the wooden planks. Didn't look too comfy. But, it was better than walking in the cold. Wasn't it?  
  
***  
  
Cletus stared in shock. These weren't kids! They were animals!  
  
"WILL YOU LET GO!?" Tea yelled.  
  
"NO! YOU ALREADY HAVE TWO!" Malik retorted.  
  
Both were playing tug-of-war with a fleece, and it was getting stretched, quite a bit. The others merely stood back, watching and anime sweatdrops forming.  
  
Then Cletus noticed two other kids appeared. One looking like the kid fighting for the blanket, only more devillish looking. And the other one, looking like the silver-haired kid, only he looked kinda evil, too.  
  
"Yami, what're you doing out?" Bakura asked, confused.  
  
"I think I had enough rest..." Yami B said, with a shrug. "What's with them?" he asked, gesturing at Tea and Malik.  
  
"Tea wants a blanket to sleep on, since we have to sleep on the floor..." Tristan explained, with a roll of his eyes.  
  
Joey scowled, "can you guys settle it yet? We can't sleep with you both fightin in the middle of the room!"  
  
"Shut up!" they both snapped at the blonde. Joey sighed.  
  
Their scuffle continued. YamiM smirked, seeing his chance to get revenge. Without it looking like he wanted revenge. "I'll help you, aibou!" he declared, and leapt onto the blanket that they were stretching between themselves.  
  
"HEY!" they protested. Then got pulled down to the floor, too, "WHOA!" Resulting in a three-person dog pile. "ACK!"  
  
Cletus sighed. Kids these days. He hustled out of the room, to the backroom. Then returned with a bagful of candies and sugar cubes. "Here you go, kids... eat up, then go sleep..."  
  
Of course, any somewhat normal person knows sugar isn't exactly a relaxing kinda thing to eat. But then, Cletus has been living on his own for a while now. Eh, what was the worst that could happen?  
  
***  
  
Getting eight teenagers, all on a sugar high. That was the worse that could happen, apparently. Cletus blinked at the chaos these kids were causing in his little trading post. The place was a mess. Blankets and pillows thrown around the floor. Candy wrappers, soda cans, and boxes of sugar cubes laying around. It was a little too much.  
  
Yugi hopped around, smiling cutely. "Lookie! My lollipop looks like Yami!" he declared.  
  
"Awww, so kawaii!" Tea squealed, and starts snapping picture after picture of Yugi, hopping around, looking overall adorable.  
  
"Eeeeeh! FLASHES!"  
  
Malik started to giggle, "you said flashes...!"  
  
Yami snickered, "aibou, you hentai..."  
  
Yugi blushed, still smiling cutely, "I never meant it like that... I meant like camera flashes..."  
  
"Cameras can't flash!" Joey argued, as he licked a sugar cube.  
  
"They can if they're one of those novelty, hentai ones..." Kaiba said, with a wide grin. Of course the thought of those kind of cameras got everyone giggling hysterically.  
  
"Ooh, grape lollipop!" Bakura declared, pulling it out.  
  
"Duel you for it..!" Yami challenged, as he hopped up to Bakura.  
  
"No, it's already mine, why would I duel you for it?"  
  
"Do him!?" Malik asked, his eyes wide. As well as the grin on his face. Tristan calmly smacked Malik, lightly, upside the head.  
  
"Hentai..."  
  
"Only way to be, man!"  
  
"Hey ol' man! You gotta beard! You noticed, right?!" Joey asked, hopping around Cletus, a sugar-induced grin on his face. Then he pointed at the chessboard. "DEMON LLAMA!"[2]  
  
"AUGGGGGGGGH!!!!" Everyone started to run in circles, giggling, madly.  
  
Cletus raised an eyebrow, an anime sweatdrops forming. While Yami B and YamiM looked at each other, confused.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" YamiM asked.  
  
"Sugar high..." Yami B said, with a shake of his head. "I've seen it before, and it's not pretty... this is only the beginning..."  
  
"Wh-what do we do...?" YamiM asked, perplexed by his aibou's behavior. Right then Malik was playing with a bishop from the old chessboard, making airplane noises with it.  
  
"Stay out of the way, until it wears off..." Yami B said, shrugging. Then he stepped back, moving his foot, avoiding Yugi's hyper-active hopping around. Yami at his heels.  
  
Yugi then turned around and glomped Yami, "Yami..."  
  
"Aibou..."  
  
"Hiya."  
  
"Hiya..."  
  
"You're cool... I feel safe with you around..."  
  
"Thank you... I like making people feel safe..." Yami said, with a wise nod. Yugi started to giggle.  
  
"Do that again!"  
  
"This?" Yami nodded, again. And again, Yugi giggled.  
  
"So cute, aibou!" Yami huggled his little hikari.  
  
"AWWWWWWWW, TOO KAWAII!" Tea squealed, and snapped picture after picture of them hugging. "Hey, where'd all my filum go...!?"  
  
"IT'S FILM! NOT FILUM!" Kaiba snapped, "onna no baka..."  
  
"HEY MAN! THAT'S DIRTY POOL! What's it mean, again?" Malik asked, then he grinned. "HENTAI!?"  
  
"Nopers, it means... WHEELER!"  
  
"So, onna no baka is a 'WHEELER'?" Malik started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"No, this is a Wheeler, the one covering my eyes..."  
  
"I was supposed to say 'guess who' first, ya party pooper!" Joey said, with a pout.  
  
"Pooper..." Malik giggled, madly.  
  
Bakura laughed, "Malik, you're weird..."  
  
"And you love me for it..!" Malik declared.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Er, you love Tristan for it..."  
  
"Yes, that I do... I love you, Tristan..."  
  
"I love you, Bakura..."  
  
Tea started to swoon. "YES! THIS IS EVERY GIRL'S DWEAM! KISS!!! ME!!! BENEATH!!!THE MILKY!!! TWILIGHT...!!!"  
  
"It's William Shatner!!!"[3] Yami and Yugi yelled in unison, and started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Tea's singing again! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Kaiba yelled, his eyes still covered by Joey. "Joey, leggo!"  
  
"... Your eggo..!?" Joey started to giggle.  
  
"Ew, man! Save that talk for the bedroom!" Malik yelled, and started laughing hysterically.  
  
"I often wondered, what's a Casbuh?" Yugi asked, still hugging Yami.  
  
"It's a part of the bed..." Tristan said, with a grin.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know... rock the Casbuh? Rock the bed?"  
  
Bakura blushed, and covered Tristan's mouth, "stop, you'll make Malik worse..."  
  
"WHOO-HOO! ROCK IT! ROCK THAT CASBUH!!!" Malik whooped, and started eating more sugar cubes, since the regular candies were now gone.  
  
"You're a lousy liar, Taylor..." Kaiba declared. Yes, his eyes still covered. "JOEY! LEGGO!"  
  
"You didn't guess who!!!"  
  
"I said your name three times!!!"  
  
Malik laughed hysterically, "bad thoughts!"  
  
"How is that in any way dirty?" Yami asked, tilted his head, in curiousity. A pretty cute look on him.  
  
"Hey, he was believing me, man!" Tristan protested.  
  
"No, he wasn't!"  
  
"Yes, he was!"  
  
"I'm being ignored...!" Yugi cried, his lower lip quivering.  
  
"Aibou! I'm sorry! I won't take my eyes off you, I promise!" Yami cried.  
  
"Okay then..." Yugi smiled, cutely.  
  
"I WANT MORE FILUM! SO MUCH KAWAIINESS AND I'M MISSIN IT!!!" Tea wailed.  
  
"IT'S FILM! NOT FILUM!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"FILUM, FILUM, FILUM, FILUM..!!!"  
  
"You think you're cute, don't you..?" Kaiba asked, dryly. Tea batted her eyes.  
  
"Why yes, I do..."  
  
"I'm cute! Ain't I, Kaiba!?" Joey asked, with a grin.  
  
Kaiba blinked, "why you asking me!?"  
  
"I need an honest opinion..!"  
  
"So very cute!" Tristan gushed, pinching Joey's cheek.  
  
"Hey man! So're you!" Joey gushed back, pinching Tristan's cheek. Both guys started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Yeah, Joey... you're cute..." Kaiba said, with a shrug.  
  
"Takes a true man to say that, Kaiba-boy! Thanks." Joey said, cheerfully.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT! AUGH! FLASHBACKS!" Kaiba ran and hid behind Yami. Yugi bopped Kaiba over the head with his small fist.  
  
"My Yami... no touch..."  
  
Kaiba started poking Yami, "touch, touch, touch, touch, touch..."  
  
"HENTAI!" Malik cheered. Yami started to poke Kaiba back. "touch, touch, touch, touch, touch, touch..."  
  
"Looks more like poking to me..." Bakura said, with a grin.  
  
"That it does... tired, Bakura?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Nope..."  
  
"You sure..?"  
  
"Positive..."  
  
"You lying?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"You're sure..?"  
  
"No... er, yes..."  
  
Tristan started to laugh. "You're not funny, Mr. Taylor...!" Bakura started chasing Tristan around the room, playfully.  
  
Cletus blinked, then turned to the two sane kids, "uhhhh, how long it'll take for 'em to calm down...?"  
  
Yami B snatched the last box of sugar cubes, and threw in the trash. "It should end right about now..."  
  
YamiM nodded, "I'll contribute..." Then he ran around the room, stealing everyone's sugar cubes.  
  
"HEY!" they all protested.  
  
"GET THE SUGAR THIEF!!!" Malik yelled. Everyone nodded, and they all started running after YamiM. "GIVE IT BACK!"  
  
"RELEASE THE SECRET WEAPON!" Tea hollered.  
  
Malik shrugged, and started to strip to imaginary music, undoing his shirt in a seductive manner. A large anime sweatdrop formed on YamiM, then he shrugged, and sat down to watch. Yami B smacked him upside the head, as he took the sugar cubes, and threw them out the window.  
  
Everyone started laughing hysterically. Despite the loss of the sugar.  
  
"I meant Yugi, but that works..." Tea called, between giggles.  
  
"Me strip?" Yugi asked, his eyes wide, looking even more cute.  
  
"NEVER AIBOU!" Yami cried.  
  
"Yeah, it's a private treat just for Yami..." Kaiba called. Then he started to laugh hysterically. Yami stuck his tongue out at Kaiba.  
  
Yami B sighed, now it was getting to be a little too hentai. Warily, he glanced at his aibou's watch. Which was taken off, in fear that he might lose it. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."  
  
Yugi and Yami then fell over, into a pile of blankets and pillows. Then Tea fell over. Then Joey and Kaiba. Then Malik. Then Tristan and Bakura. All of them were sound asleep.  
  
YamiM and Cletus stared at Yami B, "how'd...?"  
  
"Most sugar highs, especially group ones, last about two hours, tops..." Yami B explained. Then he grabbed a few of the leftover blankets, and started covering them all up.  
  
"Ummmmmm..." YamiM blinked, "what now?"  
  
"Now we go to sleep, too..." Yami B said, with a shrug. Then he turned to Cletus, "you can leave now... we can handle them... get some sleep..."  
  
Cletus shrugged, "if you're sure..." Then he headed for his room.  
  
Yawning, Yami B curled up in the easy chair, and closed his eyes. YamiM curled up in the old loveseat. Both Yamis fell asleep, thankful that the sugar was wearing off at this moment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] think Fang from Harry Potter ^_^ not mine, either...  
  
[2] Emporor's New Groove, belongs to Disney, not me...  
  
[3] *blinks* not... mine? *anime sweatdrops* er, yeah... O.o okay then... it made sense in my head for a second there...  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Nanaki: Kaiba! Hyper! KAWAII!!! ^____^  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops* hoo boy... *massages his temples, again*  
  
Nanashi: *shrugs* not insane enough, if you ask me... but then again, I only got like two hours of sleep...  
  
Nanaki: *nods* you gotta learn to sleep earlier...  
  
Kaiba: lots of gifts came in...  
  
Nanashi: yup... next chapter the others'll get 'em... ^_^  
  
Kaiba: fair enough...  
  
Nanaki: I get anything!? Hentai!?!?!  
  
Nanashi: *shrugs, then yawns* note to self, sleep is essential...  
  
Kaiba: common sense, Nanashi...  
  
Nanaki: yeah, doy!  
  
Nanashi: *sticks tongue out at both of them, then falls over, sleeping*  
  
Kaiba&Nanaki: *anime sweatdrops* 


	15. Gettin More Gifts

Disclaimer: *Nanaki walks up to the mic, dressed in a tux, way too big for her... then opens a book* "'Yu-Gi-Oh!' was created by Kazuki Takahashi," so, it isn't Nana-chan's... "The comic series was started in 1996. And the animated show came on the air in the year 2000..." *lowers the book* wow... learn somethin new everyday ^_^  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* and here I thought you were gonna do a serious disclaimer... and where'd you get the tux?  
  
Kaiba: *blinks, then frowns* I think that's mine...  
  
Nanaki: *smells the tux*  
  
Kaiba: *eys twitches* She's.. smelling... my tux... *falls over, in disbelief*  
  
Nanaki: *sighs, dreamily* it smells like Kaiba... ^_____^ I'm in heaven! A little big, but I like!  
  
Nanashi: *snickers* I'd say there were warnings, but there isn't necessarily any...  
  
Kaiba: *gets back up* other than the lunatic...  
  
Nanaki: who?  
  
Kaiba: *blinks* what?  
  
Nanaki: huh?  
  
Kaiba: you?  
  
Nanaki: now..?  
  
Kaiba: *eye twitches* what?  
  
Nanaki: *giggles* Kaiba, you hentai...  
  
Kaiba: *steps closer to Nanashi* she's scaring me...  
  
Nanashi: and you guys are confusing me, so stop..!  
  
Kaiba: then start...  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* my head hurts...  
  
Nanaki: *giggles* start the chapter, he means...  
  
Nanashi: oh... okay then...  
  
Kaiba: *tries not to laugh*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nanashi: okay... get 'em in here...  
  
Nanaki: *grins, evilly* okay...  
  
Nanashi: wait, wait, wait... gimme that! *snatches the cattleprod away from Nanaki*  
  
Nanaki: awwwwwwwwwww...! *sighs, and walks out*  
  
Kaiba: *takes off the Santa hat* I'm not wearing this...  
  
Nanashi: get into the spirit of things, Kaiba...  
  
Kaiba: no...  
  
Nanashi: then wear some elf ears...  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops, and puts the Santa hat back on, then looks at you, the reader, completely deadpan* ... shoot me...  
  
Nanashi: ACK! No! He doesn't mean it! Kaiba! It's just a hat! Plus, it looks cute ^_^  
  
Kaiba: *sighs* fine... don't shoot me...  
  
Nanaki: *grunts* WILL YOU ALL GET IN HERE..!!!??? *tugs harder at whatever's caught in the door*  
  
Various Voices: OW... HEY! WHY'D SHE DO THIS..!? OW! SOMEONE'S ELBOW! OW! MY FOOT! SORRY...!  
  
Kaiba&Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanashi: what'd you do?  
  
Nanaki: *does one final tug, pulling in a net, filled with the Yu-Gi- Oh! characters*  
  
Nanashi: *jaw drops* NANAKI!  
  
Nanaki: what? *wipes off her brow* well, you took the cattleprod, and...  
  
Kaiba: *sighs and steps up, pulling out a pocketknife, and cuts the net open* nice entrance...  
  
Joey: yeah, thanks... *gets up, dusting himself off*  
  
Yami: *helps Yugi up*  
  
Tea: my camera!!! *looks through it* IT'S BROKEN!!!  
  
Malik: *gets up* the lenscap it on, ya dunce...  
  
YamiM: *snickers*  
  
Tea: oh, I knew that... *takes off the lenscap*  
  
Nanaki: I couldn't find Bakura, Yami B, or Tristan...  
  
Kaiba: *raises an eyebrow, then glances at Nanashi* isn't that interesting..?  
  
Nanashi: if you're thinking hentai, Kaiba... please don't share it...  
  
Kaiba: *smirks*  
  
Bakura: *walks in, followed by his yami and Tristan* please, don't share it... we just wanted to show up with some dignity left...  
  
Yami B: *nods*  
  
Joey: *glances at Tristan* that true..?  
  
Tristan: why you asking me? *blinks*  
  
Joey: I know when you're lyin...  
  
Tristan: *rolls his eyes* yes, we wanted to show up, without getting injured in the process, and keeping some of our dignity... *shrugs*  
  
Joey: *shrugs* they're tellin the truth...  
  
Nanaki: ANYWHO! PRESENTS! HAND 'EM OUT! I WANT! I WANT! I WANT!!! *hops up and down, eagerly*  
  
Everyone: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Kaiba: *shrugs, and pulls out a cookie* Nanaki, from Blue Lagoon Loon...  
  
Nanaki: WAI!!! *hugs her new cookie*  
  
Nanashi: you didn't even eat your other one...  
  
Nanaki: THEY'RE TOO SPECIAL TO EAT!!!  
  
Malik: can I have 'em then?  
  
Nanaki: NO! *runs away with her two cookies*  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Kaiba: guess she doesn't want her gift from La La Land, then...  
  
Nanaki: *runs back* GIMME! PLEASE!!??  
  
Kaiba: *hands her a special covering of some kind*  
  
Nanaki: OOH! WHAT'S IT DO!?!?  
  
Nanashi: *reads the directions* "a clear covering and binds itself to whatever a person wants to keep safe" *blinks* it's suggested you can use it on the Spoon of Hentai, in case it gets broken...  
  
Nanaki: SOMEONE WANTS TO BREAK MY ALMIGHTY SPOON OF HENTAI!?!? *glares at everyone* NO ONE BREAKS THE SPOON OF ALMIGHTY HENTAI! NO ONE!!!  
  
Everyone: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Kaiba&Nanashi: you want it, or not?  
  
Nanaki: *blinks* I want! *huggles the covering* WAI! MY SPOON'S SAFE NOW! SPOOOOON! *runs away, brandishing her gifts*  
  
Kaiba: *rolls his eyes and hands Malik a heavy cloak* for the desert boy...  
  
Malik: *blinks* huh?  
  
Nanashi: makes sense, it's pretty cold *nods*  
  
Malik: *shrugs* who's it from?  
  
Kaiba: Lady Yami Bakura...  
  
Malik: thank you then, Lady Yami Bakura ^_^  
  
Kaiba: *hands Yami, Yami B, and YamiM each a foam bat*  
  
The Yamis: *raises an eyebrow*  
  
Kaiba: *shrugs* also from Lady Yami Bakura...  
  
The Yamis: *nods* okay then... thank you  
  
Yami B: *tests his out on YamiM*  
  
YamiM: ACK!  
  
Bakura: Yami...  
  
The Yamis: huh?  
  
Bakura: my yami...  
  
Yami/M: oh...  
  
Yami B: what?  
  
Bakura: *sighs* never mind...  
  
Tea: SMILE! wait... still not working... *hits her camera a few times*  
  
Malik: lenscap!  
  
Tea: oh yeah ^_^() *blinks* wait... how'd it get back on!? *gulps* MY CAMERA'S HAUNTED!!! *shrieks and runs back and forth in terror*  
  
Everyone: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanaki: *zooms by* COOOOOOOOOOOOKIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! *hums Darth Vader's theme*  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* not my theme, belongs to George Lucas' Star Wars...  
  
Kaiba: from Blue Lagoon Loon... *anime sweatdrops* everyone gets a... penguin... of some kind...  
  
Nanaki: me see! *steals a penguin, and pulls the cord*  
  
Penguin: *With British accent* SMUT 4 EVA!!!  
  
Nanaki: *squeals* LIKE HENTAI! WAI! TOO CUTE!!! *huggles her penguin*  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* er, yeah... *blinks, and pulls the cord of a penguin*  
  
Penguin: *With British accent* SMUT 4 EVA!!!  
  
Nanashi: heh, cute ^_^ oh yeah... okay then... *snaps her fingers*  
  
Rinoa: *appears in a puff of smoke* hi ^_^  
  
Nanaki: HEY! MY SMOKE!!!  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanaki: *giggles and holds a mistletoe over Rinoa* time to do your thang, Kaiba-boy!  
  
Kaiba: *shrugs, and walks up to Rinoa*  
  
Everyone: *raises an eyebrow, intrigued... just a bit*  
  
Kaiba: *leans down, and kisses Rinoa, gently on the lips*  
  
Nanaki: oooooooh...! Get in line, everyone!!! Nanashi, you gonna!?  
  
Nanashi: *smacks Nanaki with a foam bat* you're not funny...  
  
Nanaki: ack! How 'bout you, Joey? Yami? *grins, eager for some shounen- ai*  
  
Yami&Joey: .......... what?  
  
Kaiba: *stops the kiss, then leans back* there...  
  
Nanashi: alright, was it satisfactory, Rinoa?  
  
Rinoa: heh ^_^  
  
Nanaki: I wants a kiss! *glomps Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: AUGHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! *runs in circles, with Nanaki clinging to him*  
  
Nanashi: er *anime sweatdrops* sorry, Rinoa... thanks for showing up, though ^_^() *snaps her fingers*  
  
Rinoa: no problem ^_^ *disappears, again*  
  
Tristan: so, how was it Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: *trying to push Nanaki off* she was cute... so I've no complaints... get off, please!  
  
Nanaki: say the magic word..!  
  
Kaiba: I DID!  
  
Bakura: *pulls out a 5 pound bag of sugary goodness* for the writer people... I'll assume that's Nanashi...  
  
Kaiba,Yami,Yami B&Malik: no gummi bears or honey, I hope...  
  
Bakura: doesn't look like it...  
  
Nanashi: *grins* alright! *steals the bag*  
  
Nanaki: I get any!? I am your inspiration, ya know!  
  
Nanashi: you try to make me write hentai! And it's bad enough you're actually successful sometimes!  
  
Nanaki: ......................... so, do I get any?  
  
Nanashi: *falls over* erk...  
  
Bakura: Yugi... *hands Yugi a warm down fleece jacket*  
  
Yugi: *blinks, then smiles, cutely* how nice of them ^_^ *puts on his new coat* well, this'll keep me warm, that's for sure...  
  
Yami: *examines Yugi's new coat's material* who are these from..?  
  
Bakura: from... Suqua and Yami Suqua... and for Yami and Kaiba... *hands them each a blankie*  
  
Yami: *anime sweatdrops, and holds his 'blankie' away, a bit, since it has bunny prints on it* ummmmm, thank you...?  
  
Kaiba: *raises an eyebrow, at the puppy prints on his 'blankie'* I'm assuming there's a reason they sent me one with dogs on it...  
  
Joey: *snickers* to think of me, huh, Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: *rolls his eyes* probably... and just to humour them... *grabs Joey, and holds him close* there's room for two, Joey...  
  
Joey: *turns red* whaaaaaaaaaa..!?  
  
Everyone: *laughs hysterically*  
  
Nanaki: WAI!!! ^________^ SHOUNEN-AI!!!  
  
Yami: *smirks at Kaiba* I was about to say the same thing to you...  
  
Kaiba: *turns red* huh?  
  
Yugi: *blinks, then grins good-naturedly*  
  
Yami: *hugs Yugi, for no apparent reason, maybe reassurance*  
  
Nanaki: WAI! KAWAII! SHOUNEN-AI! NOW ONTO THE HENTAI..!?  
  
Nanashi: Nanaki overload... Bakura, on to the next gifts before she starts ranting...  
  
Bakura: *anime sweatdrops* er, Joey, Tristan and *blinks* me? *laughs* ummm, a gazillion dollars...  
  
Joey&Tristan: *jaws drop* WHAAT!? *Joey smacks Kaiba, lightly, so he can get loose. Then runs to Bakura's side, with Tristan*  
  
Joey: WE'RE RICH! *dances, happily*  
  
Tristan: *reading over Bakura's shoulder* nope...  
  
Joey: huh?  
  
Tristan: it says it's only good in Alabama...  
  
Joey: what!?  
  
Bakura: ... it's only good in Alabama...  
  
Joey: WHAAT...!?  
  
EveryoneElse: IT'S ONLY GOOD IN ALABAMA!!!  
  
Joey: ............. THEN I'M MOVIN TO ALABAMA!!!  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* that's not necessary, Joey... *pulls out three candy canes, and three bunnies* you get one of each ^_^()  
  
Bakura: they're adorable ^_^ *holds his bunny close, and touches his nose against the bunny's*  
  
Tristan: *smiles*  
  
Tea: KAWAII! *rips off the lenscap, and starts snapping pictures of Bakura, looking kawaii with his new bunny*  
  
Yami: *steps back* keep those away, please...  
  
Malik: coward...  
  
YamiM: *sneaks up to Bakura, ready to steal his bunny, to torment Yami a bit*  
  
Tristan: *bops YamiM over the head with his fist* hands off...  
  
YamiM: ack! .  
  
Nanaki: WAI!!! HAND OUT MORE!!! ^___^  
  
Kaiba: *hands Malik, his yami, and Yami B each a playgun* plastic bullets... no using rocks, or you could hurt someone... *hands Yami B and Bakura wool fleece hats*  
  
Yami B: *smirks evilly, at his new gun* thanks...  
  
Bakura: *blinks, and puts on his new hat* heh, thank you ^_^  
  
Nanashi: *pulls out a knife and fork* for Nanaki...  
  
Kaiba: *raises an eyebrow* great, now all she needs are plates and bowls for the complete set...  
  
Nanashi: *snickers*  
  
Nanaki: ooh! What's they!?  
  
Nanashi: *reads* "We found these in the Ancient Temple of Hentai. The Almighty Knife and Fork of Hentai!!!!"  
  
Nanaki: *stares in awe* oooooooooooh! ahhhhhhhhhhh! For real, and for true?! *grabs the Almighty Knife and Fork of hentai* THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL! AND THEY'RE MINE! *holds them close* My precioussssssssssss...esssssssss... *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanashi: I would hit you... but it never has any effect! *shrugs* ah well... *smacks Nanaki over the head, over and over with Yami's foam bat* STOP... QUOTING... LORD... OF... THE... RINGS... PLEASE..!?  
  
Yami: *blinks* I guess you can use mine...  
  
EveryoneElse: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanaki: *doesn't feel a thing, as she strokes and pets her Almighty Spoon, Knife, and Fork of Hentai*  
  
Joey: time for the Spoon to be neglected, huh?  
  
Nanaki: never... I'll treasure the Knife and Fork, but the Spoon... the Spoon is my baby!  
  
Tristan: *anime sweatdrops* that's just kinda messed up...  
  
Bakura: *smiles, and shrugs slightly* just a bit...  
  
Kaiba: I think that's all of them... oh wait... *takes out a stack of chocolates, cookies, and cakes* ummmmmm, for the Yamis, strictly... from Nano*Mecka  
  
The Yamis: *suspiciously* why?  
  
Nanashi: sugar highs, since you never got on one, in the last chapter...  
  
Yami B/M: *point at Yami* HE DID!!!  
  
Yami: *anime sweatdrops* I did?  
  
Kaiba,Nanashi&Nanaki: yup...  
  
Yami: ummmmmmmmmmmmm... *blushes, slightly... then slowly reaches for his share*  
  
Yami B/M: *reach for their share*  
  
Kaiba: HIT THE DECK! *dives for the floor*  
  
Nanaki: YEAH MAN! *jumps down*  
  
Nanashi: *snickers*  
  
Tea: all joking aside, I'd say that's all of them... *blinks* isn't it?  
  
Joey: *peers into the box* looks like it...  
  
Yami B&YamiM: *start to smack each other with their foambats*  
  
Yugi: ... but, it's a cute blanket, Yami...  
  
Yami: normally aibou, I would agree with you... but the bunnies, they're just... *shudders*  
  
Joey: *blinks, going back to examining his bunny* I'll name it... Killer! ^_^  
  
Everyone: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Tristan: Usagi? *shrugs*  
  
Bakura: *laughs*  
  
Nanashi: alright, I think that is all of them... I think...  
  
Kaiba: it should be... everyone...?  
  
Everyone: *bows in thanks* Arigatou gozaimasu...  
  
Nanaki: that means thank you... ^___^  
  
Kaiba&Nanashi: *roll their eyes* duh...  
  
Nanaki: *squeals, and runs in circles, waving around her presents* AI DAISUKE, EVERYBODY!!!  
  
Nanashi: alright... now to work on the next chapter...  
  
Kaiba: no need for Christmas, now, huh? What with all the presents, now?  
  
Everyone: WHAAAAAAT!?  
  
Kaiba: *smirks* kidding...  
  
Nanashi: off to work ^_^ *runs off*  
  
Nanaki: OFF TO INSPIRE!!! *runs after Nana-chan*  
  
Kaiba: *sighs* off to... *shrugs* be there, I guess... *runs after Nanashi and Nanaki*  
  
Everyone: *anime sweatdrops* 


	16. More Mild Insanity

Disclaimer: yeesh...  
  
Nanashi: just say it, man! Save us from the trouble...  
  
Nanaki: *shrugs* none of the stuff mentioned is hers *points at Nanashi*, or mine *points at herself*, or Kaiba-boy's... *points at Kaiba* well, most likely, anyways *shrugs*  
  
Kaiba: *glares* may you please stop calling me that!?  
  
Warnings: no shounen-ai this chapter... all the guys are gonna go after Tea!!!  
  
Kaiba&Nanaki: WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?  
  
Kaiba: HELL NO!!!  
  
Nanaki: NO SHOUNEN-AI!?!?!?!? THAT'S JUST MEAN!!!! *bursts into tears*  
  
Nanashi: *grins* kidding...  
  
Kaiba&Nanaki: *sigh in relief*  
  
Nanashi: *blinks and starts pulling out another box*  
  
Kaiba: uhhhhh, what're those?  
  
Nanaki: ooh, ooh! I know! Yzma! Yzma's in your chair, right!?  
  
Nanashi: very good, Kronk! Here, get the snack! *tosses a ginger snap*  
  
Nanaki: *snaps at the snack* got it! *leaps over an edge of some kind to follow the ginger snap*  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops* you're both a little too weird, today... and I don't think those lines are yours, either... Emperor's New Groove, and it belongs to Disney...  
  
Nanaki: *from somewhere... out of sight* I'm okay... I'm fine..!  
  
Nanashi&Nanaki: *laugh hysterically*  
  
Kaiba: *blinks, seeing candy, Dr. Pepper, and Pop Rocks laying around* hoo boy... *sighs, then freezes, noticing an empty jar of honey, and an empty package of gummibears* oh no...  
  
Nanashi: KAIBA! KAIBA! KAIBA! KAIBA! KAIBA! KAIBA! KAIBA! wow, doesn't even feel like a word anymore! Wanna know what you can do for me, ol' buddy!?  
  
Kaiba: *sighs, and begins massaging his temples* what have I done to deserve this...?  
  
Nanaki: WAI! SUGAR! NANA-CHAN! LOOK, SUGAR!!!  
  
Nanashi: okay, Nanaki, you calling me 'sugar' is just weird... so stop..!  
  
Nanaki: oh... oops ^_^()  
  
Nanashi&Nanaki: *laugh hysterically*  
  
Kaiba: *holds up the empty jar* Nanashi, did you eat this honey?  
  
Nanashi: just all of it, sweetheart... *shrugs*  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops* "sweetheart"..? *looks at the jar, and sighs* don't say the h-word, Seto... Nanashi, you shouldn't write a chapter while in this state...  
  
Nanashi: nonsense, Kaiba! I can handle it! AUGH! *points at a plate of mashed potatoes* RELENA! *jumps on Kaiba's shoulders*  
  
Nanaki: OOH! FUN FUN! *jumps on Nanashi and Kaiba*  
  
All Three of Them: *fall over* WHOA!  
  
Nanashi: I THINK I BROKE MY SPLEEN!!!  
  
Kaiba: *takes a breath* ... give me strength... *counts to ten, slowly*  
  
Nanaki: I BROKE MY WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!!!  
  
Nanashi: *laughs hysterically* YOU BROKE YOUR BUTT!?!?!?  
  
Nanaki: *giggles* you said "butt"!  
  
Nanashi: YOU HENTAI! YOU BROKE YOUR BUTT! *laughs harder*  
  
Kaiba: That's from Harry Potter! Not theirs! *lowers his head, as he clasps his hands together and prays* please, please, please... send someone to help me out here...  
  
Yami: *walks in* Kaiba, why haven't we started yet?  
  
Kaiba: *looks up* thank you... *wordlessly points at Nanashi and Nanaki*  
  
Nanashi: LOOK! IT'S YAMI!  
  
Nanaki: I WANT HAIR LIKE THAT! *puts on a Yami wig*  
  
Yami: *raises an eyebrow* uhhhhhhhhhh...  
  
Kaiba: *grabs Yami's shirt, and starts shaking him around* WHAT'LL WE DO!? WE LET NANASHI WRITE WHILE ON A SUGAR HIGH YOU CAN BET YOUR DUELLING DECK IT'LL BE HELL!!!  
  
Yami: *grabs Kaiba's wrists, and pushes his hands away* calm down, Kaiba... let's see... who calmed Nanashi down, last time...? *thinks*  
  
Kaiba: last time...? *blinks*  
  
Nanashi: OH YEAH! PRESENTS! *digs in the box* Nanaki... you get an entire Hentai set! napkins, bowls, plates, cups... I think that's all of 'em...  
  
Nanaki: sour!!!  
  
Nanashi: you mean 'sweet'...  
  
Nanaki: no! I'm gotta start a new trend! 'Sour' means WAY better than 'Sweet', man!  
  
Nanashi: YOU HENTAI! WANTING A SWEET MAN! *laughs hysterically*  
  
Nanaki: *eyes Kaiba and Yami, drooling*  
  
Kaiba: *deadpan* no...  
  
Yami: *doesn't notice since he's still thinking*  
  
Nanaki: KAIBA!!! MY NEW HONEY-BUNNY GUMDROP! *leaps at Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: gumdrop..? *shudders, and ducks behind Yami*  
  
Nanaki: *crashes through the wall, leaving a Nanaki-shaped hole*  
  
Nanashi: *laughs hysterically* DOOFUS! ooh yeah! Lookie what I get! *pulls out an XBox* yeah man! sweet!  
  
Nanaki: *from outside* YOU MEAN SOUR!!!  
  
Kaiba: *gulps, staying close to Yami* think of anything yet?  
  
Yami: *taps his forehead* I can't... remember...  
  
TheOtherCharacters: *walks in* we either start now, or not at all...  
  
Nanashi: THE GANG'S ALL HERE!!! *glomps them all... well, can't... so just glomps Tristan and Joey, at the same time*  
  
Nanaki: ooh! That takes skill...! BAKURA! NANA-CHAN'S GLOMPING YER MAN!!!  
  
Nanashi: TRISTAN AND BAKURA! NOT JOEY AND TRISTAN!  
  
Nanaki: huh?  
  
Nanashi: I'm confused O.o;;;;  
  
Kaiba&Yami: *anime sweatdrops* ditto v.v;;;;  
  
EveryoneElse: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanashi: more coverings for your hentai stuff, Nanaki!  
  
Nanaki: WAI!  
  
Nanashi: *shrugs* dunno...  
  
Nanaki: I SAID 'WAI', NOT 'WHY'! THANK YOU LA LA LAND! YOU ROCK! YEAH MAN!  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* not following...  
  
Yami: *snaps his fingers* BAKURA! It was Bakura that calmed her down...!  
  
Bakura: *blinks* what?  
  
Joey: wasn't it Yugi...?  
  
Yami: *shrugs* possibly... use either one... *gets glomped by Yugi* aibou?  
  
Yugi: lookie, Yami! *holds up a bottle of Dr. Pepper* I put in Pop Rocks, now it's interesting to drink! Try some!  
  
Yami: uhhhhhhh, no thank you, aibou....  
  
Tea: CUTE! YUGI'S ON A SUGAR HIGH AGAIN! *starts snapping pictures*  
  
Kaiba: great... just great... *pinches the bridge of his nose, grimacing*  
  
Nanaki: HEY! I GETS A ROPE!!! HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! *ties up Tea, giggling insanely* tell me what you see!!!  
  
Tea: *turns red as beet* AUGH! TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH YAOI HENTAI! CAN'T TAKE IT!!! *faints*  
  
Everyone: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanashi: *smacks Nanaki with a foam bat, and hands Kaiba a can of Anti Nanaki-glomp spray* here, Kaiba! Let's test it! Nanaki! Kaiba says he thinks you're cute!  
  
Kaiba: WHAAT!? NO, I DON'T!  
  
Nanaki: HE DOES?! *charges at Kaiba, ready to glomp*  
  
Kaiba: AUGH! *sprays Nanaki*  
  
Nanaki: *falls over* ack!  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops then grins* this, I like... *pockets the spray*  
  
Tristan: *pushes Bakura towards Nanashi* be strong... we can't do the chapter, unless she's sane again...  
  
Bakura *bites his lip*  
  
Yami: Yugi... Yugi, please... come down from the light...  
  
Yugi: HEAD TOWARDS THE LIGHT! *laughs, as he swings back and forth, still smiling in a very adorable way*  
  
Joey: that's a lotta sugar in Yuge's system...  
  
Yami: *rolls his eyes* you noticed?  
  
Nanaki: I'M TAKING OVER! *steals control of Nanashi's writing, which is in the form of a stick* Yami, Kaiba! Kiss! *waves the stick*  
  
Yami&Kaiba: WHAAT!? *suddenly start kissing each other*  
  
Nanaki: WAI! ^________________^ now, Tristan, Bakura! *waves the stick*  
  
Tristan&Bakura: *anime sweatdrops, as they start kissing*  
  
Nanashi: YOU'RE TOO POWER HUNGRY! *steals the stick back, makes things go back to normal*  
  
Bakura: *blushes* sorry...  
  
Tristan: *blinks* why? *smiles*  
  
Bakura: *blushes deeper*  
  
Yugi: *glomps Yami, and smacks Kaiba with his small fist* NO ONE KISSES MY YAMI! JUST ME! *kisses Yami*  
  
Everyone: *stares in shock*  
  
Yami: .................... *faints*  
  
Yami B&YamiM: *raise their eybrows* the mighty Pharoah... *roll their eyes*  
  
Nanaki: LOOKIE! MORE PRESENTS* Nana-chan! *hands Nanashi the Yu-Gi-Oh! soundtrack "Music to Duel By"  
  
Nanashi: OOOOOOH! *grabs Kaiba's laptop, fiddles with it a bit, and starts playing some songs*  
  
Kaiba: hey, Nanashi, don't... *sighs* I give up...  
  
Nanaki: kawaii puppy for Kaiba! *gets dragged around by Angel Reaper's recently adopted wolf*  
  
Yami B: that's a wolf, not a puppy...  
  
Yugi: *huggles the wolf* what's its name!?  
  
Nanaki: Diablo...! ^_____^ WAI!  
  
Kaiba: *gets bitten by Diablo* WHAT THE...!? WHY YOU..! *lunges at the wolf*  
  
Nanashi: *holds Kaiba back* Kaiba, play nice... it's a sign of love... ^____^  
  
Diablo: *trots away, licking his chops*  
  
Kaiba: I can tell I'm not gonna like that mutt...  
  
Nanaki: speakin of mutts! Here, Joey-boy! ^______^ *hands Joey a dog suit, dog chow, and a collar* they's all from Angel Reaper! *does an Ace Ventura impression... that one impression* CAN YOU FEEL IT, HUH?! HUH?! HUH!?  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* what was the point of that?  
  
Nanaki: no clue ^_^  
  
Everyone: *anime sweatdrops, cover their eyes, or both* I think I'm traumatized...  
  
Joey: I've been traumatized by the dog thing, mainly...  
  
Nanashi: ooh, a collar's pretty kinky! *laughs hysterically*  
  
Malik: anyone else notice she's more hentai, this way...  
  
EveryoneElse: *nods slowly, while they anime sweatdrop*  
  
Tristan: *takes the collar and stuffs it in a bag, and goes to hide it* might as well save some of his dignity...  
  
Nanaki: ooh! This gift, I like! No wait... *pouts* it's only for everyone else...  
  
Yami: *still blushing from Yugi's kiss* ahem... which would be..? *is holding the hyper-active Yugi, who's hugging him back*  
  
Bakura: *blinks* 10 wishes that really come true  
  
Everyone: *jaw drops* really?  
  
Kaiba: *narrows his eyes* I have one... I WISH NANASHI WOULD GET BACK TO NORMAL!  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* what happened?  
  
Yami: impressive, Kaiba...  
  
Nanaki: *snuggles up to Kaiba* you think so, too?  
  
Kaiba: *spray Nanaki* go away...  
  
Nanaki: *yelps and scurries away*  
  
Kaiba: *sighs* second wish, I wish to just start the chapter already...  
  
Nanashi: *blinks then shrugs* wish granted, Kaiba...  
  
Everyone: *sighs in relief*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba groaned, as he sat up, "ouch..." he grumbled. Then he glanced around, and frowned, as he looked down at the blonde who laid sprawled out over his lap. He rolled his eyes, and stretched his arms, warily. "You'd think we were drinking all night..." he muttered to himself.  
  
"You too...?" a voice said, groggily.  
  
Kaiba blinked, and glanced over his shoulder, at Yami. He was sitting up, holding a sleeping Yugi in his arms.  
  
"Never again..." they both said, with a nod. Only to wince at the sudden jarring of their heads.  
  
"YOU LITTLE WHIPPERSNAPPERS!!!"  
  
Both of them looked up at Cletus. Anime sweatdrops formed, Cletus was only wearing a pair of 'well-worn'(in other words, filled with holes) Spongebob Squarepants briefs. Both top duelists shuddered, and looked away.  
  
"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY STORE! IT HAS TO BE CLEAN BY 9AM!!!"  
  
Yami frowned as his aibou shifted, almost close to waking up. The Pharoah glared at the old guy, "mind not yelling...?" he growled. Kaiba raised an eyebrow, yes, just a bit intrigued.  
  
"I'LL YELL ALL I WANT! I GIVE YOU KIDS SHELTER FROM THE COLD! AND LOOK WHAT YA DID TO MY STORE..!!!"  
  
"Guys... can you all get up...?" Yami muttered, not in the mood to argue.  
  
Kaiba shook Joey, "wake up!" he ordered. Joey sleepily smacked his lips, and held Kaiba's waist tighter. The CEO growled. How does he always manage to do that?! Kaiba jumped to his feet, Joey getting dragged up with him, still sleeping. Yami bit his lip, almost close to laughing at the Joey accessory around Kaiba's waist.  
  
"Not a word!" Kaiba hissed. Yami shrugged, and got to his feet, easily managing to hold Yugi as he straighted up.  
  
"Off!" Kaiba growled, and pushed Joey off of him. He landed with a familiar THUMP.  
  
"ACK!" The blonde jumped to his feet, and glared at Kaiba, his shoulders heaving, as he breathed heavily in rage. Kaiba raised an eyebrow. As did Yami.  
  
"Kissy kissy!" YamiM yelled, as he charged forward, and held both the teenagers by their heads, and practically smashed their heads together.  
  
"ACK!" Kaiba and Joey yelled, their foreheads crashing into each other's  
  
"YOU MISSED!? HOW COULD YOU MISS!? KAIBA! SHRINK A LITTLE, MAN!" YamiM yelled, then he grinned. "Ooh wait! Then you wouldn't like him, eh, Joey-boy..." YamiM nudged Joey, winking.  
  
The blonde instantly got a nosebleed, "that's just wrong, YamiM!" he snapped, and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes, "I think he meant height-wise, Joey..."  
  
"That I did..." YamiM said with a nod. "Not my fault he's always thinking HENTAI!" he said, with a giggle  
  
"YamiM!" Yami B hollered. Then he appeared practically out of nowhere, pouncing on YamiM. Both yamis started rolling around the floor.  
  
Kaiba gestured at the yamis, giving Yami a quizzical look. The former Pharoah shrugged.  
  
Bakura yawned, then he pushed his bangs back, as he sat up. His movement, causing Tristan to wake up. He sat up, then raised an eyebrow, as Bakura stared at the center of the room, his jaw dropped.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Tristan then glanced to Bakura was pointing at. His jaw dropped as well. Malik's yami, and Bakura's yami. Going at it? And not in the hentai sense. And they were arguing, and giggling at the same time, while they were pretending to fight.  
  
"What's wrong with them, Bakura?" Yami asked.  
  
Bakura shrugged, "I have no idea..."  
  
Soon everyone else was awake. And they were all watching the two yamis play fighting. Well, except Yugi. For some reason Cletus called him to the kitchen. But everyone was a bit too disturbed with the yamis to really notice. And Tea being what she was, adoring anything that was a bit yaoi(not hardcore, though... this is Tea, after all), started snapping pictures, giggling the whole time and saying something about posting it on the internet.  
  
"I think the sugar's still in her system..." Kaiba muttered. Then Yugi came hopping out of the kitchen, looking oddly energetic for so early in the morning.  
  
"Aibou...? What did Cletus want...?" Yami started to ask.  
  
"Hiya, Yami..." Yugi smiled, cutely. Yami felt himself melt. Then he blinked. Yugi never really smiled like that unless he was going to convince someone to do something, or if he was... hyper...  
  
"Oh no..." Yami grabbed Yugi by his shoulders, "Yugi, what's the last thing you ate..?"  
  
"Cletus! Cletus was nice! Cletus was nice and fed me!" Yugi chirped. His smile wide, and getting increasingly adorable. Yami bit his lip, struggling to keep his composure.  
  
"Aibou... what did Cletus feed you...?"  
  
"I love you, Yami..."  
  
Yami swallowed. Oh no, no, no, no! Focus! "Thank you, aibou... now what did Cletus feed you?"  
  
An adorable pout crossed Yugi's face, "you don't love me..?"  
  
"What!? No, I love you, aibou... I just want to know what Cletus fed you... okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Yugi brightened again. Okay, maybe it was better if he were upset. At least he didn't look as cute. But then, it did tug at Yami's heart a lot more.  
  
"Ehehehehehehehehe! I gave those three Cocoa Pebbles and coffee! They was reluctant at first...! But hah! Now suffer!" Cletus yelled, from the kitchen's door. Then he threw his head back, and began laughing like a maniac.  
  
The others could stare, in shock. Yugi was hyper. An adorable bomb, practically. Yami B and YamiM also hyper... What were they gonna...  
  
Cletus abruptly stopped his laughing. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I got wood to chop... I can't afford none of them expensive electric heaters..."  
  
Sweatdrops formed on all of them, as the old guy headed out the door.  
  
"So.... what do we do..?" Joey asked. Then he was suddenly glomped by Yugi.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
Joey looked away, hastily, "uhhhhhh, hey Yuge..."  
  
"Why aren't you looking at me?"  
  
"He doesn't wanna make Yami or Kaiba jealous!" YamiM yelled.  
  
"I WIN! YOU LOOKED AWAY!" Yami B declared.  
  
"NUH-UH!"  
  
"YUH-HUH!"  
  
"NUH-UH!"  
  
"YUH-HUH!"  
  
"NUH-UH!"  
  
"YUH-HUH!"  
  
"NUH-UH!"  
  
"YUH-HUH!"  
  
Bakura stepped forward, "stop it, both of you!" he yelled, impatiently. Big mistake.  
  
"BAKURA!!!" They both lept at the silver-haired boy, and started hugging him, affectionately. Bakura anime sweatdropped, "what have I done to deserve this..?" he asked, warily.  
  
"Jealous yet, Tristan?" Malik asked, with a raised eyebrow and a small grin.  
  
Tristan blinked, then sighed.  
  
Kaiba tapped his foot, "let's just clean this dump up, then get going..." he hollered, over the yelling. Everyone stopped, and stared at Kaiba. Silence. Then...  
  
"NUH-UH!"  
  
"YUH-HUH!"  
  
"NUH-UH!"  
  
"YUH-HUH!"  
  
"NUH-UH!"  
  
"YUH-HUH!"  
  
"NUH-UH!"  
  
"YUH-HUH!"  
  
"Well, are you, or not?"  
  
"I am a little... but that's no reason for me to react violently..."  
  
"Joey! Please look at me...!"  
  
"... Must resist... cuteness..."  
  
"Just look at him, Joey... how can you say 'no' to that face!?"  
  
"... It's a lot harder than it looks..."  
  
Kaiba grimaced, as he tugged at his hair. He stormed forward, and plucked Yugi off of Joey. He glared as hard as he could into the large violet eyes. It was about as effective as defeating a Blue Eyes with a Kuribo, alone. It was then the CEO realized, Yugi's cuteness was uncontrollable, especially with extra sugar running through him.  
  
"Yugi... you will listen, carefully..."  
  
"Okay..." Yugi chirped, blinking cutely in expectance.  
  
Kaiba winced, feeling his resistance weakening. "Tell... the others... that we have... to clean up... this place..." Kaiba looked away, and took a breath, so he could finish his sentence. "... So that we... may leave..."  
  
"Why would we wanna leave?" He blinked, cutely, again. Looking adorably curious.  
  
"Damnit..." Kaiba hissed. Couldn't hold it back, anymore. Yugi was instantly being hugged! By Kaiba, no less! Everyone could only stare in shock. Yugi laughed, and hugged him back.  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Tea squealed, and loaded in another roll of film as quickly as she could, and started snapping picture after picture. Yami tightened his hands into fists.  
  
"Aibou..."  
  
"Yes, Yami...?"  
  
"Awwwww! Mighty Pharoah's feeling neglected! I fix!" Yami B yelled, then pounced on Yami. Hugging him with fierce affection.  
  
"Are you insane!?" Yami snapped.  
  
"A bit..." Yami B said with a nod.  
  
"Me too!" YamiM pounced on the other two yamis. Bakura sighed in relief that he was released again.  
  
"Let's just start cleaning up... then we can leave..." he suggested, since he was practically the only one that heard Kaiba.  
  
"Good idea, Bakura!" YamiM declared. Then ran at Bakura, ready to glomp him. Bakura quickly stepped to the left, causing YamiM to run into the wall. That being done, the silver-haired boy ran behind Tristan and Malik.  
  
"They're being oddly affectionate..."  
  
"Haven't noticed..." Tristan and Malik said, with a shrug.  
  
"My light!" YamiM yelled, and staggered towards Malik. Hey, he did just run headfirst into a wall, one can't expect him to walk straight.  
  
"My yami...?" Malik said, slowly. Then he was being hugged. Malik glanced at Tristan and Bakura, obviously confused. Both shrugged.  
  
"Oh, it's a shame we don't have the same relationship the Pharoah and his hikari have! Why don't we have the kind of relationship, aibou!?"  
  
Malik blinked, "uhhhhhhhhhhh..."  
  
Joey blinked, "maybe we should start cleaning up, while these guys go through all this, huh?"  
  
Tristan, Bakura, and Tea nodded. Yami was being hugged by Yami B, which Tea made sure to take some pictures of. Yugi and Kaiba were hugging each other, very cute, yes. But Yami was definitely not happy over it. Yet Tea still took some pictures of the CEO and the violet- eyed duelist, too. And Malik was forced by YamiM to question their relationship. It was all a little weird.  
  
And maybe a bit disturbing...?  
  
Nah.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaiba: you have any idea how short this chapter is!?  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* pretty short, huh?  
  
Kaiba: because you were hyper!  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* no, I wasn't... anywho, since this was a short chapter, I'll go work on a longer one ^_^ fair?  
  
Kaiba: *massages his temples, getting a headache* impossible... she's impossible...  
  
Nanaki: *glomps Kaiba* I LOVE YOU, KAIBA! ^______^ AND I MEAN IT!  
  
Kaiba: *calmly takes out his spray, and sprays Nanaki*  
  
Nanaki: *runs away, yelping like a puppy* 


	17. BREAKING UP?

Disclaimer: I love repeating it! mwahahahahaha! TAKE THIS LAWYERS! Yu- Gi-Oh! and its characters are not property of Nanashi... and neither is Oscar Meyer, and anything else mentioned, most likely, anyways...  
  
Nanashi: my stomach hurts...  
  
Kaiba: no chapter, then..?  
  
Nanashi: nah! give 'em what they want, I always say! *belly growls* oh... maybe that's why ^_^()  
  
Nanaki: *snickers*  
  
Warnings: same as previous chapters, yup yup *nods*  
  
Kaiba: shounen-ai, and... most likely sap, what with this particular author and all... *gets hit with a shoe* what the..!?  
  
Nanashi: *walks forward, and puts her shoe back on* I'm working on it! *grins* I watched Mulan yesterday... which is property of Disney ^_^  
  
Kaiba: good for you...  
  
Nanaki: GUESS WHAT, EVERYONE! IT WAS NANA-CHAN'S BIRFDAY!!!  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Kaiba: *blinks* when..?  
  
Nanashi: she's lying ^_^()  
  
Nanaki: Dec. 10!!! Hence the late chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAPPY BELATED BIRFDAY!  
  
Nanashi: moving on!  
  
Nanaki: wait! Guess who I love even more, now!  
  
Kaiba: so much for an early start...  
  
Nanaki: Tristan! WAI! He rides a motorcycle!!! *squeals and glomps Tristan*  
  
Nanashi: you didn't know? *blinks*  
  
Bakura: *blushes, a bit* I was surprised, myself...  
  
Tristan: *smiles at Bakura, then anime sweatdrops at Nanaki* ummmmm, hey Kaiba...?  
  
Kaiba: *shrugs* say no more... I know how you feel *hands Tristan the anti-glomping spray*  
  
Tristan: thanks *sprays Nanaki, then runs*  
  
Nanaki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *runs after Tristan*  
  
Bakura: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanashi: okay.... get this started! Take a different approach on things, huh? ^_^  
  
Kaiba: *nods*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thought we'd never get out of there..." Kaiba growled, as he stormed away from the trading post, and shook the dust out of his jacket. Then he shook his head, more dust rose from his hair. After a small brawl with Cletus' ancient vacuum cleaner, it was no wonder the CEO was so dusty.  
  
"What're you complainin about, now?" Joey asked, impatiently.  
  
"First of all...! You and the others made a mess! Second of all, I barely had any involvement in the mess that was made, and I had to help clean it!? And THIRD of all, you purposely pestering me during the whole ordeal! And finally... I DIDN'T WANT ANY PART OF THIS TRIP, YET HERE I AM!!!" Kaiba snarled.  
  
"You still on that..?" Joey asked, with a roll of his eyes. Kaiba growled, and started to reach for the blonde's neck, to strangle him.  
  
"Hey, take it easy, Kaiba!" Tristan said, holding Kaiba by his jacket. "Killing him will feel really good, yes, but would you really want to...?"  
  
"You need to ask?" Kaiba asked, dryly, as he tore his jacket from Tristan's grip. Tristan rolled his eyes.  
  
"And you barely had any involvement!?" Joey echoed, with a grin. "You were involved, Kaiba! Pretty much through the whole thing..."  
  
"Aibou... how're you feeling?" Yami asked. Yugi was walking a bit slower, than his earlier hopping and bounding around. But he was still smiling, in an adorable way.  
  
"Just fine, Yami..."  
  
Yami nodded. Then he glanced at the other two yamis, uncertainly. They didn't seem any more normal. Maybe because they insisted on having three cups of espresso each, then french vanilla cappuccino.  
  
"My bologna has a first name..." Yami B sang.  
  
"It's O-S-C-A-R..." YamiM chimed in.  
  
"My bologna has a second name..."  
  
"IT'S M-E-Y-E-R..."  
  
"Is that even a real sing?" Tea asked, confused.  
  
Yami B and YamiM shrugged.  
  
"Please, sing a different song..." Bakura said, warily. "That one's... just not right, for young ears..."  
  
"Aibou! I had no idea you could think like that!" Yami B gasped. Bakura rolled his eyes, his usual patience wearing dangerously thin. So, of course, everyone made sure to give him some space.  
  
"I wish I were an Oscar Meyer weiner... That is what I'd truly like to be... 'Cause if I were an Oscar Meyer weiner... EVERYONE WOULD BE IN LOVE WITH ME...!" Yami B and YamiM started to sing.  
  
"Yeah, especially if..." Tristan started to say, only to get nudged by Bakura.  
  
"Please, don't join their state of mind..."  
  
Tristan grinned, then nodded, "heh, alright then... sorry..."  
  
Malik glanced at Bakura, "maybe we should send them back to their chambers, that's all..." Bakura blinked, then sighed.  
  
"Doing that makes me feel like a parent..."  
  
Malik looked thoughtful, then slowly nodded, "point taken..."  
  
"Malik! Bakura's yami is poking me...!" YamiM called.  
  
"You poked me first!" Yami B protested.  
  
"I didn't do that! I jabbed you!"  
  
"There's no difference...!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
Malik blinked in confusion, while Bakura closed his eyes, and took a deep breath to settle his rising temper, and falling patience. With some success. But their arguing didn't stop. Didn't even slow down. And it went on for a while.  
  
***~~~***  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
Everyone gritted their teeth, it's been nearly 15 minutes. These kind of arguments were all they seemed to have, while hyper. "SEND THOSE TWO TO THEIR CHAMBERS...!" they all hollered at Bakura and Malik, so they could be heard over the yelling.  
  
Both boys nodded. "YAMI!" Bakura and Malik called. Yami B and YamiM froze, glancing at their respective lights. "GO TO YOUR CHAMBERS!"  
  
"HUH!?"  
  
"You heard us... now get going..." Bakura said, sternly.  
  
"But... Bakura..." Yami B started protest.  
  
"No... get going... your arguing is giving me a headache..."  
  
"Malik...?" YamiM asked, his eyes shining hopefully. "You wouldn't send me to my chamber, would you...?"  
  
Malik folded his arms, but said nothing. YamiM's face fell.  
  
"You would..."  
  
"BUT WHY!?!?!?" both yamis wailed. Then they pointed at each other, "he started it...!"  
  
"I don't care who started it...." Bakura said, shortly.  
  
"We're finishing it... now go to your chambers, and think about the error of your ways..." Malik said, with a stern look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, Yami B..." YamiM said, folding his arms as he gave YamiB a look. Yami B glared at him.  
  
"That goes for you too, Yami..." Malik said, dryly, "now get..." both yamis glared at each other. "See what you did...!?" they both snapped.  
  
"YOU GOT MY LIGHT ANGRY! I DID!? YES, YOU! NO! IT WAS YOU!" yep, they were saying all this in perfect unison. The others blinked, anime sweatdrops forming. Bakura clenched his hands into fists, his temper slowly going higher. And his patience slowly going lower, again.  
  
Everyone blinked, as Tristan slowly stepped back. Well, that couldn't be good. They all followed suit.  
  
"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ASSUME EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT!? BECAUSE IT IS! NO, IT ISN'T! IT IS! WHAT DO YOU KNOW!? YOU LUNATIC! YOU'RE NOT EVEN MAKING SENSE ANYMORE!!!" both yamis were still yelling. Yep, still in unison.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" Bakura shouted. Both yamis froze, staring at Bakura, stunned. "YOU WILL BOTH GO TO YOUR BLOODY CHAMBERS, NOW! AND STAY THERE, UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN! DO I MAKE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR!?!?"  
  
"But... Bakura..." they both started to protest.  
  
Bakura's eyes flashed, "GET!!!"  
  
"Eeps..." in a bright flash, both yamis vanished. Now in their chambers. Bakura took a deep breath, to calm himself down.  
  
"You're a little scary, Bakura..." Malik said, slowly. Bakura glared at him, slightly, since his temper wasn't down, completely yet. "Er, not that it's a bad thing..." Malik said, with an innocent grin, and cautiously stepped closer to Tristan, just in case.  
  
Kaiba scowled, "moving on...?"  
  
Everyone nodded, and started walking again.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Why does there never seem to be any vehicles during they day...?" Yami asked, with a weary sigh, now piggybacking Yugi, who was sleeping off the sugar in his system. And getting several of his pictures taken by Tea. A sleeping Yugi is ALMOST was cute as a hyperactive Yugi. Not as, almost.  
  
"Who knows...?" Kaiba grumbled, as he kept a lookout for a car, truck, van, RV, a VW beetle... anything!  
  
"Hey! There's a car...!" Tea yelled, as she pointed at an oncoming vehicle. Joey grinned, and bounded up, and started waving his arms around.  
  
"HEY! HEY! CAN YOU STOP!?"  
  
"Nice to see this experience has improved your creativity, Joey..." Kaiba muttered, with a roll of his eyes. Joey ignored him, as the car slowed down. Then stopped. Joey walked up, and leaned down to look in the driver's window.  
  
"Hey, just outta curiousity, do you guys...?" the blonde started to ask.  
  
"DON'T STOP, WILBUR! DRIVE! IT'S ONE OF THEM HOODLUMS...!" the middle- aged woman wailed, as she shook 'Wilbur' around by his shirt. With a shrug, Wilbur gave Joey an apologetic smile, and zoomed away.  
  
Joey coughed, and waved the dust away from his face. "Yeesh, you'd think she never saw a teenager before..." he muttered, his hands on his hips.  
  
"You just don't have people skills, Joey..." Kaiba said, shortly.  
  
"Love to see you try..." Joey muttered.  
  
"I'll try!" Tea declared, as she pushed Joey back, and stood by the side of the road, waiting for another vehicle.  
  
"Maybe I'm crazy... but I think we'd get further if we kept walking..." Bakura said, slowly. Tristan shrugged.  
  
"Where'd the fun be in that?"  
  
Malik nodded, "too true..."  
  
Along came another car. Tea grinned, as she glanced back at the guys. "Saw this in a movie once..." she told them, then she stuck out her leg. The car in response... raced by, way over the speed limit. Anime sweatdrops formed. Then laughter erupted.  
  
Tea scowled, and grabbed a stick. It was Joey who started laughing first, so... "PREPARE TO DIE, WHEELER!" she yelled.  
  
"ACK!" Joey ran, Tea at his heels, waving a stick at him.  
  
"I think Tea might have the right idea though..." Tristan said, with a shrug. Bakura looked up at him.  
  
"What gives you that idea...?"  
  
Joey and Tea ran by.  
  
Tristan smiled, then glanced at the CEO. "Hey Kaiba... how 'bout showing off some of those moves you pulled back at that stripclub...?" he asked, with a small smirk. Kaiba glared at him.  
  
"You want to die at a young age...!?" he hissed. Joey and Tea raced by, again.  
  
Tristan shrugged, "just a suggestion..."  
  
"Just try it, Kaiba... we're not expecting a full show..." Yami said, impatiently. Kaiba started to turn red, at the intensity of Yami's gaze. Malik snickered, and nudged Kaiba in the ribs, to pull him out of his daze.  
  
Snapping out of it, Kaiba folded his arms. "No! Once was enough...!"  
  
"Oh for... why're people so shy...!?" Malik said, impatiently. Joey and Tea zoomed past, again.  
  
"Will someone get her off my back!?!?" Joey yelled as he ran. Kaiba scowled, then calmly scooped Joey up into his arms, and turned continually to keep him out of Tea's reach. Blood rushed to the blonde's cheeks, when he found that he was in Kaiba's arms. And spinning no less.  
  
"KAIBA!" Tea yelled. Then blinked, it WAS pretty cute, so she started snapping pictures of them, instead. Kaiba frowned, blushing slightly, and dropped Joey back to the ground.  
  
"YOU MIND NOT DOING THAT!?" the CEO yelled.  
  
"No..." Tea said, with a simple smile.  
  
"YES!" Joey snapped.  
  
Everyone blinked, anime sweatdrops forming. That was lacking in sense, a bit.  
  
Bakura sighed, "maybe we should just start walking, again...?" he suggested.  
  
"Another car...!" Malik called, "I'll try..." With an affirming nod, the tanned boy stepped up, and started to unbutton his shirt. Yami sighed, glad that Yugi was sleeping at the moment. Handing his shirt to Tristan, Malik started pulling off his t-shirt. Tea grinned, and started snapping pictures.  
  
The Dodge Neon first sped by. Then the tires screeched loudly, as it came rushing back in reverse. Obviously catching sight of Malik and his perfect chest. The others grinned at each other. Malik pulled his t-shirt on again, and strolled up to the car as the driver's window started to roll down.  
  
"Ummmmm, hello..." the girl said, shyly, gazing up at Malik. He smiled, in a slightly seductive way, as he nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Hello..." he greeted.  
  
"Ummm, why weren't you wearing a shirt...?"  
  
"It's a nice day..." Malik said, with a curt shrug. "I have to thank you for stopping... we were greeted by most cars with rudeness..." he added, with a small nod of thanks.  
  
The girl blushed, "no problem... ummm, what's your name...?"  
  
"Malik Ishtar... and no, I'm not a homocidal maniac..." the girl giggled.  
  
"He always says that..." Tristan pretended to scoff to Bakura, who bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Don't..." he whispered. Tristan smiled as he shrugged.  
  
The girl blinked, never seeing such a horde of cute guys. "Er... I'm Emma..." she introduced herself. Wow, all were very cute. Oops, the tall brunette and silver-haired boy were obviously very taken with eachother, since they were standing so close to each other. Okay, off- limits. The redhead, blonde, and Malik were very impressive. And the guy in leather, with the very cool hairstyle, carrying a cute kid. Emma nearly drooled. Nope, she had her self-control.  
  
"Ummm, can I help you with anything...?" she asked.  
  
Malik nodded, "I was hoping you would ask... we're trying to get to the next town, so... do you think...?"  
  
Emma nodded, knowing where the question was headed, "but I can only carry four others..." she said, with a sincere look of apology. She felt really bad about telling them this. Malik leaned back on his heels, looking the Neon over. Too small. Especially for a crew of eight. He turned back to the others.  
  
"Only four can go..." he informed them.  
  
"You wanna split us up!?" Tea gasped.  
  
"Wherever Tea goes, I'll stay..." Kaiba muttered. Joey snickered. Tea glared at them both.  
  
Bakura bit his lip, "this was unexpected..."  
  
Yami frowned, "I go where Yugi goes..." he said, shortly. No one argued. Like Yami was going to listen. Plus, if Yugi ever got on a sugar high again, Yami could keep tabs on him.  
  
"Paper, rock, scissors?" Tristan suggested. Everyone blinked, this was going to be interesting...  
  
***  
  
"One, two, three..." Tristan lost. He was staying. Bakura's brow furrowed, he really didn't want to go anywhere without Tristan. He made him feel safer.  
  
"One, two, three..." Bakura smiled with relief, glad to lose.  
  
"One, two, three..." Yami won. What else was to be expected from the King of Games? Yugi and Yami, two seats were taken.  
  
"One, two, three..." Tea and Malik lost. They had to stay. Malik rolled his eyes. He got the car to stop, and he had to stay? Tea shrugged, since she didn't mind. It was nice scenery. So, that left the last two seats to Kaiba and Joey.  
  
Yugi slowly started to wake up, then he yawned, and rubbed his eyes with his small closed fists, cutely. "Hey guys..." he murmured, sleepily.  
  
Everyone melted. Yes, even Kaiba. And Emma, who didn't even know Yugi. Yugi's waking up, it had about the same level of cuteness as him on a sugar high.  
  
"What's happening?" he asked.  
  
"We're splitting up..." Malik said, with a shrug. Yugi's eyes widened.  
  
"WHAT?! We can't!" he cried.  
  
"Relax, Yugi... we'll be fine..." Tea said, with an assuring smile.  
  
"But...!"  
  
"We have Tristan and our yamis... we should be alright..." Bakura said, with the same assuring smile. Yugi bit his lip.  
  
Yami gently sat Yugi back on the ground. Yugi gazed up at Yami, almost fearfully, "Yami, are you...?" he started to ask. Yami felt a tug at his heart.  
  
Kaiba folded his arms, "Yami's sticking with you... don't worry... and it's not like we're leaving them behind..." with a nod towards Tristan, Bakura, Tea, and Malik. "Well, technically we are... but we'll be waiting for them..." he explained.  
  
Joey nodded, "yeah, they might even get a different ride of their own..." he assured Yugi. Yugi's eyes started to shine, with concern for his friends. Everyone all got a similar lump in their throats. Good Gracious, was there anything Yugi did, that wasn't cute?  
  
"You guys..." he started to protest again.  
  
"They'll be fine, aibou... I highly doubt Tristan, Yamib or YamiM will let harm come to them..." Yami assured Yugi, gently. Malik grinned, and held up the Millennium Rod.  
  
"I dare them to try..."  
  
Yugi nodded, slowly. "Okay then..."  
  
"Ummmm, sorry to interrupt... but I had to be in town a while ago..." Emma said, slowly.  
  
Everyone climbed into the car. Joey had shotgun, since he made sure to call it in advance. Yami, and Kaiba had a window seat in the back, while Yugi sat safely between them.  
  
"Bye guys....!" Tea called, as she waved, cheerfully. "No leaving us behind, huh!?" Yugi started to wave. A forlorn look of worry on etched in his cute features.  
  
"We'll be fine..." Tristan and Bakura called. Malik started to undo his shirt.  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi... I'm getting us a different ride..." he declared. Bakura sweatdropped and held Malik's shirt closed.  
  
"It's too late for that..."  
  
Then they started to drive away. Their shoulders slumped, slightly.  
  
"Well, let's start walking..." Tristan said, with a sigh. They nodded, and they started following after the car. But at a much slower pace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nanaki: *sniffles and wipes away a tear* oh no! They're breaking apart!  
  
Nanashi: *sighs* oh man... how sad was this chapter!? It was long, at least... er, I hope O.o  
  
Kaiba: you're thinking what I'm thinking...  
  
Nanashi: *holds up three fingers* three hours of sleep this time...  
  
Kaiba&Nanaki: SLEEP LONGER, DAMNIT!!!  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* watch the language... not my fault, a baby woke me up, and I couldn't get back to sleep...  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops* you...?  
  
Nanashi: HUH!? What!? Are you thinking...? ACK! You are!!! No! NO NO NO NO NO NO! *waves her hands around, madly* of course not! baby- sitting... okay?  
  
Kaiba: oh...  
  
Nanaki: presents!?  
  
Nanashi: I lost track... *grins* but I got Pixi Stix...! ^_______^  
  
Kaiba: oh no... *massages his temples*  
  
Nanaki: hey, at least it's not honey and gummi bears/worms! Right? ^________^  
  
Kaiba: I guess v.v()  
  
Nanashi: Kaiba got some plushies ^_^ *hands Kaiba a Joey plushie,and BEWD plushies*  
  
Kaiba: *blinks, then smiles, faintly* thank you...  
  
Nanashi: hey Nanaki...  
  
Nanaki: waitasec *reads something, all superspy-like, then gasps and points at Nanashi* YOU ARE NOT MORE MATURERER THAN ME!!! you poopy head!!!  
  
Kaiba: *raises an eyebrow* 'maturerer'?  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* 'poopy head'? OKay then... Oh yeah! Christmas is coming up... that means family bonding and stuff... which means...  
  
Nanaki: slowed down updates... *nods eagerly*  
  
Kaiba: this chapter *shakes his head*... Nanashi, you hit a slump, didn't you?  
  
Nanashi: *sighs* yeah... I wrote while in a slump! NO WONDER IT'S LOUSY!!!  
  
Nanaki: I likes! *huggles the chapter* Baku-kun, and Malik-kun as parental-like units!  
  
Nanashi: I'll get out of this slump! Next chapter! I will! *bows in apology* gomen, the next chapter will be better, I promise...!  
  
Kaiba: *examining his fingernails* shouldn't make promises you can't keep...  
  
Nanashi: *eats some Pixi Stix* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *flaps her arms* I FEEL LIKE CHICKEN TONIGHT!!! LIKE CHICKEN TONIGHT!!!  
  
Nanaki: NOT HERS, NOT MINE, and.... NOT KAIBA-BOY'S!  
  
Nanashi: BUT I DO FEEL LIKE CHICKEN...!  
  
Kaiba: *face falls* oh geez... v.v give me strength.... 


	18. Group One

Disclaimer: *blinks* .................................................................. NOT HERS! NOT MINE! NOT EVEN KAIBA-BOYS!!! ALL OF IT ISN'T OURS! bwahahahahahahaha! Made you look!  
  
Nanashi: *hops around* must write! must write! must write! hurry up!!!  
  
Kaiba: patience, Nanashi...  
  
Warnings: BEWARE THE LEMONS!!! hey, add an 'O', you get LEOMON! LEOMON'S A LEMON!!! *laughs hysterically*  
  
Nanaki: *anime sweatdrops* I'm not the one who said that... *points at Nana-chan* it was her...  
  
Kaiba: *sighs* curse all Pixi Stix... a more serious warning, sappiness, and shounen-ai, just like the previous chapters... probably lousy writing, since the others are gone now, too...  
  
Nanaki: downer, or what, people!? *gestures at Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: *glares at Nanaki*  
  
Nanashi: Kaiba! here! from Taito-kisses! *shoves a Joey-in-a-dogsuit plushie, and a starry-eyed Yugi plushie in Kaiba's hands* aren't they kawaii!? ^_______^  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops, and makes sure to not look the Yugi plushie in the eye* plushie or not, it's just as powerful .  
  
Nanashi: and this, too! *shoves a BEWD snowglobe in his hands* pretty, yes? ^___^  
  
Kaiba: *blinks, and shakes the snowglobe* yes... very pretty... can you calm down, now?  
  
Nanaki: yeah! I'm the insane one, remember!?  
  
Nanashi: Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix! *hopping up and down*  
  
Kaiba: I have eight wishes left, I'm not using them to get you your sanity back, damnit!  
  
Nanashi: *doesn't hear him* Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix!  
  
Kaiba: *growls* fine... I wish Nanashi was sane again!  
  
Nanashi: Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix! Pixi stix... *blinks* what happened...?  
  
Kaiba: *sighs* down to seven...  
  
Nanaki: you almost went on a rant again... *points down* start workin!  
  
Nanashi: oh... *blinks* okay then ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, here we are..." Emma said, putting her car into park. The four guys climbed out, checking out their surroundings. Unable to resist anymore, the girl whipped out a camera, and snapped a few pics of them.  
  
Yami, Kaiba and Joey looked at her oddly, while Yugi merely smiled. "Thank you for the ride..." he told her, politely.  
  
"Awww, so sweet... no problem," Emma assured him.  
  
Yugi nodded, then looked down at his stomach, which growled, slightly. He furrowed his brow, "hmmmm, been a while since we ate..." he rested his hand on his hungry belly, looking around for a place with food.  
  
Too cute! Emma thought, "here! Take my money!" she offered, eagerly shoving her entire purse into Yugi's hands. Yugi blinked, then smiled.  
  
"No, I can't... you've done enough for us..." he said, with a small nod.  
  
"You're sure..? Maybe I can buy you dinner, maybe?"  
  
Yugi blinked, cutely, "well..." it was an offer. Emma felt herself melt. He was too adorable for words.  
  
"Alright, that's enough, Yugi..." Kaiba said, simply, turning Yugi and his eyes away from Emma. Then he glanced at her, "thank you... we can take it from here..." He paused, thoughtfully. He had to do something as thanks. So he leaned in, gently kissing her cheek. "Much appreciated..." he murmured, then he started to stride away.  
  
Emma blushed. Joey and Yami shrugged. Seemed like a decent way to say thanks. Joey and Yami both kissed either side of her cheeks, then started to walk after Kaiba. Yugi pecked her lightly on the lips, innocently, then followed after the others.  
  
Emma stood there, more blood rushing to her cheeks, biting her lip. It was all too much. She fainted, right then and there.  
  
***  
  
"So what now?" Yami asked, as he folded his arms.  
  
Kaiba sat down on a picnic table, "we wait for the others..." he said, shortly. Yugi reddened slightly, as his stomach growled somemore.  
  
"I'm hungry..." he said, sheepishly. And went back to looking around. Joey's stomach growled, too.  
  
"Hey, so am I... let's find a place to eat, huh?"  
  
Kaiba frowned, slightly, "we shouldn't eat without the others..."  
  
Joey watched the CEO dubiously, "since when did you care about others...?" he asked, sarcastically. Kaiba glared at him.  
  
"Just because I'm rich, doesn't mean I'm selfish..."  
  
"Very profound..." Yami said, with a roll of his eyes. Then he noticed a bar&grill. "Maybe, we can go there..."  
  
Kaiba glanced over, then rolled his eyes, "Yugi won't be allowed in there..."  
  
"Why not?" Yami and Joey asked, confused.  
  
"He looks too young... maybe you haven't the noticed the BAR part of the bar & grill... bar meaning alcohol..." Kaiba explained, as he fiddled with his locket(the one with a picture of Mokuba). A habit he was trying to break.  
  
Joey grinned, "who can say no to Yuge!?" he challenged. Then he grabbed Yugi, and sat him on Kaiba's lap. "Turn on the charm, Yuge."  
  
Yami frowned slightly, at Kaiba. He dared to touch his aibou? Kaiba noticed Yami, an anime sweatdrop formed on the side of his head. He shrugged, helplessly. Yugi and Joey never noticed either of them.  
  
"What charm?" Yugi asked, confused. Joey grinned, about to take on the task of teaching Yugi to harness his 'power'. He plucked up Yugi again, and went to a different picnic table. Then Joey began his lessons.  
  
After about ten minutes, they returned, and Yugi was again sat in Kaiba's lap, like an adorable chibi. "See what I taught ya, Yuge..."  
  
Yugi nodded, and waited, patiently for Kaiba to look at him.  
  
Slowly, Kaiba looked down at Yugi. A lump formed in his throat. Yugi blinked, then his violet eyes were large, innocent, and shining hopefully.  
  
"Please, can we go eat..? I'm really hungry... please?" he pleaded, meekly.  
  
Kaiba bit his lip. His resistance shooting down, instantly. Ten times stronger, now that Yugi was doing it willingly. But Kaiba was a very stubborn person, as most people know.  
  
"Nnnnnnnnn... Nnnnnnnnn..." Kaiba took a breath, "Nnnnn-Nnoooooo! No, Yugi!" he sighed in immense relief, that he managed to blurt it out. He anime sweatdropped, looking down at Yugi, his lower lip stuck out in an adorable pout.  
  
"Please, Kaiba..."  
  
Yami watched Kaiba squirm. He smirked, folding his arms, glad not to be in his shoes.  
  
"No... I said no... and I mean no... we have to wait for the others..." Kaiba said, trying to sound stern.  
  
***  
  
Four of them stood in pairs, Yugi and Yami, and Kaiba and Joey. Waiting to get in the restaurant. Kaiba sighed, then glared at Joey.  
  
"I hate you..."  
  
Joey smirked, "you don't mean that..."  
  
"That kid can't come in here..." the man at the door, gesturing at Yugi.  
  
"Told you..." Kaiba told Yami, with a scowl. The Pharoah narrowed his eyes, and held up his hand, aiming at the MATD(man at the door).  
  
"MIND CR...!"  
  
"No!" Joey grabbed his wrist, and pushed it back down. "Yuge can handle it... go Yuge..." Joey encouraged him. Yugi shrugged, then walked up to the MATD.  
  
"Why can't I go in?" he asked, he blinked, curiously.  
  
"Be-because you can't..." he said, already wavering.  
  
"Why? Please, can I go in... I'm hungry, I haven't eaten since this morning..." Yugi said, his eyes shining, again. How he did this was beyond anyone's comprehension. The shiny eyes had it.  
  
***  
  
"Whatever you do, Yuge... don't use those on me, thanks..." Joey said, cheerfully, as they sat in their booth.  
  
Yugi laughed, "yes, Joey..."  
  
"First things first..." Kaiba said, with a frown, as he slid in the booth, next to Joey. Fortunately blocking him in. Yugi blocked Yami in, as he took a seat next to him.  
  
"Anything to drink, boys?" a waitress asked, as she approached their table.  
  
"No alcohol... I really don't want to deal with any of you, while drunk..." Kaiba started to say...  
  
"One pitcher of beer..." Joey said, cheerfully.  
  
"JOEY!" Kaiba and Yugi protested.  
  
"Beer?" Yami raised an eyebrow, confused.  
  
"What?" Joey asked, innocently. "I promised Yami I'd show him beer, didn't I Yami?" Yami started to nod.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"And for the little one?" the waitress asked, with a shrug.  
  
"Just an iced tea, thanks..." Yugi said, with a shake of his head.  
  
"Same here... I'll have an iced tea," Kaiba said, with a frown.  
  
"Alright... back in a minute..."  
  
Kaiba waited for her to get out sight. Then he turned, and grabbed Joey roughly by his jacket. "IDIOT! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH WE ALL GOT ON A SUGAR HIGH! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK ALCOHOL'S GONNA BE ANY DIFFERENT?!" he snapped.  
  
Joey shrugged, "Yami wanted to try it.... right Yami?"  
  
Yami blinked. Alcohol? Yugi looked at his darker side, "why would you?" Yami shrugged.  
  
"I've tried a lot of new things these past few months aibou... why not try this beer?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi frowned slightly. "If you started staggering, and falling around all over the place, Yami... I swear, I'll never speak to you again..." he said, looking very serious. Then he folded his arms, and stared hard at the table.  
  
"Aibou..."  
  
Yugi looked away. Yami sighed, the last thing he wanted was to have Yugi angry at him.  
  
"Aibou, I promise to quit when you tell me to... fair enough...?"  
  
Yugi glanced at him. It did sound fair. And it was Yami's decision if he wanted tor try it or not. Yugi sighed, then bit his lip, and started to nod, slowly.  
  
Then their drinks were brought to their table.  
  
***  
  
"So I'm thinkin... that if car's COULD fly, roads wouldn't be needed! And widout roads, we can't have concrete! And widout concrete... we won't have workers on the road, which means less people gettin runned over..." Joey said, then he took another swing.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes, and continued eating his burger.  
  
"Or wait... people'd be outta jobs..." Joey said, his eyes wide.  
  
Yugi watched Joey as if he were crazy. Yami wasn't as bad, thankfully. He was quiet, and would softly laugh at Joey. Or nod in solemn agreement.  
  
"Yummy... have somemore, man... I'm gettin more drunk that you..." Joey said, pouring more into Yami's mug. "Wait... I meant than... not you... wait... that..." Joey nodded, slowly. Yami glared at Joey, as hard as he could. Not very effective, since powers both rose and fell while intoxicated.  
  
"You said my name wrong... now, you must suffer the consequences..." he held up his hand, "MIND CRUSH!"  
  
Kaiba, and Yugi's eyes widened. While Joey froze.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi cried. Yami burst out laughing, and pointed at Joey.  
  
"Shoulda seen yer face!" he howled out. Joey snapped out of it, and grinned.  
  
"Dork..."  
  
Yami laughed harder.  
  
Kaiba and Yugi sighed in relief.  
  
***  
  
"Ya know, Kaiba! Yer a self-centered, uncaring, insenstive jerk!" Joey said, leaning heavily on the CEO. Kaiba ignored him, as he helped the blonde out the door. "But then, maybe that's why I love ya!"  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened, as he watched Joey for a second. Then he frowned, "you're drunk, Joey..." he said, shortly.  
  
"Thank I am!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Joey looked thoughtful, or as thoughtful as he could, while in that state. "Think I meant 'that I am'..." he nodded. "Yeah, that's what I mean... meant... whatever."  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes.  
  
"Kaiba... I love ya, man!" Without warning, Joey flung his arms around Kaiba, in drunken affection. Kaiba let his head drop back, looking skyward.  
  
"Why do you hate me...?" he asked the stars.  
  
"Never said I hated ya..."  
  
"Never mind..." Kaiba muttered, then he looked up, as they approached their original picnic table. "Yugi, how're you doing?"  
  
Yugi shrugged, as he was being held tightly by Yami. "Fairly well... he keeps saying 'Ana bahebek', and I have no idea what it means... but other than that..." Yugi said with a shrug.  
  
"Yugi... perhaps you'd like a translation..." Yami suggested, gazing into the violet eyes he fell in love with.  
  
Yugi blinked, "okay... sure..."  
  
"I love you..."  
  
Yugi blinked, again. Then he turned to Kaiba, while he pointed at Yami, "is this normal...?"  
  
"Joey, get up!" Kaiba was saying, impatiently, as he tried to pull Joey, who was laying in the grass, back to his feet. Then he sighed, and threw up his hands, in exasperation. "Fine, stay there!" He glanced at Yugi, "is what normal?"  
  
Yami nuzzled Yugi, affectionately.  
  
"Oh that... yeah... don't worry about it..." Kaiba said, with a shrug. Then he blinked, looking down at Joey, latched onto his legs.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
Joey climbed up, and held either side of Kaiba's face. "Kaiba... you think everythin I'm doin is because I'm a bit drunk, right?"  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes, "a bit...?" he scoffed, looking surprisingly deadpan.  
  
"Well yeah..." Joey nodded, then he pulled the taller teenager down, and kissed him on the mouth! And in a rather sloppy way, no less. Hey, he was drunk. Nothing's perfect while drunk.  
  
Yugi stared at them, wide-eyed. He grinned, and whipped out a disposable camera that Tea insisted he carried.  
  
~~~  
  
Tea grinned, handing the camera to Yugi, then she winked. "Never know what surprises will happen, Yugi... gotta be ready for 'em, right?"  
  
~~~  
  
Winding the camera, Yugi snapped a few pictures. He laughed, quietly, and placed the camera safely back in his pocket. Then an anime sweatdrop formed, once he saw Yami was watching them kiss, looking intrigued.  
  
"Great idea, Joey! Actions speak louder than words!"  
  
Yami then started kissing Yugi, right then and there. Okay, so some thing's could be perfect. Yami's lips fit Yugi's perfectly.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened, not believing what was happening, he started to blush. Kaiba couldn't believe it either, but he most certainly didn't blush. Both Yugi and Kaiba never returned the kiss. But they never denied it either.  
  
After a few minutes, Joey fell back, Kaiba hastily caught him. He frowned slightly, seeing that the blonde passed out. He rolled his eyes, "drunks..." he grumbled. He pressed his lips together, they tingled a bit. Yes, secretly he enjoyed Joey's kiss, but he wouldn't be Seto Kaiba if he admitted it.  
  
Yami passed out, as well. Yugi was staring at his still form, his eyes wide, his cheeks flushed, and his lips tingling just as much as Kaiba's. Kaiba carried Joey over, and lied him beside Yami.  
  
Kaiba glanced at Yugi. Yugi glanced at Kaiba.  
  
"So... how was...?" they both started to ask. Then they both shrugged. "Really?" they both asked. Then they nodded.  
  
"Kaiba..." Yugi said, slowly.  
  
"Yugi..." Kaiba said, at the same time.  
  
"I liked it..." they both admitted. There, they felt better.  
  
Well, Kaiba did, anyways. Yugi always had feelings for Yami, but Kaiba never had feelings for anyone. Well, except Mokuba... but those aren't the kind of feelings we're talking here. So, getting kissed was a shocker for him. Even moreso, that he enjoyed it.  
  
"Tell Joey, and I'll be forced to hurt you..." Kaiba said, softly. No real threat was heard in his tone. But Yugi agreed. The CEO was embarassed, and Yugi pitied him, so...  
  
"Okay... I won't tell him..."  
  
Kaiba watched him for a second, then smiled. A real genuine smile. "Thank you..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops, and turns red* SINCE WHEN DID YOU SUPPORT KAIBA/JOEY?!?!  
  
Nanaki: what I was wondering...  
  
Nanashi: I don't really support you and Joey... but that's what people want...  
  
Kaiba: *scowls, while blushing* some want Malik/Ryou!  
  
Nanashi: that's different, I support Tristan/Bakura... I'm not gonna change that  
  
Nanaki: makes sense *nods*  
  
Kaiba: *folds his arms, still blushing*  
  
Nanaki: there's some who support Yami/Kaiba...  
  
Nanashi: *sighs* I know... I'M AT A LOSS! *tugs at her hair*  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops* just pick a couple, that's all!  
  
Nanashi: easy for you to say... you're happy with either choice...  
  
Kaiba: *turns redder* WHAT!?  
  
Nanaki: *laughs hysterically*  
  
Nanashi: oh yeah... here Yugi... *hands Yugi three Exodia cards*  
  
Yugi: *eyes widen* are these...? *eyes well with tears, as he smiles, happily* they are! How'd...!?  
  
Nanaki: *reading* ... it says, Erica found them in the ocean while she was swimming! *hands Yugi another little card* here you go...  
  
Yugi: *reads* "Erica loves you Yugi!" *smiles, happily* where is she!? I have to thank her! *holds his cards close*  
  
Kaiba: ugh... can't stand those cards...  
  
Nanashi: but look how happy he is... ^___^ he's cute when he's so happy, Kaiba... admit it  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops, and looks away* I suppose...  
  
Yugi: arigatou, Erica... *bows in thanks* ai daisuke ^_____^ *eagerly adds the cards back to his deck* my deck is whole, again ^_^  
  
Nanaki: so cute! *huggles happy Yugi* 


	19. Group Two

Disclaimer: Not mine... not theirses... not ourses... GOLLUM RULES!!!  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* I can tell later chapters are gonna be Gollum-oriented, now... He was created by the Great JRR Tolkien, so he's not mine...  
  
Nanaki: yup yup! ^_^  
  
Warnings: why keep tellin 'em!? And why call 'em warnings!? I bet that's why everyone's even here! BECAUSE there IS shounen-ai...  
  
Kaiba: some people might not like sap...  
  
Nanashi: *nods* exactly...  
  
Nanaki: well is there sap?  
  
Kaiba: *dryly* most likely...  
  
Nanaki: ........ *gives 'em the ol' one, two* HEY PERSON!!! THE COOKIE GODS WILL HAVE YOUR SOUL! AND THE ALMIGHTY SPOON OF HENTAI WILL OPEN A CAN OF WHOOP-TUSHIE ON YA! FOR COMPLAINING ON THIS FIC!!! AND NAME- CALLING, NO LESS!  
  
Kaiba: uhhhhhhh... that adds up to a flame, doesn't it?  
  
Nanashi: *shrugs* I dunno... Nanaki, it's not that big a deal...  
  
Nanaki: IF SOMEONE CALLS YOU A NAME, IT'S A FLAME, NANA-CHAN!!!  
  
Kaiba: *raises an eyebrow* what were you called?  
  
Nanashi: *shrugs* ..........  
  
Nanaki: DON'T MATTER!!! NO ONE INSULTS NANA-CHAN, BUT ME! WHY READ THE FIC IF YOU HAVE COMPLAINTS!!!???  
  
Nanashi: you're scaring people... stop it!  
  
Nanaki: BUT...!  
  
Nanashi: no, stop...! *sprays Nanaki with a water bottle*  
  
Nanaki: *hisses*  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops* let's start, that's all...  
  
Nanashi: *nods*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We're not getting a single ride..." Tea grumbled, as she looked around.  
  
"It's dark..." Bakura said, glancing around. Then he smiled, as Tristan's hand took his.  
  
"It's cold..." Malik said, shivering.  
  
Tristan sighed, "you got a cloak, put it on..."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Malik put on his new cloak, them smiled, already beginning to feel content and warm.  
  
"WHY AREN'T WE GETTING ANY RIDES!?!?" Tea hollered, jumping up and down, in frustration, as she tugged at her hair. Just then a car drove by. Tristan pursed his lips.  
  
"Maybe because you're always doing something insane looking when a car drives by..." he suggested, wryly.  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
Bakura blinked, as his Ring started to glow. He shrugged, and allowed his yami side to come back out.  
  
"I'M HEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEE!" he declared, after the light faded. His arms were thrown out, and his feet spread apart. A spread eagle, basically.  
  
"He's still hyper, after all this time!?" Tea gasped. Then Malik released his yami side.  
  
"SOOOOOO AM I!!!" YamiM declared. Then he cackled, and shoved Yami B, sending him to the ground.  
  
"OW!" he yelped, as he landed on his rear. Then he jumped up, and yelled something at him. YamiM merely yelled something back.  
  
Tristan, Bakura, Tea, and Malik could only stare as the yamis were yelling insults at each other, most likly in ancient Egyptian. Bakura started massaging his temples. Malik was wondering how to get them to stop.  
  
Tristan rested his hand on Bakura's shoulder, which had a bit of calming effect. "Guys... great to have you back..." he called over the yelling. Both yamis turned to Tristan, then smiled, with pride.  
  
"Isn't it!?" they both asked.  
  
"Maybe you can do us a favor... the others had to run ahead of us... meaning, we're behind, and the fastest way to catch up, would be...?" Tristan extended his hand, encouraging them to finish his sentence.  
  
"Paint?" YamiM offered.  
  
"Baka..." Yami B grumbled, he rested his hands on his hips, looking down the road, "couldn't get a ride, huh?"  
  
Tea pointed at Malik, "he got Yugi, Joey, Yami and Kaiba their ride, by taking off his shirt..." she explained.  
  
"Why not do it again?" Yami B asked, already surprisingly normal. Malik glared at him, his face reddening.  
  
"Maybe you haven't noticed the cold!?"  
  
"Do it, anyways! I missed the first show, damnit!" YamiM said with a sigh. Malik calmly bopped him on the head with his fist.  
  
"If I know mortals..." Yami B said, slowly. He blinked, seeing a pair of headlights coming along. Calmly, he strided out to the middle of the road.  
  
"Yami!" Bakura cried, "get off the road!"  
  
"Relax... he or she won't hit me..." Yami B said, with confidence. The truck was putt-putting along. Giving Yami B plenty time to jump out of its way, if it never stopped.  
  
"Ooh! Target practice..." the driver said, grinning maniacally at the sight of the teenager in the road. Then she started to speed up. Or at least as much as her rusty bucket would let her. She stood up, hanging out the window, laughing like a lunatic  
  
Well, this didn't look promising. "YAMI B!!!" everyone shouted.  
  
Yami B refused to move. He placed his hands on his hips, challenging the driver to just try and hit him. The rusty bucket of a truck, sped up. The engine roared, it sounded like it was giving it all it had. But it couldn't have been going more than 40km.  
  
The driver was jumping up and down, "FASTER, FASTER, FASTER!!!" she howled.  
  
Then the truck slowed down to a pathetic stop, exactly one foot away from Yami B.  
  
"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU, BETSY!?" the driver wailed. The truck sputtered, weakly, almost as if it were answering her.  
  
Yami B smirked, and wandered to the driver's side, "I can tell you were trying desperately to stop..." he said, wryly. The driver slid back in the window, and into her seat again.  
  
"Of course...!" she said, with a wide grin. She looked about their age. She had dark hair and eyes, and grease smears on her right cheek, and her chin. "How can I help ya? By the way, my name's Nan..."  
  
"Hi Nan... you can help us by giving us a ride to town..."  
  
She nodded, "on one condition..."  
  
Yami B raised an eyebrow, then nodded, "go ahead..."  
  
"I wanna see some kissing! I love romance, so very much!!!" she gushed, clasping her hands together. Then her truck started to roll forward. "Oh, oopsy daisy..." she turned off the truck. The truck continued to roll forward. "Oopsy daisy, again... works better if it's in Park, don't it, Betsy?" she started the truck again, and put in park. Then she turned it off.  
  
The others merely watched her, anime sweatdrops appearing on the side of their heads.  
  
"Kissing...?" Tea asked, slowly. "Between who?"  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmm..." she leaned out the window, looking the small group over. Then she grinned, "you two look cute..." she said, gesturing at Tea and Tristan. Bakura's eyes widened, while Tea blinked. Tristan shook his head, abruptly.  
  
"Hell no! Heh, no offense, Tea... but no..." Tristan said.  
  
Tea shrugged, "I don't think Bakura would be happy about it, either..." she agreed, gesturing at Bakura.  
  
"Hmmm, you have a thing for him, I'm bettin, kidd-o..." Nan declared, grinning widely at Bakura.  
  
"You could say that," Malik said, dryly. Bakura blushed.  
  
"I'm with him..." Tristan said, gesturing at the silver-haired boy. Bakura smiled, sheepishly, but feeling very pleased, that Tristan was so open about it. Nan blinked.  
  
"Whatchu mean?"  
  
"Meaning they're together..." Malik explained, examining the wooden crates in the back of the truck. He poked his finger inside, curiously. Then, "OW!!!" he yelped, whipping his hand back, his finger red and swollen. "WHAT'S IN THERE!?"  
  
"My chickens! You quit molestin 'em!" Nan cried.  
  
"Heh, trust me, lady... that's the last thing he'll want to do..." YamiM said, with a snicker.  
  
"She doesn't mean it that way...!" Malik said, smacking YamiM upside his head.  
  
"ACK!" YamiM yelped.  
  
"Anywho, my kiss! I wanna see 'em kiss..." Nan said, clapping her hands, eagerly.  
  
"I would never kiss a friend's guy!" Tea cried, folding her arms, stubbornly. Tristan blinked, "I would never kiss Tea, period..."  
  
The yamis burst out laughing. Tristan shrugged, and ducked to avoid the snuff can, that Tea snatched from Nan's dashboard, to hit him with.  
  
"HEY!" Nan protested.  
  
"Sorry Tea... really, I just..." Tristan started to explain.  
  
"Don't bother explaining, Tristan..." Tea said, with a sigh. "Your devotion to Bakura is very admirable..."  
  
Bakura blinked, as did Tristan, "well yeah, but, Tea... I honestly wouldn't kiss you, even if my life depended..."  
  
"Why not watch them kiss?" Yami B suggested, gesturing at his light, and Tristan. Nan blinked.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmm... never saw one like that before..."  
  
"You haven't...?" Tea asked, then she grinned, "you dunno what you're missing then!" she squealed. The guys all anime sweatdropped. YamiM bopped her.  
  
"Hentai..."  
  
"A yaoi hentai, no doubt..." Malik said, with a solemn nod.  
  
"I-I'm not an exhibitionist..." Bakura said, blushing. Tristan smiled, finding Bakura's shyness cute. He leaned down, and whispered in his ear.  
  
"One kiss, then we can catch up with the others..."  
  
Bakura's blush deepened, he turned his head, to whisper back. "How do we know that piece of junk will even get us into town...? It couldn't even run my yami over... erm, heaven forbid."  
  
Tristan laughed, softly. "It's a ride, that's all that really matters..." he murmured.  
  
Bakura started to nod, slowly. Tristan gently ran his fingers along Bakura's jawline, stopping at his chin, then tilted his face upwards. Smiling at Bakura's embarassed expression, Tristan lowered his head, pressing his lips against Bakura's, in a soft kiss.  
  
Tea squealed, and whipped out her camera, and started snapping picture after picture. She ran around them, snapping from every angle. Tristan and Bakura never acknowledged her, and merely went on with their kiss.  
  
Malik and his yami were waiting patiently. Yami B was examining his fingernails, also waiting patiently. Nan was watching, wide-eyed and silent.  
  
After a moment, they parted. Bakura smiled, shyly, while Tristan smiled back and kissed him again, for a brief second. Then he turned to Nan, "okay... your condition was met... you saw two people kiss..."  
  
Nan continued to stare, wide-eyed, her jaw dropped.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh... you okay?"  
  
"THAT WAS SO KEWL!!! DO IT AGAIN!!!"  
  
A large anime sweatdrop formed over the group.  
  
"BUT THIS TIME I WANNA SEE THEM KISS!" Nan declared, pointing at the yamis. Both of their eyes widened.  
  
"Huh?!" they squeaked.  
  
"OR MAYBE THEM!" she pointed at Yami B and Malik.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"OR MAYBE THEM...!" she pointed at Malik and his yami.  
  
Tea blinked, a monster had been born. "Uhhhhhhhhh... we-we-we can't..." the others started to argue.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait..." Tea called, she ran up to Nan. "Listen, Nan... bring us to town, and I'll convince them all to kiss for you... fair?" Tea offered, making sure to keep her voice low.  
  
"Tea... what are you promising?" Malik asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing..." Tea said, innocently. Then she turned back to Nan, "well?"  
  
Nan blinked, then started nod, "sounds fair... alrighty then... hop in." The others smiled in relief. YamiM had the nerve to sit up front. The others all climbed in the back.  
  
"Bite me again, you birds from hell, and I'll..." Malik growled to the crates, sitting as far away from them, as he could. Then a chicken clucked.  
  
"WHO YOU CALLIN A CHICKEN!?" Malik snapped.  
  
"Traumatized, Malik?" Yami B asked, sarcastically.  
  
Malik blinked, "what gives you that idea?"  
  
And, they were off! Er, a bit faster than they were walking at least.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nanashi: hmmmmmmmmm, I couldn't keep them apart for too long... I'm a sap...  
  
Nanaki: *swoons* that kiss! So cutesy!!! *squeals*  
  
Nanashi: I'm glad you approve... Tea...  
  
Tea: yeah man?  
  
Nanashi: there's lots of requests for your pictures...  
  
Tea: yeah! ^_^ they're so cute, so cool, so... bishi-ful! *huggles her camera and film rolls* but they're not developed yet...  
  
Nanaki: people want some, though...  
  
Tea: *blinks* so, doubles won't be enough, huh?  
  
Nanashi&Nanaki: probably not...  
  
Kaiba: *blinks, receiving the picture of him and Joey kissing, and anime sweatdrops* where'd...? *frowns* it'll never be seen again! *stuffs it in his jacket pocket*  
  
Nanaki: awwwww, Kaiba-boy! You're gonna frame it in some platinum frame, so you can have it forever! And you know it! *grins*  
  
Kaiba: *turns red and glares at Nanaki*  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* there, I got that ground covered...  
  
Nanaki: by the by, Nana-chan... who's Nan based on?  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* who do you think...? oops, time to quit...  
  
Nanaki: HEY! 


	20. Their Reunion

Disclaimer: ................................................... *coughs*  
  
Nanaki: that means... YU-GI-OH! AND ITS CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY SOMEONE ELSE, THEREFORE BELONGS TO THEM! NOT NANASHI, ME, OR KAIBA- BOY! hah!  
  
Nanashi: that's what I said... *shrugs*  
  
Kaiba: *blinks* no, it wasn't...  
  
Warnings: ..................................................................... *coughs*  
  
Kaiba: *rolls his eyes* that means the following chapter will contain shounen-ai, and possibly sap, you don't like the idea of two guys having feelings for each other, then you're in the wrong story... though, the shounen-ai's probably the reason you all started reading this, correct?  
  
Nanashi: that's what I said...  
  
Kaiba: *shakes his head*  
  
Nanaki: ooh! Tristan/Bakura piccies! *huggles her many pics, happily*  
  
Nanashi: Merry Christmas, huh, Nanaki?  
  
Nanaki: *nods*  
  
Nanashi: oh yeah... The Two Towers... I was shocked to see a shounen- ai (common term would be 'slash') scene between Aragorn and Legolas *blinks* it was amazing... me being who I am, it took all my will- power not to point at the screen and laugh at the new girl *anime sweatdrops* which girl? To those who watched it, you know who I mean, to those who didn't... I don't wanna ruin it on you ^_^()  
  
Nanaki: YOU RUINED IT ON ME!!!  
  
Nanashi: pssh! You went and watched it before me, damnit!  
  
Nanaki: eeps! *cowers* I couldn't wait... Frodo and his big, beautiful, blue eyes! *swoons*  
  
Kaiba: I have no idea what either of you are talking about... anyways... shall we begin..?  
  
Nanashi: alrighty-dighty... but, Kaiba... ain't he hot? *shows a picture of Legolas to Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: *blinks* what?  
  
Nanaki: HE HAS BLONDE HAIR, LIKE JOEY, KAIBA-BOY! That's why you should like him!  
  
Kaiba *anime sweatdrops and glares at Nanaki* shut up!  
  
Nanashi: oh yeah... *takes a breath* it took a while... 20 chapters to be exact... but... the OFFICIAL couplings, are as follows *swallows* Tristan/Bakura, Yami/Yugi... and Kaiba/Joey..! HAH! THERE! DID IT!  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops* what helped make up your mind?  
  
Nanaki: someone says she writes it well... why quit if you write well, huh? *gasps* Hey, Nana-chan! 201 REVIEWS!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOO!!! *punches the air*  
  
Nanashi: *grins* thank you, to all who reviewed, it's very encouraging... I'm glad it's going well...  
  
Kaiba: for a slump, it IS going pretty well  
  
Nanashi: *grins* yup... thanks, again *hands out Pocky to the reviewers* ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tea looked around, then she slapped a crate, "quit trying to eat my shirt!" she snapped at the chicken. The guys merely rolled their eyes.  
  
"She's talking to chickens... she's gone nuts..." Yami B muttered. The others tried not to laugh, since there were many throwable objects. Heavy objects, that could really hurt someone.  
  
Malik yawned, and leaned back. A chicken clucked. "AUGH!" Malik jumped to his feet, and kicked the crate away. It flew out of the truck. The others only stared, jaw-dropped, as the crate hit the ground,and started rolling like a really big dice. Then it hit a tree, and the chicken was going crazy, white feathers were flying out, and it was screeching its head off.  
  
"Malik!" Bakura hissed.  
  
"Uhhhhhh, maybe she won't notice," Tristan said, slowly.  
  
"THE DUMB BIRD ATTACKED ME!" Malik said, defensively. He breathed raggedly. He now officially hated chickens.  
  
"It didn't even touch you..." Yami B scoffed, as he stood up.  
  
"Heads up!" Nan called. Both of the boys who were standing up, got smacked in the back of their heads by a tree branch. Knocking them both forward.  
  
"HEY!" they both snapped. Wincing, they held the back of their heads, as they stood up again, slowly.  
  
"Will you both sit down!?" Bakura said, worried for their health. A hit on the head wasn't a very healthy thing, from time to time.  
  
"KATIE! MY CHICKEN!" Nan gasped, noticing, and knowing which chicken was missing. She backed up, again. Tristan raised an eyebrow, sensing what was coming up. The exact same treebranch hit them both on the forehead this time. Tea made sure to get a picture. Hey, it was predictable. Like a really bad attempt at slapstick comedy.  
  
Both of them fell on Tristan. "ACK!" they all yelped. Tea grinned.  
  
"NAN, STOP! GET OUT AND LOOK!" she hollered. Bakura actually glared at her.  
  
"TEA!"  
  
"Heh... what?" she asked, innocently. Nan was racing out of the cab, and to Tea's side, then she blinked seeing two guys laying on top of Tristan.  
  
"Ooh, what they doin?"  
  
Tea giggled, "wouldn't you like to know...?" then she started taking pictures. Tristan, Malik, and Yami B all glared at her.  
  
"TEA! STOP IT!" they all shouted. YamiM climbed out of the cab, then he leaned on the box, raising an eyebrow at the scene before him.  
  
"What? I wasn't invited?" he asked, dryly.  
  
"It's not what you're thinking, yami..." Malik said, impatiently. He tried to get up, but Yami B was laying on him, trying to untangle his feet from the ropes in Nan's truck.  
  
"Uhhhh, Yami B...?" Tristan and Malik said, slowly.  
  
"Hrn?" Yami B was barely listening. He hated knots, more than anything.  
  
"GET OFF!" Tristan shoved him off, Malik couldn't help but snicker, as the yami went sprawling.  
  
"WHOA!" Yami B tumbled forward, his fingers now caught in the ropes. "OH, FOR THE LOVE OF RA!" he snarled. Bakura bit his lip, and started trying not to laugh.  
  
"Here..." Bakura knelt down, and started helping his darker side.  
  
Nan giggled, "why does that look so...?" she paused, thoughtfully. "What's a good word for it...?" she wondered, aloud.  
  
"Kinky," Tea and YamiM replied. Nan grinned.  
  
"Yeah...!"  
  
"I AM NOT GETTING KINKY!" Yami B snapped. Then he gestured at Tristan and Malik, "if anything, they're the ones getting it on..." he blinked, then shrank back as his aibou glared at him.  
  
Tristan and Malik both blinked, anime sweatdrops forming. Bakura then shifted his glare to Malik, "get off him, already!"  
  
Malik smiled, sheepishly, and pushed himself off the taller teenager. Tristan frowned slightly, and took Tea's camera, "you're not helping matters..."  
  
"HEY" Tea whined.  
  
Nan was giggling, these guys were funny. Then she gasped, "Katie!" she dashed back down the road picking up the missing crate. As she walked back up, she was clucking and cooing to the bird. It would have sounded comforting if it were a baby. But a chicken?  
  
Then she looked up, glaring at them. "YOU TRIED TO KILL MY KATIE!" she hollered. Everyone instantly pointed at Malik.  
  
"Stop it!" Malik snapped, slapping every one of their hands down. YamiM raised an eyebrow, "you picked on a poor defenseless chicken... a hen... aren't you ashamed of yourself?" he asked, with a small smirk.  
  
"DEFENSELESS!? THE DAMN THING ATTACKED ME!"  
  
"It never even touched you..." Tristan, Bakura, Tea, and Yami B argued.  
  
"GET OUT! I WON'T DRIVE AROUND CHICKEN-HATERS! MY HENS ARE MY BABIES!" Nan declared.  
  
"Then... that's just mess up..." Yami B muttered. Tristan and Malik slapped their hands over their mouths, to stifle their laughter. Bakura shook his head, signalling for them to stop.  
  
"Wait! Nan, I have an idea..." Tea jumped out of the truck, taking the crate from the girl, and sat it in the truck, carefully. Then she turned back to her, draping an arm over her shoulders, and lead her away, talking softly. "How about if I hold up my end of the deal, early...?"  
  
Nan blinked, "I'm listening..."  
  
"Alright... you know how I said I'll get them all to kiss for you, if you get us to town... well, what if I get them to do it now? Will that help?"  
  
Nan pursed her lips. Tempting offer. But the tanned one tried to kill Katie! But then again, two very cute boys, lip to lip. Nan grinned, already becoming a hardcore yaoi fan. She nodded.  
  
"Alright!" Tea cheered, she dashed back to the others. "Guys! She's willing to keep driving us, but on one small, eensy-weensy, teenie- weenie condition..." Tea held her index finger and thumb about 2cm apart, as emphasis.  
  
"What condition?" they all asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Two guys kissing again..." Tea said, with a helpless, somewhat innocent smile.  
  
They all blinked. Then Malik, and the yamis turned to Tristan and Bakura. "Get to it..." they all said, shortly. Tristan and Bakura anime sweatdropped, "why us?"  
  
"Because..." was all they offered, with a shrug.  
  
"Uh-uh... as nice as their kissing was... and I have the pictures to prove it," Tea paused and hugged her camera, in delight. "Nan wants variety..."  
  
"I don't think I have the guts to kiss Tristan, or Bakura... either of them'll kill me afterwards..." Malik said, slowly. Yami B and YamiM nodded.  
  
Tristan and Bakura smiled at each other.  
  
"It doesn't have to be just Tristan and Bakura... it can be Yami B and Malik, Malik and YamiM, Yami B and YamiM..." Tea shrugged. The guys anime sweatdropped.  
  
"I get to see yet?" Nan asked, patting a chicken over the head.  
  
Malik folded his arms, "no... I'd rather walk..." he spat. Nan charged at him, holding up a chicken. Its wings were waving around, wildly, sending feathers everywhere, and it was clucking, and screeching.  
  
"AUGH!" Malik screamed, and instantly grabbed the nearest person. Yami B. And kissed him hard on the mouth! Everyone stared, jaws dangling. Well, this particular groups' jaws drop a lot, don't they?  
  
Yami B stared, wide-eyed, as Malik kissed him. Open-mouthed, no less. Hey, he just finished screaming when they started, hence that kind of kiss.  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow, while Bakura bit his lip, to keep from laughing. YamiM glared hard at Yami B. And, of course, Tea loaded another roll of film and started snapping pictures. Nan squealed, watching intently.  
  
With a mental shrug, Yami B held either side of Malik's face, in a surprisingly gentle manner, and managed to deepen the kiss, further.  
  
Everyone's eyes widened. Nan clapped happily. After that, Yami B released Malik, and turned to Nan. "Satisfied?"  
  
"Yup..." said Malik, with nod. Yami B anime sweatdropped, his face reddening as he turned back to Malik, "I was talking to her..." he mumbled, pointing at Nan.  
  
"Oh... I knew that..."  
  
Bakura turned around, burying his face in Tristan's jacket. Was he upset? Nah, of course not, he has Tristan. He was merely trying not to show the fact that he was really trying not to laugh. Tristan held Bakura, biting his lip, so he wouldn't laugh, either.  
  
"There there... your yami's growing up..." Tristan said, soothingly rubbing Bakura's back.  
  
That was that. Bakura burst out laughing. Yami B turned redder, if it were possible, as he tried to glare at his hikari. Malik, well, he was in a bit of a different zone at the moment. Nan sighed, happily. "One'll do... that one was cute..." she commented. Tea giggled.  
  
"You have to love it when it takes that turn..."  
  
"Yami B... I am now forced to kill you!" YamiM growled, and pounced on him. "ACK!"  
  
Nan climbed in the cab, while everyone else climbed back in the back. Tea climbed in front so as to explain what 'shounen-ai' and 'yaoi' was to the newbie, Nan.  
  
"GET OFF!" Yami B snapped. Malik, still in another zone. Tristan calmly tugged YamiM off the other yami, and started to tie him down. Then he took his seat beside Bakura, again. Bakura smiled, watching his yami's blush very slowly fade away.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Kaiba tapped his foot, impatiently. Where were they!? He glanced at his watch, then he sighed. 10pm. Warily, he walked back to the picnic table, where Yugi slept peacefully next to a still passed-out Yami.  
  
Kaiba sat down, and rested his chin in his hand, thinking. Then he glanced at Joey. Amazingly enough, he wasn't snoring. At least not loud. Personally, Kaiba always saw Joey as a very loud snorer. The mutt was shivering. After a lot of debating, Kaiba finally removed his jacket, and put it over Joey. Who snuggled into it, then he smiled.  
  
Kaiba frowned, and held up his hand, tempted to push Joey's blonde bangs aside. Then he jerked his hand back, shaking his head, in slight disgust.  
  
"What's the matter with me...?" he muttered. Then he looked up, seeing a beat-up old truck pulling to a park in the parkinglot, across the street. He stood up, then he sighed. Finally.  
  
"Hey!" He called. To the crew of six that were jumping out of the truck. They all looked over at him.  
  
"Hey, Kaiba..." Tristan called back.  
  
"You actually waited! How kind!" Yami B called.  
  
"Shut up, and get over here..." Kaiba called, simply. After they appeared to thank their driver, Kaiba raised an eyebrow, as Tristan and Bakura shared a small kiss, in front of her. Then the girl clapped in apparent delight.  
  
He blinked, as they all approached him, he watched Tristan and Bakura, dubiously. "What was that about?"  
  
"The kiss?" Tristan asked. Kaiba nodded. "That's the only way we could think of to thank her..." Bakura nodded, blushing, slightly.  
  
Kaiba blinked, again, "strange, I just kissed the driver..."  
  
Tea giggled, "she's now a fan of shounen-ai, Kaiba..."  
  
"Oh... well, good for her... what took you guys so long?..."  
  
"Long story, where's the Pharoah, Yugi, and Joey?" Yami B asked.  
  
"And may we go eat?" Malik asked, resting his hand on his empty belly. Bakura and YamiM nodded in agreement. "We haven't eaten yet..."  
  
Kaiba fidgeted, then dug in his pockets, handing them some money. "We already ate... Joey and Yami are... sleeping, so to speak, and so is Yugi..."  
  
"YOU ATE WITHOUT US!? YamiM shouted. Tristan and Malik grabbed his shoulders, just in case he tried to attack the CEO.  
  
Kaiba frowned, "you try saying no to Yugi! Joey taught him how to use his eyes, okay!? It wasn't easy to say no to him!"  
  
"Saying no to Joey?" they all asked. Kaiba blushed.  
  
"No, Yugi!"  
  
"Why're you blushing...?" Tea asked, curiously. Though she was sure she already knew the answer, what with her wide grin and all. Kaiba scowled.  
  
"JUST GO EAT!"  
  
Everyone blinked, then shrugged. "Alright... Food!" They all ran towards the nearest foodstand. 10 pm, not many places were open at the moment.  
  
Kaiba anime sweatdropped, then walked back to the table. Then he frowned thoughtfully, what was he gonna tell the others, about Yami and Joey's small drinking escapade?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaiba: *raised an eyebrow* long chapter...  
  
Nanashi: I thought it was, too... but now I don't think it is... *blinks* I had something to say here, but I can't remember what it was... *thinks*  
  
Nanaki: why the kiss between Malik and Yami B? *blinks*  
  
Nanashi: oh yeah! Thanks Nanaki... the reason that kiss is in there, is because someone asked for it... *shrugs*  
  
Nanaki: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Kaiba: *frowns*  
  
Nanashi: what? *blinks* I won't make you sappy, Kaiba... promise *crosses her heart*  
  
Nanaki: it's cute... I wonder if I'm a Kaiba/Joey supporter...? *thinks about it*  
  
Kaiba: *glares at Nanaki* I think you are... you torment me endlessly about it...  
  
Nanaki: oh yeah! ^_________^ *glomps Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: *sprays Nanaki with the anti-glomping spray*  
  
Nanaki: *yelps, and scurries away*  
  
Kaiba: *smirks* I like this stuff...  
  
Nanashi: *snickers* it shows... 


	21. Geez, Joey!

Disclaimer: it's gettin kinda tiresome, ne?  
  
Nanaki: a bit... *yawns*  
  
Nanashi: ah well... Yu-Gi-Oh, and its characters aren't mine, despite the fact I'm using them in my small stories ^_^()  
  
Warnings: *Nanaki waves her arms around* danger, danger, my arms are flailing wildly...  
  
Kaiba: is it just me, or is she insane..?  
  
Nanashi: you assume that now?  
  
Kaiba: *blinks* even moreso... better?  
  
Nanashi: *nods* uhhhhhh, no real warnings... heh ^_^  
  
Nanaki: the gist was probably caught, in the earlier chapters ^__________^  
  
Kaiba: a lot of things have been asked...  
  
Nanashi: such as... Nanaki, can DemonSurfer have your hentai spoon...?  
  
Nanaki: *eyes widen* HAVE MY ALMIGHTY SPOON OF HENTAI!?!?!? WHAAAAT!? *blinks* how 'bout a different one, I like this one...  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanashi: *snickers* sure...  
  
Nanaki: *nods and hands DemonSurfer an almighty spoon of hentai* that's the only other one! So, use it well, Grasshopper *bows*  
  
Kaiba: and did you know hentai means pervert?  
  
Nanaki: of course...  
  
Nanashi: *grins* she's very proud to have a perverted spoon...  
  
Nanaki: *nods* yes, and it's in my full and complete control! *holds the spoon up, and starts laughing manically... then pauses* WHERE'S THE LIGHTNING AND THUNDER!?!?!?  
  
Nanashi: *looks away, innocently, while hiding the FX switch she stole* oh yeah, DKiedis, hiya ^_^ I liked Rent-a-Date, it was kinda hard to keep up with, but as long as I was writing something that everyone was getting a kick out of, then, yay ^_^ heh. But, apparently something happened and it just up and vanished. Poof, without a trace *sighs* which just plain stinks  
  
Kaiba: pity... just when I was getting into it...  
  
Nanashi: *nods* Oh yeah, Suqua, Aragorn is played by Viggo Mortenson... at least I think that's his name... I like him, just as much as Eljah and Legolas/Orlando... *nods* Kaiba, anything else?  
  
Kaiba: hmmmmmm... nope, well there is one more thing, but I think it should wait until the end of this chapter, sound good?  
  
Nanashi: *nods*  
  
Nanaki: alright, let's get this show started...  
  
Nanashi: oh yeah... and I'm sorry for the long wait... as I said in an earlier chapter, Christmas, the whole family togetherness thing ^_^ annnnnnd, I hit a slump again, as you may notice in this chapter v.v  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun started to rise, a light mist hung in the air, close to the ground, and could be seen against the town's surrounding moutains. And in the park, at two specific picnic tables, lied five people on each table. All of whom were snuggled together. But, enough on that...  
  
Joey winced, feeling sick. "Ow..." he mumbled, then he slowly started to sit up, shivering, not paying attention to the long coat he just pushed off himself. "Well, another beautiful way to begin the day..." he muttered. Then he blinked, seeing a very familiar trench coat laying in his lap.  
  
"What th...?!"  
  
Yami yawned, stretching, he raised an eyebrow, at his hikari snuggled up to him. He smiled, faintly, relieved that Yugi wasn't angry with him. Then he looked over at Joey.  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
Joey blinked, and looked around, "yeah... what about you? And, everyone's here..."  
  
Yami slowly sat up, gently laying Yugi in his lap. Then he cringed, his head pounding mercilessly, and a sense of nausea swirling in his stomach. "Uhhhh..."  
  
"Yeah, that's normal, don't worry 'bout it..." Joey assured him, with an acknowledging nod of Yami's apprent sickness. Without thinking, Joey pulled up the trenchcoat to warm himself up.  
  
"There a reason you have Kaiba's coat?" Yami asked, with a small knowing smirk.  
  
"You know those one-night stands, Yuge... uhh, Yami..." Joey replied, with a sheepish grin. Then he anime sweatdropped, as Kaiba sat up, rubbing his eyes, tiredly. The CEO rubbed his stiff neck, as he rested his elbow on his knee.  
  
With a small gulp, Joey walked over to Kaiba, swaying a bit, his legs shaky, and his ears ringing. Pursing his lips, the blonde held out the coat to Kaiba. Kaiba watched him for a second, saying nothing. Which, needless to say, made Joey very uncomfortable.  
  
"I do somethin stupid last night, Kaiba?" he asked, slowly.  
  
"....... How're you feeling?" Kaiba asked, shortly.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhh... fine... want your coat back?" Joey asked, still holding the coat out to him. Kaiba stood up, taking his coat back, and put it on. His eyes not leaving Joey's face as he studied his features, carefully.  
  
Joey fidgeted. Awkward silences. He hated them.  
  
"Kaiba..." Yami called as softly as he could. Joey mentally thanked him.  
  
"What?" Kaiba asked, shifting his gaze from Joey to the Pharoah.  
  
"When did everyone get here?"  
  
"About 10 last night, more or less..." Kaiba answered.  
  
"What time is it now?"  
  
Kaiba looked at his watch, "nearly 6..."  
  
"Gawd! You guys are so noisy..." Tea whined, throwing her arms up, over her eyes. Kaiba scowled.  
  
"Get up, Gardner, we have to get going..." he said, coldly.  
  
Tea sighed, and rolled over, ignoring him.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes, and merely shoved Tea off the table. She should know better to lay near the edge, he mused.  
  
~THUMP!~  
  
"ACK!" Tea yelped, as she hit the ground.  
  
"Whoa... flashback..." Joey said, with a small shake of his head. Only to wince, and hold his head, painfully.  
  
"Why get up now?" Malik mumbled, snuggling closer between YamiM and Yami B. Hey, bodyheat's better than blankets, from time to time.  
  
Kaiba sighed, gesturing down the street with his thumb, "maybe them..?" he said, wryly. Yami raised an eyebrow. A police cruiser. An anime sweatdrop formed on Joey and Yami. Well, this didn't look too good. A pack of teenagers sleeping in the park?!  
  
"All of you! Get up...!" Kaiba commanded. No one moved.  
  
"Get up!" Joey called, then winced, holding his head, somemore. Kaiba rolled his eyes, but was kinda relieved that they started listening to Joey. They slowly sat up, stretching and yawning. All except the sleeping brunette who held Bakura, protectively. With a sigh, Kaiba shook Tristan's shoulder.  
  
"Wake up, Taylor..."  
  
"Gimme one good reason why..." Tristan grumbled. Kaiba pursed his lips. Then shook him a bit more roughly. Thus, shaking Bakura, as well.  
  
"Get up..." Kaiba ordered. "Or..." he paused, what kinda threat would work on Taylor? He wasn't exactly easy to intimidate, what with the same height and all.  
  
"Or...?" Tristan pressed, sleepily.  
  
Bakura started smiling, "don't start..." he murmured, giving Tristan a small squeeze of affection.  
  
"He started it..." Tristan said, simply, smiling innocently.  
  
"Get up, or... uhhhhhh..." Kaiba anime sweatdropped, having no idea how to finish his sentence.  
  
"Allow me..." Malik said, curtly. He stepped up, and pried Tristan's arms away from Bakura, and plucked the silver haired boy away. Then merely started trotting away.  
  
"Malik...?" Bakura said, slowly, in confusion. Tristan sat up, frowning.  
  
"Malik..." he growled.  
  
Malik anime sweatdropped, at the annoyance in Tristan's eyes. Then he yelped, and scurried away, quickly. Which Bakura couldn't help but laugh as Tristan merely took chase.  
  
"YOU RELEASE MY AIBOU, MALIK!" Yami B yelled, and ran after them, too. Hey, why be left out in the fun?  
  
"YOU QUIT CHASING AFTER MY AIBOU, YOU THIEF!" YamiM snarled, and ran after Yami B.  
  
"You guys! Violence solves nothing, remember!?" Yugi and Tea called. They sighed, in defeat. Tea ran after them, her camera in hand. Joey anime sweatdropped, as he stood with Yami, Yugi, and Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow, that works. At least they were all up, now.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"THEY'RE AT THE DOUGHNUT SHOP!!! THEY WOULDN'T HAVE NOTICED US, FOR A GOOD TWO HOURS!" Yami B hollered. Yes, he's not a morning person. Uh, after he wakes up. Staying up all night, that's another story.  
  
"Fine, you can go back and sleep... but I'm not gonna wait for you..." Kaiba said, coldly, not slowing down his long stride.  
  
"Is it just me, or is Kaiba being a jerk all over again?" Tea whispered to Yugi.  
  
"Uhhhh, he has his reasons, Tea..." Yugi said, with a small smile.  
  
"What reasons are those?" Tea asked, curiously.  
  
"Ummmmm, well, a good hint would be... he's taller than me, and has brown eyes and blonde hair..." Yugi shrugged. Then he anime sweatdropped, hoping Joey never heard him, since he promised Kaiba. Slowly, Yugi glanced at Joey, relieved to see that he was examining his deck.  
  
"Ooh, Joey? Yugi, what happened!?" Tea asked, eagerly.  
  
Yugi's anime sweatdrop got bigger. "Uhhhh..."  
  
"I'll ask Kaiba, then..." Tea said, with a quick nod. Yugi bit his lip. He had to think fast.  
  
"Tea! Yami kissed me!" he barked. Everyone paused, and slowly turned to Yugi. Yami blinked, in confusion. Tea stared at him, her jaw dropped. As were everyone else's. Yugi pursed his lips, then smiled and walked a bit faster, to get Tea away from Joey and Kaiba.  
  
"Ooh, Yugi! details...!" Tea cried, and eagerly followed after Yugi.  
  
Yami blinked, getting looks from the others. "What?" he asked, with a slight frown.  
  
"You dog, you!" Malik said, with a grin, draping an arm around the former Pharoah's shoulders. Yami anime sweatdropped.  
  
"Why am I dog?"  
  
"Kissing Yugi! And he's supposed to be innocent and pure..." YamiM said, with a smug smirk. Yami shook his head.  
  
"Whereas Yami's more darker, and brooding..." Bakura said, with a small smile.  
  
"Don't you start..." Yami mumbled, furrowing his brow. Damn, he couldn't remember it at all! He mentally kicked himself, quite a few times, for not being all there(ya know, mentally), whilest kissing his kawaii aibou.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Ya know guys, I just had a thought..." Joey said, slowly.  
  
"Congratulations..." Kaiba said, shortly. He easily ignored the glare Joey shot at him.  
  
"What kinda thought?" Tristan asked, confused.  
  
"Well, I was the one drivin, right?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"And... alla you were mostly asleep...?" Joey asked.  
  
"Except me..." Tea said, with a shrug.  
  
"Right... Tea, you remember passin two towns?"  
  
Tea blinked, "what?"  
  
Tristan's eyes widened, suddenly getting hit with a sense of dread. Bakura, Malik and their yamis blinked at Tristan's expression. Kaiba frowned.  
  
"What'd you do, Joey?"  
  
Joey anime sweatdropped, "I'm just askin if any of you remember passin two towns?"  
  
"No..." Yami said, slowly.  
  
Yugi bit his lip, getting affected by the same dread that Tristan was hit with. As was Kaiba, he narrowed his blue eyes at the blonde.  
  
Tea scratched her head, confused, "what am I missing?"  
  
"Joey... are you saying, that we... we're going... IN THE COMPLETELY WRONG DIRECTION!?" Kaiba shouted.  
  
Everyone's eyes widened, eyebrows shot up, and mouths hung open. "WHAAAAAAT!?" they all screamed.  
  
Joey shrugged.  
  
Kaiba clenched his hands into fists. "After everything that happened, Joey... I STILL WANNA STRANGLE YOU!!!" he snarled.  
  
Tea blinked, then smiled, widely, "everything that happened?" she echoed, looking very intrigued.  
  
"NOT NOW!" everyone but Joey and Yugi snapped.  
  
Kaiba started for Joey, then he paused, giving Tristan a look. "Any objections..?" he asked him, snidely.  
  
Bakura blinked, looking up at Tristan, who frowned, "yes..." Kaiba scowled.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"As Joey's best friend I should have the right... to strangle him first!" Tristan lunged at his best friend.  
  
"ACK!" Joey yelped, his collar getting grabbed, rather roughly.  
  
Bakura shook his head, as he folded his arms. Yami B grinned, and started for the small brawl, only to get his shirt grabbed by Bakura.  
  
"Hey!" he whined.  
  
"Don't you start..." Bakura told his yami, calmly. Yami B sighed, and stayed put.  
  
Tea whipped out a paper bag, and blew it up, then popped it, resulting in a loud BANG. No response. So she grabbed her bottle of water from last night, and splashed them. Still nothing. With a shrug and a look of defeat, she merely gabbed a stick, and poked at the three taller teenagers, as they all continued to fight[A/N: The Simpsons ^_^;;;]. Tristan and Kaiba versus Joey.  
  
"String him up by his pinkies!" YamiM cheered.  
  
"That would hurt, wouldn't it?" Malik asked, dryly.  
  
"Well duh, aibou..."  
  
"Guys, it's not that big a deal, is it?" Yugi called.  
  
Everyone stopped, and looked at the smaller boy in silence. Then, "yes..."  
  
"ACK!" Joey yelped, as he was attacked again.  
  
Yugi sighed, then blinked, as Yami approached him, "aibou, did I...?" he paused, as he actually started to blush.  
  
"Did you what...?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Ummmmm... do... did I...? Uhhhh, kiss you..." he mumbled the last two words. Yugi blinked, barely hearing him.  
  
"Yes, Yami... You did."  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry..." the Pharoah said, slowly.  
  
Yugi blinked, "don't be..." he said, with a warm smile. Then he turned and ran to the small fight, to try and put a stop to it.  
  
Yami stared after him. Then he smiled to himself. "Might as well help..." he said, and followed his light.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Tristan, what is this accomplishing, exactly?" Bakura called.  
  
"Plenty..." Tristan replied, still wrestling with Joey.  
  
"BOTH OF YA! GET OFFA ME!" the blonde hollered.  
  
"The wrong direction! Joey! You were leading us in the wrong direction!" Kaiba spat, once he pinned him down.  
  
"Hey, I just relized it now, okay!?" Joey retorted. They weren't hurting him, merely rolling around and wrestling in a very mild way. Getting pinned often. Which Joey was LETTING them do(Riiiight). Let them vent, he always said.  
  
"Get off already.... we have to think of something..." Yami said, calmly pulling Kaiba back. Yami B and YamiM tugged Tristan back as well.  
  
The taller teenagers were considerably calmer. Hey, Joey managed to let them vent. How 'bout that?  
  
"New plan, then?" Tea asked.  
  
"Might be best... so, it's just a big long backtrack, that's all..." Malik said, with a shrug. Kaiba and Tristan glared at Joey, again. Who smiled as sweetly as he could, whilest stepping behind Yami and Yugi.  
  
Bakura held Tristan's arm, while Malik and the yamis stepped between Kaiba and Joey.  
  
Just in case.  
  
"Well... let's start walking, then..." Yami said, with a sigh. Yugi bit his lip, not looking forward to the long walk ahead of them. And the other walk after this walk. They still had to get to the camping grounds, too.  
  
"Hey, look..." Malik said, pointing at a big building. The high school. And two buses were in the front. A pack of cheerleaders gathered out front, obviously waiting to go somewhere.  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow, as he watched them for a moment. Bakura reached up, turning Tristan's face away from the cheerleaders. He smiled innocently, and kissed Bakura's nose, who laughed, slightly.  
  
Tea grinned, "I just got an idea!"  
  
A large anime sweatdrop formed over the guys. Oh no.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaiba: okay... first of all, Yugi...?  
  
Yugi: what?  
  
Kaiba: Erica says she loves you...  
  
Yugi; *smiles, blushing a bit* thank you, Erica... and thank you, again, for giving my cards back... most people wouldn't return such rare cards ^_^ I'm very grateful...  
  
Kaiba: *nods* Erica's also not just some stupid fangirl...  
  
Yugi: *blinks* fangirls are never stupid... if they give support, then I think I like them ^_^  
  
Nanaki: *blinks* even the rabid ones!?  
  
Yugi: *anime sweatdrops* I never had to deal with them, before...  
  
Nanashi: thankfully, there's no more of them  
  
Kaiba: point taken... you're the only one to brighten her day... actually, in different words, though... and you've made a big change in her life...  
  
Yugi: *blinks* wow... well, heh, I try, Erica ^_^;;; thank you *bows in thanks*  
  
Nanaki: says you're a great people person, too...  
  
Nanashi: who is?  
  
Kaiba: not you, most likely...  
  
Nanashi: *bops Kaiba with a foam bat* shush...!  
  
Kaiba&Nanaki: HEY!  
  
Nanaki: that's my foam bat!  
  
Kaiba: *at the same time* that's Nanaki's foam bat...!  
  
Yugi: *blinks, then smiles* onwards to the next chapter, Nanashi ^_^  
  
Nanashi: *snickers* gotcha, Yuge ^_^ 


	22. They Should What?

Disclaimer: BOLOGNA IS GOOD FOR YOU!!!  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* er, interesting to know, Nanaki...  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops* uhhhhh, Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters aren't Nanashi's...  
  
Warnings: MARSHMALLOWS CAUSE BAD BREATH!!!  
  
Kaiba: *whispering* what's with her?  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops and shrugs* I have no clue... no real warnings this time around... and Nanaki, you feelin okay?  
  
Nanaki: *hops up and down, happily* SWEETS!!! HAVE SOME, NANA-CHAN! *holds out some sweets for Nana-chan to have*  
  
Nanashi: *hesitantly reaches for the candy and other sweets*  
  
Kaiba: *slaps the sweets out of Nanaki's hands* NO!  
  
Nanaki: *gasps* WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? *falls to her knees, in front of the candies and sweets* no... oh no... *glares at Kaiba* YOU FOOL!!! *bursts into tears*  
  
Kaiba: *rolls his eyes*  
  
Nanashi: may I admit something...?  
  
Nanaki: *continues to sob over the loss of the candies* go... *sniffle* ahead... WAH!  
  
Kaiba: *rolls his eyes*  
  
Nanashi: I think I've developed a liking for Tristan/Otagi... *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Kaiba: *raises an eyebrow* what?  
  
Nanaki: Tristan and who?  
  
Nanashi: Otagi... oh, silly me... Duke Devlin... remember him?  
  
Nanaki: oh him... *eyes widen* WHAAT!? WHAT ABOUT TRISTAN/BAKURA!?!?!?  
  
Nanashi: that pairing's still my favorite... I just had to get the whole Tristan/Otagi(Duke) thing off my chest... alright? heh ^_^ time to start the chapter...  
  
Nanaki: *is in a state of shock* .......................................... Tristan... and Duke...?  
  
Kaiba: well... at least she's not ranting... *smirks*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"An idea...?" everyone asked, slowly. Tea nodded, eagerly, still grinning, rather manically. The guys all glanced at the bus, then at Tea. They did this several times. Bus. Tea. Bus. Tea... cheerleaders. Bus. Tea's idea... Cheerleaders... Tea's idea...  
  
Oh no...  
  
"Tea, are you thinkin, what I think your thinkin?" Joey asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Depends, what do you think I'm thinking?" she asked, cheerfully.  
  
Joey pursed his lips, then beckoned Tea over, with his finger. Once Tea was less than six inches away, Joey spoke his thoughts. "I'M NOT GONNA CROSSDRESS!!!" he shouted, directly in her face.  
  
Tea was blown back, slightly. Her hair disheveled, and her hands were over her ears as she slid down to the ground, looking... well, not refreshed, that's for sure. She also managed to utter a small "Gah..."  
  
"Crossdress?" Yugi asked, slowly.  
  
"As cheerleaders..." Kaiba explained, with a shake of his head. "I'm not doing it..."  
  
Tristan folded his arms, "count me out... I think they'll get suspicious, anyways..."  
  
"About what?" Bakura asked, curiously.  
  
"Getting 10 cheerleaders out of nowhere..." Tristan answered.  
  
Yami B and YamiM's eyes widened, and they started waving their hands around, "no! No way! I'd rather go back in my chambers than dress as a cheerleader...!" they both yelled, in unison. Malik and Bakura smiled almost wickedly at each other.  
  
"What if we had to dress as cheerleaders...? Who said we'd let you go back in your chambers?" they asked, in a surprisingly smug way. Their yamis gulped.  
  
"My chamber or a short skirt...? Hmmmmmm..." Yami said, his hands out, as he pretended to weigh his options. Yugi laughed.  
  
"It's up to you, Yami..."  
  
Yami smiled, "thank you, aibou..."  
  
"See!? And if Yami B and YamiM are allowed back in... There we go, seven... it's less suspicious!" Tea declared.  
  
Malik blinked, then frowned, "Tea, maybe you never heard, but... GUYS DON'T LIKE WEARING SHORT SKIRTS!!!" he shouted, directly in her face. Just like Joey did.  
  
And she reacted the same way. Hands over her ears, messy hair, an an uttered, "gah," as she hit the ground, again.  
  
Everyone was quiet, for a moment, as they thought. Kaiba, Joey, Bakura, and Malik all sat down. The others stayed standing.  
  
"What do you think, Kaiba?" Yami asked. He had to have a somewhat decent idea of what to do.  
  
Kaiba looked up, "personally, I don't think I have the figure for cheerleading..." he said, dryly, his expression deadpan.  
  
Everyone anime sweatdropped, while Joey merely snickered. Which Kaiba blinked at, in confusion.  
  
"Tea, you're the only one willing to do this... perhaps you should go check things out..." Bakura suggested. Tea brightened.  
  
"Good idea..." she turned, and dashed towards the buses.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Maybe we can think of something else while she's gone..." Bakura replied, with a shrug.  
  
Malik sighed, and flopped back, "can't we just walk!?" he asked, tiredly.  
  
"It's a long way..." Yugi said, with a sigh.  
  
Yami pursed his lips, thoughtfully. Just then, Tea returned, bounding cheerfully.  
  
"Guys! They thought I was one of theirs!" she told them, in delight.  
  
"Good for you..." Kaiba said, sarcastically.  
  
Tea stuck out her tongue at the CEO. "So, wanna know what I heard, now?"  
  
"Sure..." a few of them said, sighing.  
  
"They leave in one hour..."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And.... that's it..."  
  
All of them fell over, in disbelief. Tea blinked, then sighed, folding her arms, and waited for them to compose themselves.  
  
Yami B jumped up, "oh that's great, Tea... you oughta be an international spy, since you're so top-notch!" he said, sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, at least I'm thinking up ideas...!" Tea retorted.  
  
"Ideas that involve us making fools of ourselves..." Bakura muttered, with a slight frown.  
  
Tea couldn't help but glare at the silver-haired boy. Only to get glared at Tristan, as a result.  
  
"It is an idea, at least..." YamiM started to admit, slowly.  
  
"Show some backbone, will ya!?" Joey snapped, with a frown. The yami glowered at him.  
  
"Care to repeat that!?" he snarled, advancing on Joey.  
  
Kaiba frowned, and stepped in front of Joey, "knock it off, you lunatic...!" he ordered. "You're not exactly helping matters..."  
  
Joey smirked, and stuck his tongue out at the yami. YamiM growled.  
  
"Who you callin a lunatic!?" Malik demanded. Hey, it was instinct to defend a yami/hikari.  
  
"Who do you think!?" Kaiba snapped.  
  
Yami and Yugi glanced at each other. Then they both sighed, warily. Every single one of them were arguing at once. Tea, Bakura, Tristan, and Yami B. Then there was Kaiba, Malik, YamiM, and Joey.  
  
"What'll make them stop...?" Yugi asked, with a small frown.  
  
Yami thought for a moment. Then he shook his head, really hoping Yugi wouldn't mind what he was about to do. He turned to Yugi, and gently took his smaller hands in his. Yugi blinked, in confusion, as Yami took his hand to his lips, and kissed his knuckles softly.  
  
Then, with the help of an author's counter-part's so-called shounen-ai 'expertise', the air around them grew softer. Pale blue and light pink bubbles, along with glitter, began to float around them. Sweet instrumental music filled the air.  
  
Yugi's eyes began to shine, as his cheeks reddened slightly, gazing up at Yami, shyly. Yami smiled, warmly, as he lowered his head, slowly bringing his mouth to Yugi's. Then...  
  
"Smile...!" Tea called.  
  
They both froze, and everything snapped back to normal. The bubbles popped, and the music ended, with the record scratching. Yami and Yugi blinked, as they turned to Tea, and the others. They were all watching.  
  
Tea was grinning widely. Kaiba's eyebrow was raised, as were Joey's, Tristan's, and the other two yamis. Bakura and Malik were trying not to laugh.  
  
Clearing his throat, Yami stepped back. Then he blinked, Yugi was still holding his hand, which caused the former Pharoah to blush.  
  
Tristan smirked, and broke the silence. "Uhhhhh, so guys... come up with a new idea...?" he asked.  
  
"Nope... but at least you stopped fighting..." Yugi said, with a sheepish smile.  
  
"Uh-huh... right... anyways..." Kaiba said, dryly. Then he turned to Tea, "did you at least find out where they're headed...?" he asked.  
  
Tea blinked, then started to nod. "Right now, we're in Mithril City, and their particular team is the Wurmslayers..."[1]  
  
Everyone anime sweadropped.  
  
"What?" Tea asked, confused.  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow, "the Wurmslayers...?" everyone looked at him, expectantly.  
  
"Who are they?" Bakura asked.  
  
"One of the lousiest teams in the school district..." he answered, then he looked thoughtful. "Scratch that... They ARE the lousiest team in the district..."  
  
"Fascinating... but I believe my first question was... WHERE ARE THEY HEADED?!" Kaiba snapped. Tea fell over, "gah!"  
  
"Man, you and your temper..." Joey said, with a shake of his head. Kaiba glared at the blonde, whom merely kissed the air in his direction. The CEO's cheeks reddened, as he looked away. Thankfully, no one noticed.  
  
"Hmmmmm... I think they were headed for... Tolkien Town[2]"  
  
"Playing the Bithobs[3]...?" Malik asked. Tea blinked, then started to nod.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"The Wurmslayers are gonna get their butts kicked and handed to them..." Malik said, with a smirk, "the Bithobs are a really good team..."  
  
"Hey!" a girl's voice snapped.  
  
The group froze, and turned around, blinking at the redheaded girl. Apparently she was one who yelled at them. And she was really glaring at them, right then.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Tea mumbled.  
  
"Ummm, who's that?" Yugi asked, nervously.  
  
"Their head cheerleader..." Tea said, quietly.  
  
"WHERE'S YOUR SCHOOL SPIRIT!? DON'T YOU BELIEVE IN YOUR TEAM, ANYMORE!?!?!?"  
  
"We don't even school here, so why should support you?" Kaiba asked, coolly, as he glared at her.  
  
The girl, obviously immune to Kaiba's looks and charm, glared harder at him. "Where are you from then!?" she demanded.  
  
"Domino High School..." Joey answered.  
  
The girl snorted, "from Domino City...? Pssh, as if that team's any good...!"  
  
Then, that was button she had to press, soon every single one of them narrowed their eyes at her. Well, except they yamis, since they didn't go to school.  
  
"How would you know how our team is!?" Tristan demanded.  
  
"Yeah, you guys are too lousy to even face us!" Malik chimed in.  
  
"Oh yeah!?"  
  
"Yeah!" Tea shouted.  
  
The guys all paused, seeing a side to Tea, they only saw once. And that was, really, really pis... er, ticked off. And that was way back at the gas station. They all stepped back, as the fire backdrop appeared, and Tea's eyes grew slanted and started to glow.  
  
Then without warning, Tea launched herself at the redheaded girl, and got in a brawl with her!  
  
The guys could only stare, in shock. YamiM smirked, and grabbed Tea's camera, and started to snap some pictures. They all continued to stare, jaws dropped.  
  
"Nadine...!" a troop of cheerleaders were running over.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Bakura and Yugi muttered.  
  
"Kaiba?" Yami asked.  
  
"Twenty of them..." Kaiba answered.  
  
"I ain't fightin off a girl..." Joey said, with a shake of his head.  
  
"They're not all girls, Joey..." Tristan muttered, gesturing at the guy cheerleaders.  
  
"Male cheerleaders... how... manly..." Yami B said, with a smirk.  
  
"What was that!?" several of them all snarled. Yami B instantly stepped behind Tristan and Bakura. They all swallowed, nervously. Well, this was going to go well.  
  
***  
  
"Next time, keep your big mouth shut..." Kaiba snapped at Yami B, as he yanked Joey to his feet. Yami B shrugged, holding his eye, where one of the female cheerleaders hit him pretty hard.  
  
"Beaten by girls... how low can a guy get...?" Malik mumbled, as he nursed his bruised shins, which got kicked very often.  
  
"They didn't even lay a hand on Yugi, did they?" YamiM asked  
  
"Who'd wanna hit him?" Bakura asked, with a wry smile.  
  
"Never touched you, either..." Tristan pointed out.  
  
"Must be my charm..." Bakura joked. Tristan smiled, and shook his head in mild disbelief, and went back to nursing his own bruised shins.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked, "you okay?"  
  
Yami was glaring at the cheerleaders, "I should send every single one of them to the Shadow Realm..."  
  
"Let's combine our powers..." Yami B growled. YamiM nodded, enthusiastically.  
  
"No..." their hikaris said, shortly. Sighing, the yamis pushed that idea aside.  
  
"Look at it this way, guys..." Yugi said, brightly. "Tea got a lot of them..."  
  
The guys all looked at Tea, she was breathing heavily, grinning in wicked triumph. "NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK OF DOMINO HIGH!? HUH!? HUH!?" she yelled at them.  
  
The cheerleaders who Tea took on all sniffed, and hobbled away, wincing. Tea then whirled around, "hah! School pride, huh!?" she declared.  
  
The guys anime sweatdropped at Tea's black eye.  
  
"What?" Tea asked.  
  
"Er... nice goin, Tea..." Joey said, with a forced grin, giving her a thumbs up. The others slowly started to nod. Tea smiled, proudly.  
  
"There's one thing I'm confused about?" Tristan muttered.  
  
"What?" Malik asked.  
  
"I thought their teams were lousy..."  
  
"Not exactly... their wrestling team's pretty good..."  
  
Everyone stared at Malik, as he strided ahead, whistling a cheerful tune.  
  
"Get him..." Yami B ordered. Then they all ran after Malik, waving their arms around, shouting at him. Malik laughed, and started to run away.  
  
Hey, maybe another idea will come to them, next time.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
[1] wow, an endnote, never had these for a while, ne? Heh, "Mithril Wurmslayers", came from my cousin... first off, she has a good sense of humour, hence the Wurmslayers. And she likes playing EverQuest, which explaing the Mithril, hopefully ^_^ I spelled it wrong, didn't I? v.v nuts  
  
[2&3] yep, I was lacking in creativity... but that's from the greatest author (in my opinion) JRR Tolkien! His work is the best!!! Along with the anagram...! bleh, shame on my lack of creativity, ne?  
  
Nanaki: and I thought I ranted... *gets pelted with a marshmallow* ack! .O;;;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nanashi: alright, how many people have I offended? *cringes, waiting*  
  
Nanaki: ME!  
  
Kaiba: why you?  
  
Nanaki: I dunno...  
  
Nanashi: *points at Nanaki* it was her idea...  
  
Nanaki: *nods* yep, so if you have the need to flame, flame me... ok? ok  
  
Kaiba: *rolls his eyes* you made me get beaten up by a girl!!!  
  
Nanashi: *points at Nanaki* she was the one who was 'inspiring' me, okay...!?  
  
Nanaki: *anime sweatdrops* heh...  
  
Kaiba: YOU...! *lunges at Nanaki*  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* and Kayo Kioko and Passion Wind... *blinks* er, sorry? *laughs* about the whole Kaiba/Joey, I guess...  
  
Kaiba: *stops chasing Nanaki* wait... *glares at Nanashi* You converted people's opinions on Kaiba/Joey!?!?!  
  
Nanaki: way t' be, Nana-chan!!!  
  
Nanashi: no, I didn't... *anime sweatdrops* did I?  
  
Kaiba: may I add something?  
  
Nanashi: *shrugs* sure...  
  
Kaiba: thank you... *clears his throat* Angel Reaper... yes, I do mind... how do you get those pictures anyways?  
  
Nanaki: there there, Kaiba-boy...! *gets ready to glomp him...*  
  
Kaiba: *holds up his anti-glomp spray*  
  
Nanaki: *pouts* aw man!  
  
Nanashi: *snickers* 


	23. The Slump's Gone!

Disclaimer: CHITTY CHITTY BANGBANG! CHITTY CHITTY BANGBANG! WE LOVE YOU! CHITTY CHITTY BANGBANG! CHITTY CHITTY BANGBANG LOVES US, TOO...!  
  
Nanashi: .... Nanaki...?  
  
Nanaki: HI-HO...! *gets clobbered with a foam bat* Unnnnnnnh! @.@  
  
Kaiba: *snickers* well, there's a way to do the disclaimer...  
  
Nanashi: Kaiba, you do the honors... please?  
  
Kaiba: *nods* Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters are being used by Nanashi, but that doesn't mean she owns them...  
  
Nanashi: thank ya...  
  
Nanaki: BUMBLEBEE TUNA! BUMBLEBEE TUNA!!! BUMMMMMMMMMMMBLLLLLLLLLLLE- BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TUUUUUUUUUUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Kaiba: was she always this strange...?  
  
Nanashi: she saw Ace Ventura, recently... *shrugs* it's not mine, either  
  
Kaiba: Ra save us all, then... *shrugs* Warnings...?  
  
Nanashi: oh yeah...  
  
Warnings: .............................................................. I have no idea... shounen-ai?  
  
Kaiba: *falls over* ACK!  
  
Nanaki: I GOT SPORKS!!! *huggles her almighty sporks of hentai* WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
  
Nanashi: no idea...  
  
Nanaki: WAI, not WHY *sticks tongue out* Thank you, Ieyre! You rule! Do the cha-cha slide of coolness, man, you deserve to!!! And D-A-Kiedis- Maxwell *pouts* I guess *hands D-A-Kiedis-Maxwell an almighty Spoon of Hentai* use it for only good my young padawan... I watched Star Wars: Attack of the Clowns... er, Clones! ^_^;;;  
  
Kaiba: *rolls his eyes* who could tell? And why're you pouting? you have like a dozen more of those spoons hidden somewhere...!  
  
Nanaki: SHhhhhhhhhhhhhh! They dun know that!!!  
  
Kaiba: *rolls his eyes, again* anyways... any ideas at all, today, Nanashi?  
  
Nanashi: if I did, I would have started the chapter by now *sighs*  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops* yeah, what's with you...?  
  
Nanashi: *grimaces* I dunno... this slump isn't backing off... *smacks the Slump monster with a spatula* NO! NO MEANS NO, DANGIT!  
  
Nanaki: OTOGI!!! RYOJI OTOGI! er, that's Duke Devlin, isn't it..? *blinks*I think I spelled his name wring... er, wrong ^_^;;;  
  
Nanashi: oh yeah...! I spelled Otogi wrong! How dare I...! SHAME ON ME! *faints*  
  
Nanaki: hey, Nana-chan, I know what can help you...!  
  
Nanashi: @.@ stop... callin... me that...  
  
Kaiba: just call Nanaki Nan-chan, or something...  
  
Nanaki: WAI! YEAH, MAN! ^_^  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* ... what'll help me...?  
  
Nanaki: *tears open lotsa Pixi Stix, and pours them in Nana-chan's mouth* MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kaiba: *stretches out his hand, in horror* NO!!!  
  
Nanashi: *swallows the overly sweet powder... then blinks* .........  
  
~LIGHTNING AND THUNDER IS CUED~  
  
Nanaki: *raises her hands, like Dr. Frankenstein* NOW RISE!!! RISE LITTLE SLUMPED-OUT AUTHOR!!! RIIIIIIIIIIIIISE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Nanashi: *starts laughing manically*  
  
Kaiba: *massages his temples* oh no...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Beaten up by girls..." Yami B wailed, "how low can we get!?"  
  
"This low!" YamiM declared, and flopped over to the ground. The others stared at him as if he were crazy. Maybe he was, one of the cheerleaders did throw a shoe at his head. Weirder still, YamiM started shaking around, while still on the ground.  
  
"LOOK! I'M BACON!!!" he hollered.  
  
The others anime sweatdropped.  
  
"Kinda like that song, how low can you go!? How low can you go!?" Joey sang, cheerfully.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know...?" Kaiba said, smirking. Joey anime sweatdropped, then got a nosebleed from Kaiba's expression.  
  
"TISSUE!!!" he cried.  
  
"Bless you!" Yami B yelled, then started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Another shoe, huh?" Tristan asked, dryly. Bakura shook his head.  
  
"A fist... from one of the male cheerleaders..."  
  
"Hey! Cheerleaders can't have two jobs!" Yami yelled, out of nowhere. Everyone stared at him, in confusion.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A mailman who acts as a cheerleader!? That's just wrong!" Yami declared.  
  
Yugi blinked, "you feeling okay, Yami?"  
  
"Just peachy keen!!!" then Yami lifted up Yugi, and nuzzled him, a lot like a playful kitten. Yugi blinked, again, even more confused.  
  
"Kawaii!" Tea gushed, Kaiba scowled, and swiped her camera.  
  
"Stop!" he snarled.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Don't make me make you!"  
  
"Don't make me make you make me!"  
  
"DON'T MAKE ME MAKE YOU MAKE ME MAKE YOU!!!"  
  
"DON'T MAKE ME MAKE YOU MAKE ME MAKE YOU MAKE ME!!!"  
  
"DON'T MAKE ME MAKE YOU MAKE ME MAKE YOU MAKE ME MAKE YOU..." Kaiba anime sweatdropped, "wait, what was happening?"  
  
Tea blinked, "I got confused..." Tristan, Bakura, and Joey all sighed in relief, that this particular argument was now over. That is, until Malik walked up to them.  
  
"Make Tea stop taking pictures all the damn time," he reminded them.  
  
"MALIK!" Tristan, Bakura, and Joey snapped.  
  
Malik blinked, "what? Oh, sorry... all the DARN time..." he smiled, "better?"  
  
Everyone but the yamis fell over. "ERK!"  
  
Joey jumped up, "first off, what's the matter with all of you!?" he yelled.  
  
Kaiba pursed his lips, "lunacy, most likely..."  
  
"You're one to talk, you were with them, a few seconds ago..." Tristan pointed out, dryly. Kaiba blinked, confused.  
  
"I was...?"  
  
Bakura almost started to laugh, "did you already forget the whole 'Make me make you make me make you'... thing?"  
  
Kaiba frowned, "that shouldn't count... Tea was being a pest..."  
  
"No, I wasn't!!!"  
  
"Yes, you were!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me...!"  
  
Joey lunged at Kaiba, and covered his mouth, "don't start that again...!" Kaiba anime sweadropped, then grinned. How could anyone tell? His eyes glinted when he would grin. Kaiba then kissed Joey's hand.  
  
"ACK!" Joey jerked his hand back, "what's the matter with you?!"  
  
Kaiba smirked, "don't pretend you didn't like it..." Joey blushed, furiously.  
  
"WHAAT!?"  
  
"LOOK! SQUIRREL!" YamiM yelled, then started running back and forth, giggling giddily as he chased the puffy-tailed animal.  
  
"Okay, now I'm getting worried..." Tristan murmured.  
  
"You too?" Bakura asked, slowly, as he stepped closer to him.  
  
"Look, aibou! Nickels...!" Yami B declared, shoving some pinecones in Bakura's hands. Bakura blinked.  
  
"These are pinecones, Yami..."  
  
"Someone say my name?" Yami called, hanging from a treebranch. Yugi was trying to coax him into coming back down.  
  
"My yami..." Bakura called back.  
  
"No! I'm Yugi's!!!" Yami declared. Yugi started to blush, a bit.  
  
"Yami, come down..."  
  
"NEVAH!!!"  
  
"I'M BAKURA'S!!!" Yami B hollered.  
  
"I'M MALIK'S!!!" YamiM yelled. Malik and Bakura glanced at each other, confused. Then they looked at Tristan, curiously.  
  
"I think they mean in terms of yami-sides..." Tristan said, with a shrug.  
  
"Ah..." they both nodded in understanding. Yami B leapt into Tristan's arms, for no apparent reason. The trio stared at the yami, shocked.  
  
"Tell me honestly, does my hair look better up, or down?" Yami B asked, then started laughing hysterically. Bakura pursed his lips, and folded his arms.  
  
"Yami... I'll give you three seconds to get down..." he said, curtly. "ONE... TWO..."  
  
"AUGH! Bakura's gonna kill me!" Yami, and Yami B shouted. Yami jumped down from the tree, and clung to Yugi for dear life. Yami B jumped down, and clung to Malik.  
  
"DON'T LET HIM HURT ME!" the yami's both yelled in unison.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes, "three..."  
  
And YamiM jumped down from the fire hydrant he was standing on. "I'M DOWN! LOOK, I'M DOWN! HONEST!!!" then he glared viciously at Yami B, and stalked over to him. "What would you do, Yami B, if I said, 'YOU GET OFF MY AIBOU, OR I'LL KNOCK YOU TO KINGDOM COME!"  
  
Yami B blinked, still holding onto Malik, "I would say 'come again', then I'd laugh, 'cause we both said come..."  
  
Everyone was silent, for a second. Then the yamis started laughing hysterically. Yugi anime sweatdropped.  
  
"I don't think I get it..."  
  
Joey shook his head, "you don't wanna get it, Yuge..."  
  
"Not until you're older..." Kaiba said, with a smirk. Joey anime sweatdropped, while Yugi looked adorable and confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kaiba hastily looked away, before Yugi's eyes made explain the 'c' word. And Yami just might be tempted to kill him, if he did that. Then he blinked, hearing a familiar sound.  
  
Well, not dead-on familiar. But very similar. Glancing up, Kaiba smiled. A helicopter.  
  
"How much money is left, Kaiba?" Bakura asked, who was now looking up as well. "Maybe we can use it to rent that helicopter?" Everyone looked up, too.  
  
Kaiba shrugged, and dug in his pockets, then anime sweatdropped. 31 dollars. Crunching up the bills in his hand, Kaiba rested his fist against his forehead, exasperated.  
  
"Why not just steal it?" Yami B asked, curiously.  
  
"Because stealing is wrong..." Yugi protested. "Yeah, he's right!" Yami agreed, Yugi smiled, brightly at him.  
  
"Arigatou, Yami-san..." he said, cheerfully. Then Nanashi pauses her writing, wondering why the sudden use of Japanese. Then Nanaki tells her to shut up, and move on with the 'chappie'. So, Nanashi goes back to writing, again. But not without wondering why her screen suddenly looks pink...  
  
"You're welcome, aibou..." Yami hugged his hikari again.  
  
Joey rested his hands on his hips, as he tilted his head, thoughtfully. Kaiba rested his hands on Joey's hips, too. Joey turned fire-engine red, and slapped Kaiba's hands away.  
  
"What's the matter with you!?"  
  
Kaiba shrugged.  
  
"Stealing works! Yami B's the best thief I know...!" YamiM said, nodding.  
  
"Why? Did he steal your soul, without your noticing...?" Yami asked, sarcastically. Yami B blinked, then smiled with exaggerated pride.  
  
"I AM A SOUL!" YamiM snapped, then paused, looking confused. "I think..." everyone but Malik rolled their eyes. What did Malik do? He merely slapped his forehead.  
  
"Alright, all for stealing the helicopter...?" Tristan called.  
  
Yami B, YamiM, Malik, and Kaiba raised their hands.  
  
"All opposed...?"  
  
Tea, Yugi, and Bakura raised their hands. Tristan tapped his chin thoughtfully. Joey and Yami never raised their hands.  
  
"Guys, what's up?"  
  
They shrugged. Tristan rolled his eyes, "all who don't necessarily care?" Yami and Joey smirked, and raised their hands, then.  
  
"We steal it..." Kaiba said, shortly. No one argued. They were out-voted after all.  
  
"How are we going to do this...?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Kaiba can fly it..." Joey told him, giving the taller teen a pointed look. With a roll of his eyes, Kaiba nodded.  
  
"It doesn't look any different than mine..." then he frowned, slightly. "The seating must be the same too, then..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yami asked.  
  
"Only five people can fit..."  
  
"Five!?" Tea squeaked, "how're we gonna do this!?"  
  
"Tea, you can stay... there, down to nine..." Kaiba said, and coolly did his confident stride towards the helicopter. Everyone anime sweatdropped, and followed.  
  
"HEY!" Tea protested and ran after them.  
  
"Seriously, Kaiba... how'll we do this?" Malik asked. Kaiba frowned, and looked over the helicopter. Then he glanced at the others, the yamis in particular.  
  
"No! We're not splitting up again!" Yugi said, firmly, and latched onto Yami's arm.  
  
"Calm down, my little one... I'm never leaving your side..." Yami assured him, gently. Yugi gazed at him.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Yami..." Yugi breathed, his eyes starting to shine.  
  
"Yugi..." Yami said, huskily.  
  
Beautiful instrumental music filled the air, again. Everyone blinked as light blue, and pale pink bubbles, with glitter, started to fill the air. An anime sweatdrop formed on all of them, Yami B and YamiM started popping some of the bubbles.  
  
"Can't that wait, before we get caught...?" Kaiba asked, dryly. Everything snapped back to normal. Yami gave Kaiba the DeathGlare. Then a guy with messy dark brown hair, and prussian blue eyes appeared, and smacked Yami. Then stormed away.  
  
Everyone anime sweatdropped again. Each of them swearing they could have heard the guy muttering, "do my Glare, will you..!?"  
  
"Who was that?" Tristan asked, confused.  
  
"A cameo... that was Heero Yuy, from Gundam Wing..." Bakura said, with a shrug. Then he smiled up at Tristan. "We used to watch it together..."  
  
Tristan smiled, "oh yeah..."  
  
"Don't you guys start..." Joey said, with a roll of his eyes. Then he blinked, "did you say 'cameo'?"  
  
"No, I said 'Samuel'... the crazy guy who likes smacking people for no particular reason..." Bakura said, with a small laugh.[A/N: what? . he DID say 'Samuel'....]  
  
Kaiba tugged at his hair, "will you all listen for a second!?" he bellowed. Everyone looked at him. Kaiba took a breath, to calm his temper. "Now, usually, when someone's about to steal something, they usually wanna get away, quickly... we're kinda lacking in that department BECAUSE NONE OF YOU ARE GETTING IN!!!"  
  
"There's only room for five..." Bakura pointed out, with a frown. "Kaiba, you're the pilot, or whatever they're called, that's one... leaving only four, and perhaps you haven't noticed... THERE'S STILL NINE MORE OF US!!!" he shouted back, directly in the CEO's face. Tristan gently pulled Bakura back, slightly.  
  
Kaiba anime sweatdropped. His jaw dangling. Then he shook his head, snapping himself out of it. And went back to looking at the Yamis. "Go back to where ever it is you go, that'll take it down to seven, two of you get sit on someone else's lap..."  
  
"That don't seem too safe, Kaiba..." Joey said, with a shake of his head.  
  
"You can't tell us what to do!!!" YamiM snapped.  
  
"Yeah!" Yami B chimed in. Kaiba started cracking his knuckles.  
  
"GET!"  
  
"Augh!" in a golden flash, the two yamis were back in their chambers. Bakura and Malik anime sweatdropped at Kaiba's affective assertiveness.  
  
"Yami, you too..." Kaiba said, eyeing the Pharoah. Yami frowned at him. Kaiba frowned back. They did this for a while.  
  
"You swear to take care of Yugi while I'm in my chamber...?" Yami asked. Kaiba blinked, in surprise. Then he nodded.  
  
"I'll fly as carefully as I can..." he promised. Yami nodded. Then he was gone in a bright flash.  
  
"That's seven, get in..." Kaiba ordered, then he climbed in, slipping the headset over his ears. The others obeyed, and climbed in. And they all made sure to keep Malik in back. We all remember the last thing he did when he had shotgun.  
  
Tea sat in the middle, Joey and Tristan sat on the sides. Bakura was held closely by Tristan, Malik was sitting on Joey's lap. Yugi getting to sit up front.  
  
"Gotta wonder what that other pilot's up to..." Joey yelled, to be heard over the helicopter's blades.  
  
"Probably taking a REALLY big..." Malik started to holler.  
  
"NEVER MIND!" everyone else yelled.  
  
And they were off! Things were starting to look up!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nanashi: how was that!?!!? Was that good!? huh?! was it!? was it!? was it!?!? *hops around, eagerly* ooh! I made corrections! ^_______^  
  
Kaiba: LOOK WHAT YOU DID!  
  
Nanaki: she's out of her slump, at least!  
  
Kaiba: *grimaces*  
  
Nanashi: AI SHITERU, KAIBA!!! *glomps Kaiba* or AI DAISUKE! who cares?!?!  
  
Nanaki: SPRAY HER! SPRAY HER! SPRAY HER, LIKE YOU SPRAY ME!  
  
Kaiba: are you jealous?  
  
Nanaki: *blushes, and nods shyly*  
  
Kaiba: *smirks* then deal with it! you're the one who made her like this...  
  
Nanaki: you were flirting with Joey through the whole chappie!  
  
Kaiba: I wouldn't have been, if you hadn't given her the Pixi Stix...  
  
Nanaki: awwwwwwwwwwwwww! Nana-chan! Kaiba's being mean!  
  
Nanashi: Kaiba-chan... *huggles Kaiba* ^______^ ai daisuke...  
  
Nanaki: LIAR!!!  
  
Kaiba: *rolls his eyes* Nanaki, close your eyes, and I'll give you a surprise...  
  
Nanaki: a kiss?!  
  
Kaiba: you'll see...  
  
Nanaki: *closes her eyes, and puckers up*  
  
Kaiba: *runs out, Nanashi still clinging to him*  
  
Nanaki: *stays like that, until next chapter...* 


	24. UhOh Kaiba XD

Disclaimer: ......................................................  
  
Nanashi: *strolls in, humming... then blinks* Nanaki...?  
  
Nanaki: *lips still puckered...* ZzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzz...  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* KAIBA!  
  
Kaiba: *walks over, scratching his head, sleepily... only wearing a pair of black pajama pants*  
  
Nanashi: *raises an eyebrow* nice entrance....  
  
Kaiba: *looks down at himself, then shrugs and smirks, tiredly* what is it?  
  
Nanashi: *points at Nanaki* what'd you do?  
  
Kaiba: *raises an eyebrow* wow... impressive...  
  
Nanashi: I can't start the chapter with her like this...  
  
Kaiba: *shrugs and walks over to Nanaki, holding his two fingers to her lips* mwah!  
  
Nanaki: *smooches Kaiba's fingers* WAI!!! ^______________^ I'm happy...  
  
Kaiba: *wipes his fingers off, on his pants* I'm glad... Yu-Gi-Oh!'s characters, and possibly anything else mentioned most likely isn't Nanashi's... *walks back to his bed*  
  
Warnings: *grins* wouldn't you all like to know!? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *anime sweatdrops* where'd that come from!?  
  
Nanaki: hm, some of the Pixi Stix must still be in your system... *nods wisely* anywho! Real warnings are shounen-ai, and possible random fluff and sap... *whispers* we all know how Nana-chan is...  
  
Nanashi: *smacks Nanaki with a foam bat* what am I?! Deef!?  
  
Nanaki: *falls over* ACK! @.@  
  
Kaiba: *his voice muffled from his pile of blankets he's covered up with* you mean 'deaf'...  
  
Nanashi: that's what I said... 'deef'  
  
Kaiba: *still muffled* I'm not even gonna bother...  
  
Nanaki: oh yeah! Nana-chan, lookie what Hyatt Insomnia sent ^_^ *holds up a Neko-Seto pushie, a Usagi-Bakura plushie, and an Inu-Jou plushie*  
  
Nanashi: *grins* cute! ^_^ *takes the Neko-Seto plushie, and cuddles it* awwww, so cute! thank you, Hyatt Insomnia  
  
Nanaki: *skips over to Kaiba, holding up the plushie* Kaiba...  
  
Kaiba: *blankets over his head* go away... I don't want to deal with you...  
  
Nanaki: you gotta present... guess which one's for you?  
  
Kaiba: no...  
  
Nanaki: *looks away and lifts the blankets, throwing the Inu-Jou plushie underneath* there ya go ^_____________^ *huggles her Usagi- Bakura plushie*  
  
Kaiba: *sighs, and holds the plushie* thank you... now go away, so I can sleep...  
  
Nanaki: *nods then grins* Kaiba? DO YOU SLEEP IN THE BUFF!? *hops up and down, eagerly*  
  
Kaiba: *rolls over, glaring at her* I don't believe that's your concern...  
  
Nanashi: *grins* no, he doesn't... *anime sweatdrops* and look what you did, Nanaki... he's talking like a businessman, now!  
  
Kaiba: *rolls his eyes, then goes back to sleep*  
  
Nanaki: *blinks, the pouts, looking guilty* gomen...  
  
Nanashi: ack! YUGI EYES! dun do that!!! *looks away* no problem... ahem, now onwards! *charges to the chapter*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba blinked for a second, then anime sweatdropped. Then he gave Yugi a somewhat nervous glance. Yugi blinked.  
  
"What is it Kaiba?"  
  
"Yugi... uhhhh, thankfully, the others can't hear what I'm about to tell you..."  
  
Yugi blinked again, "what is it?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Tea raised an eyebrow, looking forward at the two teenagers in front. Yugi was watching Kaiba, intently, while Kaiba was avoiding his eyes, speaking to him. Then Yugi's eyes widened, in surprise. Yugi leaned over to Kaiba. They stayed like that for a second. Kaiba was smacking his forehead now, causing Yugi to grab his hand to stop the further harm. Then they spoke again, Yugi looking calm, and assuring, Kaiba looking nervous, then began to look relieved, if not assured. About who knows what...  
  
Tea's eyes widened. Did something happen that she thought would never happen?!  
  
Seto Kaiba admitted he had feelings for Yugi Muto!!!  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"So, what should we do...?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Nothing, for now... I think we can keep it up like this for another hour or so..."  
  
"Should we tell the others?"  
  
"And get them nervous, and angry... I think not..."  
  
"You care about what they think?"  
  
"Not really... I'm just not fond of deaththreats..." Kaiba responded, dryly.  
  
Yugi laughed. Which Kaiba couldn't help smile at. Such a cute kid. Which was a kinda weird thing to say, since Yugi was about the same age as him. But I digress...  
  
Yugi then turned around, "Guys!" he yelled. The others looked up at him. "We have to land!" he told them, loudly.  
  
"WHAT!?" Malik hollered.  
  
Yugi shrugged, "it can't be helped..."  
  
"No! What'd you say!?" Malik yelled.  
  
"He said we have to land!" Joey shouted in his ear.  
  
"Ow! I'M NOT DEAF!"  
  
Joey rolled his eyes. While Tristan, Bakura, and Tea laughed. Then they all nodded to Yugi. Sure, landing didn't seem too bad, at the moment. Yugi turned back to Kaiba.  
  
"How soon?" he said into his headset.  
  
"Takes a second to find a spot..." Kaiba answered, then anime sweatdropped, and grimaced. "Better than nothing... tell them not to complain about my choice of landing spots..."  
  
Yugi grinned, and turned back to the others. "No complaining!" he called.  
  
"WHAT!?" Malik yelled.  
  
"No complaining!" Joey shouted in his ear.  
  
"OW! I'M NOT DEAF, DAMNIT!" Malik snapped, smacking Joey. The others rolled their eyes. Or laughed. Actually, they did both.  
  
After their landing, with hardly any turbulance, which the others couldn't be more impressed by, everyone climbed out. But Kaiba stayed in for a second, warily.  
  
"What's with him?" Tristan asked, with a frown.  
  
Yugi sighed. Bakura blinked.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Uhhhhh, he just has something on his mind..." Yugi said, with a small smile. But not a very convincing smile. Tea started to grin.  
  
"I know what he has on his mind!" she declared. The others stared at her, blankly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Tea started to giggle, seeing Yugi staring at her, in shock. "You know!?"  
  
"Of course, I know! What do you take me for?" Tea asked, with a grin.  
  
Yugi swallowed, "Tea, y-you shouldn't tell anyone... not until Kaiba's ready to deal with it..." he told her, appearing pretty stern, considering who it was. Tea blinked.  
  
Then in a glowing-like flash, the three yamis appeared again.  
  
"Could've told us we were there..." YamiM said, his hands on his hips. Yami B glanced around, with a frown.  
  
"I don't think we're there yet..."  
  
"Where's Kaiba?" Yami asked, then he gently looked Yugi over. He was fine. Paranoid, isn't he?  
  
"In the helicopter, still..." Tea pointed out. Then she fidgeted, it was eating away at her! She had to tell Yami. Yugi's eyes widened, seeing Tea's strange signs. She was gonna talk!  
  
"Tea! No!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"KAIBA LOVES YUGI!"  
  
Everyone went silent. Even Yugi.  
  
"What?!" he choked out. Yami's eyes widened.  
  
"Wh-what!?" he asked, his throat tightening. Joey tilted his head, confused.  
  
"Really?" he asked, "wow, never thought that would happen..."  
  
"Excuse me..." Yami growled, stepping past everyone, and stormed to the helicopter, which Kaiba was just getting out of.  
  
"Hey..." he asked, slowly, unsure of the Pharoah's slanted, glowing eyes. Tea put up the flame backdrop. Kaiba anime sweatdropped.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Yami snarled, and lunged at Kaiba, grabbing his throat.  
  
"ACK!"  
  
"Yami, No!" Yugi called. Then he slapped his forehead. "TEA! WHAT'D YOU DO!?"  
  
"I couldn't help it!" Tea said, looking guilty. "But, they're fighting for you, at least..." she said, trying to see the bright side.  
  
"They're not fightin... Kaiba's just gettin pummeled by Yami..." Joey commented, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I never knew the Pharoah could fight so well..." Yami B said, with a small smirk. Yep, he was impressed. YamiM was grinning, at the sight. It was amusing.  
  
"Why would they be fighting over me!?" Yugi cried.  
  
"Because they both love you!" Tea declared.  
  
"WHAT!?" Everyone else yelled, in disbelief.  
  
Joey anime sweatdropped, "hey Kaiba! I thought we had somethin here!" he called, with a snicker.  
  
"Shut up! And get him off!" Kaiba snapped.  
  
Joey sighed, "help out, Tristan..."  
  
Sighing, Tristan walked with Joey over to Kaiba and Yami.  
  
Bakura and Malik anime sweatdropped. At the moment, Tea and Yugi were arguing, a really strange occurance.  
  
"WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA, TEA!"Yugi yelled, in disbelief.  
  
"I saw how you both were talking..."  
  
"SEEN! Never HEARD! argh! TEA!" Yugi shouted, in frustration. Tea blinked.  
  
"So, no romantic feelings towards Kaiba...?" she asked.  
  
Yugi actually growled, "NO, TEA! THE HELICOPTER WAS RUNNING LOW ON FUEL!" Amazingly, no one heard him. Hey, a brawl between two rivals would surpass a silly little argument, any day.  
  
"Eeps... don't worry... I'll fix!" Tea promised, and ran with Joey and Tristan over to where Yami and Kaiba were fighting.  
  
Now what were there yamis doing, up to?  
  
"YAMI M! DROP THAT LIGHTER, AND GET AWAY FROM THE TREES!" Malik yelled.  
  
"THAT DAMN CHIPMUNK STOLE MY LAST CORN NUT!" the yami protested.  
  
"AWAY FROM THE TREE!"  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow, "you're talking like Yoda, now..." he commented, with a small laugh.  
  
"No, if I said 'away from the tree, you get', then that's Yoda..." Malik replied, sticking his tongue out at Bakura, who shrugged.  
  
BONK!  
  
"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Kaiba snapped. Tea shrugged, putting her shoe back on. Joey and Tristan continued pulling Yami back. Then without warning, Kaiba fell back, unconscious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops* oh no...  
  
Nanaki: oh yes! *grins*  
  
Kaiba: *shakes his head* oh no...  
  
Nanaki: oh yes!  
  
Kaiba: oh no!  
  
Nanaki: OH YES, YES, YES!  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops* what the...?!  
  
Nanashi: *as Kaiba* "I've been burned by you, before..." *laughs hysterically*  
  
Nanaki: *laughs hysterically*  
  
Kaiba: you two have lost it... and Nanashi! Be ashamed of this chapter's shortness!  
  
Nanaki: first off, that was Beauty & the Beast! and secondly... yeah, Nana-chan! for shame!  
  
Nanashi: just give me a second... I'll come up with something! *thinks* OKAY! GOT IT! *grins* made you look!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" a voice yelled.  
  
"NOT MY FAULT!"  
  
"Strange, he seemed fine a few seconds AFTER Tea hit him..."  
  
"Yeah... so why go unconscious now?"  
  
"I have no idea..."  
  
"Kaiba... are you okay?"  
  
"Maybe it was Yami..."  
  
"... You wanna piece of me?!"  
  
"Yami, please..."  
  
"..... Sorry, aibou..."  
  
"It's okay..."  
  
"Whi-psshhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"I AM NOT WHIPPED!"  
  
"Hey! Alla you shut up! He's waking up...!"  
  
Kaiba winced, then slowly sat up, his head lowered, to avoid all the light getting in his eyes. Clearing his throat, Kaiba looked up, at everyone.  
  
"Hey Kaiba... you okay?" a blonde teenager asked. Kaiba stared at him, in awe.  
  
"Hey, just so you know, that was Tea who hit you, not Yami..." the blonde went on. Then he blinked, "you okay, man? You're really starin... somethin wrong with your eyes...?"  
  
"I think he needs a bit of space, Joey..." a silver-haired boy said, with a small smile. The brunette next to him nodded. As did every other unfamiliar face.  
  
"Joey..." Kaiba murmured. Joey blinked, turning back to Kaiba.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're..." The CEO paused, staring at Joey, in a very weird way. The others glanced at each other, confused. Then without warning, Kaiba launched himself at Joey, and started kissing him, madly!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" everyone yelled. Even Yugi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaiba: WHAAT!?  
  
Nanashi: I dunno... *glares at the figure in the shadows starting to creep up to her* GET AWAY! I JUST GOT RID OF YOU!  
  
Nanaki: ooh, I see angst coming!  
  
Nanashi: that's not angst... that's the stupid damn Slump I just got rid of!  
  
Kaiba: such language...  
  
Nanaki: *shakes her head* I know... and Nana-chan, angst is coming along with it... *grins*  
  
Kaiba: *blinks* what?  
  
Nanashi: I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS STORY TO BECOME ANGST! I WON'T! *sighs* ah well... *grabs the Millennium Rod from Malik, and charges to the oncoming Slump* DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Malik: HEY! NANASHI! GIVE IT BACK! *runs after her*  
  
Nanaki: *in monotone* it's here... *snickers* guess who that was!  
  
Kaiba: a girl who couldn't imitate Heero Yuy even if her life depended on it...  
  
Nanaki: ...............  
  
Kaiba: *smirks*  
  
Nanaki: ............. close enough! ^_______________^  
  
Kaiba: *rolls his eyes* 


	25. Just Sap For Now?

Disclaimer: *blinks* NOT MINE! hah! short, and simple, the way it oughta be, huh? ^_^  
  
Nanaki: it's missing something when it's done that way...  
  
Kaiba: *blinks* you have any idea how many Jou plushies I got...  
  
Nanaki: *grins* a lot...?  
  
Kaiba: yes...  
  
Nanaki: and you like 'em! admit it! ^________^  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops* ...........  
  
Nanashi: *wallops Nanaki with a foam bat* no badgering...  
  
Nanaki: ACK! *falls over* @.@ *jumps back up, holding a badger at Kaiba, and starts to giggle*  
  
Nanashi: okay, bad puns aside... Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: *blinks, shoving the badger aside* Warnings? loads of sappiness, just so you all know... *shrugs*  
  
Nanaki: none between Joey and Kaiba... because of Nana-chan! *wallops Nana-chan with a foam bat*  
  
Nanashi: anime sweatdrops* ack! what!? *glares, and hands Nanaki some pixi stix* eat up, and stop complaining... *sticks tongue out* sorry for the long wait... I noticed that if I concentrate too much on one fic, I start losing interest in it... and, unfortunately, I almost did...  
  
Kaiba: *blinks* well, that was oddly serious... who are you and what've you done with Nanashi?!  
  
Nanaki: *grins* have some pixi stix, Nana-chan!  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops* NO!  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* ........ uhhhhh, maybe later ^_^()  
  
Kaiba: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! no, damnit!  
  
Nanashi&Nanaki: language...!  
  
Kaiba: *blinks* geez, sorry...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"GET HIM AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEE!" Joey was yelling, as he ran away from Kaiba.  
  
"COME BACK! I'M NOT GONNA HURT YOU! I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU!" Kaiba cried, running after him.  
  
"Well, now what...? whatever's wrong with Kaiba, I don't think he'll be able to fly with it..." Bakura said, with a shake of his head.  
  
Tristan frowned, "point taken..." he murmured.  
  
"A LOTTA HELP YOU GUYS ARE!" Joey hollered, running past.  
  
"JOEY! COME BACK!"  
  
Yugi blinked, "I wonder what happened..." then he glanced at Yami. "How hard did you hit him, anyways?"  
  
Yami anime sweatdropped, "I-I don't know..."  
  
"It was Tea, not Yami..." Yami B said, with a sigh.  
  
"Guys! Stay near the helicopter..." Bakura called, with a small smile. Joey turned, and started running back towards the group, Kaiba followed. At least they listened.  
  
"Maybe amnesia?" Malik suggested, with a shrug.  
  
"Possibly... Tea, what'd you hit him with?" Yami asked.  
  
Tea merely pointed down at her feet. Her shoe? Well, that must've been pleasant.  
  
"Note to self, Tea's shoe is a lethal weapon..." YamiM said, dryly. He ignored Tea's glare.  
  
"ACK!"  
  
~WHUMP~  
  
".... Annnnnnnd, Joey was caught again..." Tristan commented, with a shake of his head, smiling slightly.  
  
"I DON'T NEED COMMENTARIES! GET HIM OFF!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Joey! I want you to know! I dream of you, every night!" Kaiba declared. Everyone anime sweatdropped, staring at Kaiba, as if he were crazy.  
  
"Really?" Joey asked. "Man, what do you eat before you go to bed?"  
  
"Kaiba, down boy... Joey's not that kinda guy..." Yugi called, with a small laugh.  
  
"YUGE! WHO'S SIDE YOU ON!?" Joey wailed.  
  
"... I-I'm sorry, Joey... I had no idea... th-that you were so shy..." Kaiba said, blushing, and backing off. Joey stared at him, dumbfounded. Then he started to nod.  
  
"Uhhh, yeah... yeah, I'm not that kinda guy..."  
  
Kaiba watched him for a second. Then he scooted closer to the blonde, "well... what kind of guy are you?" he asked, eyeing him. Joey anime sweatdropped.  
  
"Uhhhh, slow... I don't like takin things fast... okay?" he said, nervously.  
  
"How slow?" Kaiba asked, his voice taking on a seductive edge. Better still, or worse still,(depends on your point of view), Kaiba was inching closer.  
  
"Erk... well, uhhhh... really slow! And I'm talking REEEEEEEEEEAAAAAL slow, if you know what I mean...!" Joey said, hastily.  
  
"Oh really...?" Kaiba asked, closing in.  
  
"Ack... uhhhhh, WAAAAAAAAAY slower than you're goin now, ya know... and uhhh..." Joey started to sputter, leaning back, away from Kaiba.  
  
"Alright, loverboy, cool the hormones..." Tristan said, pulling Kaiba back, slightly.  
  
Kaiba blinked, then glared at Tristan. He jumped to his feet, "So..."  
  
Tristan blinked, "what?"  
  
The CEO's blue eyes flashed, "you want Joey to yourself, huh!?" he accused.  
  
"WHAT!?" Tristan and Joey asked, in shock.  
  
Yami B anime sweatdropped, as his hikari's eyes darkened. "Bakura?" the silver-haired teenager ignored him, as he started for Kaiba.  
  
"ACK! AIBOU, NO!" Yami B cried, trying to hold his light back.  
  
"ADMIT IT!" Kaiba snarled.  
  
Yugi anime sweatdropped at Bakura. "Uhhh, Kaiba... no, that's not the case! Tristan and Joey are best friends, nothing more, nothing less..."  
  
"Sure, 'friends'..." Kaiba scoffed. "How many times have you fantasized about Joey, huh!?" he challenged.  
  
Tristan shrugged, "once or twice."  
  
Everyone froze.  
  
"I'm kidding! I never have, and most likely never will..." Tristan said, with a roll of his eyes, Joey anime sweatdropped.  
  
"I dunno whether to be insulted, or relieved..."  
  
".... Malik... help..." Yami B pleaded. His aibou was a lot stronger, when jealousy sank in. Malik blinked, then ran over, grabbing Bakura's other arm.  
  
"Hey, Bakura... calm down...!" they both cried.  
  
Yami anime sweatdropped, and glanced at Yugi, "aibou, you mind if I do something out of the ordinary?"  
  
Yugi blinked, "how out of the ordinary...?"  
  
Yami quickly whispered his plans to the smaller boy. Blinking, Yugi shrugged, "go ahead... it is for a worthy cause..." he joked.  
  
Yami smiled, then ran up to Joey, pulling him down, and planted a kiss on his lips. Tea grinned, widely as she whipped out her camera, and started snapping pictures.  
  
Joey stared at Yami in shock.  
  
"Oh great... we stumbled into a soap opera..." YamiM said, with a roll of his eyes. Kaiba growled, and lunged at Yami.  
  
"ACK!"  
  
Yami was holding onto Joey.  
  
"WHOA!"  
  
Bakura leapt at Kaiba.  
  
"WHAT TH...?!"  
  
Yami B and Malik were still holding onto Bakura, too.  
  
"YOW!"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Tristan, Yugi, YamiM, and Tea stared at the sight before them. Joey had two of the top duelists duking it out on top of him. Bakura was pummeling Kaiba. Yami B and Malik were trying to pull them apart.  
  
Finally they paused, glaring at Tristan and YamiM. "CARE TO HELP!?"  
  
Shrugging, both of them ran in. Tea blinked, then sighed.  
  
"And to think, all this happened because of my shoe..."  
  
Yugi frowned at Tea, "yeah... you should be ashamed of yourself, Tea..."  
  
Tea blinked, looking confused. But it was only for a second. Then she smiled, and hugged Yugi.  
  
"Awwww, too cute when you're trying to be mad!"  
  
Yugi anime sweatdropped, then slapped his forehead, in exasperation.  
  
"WILL EVERYONE JUST STOP!?" Joey shouted, pushing Yami and Kaiba off of himself. "First thing's first! Tristan and me, are just friends! Nothing more! Maybe BEST, but no more than that!"  
  
Kaiba paused, staring at Joey. He and Yami still literally at each other's throats. But Kaiba looked assured now, at least. As did Bakura.  
  
Joey looked thoughtful for a second. "Well wait, there was that one kiss, back in eighth grade... under those bleachers... but that was because I wanted to see what..."  
  
Tristan was making a slashing motion at his neck with his hand. "SHUT UP!" he mouthed. Too late. Bakura went back to pummeling Kaiba, whom was trying to fight Yami.  
  
YamiM anime sweatdropped, "I'm confused..."  
  
Yami B rolled his eyes, "big surprise... Bakura's angry at Kaiba for accusing Tristan and Joey of having a relationship, Kaiba's angry at Yami for kissing Joey... and..." the thief anime sweatdropped. "Why're you confused? It's very simple..."  
  
YamiM shrugged, "shouldn't Bakura be attacking Joey, instead of Kaiba...?"  
  
"Point taken...." Bakura declared.  
  
"... YOU AND YOUR BIG MOUTH!" Joey shouted, now getting attacked by Bakura. YamiM blinked.  
  
"Oops..."  
  
"Ummmm, guys..." Tea called.  
  
"WHAT!?" they all snapped.  
  
"There's something out there..." she said, nervously stepping closer to the helicopter.  
  
"Like what?" they all demanded.  
  
"I don't know! If I knew, I wouldn't say 'something'! I WOULD SPECIFY!"  
  
The guys anime sweatdropped. Then glanced at one another, then they looked at Yugi, in case he knew something. He merely shrugged, helplessly. So they all looked back at Tea.  
  
"You losing your mind?"  
  
Tristan sighed, pulling Bakura away from Joey. Malik and Yami B pulled Yami away from Kaiba. Yami M helped Joey up, then got glared at. So, the yami stepped back, allowing Kaiba to hug Joey, protectively. To Joey's discomfort.  
  
Everyone was now looking around, nervously. Oh sure, it was a basic meadow kinda setting. Long grass, dark green pine trees all around. Oh, and don't forget the ten people in the middle of the meadow.  
  
"... A smorgasboard..." Joey muttered. Then he anime sweatdropped as the air softened, and pale pink, and light blue bubbles, with the glitter appeared. The air was filled with the familiar instrumental music again. Joey grimaced.  
  
"Guys, not now!" he said, impatiently. He, along with everyone else, looked at Yami and Yugi. They both blinked, then shrugged. It wasn't them.  
  
Then they all turned to Tristan and Bakura. Both in a very fluffy, loving embrace, whilest sharing a tender kiss. Tea giggled, ready to start snapping pictures. Until Yami B scowled, and swiped her camera.  
  
Yami frowned, which caused Yugi to blink, in confusion. "What is it, Yami?"  
  
The Pharoah shook his head, "sure, they get to have theirs..." Yugi started to laugh, but not without blushing a bit.  
  
Then a closet appeared out of nowhere. Kaiba grinned, and made a mad dash for it. Joey in tow. Everyone anime sweatdropped.  
  
"Kaiba!?"  
  
"Where are you going?" Tea asked, confused.  
  
"Over here..."  
  
"Hey man! Don't I get to agree or disagree!?" Joey demanded. Glowering at the strange-behaving Kaiba. The CEO kissed him firmly on the mouth.  
  
Everyone blinked.  
  
"Yes or no?" Kaiba asked, with a small smirk.  
  
"Uhhh... gee, let me think...." Joey said, looking thoughtful. "Sure..." he said, with a shrug.  
  
Annnnnd, they were off.  
  
"MAYBE NO ONE NOTICED ME SAYING 'THERE'S SOMETHING OUT THERE'!?" Tea yelled.  
  
"Well, if something is out there, maybe you should stop yelling, and maybe it'll leave us alone!" Yami B snapped.  
  
"I'm scared!" Tea wailed. She stuck her arms out, "SOMEONE HOLD ME!"  
  
Yami gently held Yugi. Yami B and YamiM both sat on either side of Malik, yawning. Tea anime sweatdropped, then glared at all of them.  
  
"Is protecting a lady too much to ask for!?" she spat.  
  
"What lady?" YamiM said, with a snicker.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Yugi yawned, snuggling closer to Yami, "so... how long do you think Kaiba gets his memory back?" he mumbled.  
  
Yami shrugged, "who knows...?"  
  
Yugi sighed, and hugged Yami, "I'm glad you're here... sure, it's kinda crowded, but the more the merrier, huh?" he said, brightly.  
  
The Pharoah smiled, and held Yugi closer. "Yeah... the more the merrier..." he murmured.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"So... a kiss with Joey..." Bakura said, slowly, giving Tristan a small frown. Tristan, in return, gave him a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, a kiss..."  
  
"And you didn't tell me, because...?"  
  
Tristan sighed, resting his cheek against Bakura's head, "well... I didn't think it was a big deal..." he replied.  
  
"Not a big deal... kissing someone...?"  
  
"It wasn't one of those passionate 'i-need-you-now' kinda things, Bakura... we were just kids... Joey said 'i wonder what it'd be like to kiss a friend'... I said I'm a friend, he says 'yeah, you are', so we kissed... like a peck... like this..." Tristan briefly touched his lips on Bakura's as an example. The kissee blinked.  
  
Tristan smiled, "See? Not exactly something that'll knock your socks off, right?"  
  
Bakura laughed, "I suppose not..." He blushed, "I'm sorry..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For... do I have to say it?"  
  
"Nah..." Tristan grinned, "I understand... I do the same thing..." he said, with a shrug. Bakura sighed, nestling his head against Tristan's shoulder.  
  
"We have to work on that..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because... it... it's just strange..."  
  
"What's strange?"  
  
"I'm not saying it..."  
  
"..........."  
  
"Tristan...?"  
  
"........ ai shiteimasu..."  
  
Bakura smiled, then silently kissed Tristan.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Ah, young love..." YamiM said, with a smirk, watching Tristan and Bakura.  
  
"Young love, my foot..." Yami B said, with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Hmph, sounds like someone's jealous..." Malik commented, with a smirk, similar to YamiM's.  
  
"No, I'm not... if Bakura's happy, that's fine... I was merely scoffing at the whole 'young love' phrase..." Yami B retorted.  
  
"Why's that?" Malik and YamiM asked, confused.  
  
"The Pharoah's over 5000 years old..."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Yugi's a teenage mortal..."  
  
"Point being...?"  
  
Yami B rolled his eyes, "never mind..."  
  
Then something started to howl. Everyone jumped. Tea shrieked, tugging at a helicopter door, trying to get in, hastily.  
  
"Lift the handle, then pull the door and slide it over!" Malik snapped. Tea blinked, then did as she was told. She got in, but not before she stuck her tongue out at her 'helper'.  
  
"... Sounds like Joey likes the new Kaiba..." YamiM said, with a smirk.  
  
Yami B stood up, "get your mind out of the gutter... even Joey wouldn't howl during..." Then the thief got hit over the head, with a pinecone, keeping him from finishing his sentence. "Hey!" he yelped, he whirled around, glaring at his assailant. Yami.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"  
  
"I would like to keep my aibou's mind pure, and devoid of dirty words," Yami retorted. Yami B rolled his eyes. Malik snickered.  
  
"Shame, shame, Yami B..."  
  
"So... anyways, the howling?" YamiM asked, impatiently.  
  
Yugi blinked, "either a coyote or a wolf..."  
  
"Which is worse?"  
  
"Wolves, I think..."  
  
"So maybe it's a coyote...?"  
  
Yugi shrugged. Tristan and Bakura were walking back to the group. "Just a suggestion, maybe we should get Kaiba and Joey, and leave..." Tristan said, dryly.  
  
"Oh hey, great idea! Let's trust our lives with a guy who only has Joey on his mind, now! And probably has no idea how to fly a helicopter..." YamiM said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"We're not even sure if it's amnesia..." Bakura pointed out.  
  
"Can't tell, either way... Joey's all he pays attention to..." Malik said, with an amused grin.  
  
"JOEY! KAIBA! COME BACK, NOW!" Yami B hollered. There they were. Not as rumpled as the others expected. Their hair was a bit messy, but that was that.  
  
Tristan walked up to Kaiba, "Kaiba... do you remember how to fly one of those?" he asked, pointing at the helicopter. Kaiba blinked, turning his attention away from Joey, and to the brunette.  
  
"Fly what?"  
  
"That... the helicopter... sound familiar?"  
  
Kaiba blinked, looking at it, then shrugged, "I think so... I can fly them, huh?"  
  
"Yeah... and we kinda wanna get off the ground, now... okay?"  
  
"I say we just hit him again, see where it takes us from there..." Yami B said, sourly.  
  
"Why're you complaining?" Bakura said, with a roll of his eyes, "you have your chamber to go to..."  
  
"And it's really boring in there, too! Why don't you go in yours!?" Yami B suggested. Bakura blinked.  
  
"Me... go in my chamber...?" he said, slowly. Then he burst out laughing. Everyone blinked, in confusion.  
  
Yami B pursed his lips, and walked away from his hikari. "A simple 'no' would've sufficed," he mumbled. He nodded at YamiM, and Yami. YamiM went to his chamber, no arguments, Getting too tiring to do that. Yami kissed Yugi's forehead, gently, then went to his own chamber. As did Yami B.  
  
Kaiba climbed in, and everyone else got in their regular seating arrangements. Time to try again. Even if they were lacking fuel, better than sticking around here, correct?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nanaki: I'LL SELL MY ALMIGHTY SPOONS OF HENTAI FOR THE LOW PRICE OF ONE MILLION ZENI!!!  
  
Kaiba: *blinks* "zeni"?  
  
Nanashi: currency from the land of DBZ...  
  
Kaiba: oh... *anime sweatdrops* I don't think your spoons are worth that much...  
  
Nanaki: okay, even better! get Kaiba-kun to kiss me,and I'll hand it over for free! *squeals*  
  
Kaiba: *shakes his head* no!!!  
  
Nanashi: *shrugs* I don't think anyone'll do it for a spoon, anyways...  
  
Nanaki: *shrugs* my spoons are very powerful! watch! Yami, c'mere!  
  
Yami: *yawns as he walks in*  
  
Nanaki: *grins and waves the spoon at Yami*  
  
Yami: *blinks... then goes into a trance*  
  
Nanaki: okay ^_^ now, Yugi...?  
  
Yugi: *walks in, blinking cutely* yes?  
  
Nanashi: *narrows her eyes* you hurt Yugi, Nanaki, and I'll...!  
  
Kaiba: down girl...  
  
Nanaki: nah, I won't hurt him, watch... *waves the spoon at Yugi*  
  
Yami&Yugi: *jump into a passionate embrace*  
  
Kaiba&Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* uhhhhhhhh...  
  
Nanaki: impressive, huh? ^_____^  
  
Yugi: *gasps* Yami...!  
  
Yami: *moans* Yugi!  
  
Kaiba: *blinks* uhh, what was the rating for this?  
  
Nanashi: ..... PG-13... *turns red* NANAKI!  
  
Nanaki: *laughs, evilly*  
  
Yami&Yugi: *fall to the floor, the sound of their clothing being ripped can be heard*  
  
Nanaki: *grins, evilly* mwahahahahahaha! not so light and innocent now, are ya!?  
  
Nanashi: *turns fire-engine red and smacks Nanaki* YOU HENTAI! *walks out, stiffly*  
  
Kaiba: *shakes his head, and drags Nanaki out, too*  
  
Nanaki: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
  
Kaiba: damn pixi stix... *turns red when he hears Yami and Yugi, so he slams the door* 


	26. UkeNip?

Disclaimer: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... not mine! not hers! not his! Yu-Gi- Oh!, and the characters, were created by someone else, so that's that! neener neener neener!  
  
Nanashi: Nanaki, forgive me, but that was lacking in maturity...  
  
Nanaki: well DUH! *snickers, and runs in squares!*  
  
Nanashi: what? circles aren't good enough any more? *blinks* where's Kaiba...?  
  
Kaiba: *walks in, in a trance, right up to Nanaki*  
  
Nanaki: hiya, Kaiba-kun! ^___^  
  
Nanashi: *blinks*  
  
Kaiba: *kisses Nanaki*  
  
Nanashi: .......... well, that was unexpected...  
  
Nanaki: *faints*  
  
Kaiba: *snaps out of it* what happened?  
  
Nanashi: Nanaki's at your feet... take a guess...  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops* what?  
  
Nanaki: *jumps back up* KAIBA KISSED MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *squeals and runs in triangles* THANKS SO MUCH, *blinks* wait, who did that?  
  
Kaiba: *wipes off his lips* ................ it was Karalen the Wood Elf's... *spits to the side* evil hentai powder...  
  
Nanaki: thanks so much Karalen the Wood Elf! here ya go! *hands Inashu an Almighty Spoon of Hentai* ooh ooh! I wanna try this, 'cause La La Land said it would work!! ahem... Seto, darling, kiss me once, for any times sake...  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops, then kisses Nanaki again*  
  
Nanashi: oh for... *slaps her forehead*  
  
Nanaki: ^_____^ mwahahahahahahaha! dun be jealous Nana-chan! *hands La La Land an Almighty Spoon of Hentai* thank ya! use it in good health... *blinks* here ya go Daisy! *hands Daisy and Nuva some Almighty Spoons of Hentai* I GOTS PIXI STIX! AND ZENI! WAI!!!! *dives in a pile of zeni and pixi stix*  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* "jealous"? *whips out a foam bat* care to repeat that!? *lunges at Nanaki*  
  
Nanaki: ack! NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *runs*  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops, and wipes off his lips, again* oh yeah... Warnings: ....... no idea... shounen-ai most likely... *folds his arms, glaring defiantly at Chang Meiling* you wouldn't dare *anime sweatdrops* but I can't take that chance... *grabs Nanaki, while she's running by, and kisses her again*  
  
Nanaki: ACK! *swoons* ^.^  
  
Nanashi: *rolls her eyes* well that ruined the whole effect, Kaiba...  
  
Kaiba: *tries to stand Nanaki back up* you think I wanna kiss her?  
  
Nanaki: *falls over, in a swoony-like way*  
  
Kaiba: *rolls his eyes, grabbing an Almighty Spoon of Hentai, and hands it to Chang Meiling* there... anyways... can we begin the chapter...? thank you  
  
Nanashi: *snickers* sure thing, Kaiba...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well... this was fun... whatta field trip, so far, huh!?" Malik asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Leave the whole 'complainin-'bout-the-trip' to Kaiba, huh...?" Joey said, with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Kaiba! I thought you could fly these things!" Malik yelled.  
  
"I never said I could... you guys assumed I could..." Kaiba replied, with an innocent shrug.  
  
"You said you could!"  
  
"Malik, calm down... we all know Kaiba's not himself... and I don't think it's that bad..."  
  
"True, Bakura! It's worse! We're upside down! and..." Malik paused, sniffing, "what is that?"  
  
"Wasn't me..." Joey joked.  
  
"You're sure?" Malik asked, sarcastically. Then he sniffed again, "it- it's... it's smoke... AH! NOW WE'RE GONNA BURN AND DIE!"  
  
"You never know... we might die first, THEN burn..." Tristan said, dryly.  
  
"No, we're not doing either! You just gotta keep a positive outlook on things, and believe in your friends, and..."  
  
"Tea..." Malik said, calmly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Kaiba blinked, then undid his safety belt, and fell out of his seat, to the floor. Or ceiling. Depends on your point of view,  
  
"Hey! way t' be, Kaiba! Now how 'bout gettin us down?" Joey said, eagerly. Kaiba blinked, then he smirked, directly in front of Joey, whom was hanging upside down. Joey anime sweatdropped.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"If I help you down, what do I get in return?" Kaiba asked, smoothly.  
  
Joey turned fire-engine red, "huh!?"  
  
"Give him a make-out session! Get us down!" Malik shouted.  
  
"Well, nice to see you can keep a cool head in these kind of situations, Malik..." Tristan commented, with a roll of his eyes.  
  
Bakura sighed, "I don't see how we got caught..." he muttered, looking around. Then he looked at Tristan, "are you holding onto me?"  
  
Tristan shrugged, with a wry smile, "can you blame me?"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes, playfully, and looked around. No, Tristan wasn't holding him. Weird, why were they like this then? Maybe because Bakura and Malik got tangled in the cords and belts. Yeah, that might be it.  
  
Then Yugi managed to get down, and started helping everyone get loose. Except for Joey. Why? Because Kaiba was trying to bargain with Joey at the moment.  
  
"... Alright, kiss me whenever, now get me down...!" Joey said, impatiently. Kaiba smiled, then nodded, and helped Joey get down.  
  
"Well, nice to see Kaiba hasn't lost his business know-how..." Bakura commented. The group clambered out of the upside-down helicopter, and calmly started to walk away from the wreckage.  
  
~FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!~  
  
Another nice explosion to add to their list...  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Wanna know what sucks?" Malik said, bitterly.  
  
"A vaccum...?" Joey asked, dryly.  
  
"Hardy har har... fine, wanna know what stinks?"  
  
"Garbage...?"  
  
"You think you're cute, don't you?"  
  
"I think he's cute!" Kaiba declared, glomping Joey.  
  
"ACK! Kaiba!" Joey protested.  
  
"My head's killing me..." Tea called, then started to whimper, holding her forehead.  
  
"Shame on you, Tea's head... let someone else have that honour..." Kaiba said, simply, as he stepped away from Joey.  
  
Yugi blinked, "you think Kaiba's back to normal?"  
  
Tistan shook his head, "probably not... when did you ever seem him sarcastic?"  
  
"Plenty of times..."  
  
"Uhh, never mind... let's pretend it was a rhetorical question..."  
  
"Ooh! Pretty flowers! Look, guys!" Tea cried, holding up tiny pink and orange flowers. And they looked kinda of like buttercups, well except for the color, of course...  
  
"Yes, Tea... pretty flowers, may we move on, now?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Lookie, and smellie!"  
  
"Yes, you're smelly, now let's go!" Malik grumbled.  
  
"No, smell!" Tea ordered, shoving the flowers into Bakura and Malik's faces. They both stumbled back, wiping off their faces.  
  
"You okay, Bakura?" Tristan asked, his brow furrowed, with some concern. Bakura never answered as he brushed the pollen stuff off his nose.  
  
"Smell, Yugi!" Tea squealed, shoving the flowers into Yugi's face as well.  
  
Then in a nice glowing kind of flash the yamis appeared again. Always were good with the timing, weren't they?  
  
"So, what happened this time?" Yami B asked, looking around.  
  
"Kaiba crashed the helicopter..." Tristan said, with a shrug.  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
Tristan blinked, then got glomped by Bakura. "Uhhh, hey Bakura..."  
  
"Hello, love..." Bakura greeted, smiling cutely.  
  
"Wait! Kaiba crashed the helicopter!?" Yami B yelled, in disbelief.  
  
Tristan never answered, as he watched Bakura, confused. "Hey... uhhh, you okay?" Bakura nodded, and snuggled up to the taller teenager.  
  
Yami B blinked. "You feeling okay, aibou?" he asked, cautiously.  
  
Bakura nodded, vigourously, his arms still latched around Tristan's waist. Everyone blinked, not looking any less confused.  
  
"I think... Yugi's going through the same thing..." Yami said, slowly. Everyone turned to Yami and Yugi, seeing that Yugi was clinging to Yami, with about the same amount of affection Bakura was showing Tristan.  
  
"I love you, Yami!" Yugi declared, nuzzling the Pharoah, lovingly.  
  
Yami nodded, having experience with affectionate Yugi, replied, "thank you, aibou...I love you, too..."  
  
"Wai!" Yugi said, in delight. Yami smiled, warmly. Aww, his hikari was too cute for words!  
  
"What the hell...?" Malik asked, confused.  
  
The others anime sweatdropped. Bakura was never this affectionate. At least not in front of others. And Yugi, well, maybe he was a bit of a different story...?  
  
"Maybe it was something they ate...?" Kaiba suggested, wishing whatever it was, would affect Joey, too.  
  
"We never ate in a while..." Yami M pointed out.  
  
"But let's not resort to Cannibalism, huh? Because we're all friends here, right...? And..." Tea started to say.  
  
"Tea..." Malik said, calmly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes, then turned back to Bakura, "Bakura?"  
  
"Yes, love...?"  
  
"You, uhhhh... are you okay? Seriously, you seem... not okay...?" Tristan said, slowly. Bakura looked up at him, smiling brightly, his eyes shining. Then he nodded.  
  
"I'm fine..." he nuzzled Tristan, even making a small purring noise.  
  
"Okay, I'm confused..." Yami B said, with a shake of his head.  
  
"What got them like this?" Yami asked, unconsciously holding Yugi. Nope, he wasn't really minding at the moment.  
  
Kaiba snatched the flowers from Tea, and examined it, perplexed. "Never seen flowers like these before..." he murmured. Yami walked over, still holding Yugi, and examined the flowers.  
  
"Neither have I..."  
  
Kaiba blinked, and held the flowers out to Yugi. The little cutie sniffed them, then hugged Yami again, with full force, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. The Pharoah started to blush.  
  
And of course the other two yamis found that amusing. Which Yami glared at.  
  
"Just a hunch here, but maybe it's the flowers...?" Malik suggested, with a shrug. Tea blinked.  
  
"How could it be the flowers!?" she demanded.  
  
"If I knew, I wouldn't say it was a 'hunch' now, would I?"  
  
Then three hikers appeared, making their way to the group. My, how convenient. "Hey! Look, they found some!" a girl with brown hair yelled, happily.  
  
"Alright! Cross uke-nip off the list!" the black-headed guy declared.  
  
"Gotcha, cap'n..." the blonde girl said, with an affirming nod, as she took out a piece of paper. And crossed something off of it, with a pen.  
  
Everyone anime sweatdropped, at the sudden appearance of other people.  
  
"Uhhh, hey... what're you guys doin way out here?" Joey asked, confused.  
  
"We're on a scavenger hunt! and thanks for finding us one of the things on the list...!" the brown-haired girl said, cheerfully.  
  
"Uke-nip...?" Kaiba asked, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
The guy of the trio nodded, "yup, uke-nip... and, uhhhh," he paused, looking at Yugi and Bakura. "Hey there..."  
  
"Hands off..." Yami and Tristan said, icily. Only to get hugged, tightly, for their protectiveness, most likely.  
  
"Oh, uhhh, never... I'd never touch another guy's... uhhh..." the guy anime sweatdropped, unsure of how to finish his sentence.  
  
"Another guy's uke! duh..." one of the girl's said, cheerfully. "He's not comfortable with yaoi stuff..."  
  
"Then he's an enemy!" Tea declared, and swung her camera over her head, in a threatening manner.  
  
Everyone but Yugi and Bakura anime sweatdropped.  
  
"Then why the 'hey there'...?" Tristan asked, dryly, glaring at the guy.  
  
"Huh!? Oh, not like that, I was gonna say 'hey there, you two feeling alright?'... uhhh, those two with you guys?" the guy asked.  
  
"Yes..." Yami answered, with a shrug.  
  
"Thank ya, Yami!" Yugi said, huggling Yami somemore. Yami blinked, then smiled and returned the hug.  
  
"Wow..." the guy said, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Andy here knows all about the plantlife out here..." the blonde girl said, with a nod.  
  
"Well, good for him..." Joey said, with a roll of his eyes.  
  
The guy, Andy, blinked and picked up the weird flowers, "you didn't make any of them smell this, did you?" he asked, slowly.  
  
Everyone but Yugi and Bakura pointed at Tea. Whom anime sweatdropped.  
  
Andy frowned, thoughtfully, "hmmm..."  
  
Tristan blinked, "maybe you can explain why Bakura's acting like this..." he suggested, looking a bit impatient.  
  
"You don't mind how he's acting, do you?" Andy asked, with a grin.  
  
Tristan smirked, "that's none of your business... but still..."  
  
Andy snickered, "alright, point taken..." he said, smiling warmly, causing Bakura to glare at Andy. Whom anime sweatdropped, and backed up a bit, "uhhhh, this is uke-nip... any uke who smells it gets kinda... uhhhh..." Andy paused, trying to think up the right words.  
  
"Get kinda out of it..." the brown-haired girl and the blonde girl finished, in unison.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Andy grinned, "it only affects an uke, so no worries..."  
  
"How long?" Yami asked.  
  
"... Is a chinese name..." Malik finished, then burst out laughing.  
  
"He said 'how long'... now Hao Long..." Yami B said, snickering.  
  
"Well, that ruined the joke..." Malik muttered.  
  
"Oh, I get it!" YamiM said, after a moment. Then started to laugh hysterically. Everyone anime sweatdropped.  
  
"Names please..." Kaiba asked, after a moment. "Unless we all wanna call each other 'some-characteristic-and-gender'..."  
  
"Oh yeah! I'm Andy, that's Minako, and Makoto..." Andy said, pointing at the girls.  
  
"Hiya..."  
  
"Hello..."  
  
"Oh... well, I'm Kaiba, that's Joey... And there's Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Tristan, Tea, Malik, and Yamis M and B..."  
  
"Pleasure to meet ya..."  
  
"So, just out of curiousity... these uke-nip flowers..." Tristan said, his brow furrowed, "how long do they last?"  
  
"Eh, a couple hours..."  
  
"Any bad effects?" Yami asked, with a scowl.  
  
"Yami's just a bit protective about Yugi..." Tea whispered, with a giggle. Minako and Makoto both snickered.  
  
"Don't blame him... he looks like such a cutie..."  
  
"Isn't he, though?"  
  
"Not necessarily..." Andy was saying, answering Yami's question. "They might hallucinate a bit, but as long as the uke sticks close to their seme, they should be fine..."  
  
"Looks like you have your work cut out for you..." Yami B said, giving Tristan a slightly smug look. Tristan shrugged.  
  
"I can help if ya want, Yuge... uhh, Yami, I mean..." Joey offered.  
  
"No, it's alright, Joey..." Yami said, with a shrug.  
  
"You have your own problems, Joey..." Malik hissed. Joey blinked.  
  
"Huh?" the blonde glanced at Kaiba, who was strolling up to Joey, in an overly-chalant way, something behind his back. Uke-nip, most likely, Joey realized.  
  
"Joey... smell the flowers!" Kaiba ordered, and lunged at Joey, brandishing the flowers like it was a weapon.  
  
"I knew it... AUGH!" Joey yelled, then turned and fled.  
  
"JOEY! WHAT'S ONE SNIFF?!"  
  
"DAMNIT, KAIBA! WHY CAN'T YOU BE YOU, AGAIN!?"  
  
"Malik, didn't you smell the stuff?" Tea asked, confused.  
  
"I held my breath... I don't like flowers..." Malik replied, with a shrug.  
  
"Gotta wonder... who's uke would Malik be, anyways?" Yami asked, with a small smirk. Yami B and YamiM anime sweatdropped. Then glared at each other.  
  
Malik blinked, just a bit clueless.  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you guys..." Andy said, cheerfully. "C' mon Minako, Makoto... what's next on the list?"  
  
Minako took out a list, and read it, "hmmm, a charred helicopter blade...?" she blinked. "Where we gonna find that?"  
  
Everyone pointed to the direction they just came, "over the hill, next to the oak tree and the creek..." they said, in perfect unison. The scavengers anime sweatdropped.  
  
"Uhhh, thanks... well, bye now..." they turned and headed in the direction they were pointed to.  
  
Then our particular group started walking away. Tristan blinked, noticing Bakura wasn't gonna move on his own, anytime soon, so... he scooped up Bakura, and started carrying him after the others. Yami was carrying his Yugi, too.  
  
"Oh yeah... watch out for the seme-nip, too!" Andy called, cheerfully.  
  
Yami, Kaiba, and Tristan anime sweatdropped.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"RABID TREESTUMP!" Bakura yelled, pointing at... a treestump. Everyone blinked, then glanced at Bakura, mildly concerned for his mental health.  
  
"You feeling okay?" Malik asked, cautiously.  
  
"IT'S A RABID TREESTUMP! AUGH!" Bakura ran towards the trees, hastily.  
  
"Bakura, no, it's...!" Tristan called. Then he sighed, and ran after Bakura, again.  
  
"They weren't kidding about the hallucinations, were they...?" Tea asked, blinking.  
  
"We have no order whatsoever..." Yami B said, with disgust, ignoring Tea's question.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Tristan and Yami are too busy looking after Bakura and Yugi... and Bakura and Yugi were our voices of reason..."  
  
"Well, what about Kaiba... he's a good voice of reason..." YamiM suggested.  
  
"Not right now, he isn't..." Malik commented.  
  
"DAMNIT, KAIBA! GET AWAY!" Joey yelled, running from Kaiba, and the uke-nip.  
  
"JOEY, C' MON! IT'S JUST FLOWERS!" Kaiba coaxed, while at Joey's heels.  
  
"SOMEONE HIT HIM ON THE HEAD, ALREADY!"  
  
Nobody answered, since they were too busy thinking at the moment.  
  
"Maybe we should just set up camp for the night..." Tea suggested.  
  
"I don't get it..." Yami said, with a shake of his head, as he walked back to the others, holding Yugi, after finally getting him down from another tree.  
  
"What's not to get?" Yami B asked, with a sigh.  
  
"Awwwww, Yugi looks so cute!" Tea gushed.  
  
Yugi was curled up in Yami's arms, snuggled up to him, smiling contently. Even making soft purring noises.  
  
"Why climb a tree? What's the purpose of that?" the Pharoah asked.  
  
"Safety..." Malik replied, with a shrug. "Duh..."  
  
"Bakura... come down... please?" Tristan was calling up to a tree. Bakura was clinging to a treebranch.  
  
"No! Not until the rabid treestump leaves!"  
  
Tristan sighed, and thought for a moment. Then he smiled. "I love you, Bakura... and I would never let anyone or anything hurt you... do you trust me?"  
  
Bakura blinked, "yes..."  
  
"So if I said I would protect you, you would believe me, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"With all my strength... I swear..."  
  
Bakura brightened, then climbed down at surprisingly fast speed. And instantly glomped Tristan, happily, once he got his feet back on the ground.  
  
With a sigh of relief, Tristan carried Bakura back to the others. "So, come up with an idea, yet?" he asked.  
  
"I say we camp out here..." Tea declared.  
  
"I thought you hated camping...?" Yami asked, dryly.  
  
Tea blinked, "I do... but I don't relly mind, because I get the tent, anyways..."  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes, "that was back at Duelist Kingdom, when we had the stuff to camp with... we camp here, it's roughing it, all the way..."  
  
Tea anime sweatdropped, "uhhhh, never mind then..."  
  
"Thought so..."  
  
YamiM nodded, "maybe we should go somewhere else without the nip stuff..." he suggested.  
  
"Hey, that was the best idea you ever had!" Yami B declared, half- heartedly. YamiM started to nod, with pride, then blinked.  
  
"HEY!" he glared at the tomb robber.  
  
"Maybe we can go back to the road..." Malik said, simply.  
  
"Huh?" Tea asked, in shock. "WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! HOW CAN WE GET TO THE ROAD?!"  
  
Malik pointed towards the thick brush. Then some lights, resembling headlights, almost 'drove' by. A ROAD!  
  
Joey noticed, then laughed, happily. "YES! KAIBA, YOU DIDN'T SCREW- UP!"  
  
Kaiba blinked, "what?" then Joey kissed him, out of celebration. And Kaiba, ever the cool, collected one... fainted, right there.  
  
Everyone anime sweatdropped. Then shrugged, ah well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nanashi: *growls*  
  
Nanaki: uh-oh...  
  
Kaiba: they made me kiss her, okay!?  
  
Nanashi: that's not why I'm growling! *tugs at her hair* damnit all to...!  
  
Kaiba: don't finish that sentence...  
  
Nanashi: okay, okay... *bangs her head against the wall*  
  
Nanaki: *giggles* hammer-head...  
  
Nanashi: *frowns*  
  
Nanaki: *anime sweatdrops, and whispers to the reader* frustration has a terrible effect on her...  
  
Kaiba: *blinks* who'd notice?  
  
Nanaki: Nana-chan?  
  
Nanashi: *still banging her head* what...?  
  
Nanaki: can I ask a question?  
  
Nanashi: *more head banging against the wall* go ahead...  
  
Nanaki: okay, everyone... this is about Tristan... he's like some ultimate seme! There's no pairing that I can think of where he'd be the uke...  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanashi: *blinks, in confusion*  
  
Nanaki: so...... is there anyone Tristan would be with, where he'd be the uke...? *blinks* please answer, cause I've been wonderin that for a while, now... thankies ^_^  
  
Kaiba: uhhhh... I'll apologize on Nanashi's behalf... sorry about the long wait... she's uhh, running low on steam here...  
  
Nanaki: *nods* yup yup...  
  
Nanashi: you guys aren't helping...  
  
Kaiba&Nanaki: sorry...  
  
Nanashi: anywho... next one comin up... *stomps over to work on the next chapter, in a determined kinda way* 


	27. It's Wearing Off

Disclaimer: MUSTANG SALLY!!!! MUSTANG SALLY, NOW BABY!!! I wish I knew the rest... oh yeah! Yu-Gi-Oh! and characters aren't Nanashi's, mine, or Kaiba-boy's... but he's rich enough to buy 'em...  
  
Kaiba: *folds his arms* here's a newsflash for you, Nanaki... I'm on the show, I don't need to own it... *sighs* Dr. Evil belongs to Mike Myers, the creator of Austin Powers...  
  
Nanashi: *nods* yep yep... *eats somemore Pixi Stix...*  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops* what th...!? NANAKI! WHY'D YOU GIVE HER THOSE!?  
  
Nanaki: *hands Celebi an all-mighty spoon of hentai* use it well, my young padawan...*nods, like Yoda*  
  
Kaiba: NANAKI! WHERE'D THE PIXI STIX COME FROM!!??  
  
Nanaki: *falls over* ack! *jumps back up* from DKiedis oh yeah, the song Yugi sings, yes he sings *grins* he's so cute! ^_^ it belongs to Shaggy... *grins wider*  
  
Nanashi: I GOT A BOWL OF STEAM!!! *whoops, and runs in circles* from Koriku!!! *hugs the bowl of steam* arigatou, Koriku! ^_^  
  
Kaiba: *shakes his head, sighing*  
  
Nanashi: *opens another three Pixi Stix, hoppin up and down* one way to eat 'em is all at once, with different flavors! it taste good! it taste good! it taste good! yup yup, it do...!  
  
Kaiba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *runs to Nanashi, his hand out-stretched... but only in slow-motion...* what the hell...?  
  
Nanashi&Nanaki: *Nanashi, hopping around* language...  
  
Kaiba: oh for...! *falls over* Warnings, shounen-ai... and mindless sappyness...  
  
Nanashi: IT'S NOT MINDLESS!!! *glares at Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: *blinks, anime sweatdropping*  
  
Nanashi: .... I'M mindless *giggles hysterically, and runs in circles*  
  
Nanaki: hehehehehehehehe, ain't she goofy!? *runs in triangles*  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops, after getting kissed by Chang Meiling* yeah, yeah... *frowns* don't expect it everyday... *sighs* can we start...?  
  
Nanashi: YEAH! WHILE I'M STILL LIKE THIS, HUH!? ALRIGHTY! TIME TO START!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey sexy lady..." Yugi sang, out loud. "I like your flow... your body's bangin, out of control... you put it on me, ceiling to floor... only you can make me, scream and beg for more...."  
  
Everyone anime sweatdropped.  
  
"Um, aibou...?" Yami said, slowly.  
  
Yugi blinked, grinning cutely. "Yes, Yami?"  
  
"Hey, at least he's not hallucinating..." Malik said, with a grin.  
  
"Hey, I can change the words!!!" Yugi cried in delight. He cleared his throat...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Tristan sighed, looking up the tree.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"Yes, love...?"  
  
"Can you come down?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been practicing..." Bakura said, whilest nodding, proudly.  
  
"Really? Then maybe you can show me...?"  
  
"... Okay...!" Bakura blinked, giving Yami B a look, then looked away. "Not while he's looking..."  
  
Yami B anime sweatdropped, while Tristan blinked. "Why not?"  
  
"I don't want him to see..."  
  
Tristan sighed, well that was a simple enough answer. Then he glanced at Yami B, shrugging helplessly. Yami B folded his arms.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere...."  
  
Bakura frowned, at him. "Yes, you are..."  
  
"No, I'm not..."  
  
"Yes, you are..."  
  
"No, I'm not..."  
  
"Yes, you are..."  
  
"No, I'm not..."  
  
"Yes, you are..."  
  
"No, I'm not..."  
  
"Yes, you are..."  
  
"No, I'm not..."  
  
"Yes, you are..."  
  
"No, I'm not..."  
  
"Yes, you are..."  
  
"No, I'm not..."  
  
"Yes, you are..."  
  
"No, I'm not..."  
  
Tristan slapped his forehead, in exasperation. Then he covered Yami B's mouth. "Stop it! You're not helping..." he hissed, then he looked back up at Bakura. "Can you please come down?"  
  
Bakura blinked, then looked away, his nose in the air. "Not until my yami leaves..."  
  
"Fine, he'll leave..."  
  
"No, I won't..."  
  
Tristan frowned, "yes, you will..."  
  
"No, I won't..."  
  
"Yes, you will..."  
  
"No, I won't..."  
  
"Yes, you will..."  
  
"No, I won't..."  
  
Tristan grimaced, "I'm not gonna do that with you..."  
  
Then Bakura was suddenly on the ground, glaring at Yami B. The tomb robber gulped, since the glare was clearly based on jealousy. A rather terrifying thing, especially when it was Bakura.  
  
"What're you trying to make Tristan do!?"  
  
Tristan anime sweatdropped. Yami B blinked, "uhhhh... nothing...?"  
  
"LIAR!" Bakura glomped Tristan, "he's mine! No one else is allowed to take him from me!"  
  
Tristan sighed, and gently held Bakura, "no one will, okay? I promise..."  
  
Bakura looked up at him, his eyes getting shiny, and his cheeks reddening. The classic look of a shounen-ai uke. Yami B anime sweatdropped, then he smirked. He was bored. And everyone knows what that means, don't they?  
  
"Aw, so very cute!" Tea declared, and whipped out her camera, taking pictures of Tristan and Bakura. And amazingly, they both ignored her.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Hey, sexy Yami... I like your flow... your body's bangin, out of control... you put it on me, ceiling to floor... only you can make me scream and beg for more..."  
  
Kaiba grinned, "who knew you were so kinky, Yami?"  
  
Yami, red as beet, tried to glare at the CEO.  
  
Yugi blinked, cutely, "it's just a song..."  
  
"Dedicated for the one and only Pharoah, correct?" YamiM said, with a grin.  
  
Yugi nodded, "I think he's very sexy." If it were possible, Yami turned even redder.  
  
Then Kaiba started to nod, "actually yeah... especially in those pants... and the buckles, very sexy and seductive..." Yugi nodded, smiling. Yami folded his arms, trying to stalk ahead, but was walking rather stiffly.  
  
Well, didn't this look fun? So, a certain blonde teen joined in. "I like the buckle around his neck... very kinky..." Joey said, with a grin. Yami aimed a glare at him, as well.  
  
"I can wear a buckle..." Kaiba offered, smirking at Joey. The blonde turned red.  
  
"Not now, okay...?"  
  
"Well, when?"  
  
"Not now..."  
  
"When, Joey...?"  
  
"Not now..."  
  
"Then when?"  
  
"You made a rhyme!!!" Bakura called, then he grinned, and ran around the group in a large circle. Yugi grinned.  
  
"Hey, that looks fun!" then he ran after Bakura. The group anime sweatdropped, as their two voices of reason were running around them, laughing giddily.  
  
"Aibou...?" Yami said, gently.  
  
"Bakura...?" Tristan said, gently.  
  
"Yes?" they both asked, sweetly.  
  
Yami held out his arms. Which Yugi eagerly jumped into, hugging Yami, nestling his head in the crook of the Pharoah's neck. Tristan did the same, and Bakura followed Yugi's example.  
  
"Well, that was simple enough..." YamiM commented.  
  
"Just experience..." the pair of semes said, with a shrug.  
  
Yami B calmly strolled over, wanting to check something. He rested his hand on Tristan's arm. The brunette blinked, while Bakura glared at his yami.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Yami B asked, with a grin.  
  
Then to everyone's surprise, Bakura growled at the yami. Yami B grinned wider. Well, wasn't Bakura gonna be fun to annoy, until the uke-nip wore off?  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"Bakura, calm down...!" Tristan pleaded.  
  
Yami B turned and fled, laughing hysterically. Bakura ran after him. Tristan anime sweatdropped.  
  
"Uhh, rather protective uke, you got there..." Malik commented, with a snicker.  
  
Tristan sighed, "just a bit..."  
  
Malik snickered, then he blinked, seeing a vehicle. "Hey! A lucky break!" he started to wave his arms, madly. But the car merely drove by. Narrowing his eyes, the Egyptian picked up an acorn, and hurled it at the car.  
  
The back window shattered at the acorn's impact, then the car started sliding all over the place. The group were staring in horror. Then the car finally slammed into a tree, the hood catching fire, and the tree soon joining it.  
  
The driver got out, and started waving a fist at the group of ten teenagers. "YOU BLASTED KIDS!!!" he bellowed.  
  
Everyone anime sweatdropped, then started to walk away, stiffly, trying to avoid eye-contact with the peeved driver.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Hey, he should be glad he lived..." Malik was saying, with a scowl.  
  
"Yeah, he should..." YamiM said, with a nod.  
  
"Oh look, lint on your jacket, Tristan..." Yami B said, loudly, lightly plucking at the taller boy's jacket.  
  
"HANDS OFF!" Bakura yelled, and lunged at Yami B.  
  
"Oh for..." Tea said, with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"I think it's kinda cute...." Kaiba said, with grin. Then he spared a glance at Joey. The blonde anime sweatdropped.  
  
"I say someone just hit him over the head, already..."  
  
Yami smirked, "don't pretend you're not enjoying the attention..."  
  
Joey blinked, then turned red, "hey, what'd I do?"  
  
Yami blinked, "what do you mean?"  
  
"Why're you teasin me?"  
  
"I'll do the teasing, thank you very much..." Kaiba declared, leering at Joey, almost lecherously. The blonde anime sweatdropped, then hastily leaned his head back, holding his nose.  
  
"TISSUE!"  
  
"Bless you!" Bakura and Yugi both chirped.  
  
"Wasn't that my joke...?" Yami B asked, confused.  
  
"If you can call it a joke...?" Malik said, dryly.  
  
"Hey, that was dirty pool..." Yami B said, glaring at the younger boy. Who merely smiled, inocently.  
  
"You wanna know what'll be a good idea...?" Tea called.  
  
"No..." everyone called back. Yugi and Bakura sounding cheerful, while the others sounded deadpan.  
  
"Well, fine!" Tea said, huffily. Then she sat down, on the side of the road, "I'm staying right here, until someone hears me out..."  
  
The group didn't stop. Merely kept walking. Yes, even the voices of reason. They weren't exactly themselves, remember? Tea anime sweatdropped, then got up, running after them.  
  
"Hey, wait up!"  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Another car just drove by. Everyone sighed, their shoulders slumping. Yami B was getting very frusterated. Sure, bothering his hikari was kinda fun, but it was getting kinda dull. So, he was back to being bored, and annoyed again.  
  
"I hate mortals..." he growled, as yet another car, just drove by.  
  
"Hey...!" everyone, but the yamis protested.  
  
"Fine... with a few exceptions..." he mumbled.  
  
"I better be an exception..." Malik sniffed. Yami B smirked, wryly.  
  
"You'd think these people got used to seeing six high school kids, one CEO of a huge corporation, and three spirits from ancient Egypt, walking on the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere..." Tea commented.  
  
"First off, they don't know that we're spirits..." Yami said, dryly.  
  
"Second off, these people must not have a lotta technology, which is Kaiba Corp.'s forte..." Joey put in. Then got his shoulder tapped. Blinking, the blonde glanced at the tapper. Kaiba.  
  
"Who's the CEO of Kaiba Corp.?" he asked, confused.  
  
Everyone fell over, "ack!" Kaiba anime sweatdropped.  
  
Then one by one, they all got back to their feet.  
  
"And thirdly..." Yugi said, smiling brightly, "maybe they think we're on a field trip, or something..?"  
  
Everyone blinked. Well, that sounded logical. Hey, they were getting one of their voices of reason back! Malik grabbed Yugi's shoulders.  
  
"You getting back to normal?" he asked, eagerly.  
  
Yugi blinked, cutely. "Define 'normal'..." he said, using his fingers to put quotation marks around the last word.  
  
Bakura started to laugh, "Dr. Evil..."  
  
Tristan blinked. And everyone else anime sweatdropped.  
  
Yugi blinked, then smiled, cutely. "Hey yeah!" then he did the finger thing again. "Using this 'tractor beam'..."  
  
Bakura started to laugh again, while Yugi snickered. It was funny. Bakura did the same thing, "using this 'laser'..." Then both of them started laughing hysterically.  
  
Then the two ukes, stopped, and looked at their hands.  
  
"Ever wonder something, Bakura...?"  
  
"I wonder a lot of things, Yugi..."  
  
"You ever wonder what I've just been wondering...?"  
  
"I don't know... what are you wondering?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"I don't think you did..."  
  
"Oh... well, should I tell you...?"  
  
"That might be best..."  
  
Yugi nodded, "I was wondering... why do they call them 'fingers'... have you ever seen them 'fing'?" [A/N: A friend's weird question O.o;]  
  
Bakura's eyes widened, as he absorbed this new thought.  
  
Everyone else anime sweatdropped. Then glanced at Tristan and Yami. "Can you do something about them...?" they all asked, in perfect unison.  
  
"Uhhh, come on, Yugi... we have to try and get to the next town..." Yami said, gently. Yugi blinked, cutely, then smiled.  
  
"Okay," he chirped.  
  
Tristan smiled, then instantly got Bakura's arms around his waist, as he was glomped by the silver-haired boy.  
  
"There... alright... let's go..."  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"There's a town...!" Joey declared, grinning as he ran to the bluff to look at the lights that lit up the town. Kaiba then sidestepped up to him.  
  
"Beautiful view, isn't it?" he murmured into Joey's ear. The blonde anime sweatdropped, and slowly turned to Kaiba, turning red, again.  
  
"Uhhh... yeah...?"  
  
Kaiba smiled, gently, "you want to know what'll make the view even better, though...?" he asked, softly.  
  
"Uhhh... no...?" Joey said, slowly. Okay, Kaiba was getting WAY to close for comfort.  
  
"Some flowers!" Kaiba declared, holding up the uke-nip.  
  
"YOU STILL HAVE THOSE!?" Joey yelled, in disbelief. And without waiting for Kaiba's answer, he turned and ran to Yami and Tristan for cover.  
  
"Oh no, you don't..." Yami said, stepping to the side. Tristan shook his head, with a grin.  
  
"You're on your own, pal..." he said, simply, and walked away.  
  
"TRAITORS!!!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Joey, c' mon...!" Kaiba coaxed, running after him.  
  
Them some weird sparkly effect went over Yugi and Bakura. They both blinked, and looked around, confused.  
  
Tea blinked, "you guys okay?"  
  
Bakura anime sweatdropped, "I, uhhh... think so..."  
  
Yugi blinked, again, "what happened?"  
  
Malik grinned, "you serenaded Yami..."  
  
"I did?"  
  
Yami turned red, and bopped Malik, lightly, with his fist, "shut up..."  
  
YamiM snickered, "wanna know what song you used?" he asked, devillishly. Yugi blinked, cutely, again.  
  
"Umm, sure...?"  
  
"No!" Yami cried, then smacked YamiM upside the head, as he walked over to Yugi. "I'm just glad you're back to normal, aibou..."  
  
"Normal?" Yugi tilted his head, in adorable confusion. "What do you mean, Yami...?"  
  
Meanwhile, Tristan was hugging Bakura, to the silver-haired boy's confusion.  
  
"Tristan, what is it?"  
  
"I'm just glad you're you, again..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Tristan smiled, then lightly kissed Bakura's nose. Bakura blinked, "alright, what'd I do...?"  
  
"Nothing..." Tristan replied, with a small grin. "You know, you're pretty good at climbing trees..."  
  
Bakura blinked again, "me? Climbing trees?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nanashi: IT WORE OFF!!! *sobs, loudly*  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops* there there?  
  
Nanashi: okay, everyone... ahem, TIME FOR A LESSON IN JAPANESE... *takes out a dictionary* Seme: the dominant role of a gay relationship; it means "to attack..."  
  
Kaiba: *raises an eyebrow* kinky...  
  
Nanashi: *snickers* you think? ahem, Uke: the submissive role of a gay relationship; it means "to receive..."  
  
Kaiba: *lowers the raised eyebrow, and raises the other* very kinky...  
  
Nanashi: *grins* ya think...? Shounen: attractive boy... Ai: love... Shounen-Ai: boy's love ^_^ simple, no?  
  
Kaiba: *snickers* very...  
  
Nanaki: *drags Tristan in* lookie who I found...!  
  
Tristan: *grimaces* what'd I do now?  
  
Nanaki: *grins* I'm trying to find out who you can be uke to...  
  
Tristan: *anime sweatdrops* me? as uke?  
  
Kaiba: *blinks* why're you wondering anyways...?  
  
Nanaki: *grins widely* I just am... Kaiba, Blue Lagoon Loon said you could be Tristan's uke...  
  
Nanashi: *laughs hysterically*  
  
Kaiba,Nanaki&Tristan: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Kaiba: *points at Tristan* me? Uke to him? That's ridiculous...  
  
Nanaki: *shrugs* Jade Maxwell says Tristan would be uke to Yami and Kaiba *grins*  
  
Tristan: *anime sweatdrops* what!? *points at Kaiba* me? Uke to Kaiba!? *rolls his eyes* that's a laugh...  
  
Kaiba: so!? Me being uke to you, is just as amusing!!!  
  
Tristan&Kaiba: *glare at each other*  
  
Nanashi: *nods* I think Kaiba would be Tristan's uke...  
  
Kaiba&Nanaki: what!?  
  
Tristan: *blinks* why?  
  
Nanashi: Kaiba seems like an emotionally unstable type... whereas Tristan's life seems fine and dandy, making him a very stable person *nods*  
  
Kaiba,Nanaki&Tristan: wow... that was profound...  
  
Kaiba: *blinks* waitaminute... *glares at Nanashi* I am NOT emotionally unstable!!!  
  
Nanashi: it's just my opinion, Kaiba... don't take it seriously... everyone else doesn't...  
  
Nanaki: awww, poor Nana-chan! *hands Nanashi some pixi stix* better get you back the way you were...  
  
Tristan: *reads the reviews* Yami Malik, seme... Kaiba, uke... *snickers* thank you Blue Lagoon Loon... and Mai, as seme *raises an eyebrow* wow... never even considered that one... *anime sweatdrops* Pegasus...? seme!? *falls over, in disbelief*  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* me see! *grabs Hyatt Insomnia's review, then thinks about it* hmmm, I think maybe you would have turned Pegasus on, what with your whole defiant attitude, back at his castle...  
  
Tristan: *twitches* you're not... helping... says Kaiba would be... seme... too...  
  
Nanaki: ew! Pegsy/Tristan!? *glomps Tristan* NEVER!!! NEVER PEGASUS!!!  
  
Tristan: AUGH! *runs*  
  
Kaiba: now, they're losing it *looks at Nanashi* Tristan? Turn on Pegasus?  
  
Nanashi: *shrugs*  
  
Nanaki: *grins* hey, I woulda been... Tristan's so hot when he's like that! *drools*  
  
Tristan: *anime sweatdrops* I'm.. flattered? *goes back to reading the reviews* well, that's kinda new... anything else, people?  
  
Nanaki: hey! okay, I have another one! Who'd be SEME in a relationship between Kaiba and Tristan!?  
  
Kaiba&Tristan: WHAAT!?  
  
Nanashi: *grins* this one might be interesting...  
  
Kaiba&Tristan: *glare at each others, both have those fiery auras... Kaiba's aura being blue, Tristan's aura being red...* 


	28. Hey, Uuchan's?

Disclaimer: ahem, everything's not mine! not hers! not Kaiba-boy's... we're poor, remember!!!??? oh yeah, 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand'... isn't ours, either... The Beatles sang it, I think... so that techinically makes it their's, right?  
  
Nanashi: *blinks, looking at Kaiba* you got used to the 'Kaiba-boy' thing, or what?  
  
Kaiba: *sighs the anime-mushroom sigh* she won't stop, even I asked her nicely...  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* quitter... *sticks her tongue out at him*  
  
Kaiba: *frowns* hey, you let her call you Nana-chan...  
  
Nanashi: *shrugs* everyone does... *smiles* it's actually kinda nice, when you get used to it ^_^ a term of affection kinda thing...  
  
Kaiba: *rolls his eyes* sap...  
  
Nanaki: I'll do warnings, too, then... *grumbles* lazy bums... shounen- ai, and sappy stuff  
  
Kaiba&Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Kaiba: ... *blinks, getting a thought... then glares at Nanashi* YOU SHOULD HAVE WAITED LONGER!!!  
  
Nanashi: *jumps* ACK! *blinks, looking at Kaiba* for what?  
  
Kaiba: for more votes to come in!!!  
  
Nanashi: I couldn't, Kaiba... people wanted the next chapter...  
  
'AnonymousReviewer': *appears out of nowhere, and grabs author* YOU MUST WRITE MOOOOOOOOOORRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* ... heh, okay ^_^()  
  
'AnonymousReviewer': *disappears, again*  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* see what I mean...?  
  
Kaiba: *sighs*  
  
Nanaki: *giggles* what's the up-tally?  
  
Nanashi: *raises an eyebrow* I think you mean tally-up *grins* and you'll have to wait until after the chapter ^_^  
  
Nanaki: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! I want it now...  
  
Nanashi: er, this is a bit of a crossover... uh, yeah ^_^ sorry... kinda sad, huh? they're not mine, either... and they'll probably be OOC, too... *shrugs* gomen...  
  
Kaiba: *scowls, folding his arms... then sighs* the chapter starts now...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A TOWN! A TOWN! CIVILIZATION!!!" Tea cried, in delight, as she danced around the "Welcome to The Town" sign. The rest of the group anime sweatdropped.  
  
"These people really need to be more creative when naming their towns..." Malik said, dryly.[A/N: or the author needs to get her creative juices flowing v.v]  
  
"What was your first hint?" Yami B asked, with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"We either go into town now, or not at all..." Yami pointed out.  
  
"I don't think we should..." Yugi said, quietly, while shivering. "I'm getting a really weird feeling from this place..."  
  
"What kind of feeling, Yugi?" Tea asked.  
  
"The kind that say, 'don't go in there, something really weird's gonna happen'..."  
  
Joey blinked, "good point... since when is Yuge wrong?"  
  
"It's a town, guys... what could happen?" Tristan asked, with a small shrug.  
  
"Someone may have the urge to blow up a gas station again..." Bakura said, with a look towards his yami, and YamiM. Yami B anime sweatdropped, while YamiM... well...  
  
"Urge? Urge!?" YamiM gasped, then started flinging his hair around. Then four guys in black appeared out of nowhere, and started to sing...  
  
"He's got the urge..."  
  
Everyone anime sweatdropped, and looked at Malik. Who shrugged, helplessly, then glared at his yami. "GET RID OF THEM!"  
  
YamiM snickered, and waved his hand at the guys, "alright, alright..." The guys pouted, and shuffled away.  
  
"That was mildly disturbing..." Kaiba said, slowly.  
  
"Only 'mildly'?" Joey asked, with a shake of his head. Kaiba shrugged, then he sighed.  
  
"Alright, we're goin in..." he declared. Then, with a firm nod, Kaiba grabbed Joey's hand, and started dragging him into town.  
  
"ACK! HEY! Kaiba...!!"  
  
"We're supposed to buddy-up, now...?" Tristan said, raising an eyebrow. Bakura shrugged, and wordlessly grabbed Tristan's hand, leading him after Kaiba and Joey. Yami and Yugi partnered up, of course. And YamiB grabbed Malik's hand, and stalked after them. Little did Malik notice, the yami was kinda red in the face. Anyone wonder why?  
  
YamiM and Tea, on the other hand...  
  
"Will you let go!?"  
  
"No! We're buddies..."  
  
"That doesn't mean you get to hold my hand...!"  
  
"Why not? They all are!"  
  
"They're lovers!"  
  
Tea blinked, "really? All of them? Even Kaiba and Joey!?"  
  
YamiM anime sweatdropped, "I dunno... but I know the Pharoah and Yugi are, Tristan and Bakura are, and..." he paused, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Tea blinked, again. "What's up?"  
  
"YAMI B! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY AIBOU!"  
  
"MAKE ME!"  
  
"WHY YOU...!" YamiM growled and ran after them.  
  
Yami B snickered, and dashed ahead, Malik in tow.  
  
"ACK!"  
  
"HEY! BUDDY, WAIT UP! YOU GOTTA HOLD MY HAND!!!" Tea wailed, as she ran after her so-called buddy. Then she brightened, "hey yeah! I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAAAAND!" she sang.  
  
"OH RA! NOW SHE'S SINGING!" YamiM wailed.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"I'm cold, and I'm hungry, and I'm tired, and I'm thirsty... and..." Tea was whining, as the group trooped their way into the town's center...  
  
"Not to mention in need of a shower..." Yami B muttered.  
  
"Yeah, that too..." Tea said, with a nod, then blinked. "YOU CALLIN ME STINKY!?"  
  
Then a guy walked up to Tea, "nope, I haven't been callin you..."  
  
Tea anime sweatdropped, while everyone blinked. "Er, who are you?" Tea asked, confused.  
  
"I'm Stinky..."  
  
Everyone fell over, anime-style. "ACK!!!"  
  
Kaiba jumped back up, waving a fist at the sky, "ENOUGH WITH THE BAD JOKES!!!"  
  
Then thunder rumbled, and a streak of lightning flashed across the sky.  
  
"What'd you do, Kaiba?" Joey said, in a hushed tone. Kaiba sighed, his shoulders slumping.  
  
"I opened my big mouth..."  
  
Then rain poured down on the group. It came down in buckets. It came down in sheets. In other words, it was raining really, really, really lots.  
  
"Hey look!" Yugi said, smiling despite his drenching, as he pointed at a building. The sign reading "Ucchan's".  
  
The Egyptians of the group anime sweatdropped. "Say what?" they all asked.  
  
"It's a restaurant..." Yugi explained, smiling, brightly.  
  
"FOOT!" Tea whooped. Then made a mad dash for Ucchan's.  
  
"I think she meant 'food'..." Joey said, slowly.  
  
Everyone nodded, then shrugged, and walked after Tea.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Interesting place..." Kaiba commented, once they stepped inside. Kinda small, but kinda warm and inviting. Okay, so there were loads of 'kinda's, but they were the good kinda 'kinda's. Ahem, anyways...  
  
Behind the counter/cooking surface thing, stood a brunette, with green eyes, flipping okonomiyaki. Everyone, but the Egyptians started to drool. Then all lined up, sitting on the stools.  
  
The girl blinked, "wow... lotsa business in less than an hour..." she said, cheerfully. "So, what can I do for you guys..?"  
  
"Feed us..." Joey said, with a shrug. Everyone anime sweatdropped.  
  
"Okay, I figured as much... what'll you like?" the girl asked.  
  
"Whatever's edible..." Yami B said, shortly.  
  
"Okay... coulda figured that out, too... so, uh... anything goes?"  
  
Everyone nodded. So the girl shrugged, and got to work on the random orders. After a while, the orders were placed in front of the others. "Well, eat up..."  
  
They gladly obliged.  
  
"Joey... careful..." Yugi warned.  
  
"What? I know how to eat..." Joey assured him, then started to choke. Kaiba pounded Joey's back, his brow furrowed with worry.  
  
Joey blinked, then grinned. "Heh, thanks, Kaiba..."  
  
Kaiba smiled. With a small anime sweatdrop, Joey went back to eating, hastily.  
  
The girl blinked, really liking the interesting eyecolors of each of the guys. Particularly the brunette's golden eyes. She walked up to him.  
  
"Hi..." she greeted. He blinked, then swallowed the bite he just took.  
  
"Hi..."  
  
"I'm Ukyo Kuonji..."  
  
Tristan blinked, again. "Oh... nice to meet you... I'm Tristan Taylor..."  
  
Ukyo smiled, shyly. "So, uh... the food meet with your satisfaction?"  
  
Tristan smiled, "yeah... it's great..."  
  
She brightened, clearly pleased. No compliment really pleasing her this much, before. And she didn't notice the silver-haired boy's glaring, either. People rarely did, didn't they?  
  
Then a red-haired, rather busty girl raced in. "UUCHAN! HALP!" she yelled, and jumped behind the counter, into the cook's arms.  
  
"ACK!" Ukyo yelped, catching the girl. "Ran-chan? What is it?"  
  
"It's Kuno, again..."  
  
"PIG-TAILED GIRL!!!" a brown-haired boy cried, as he leapt into the restaurant. His entrance caused our little group to freeze, and stare at him, confused.  
  
"Uh, who's that?" Tea asked, perplexed.  
  
The guy gasped, "you've never heard of I? Tatewaki Kuno!?"  
  
"Uh, no... should we have...?" Joey asked, dryly.  
  
"I, Tatewaki Kuno, am an upperclassman of Furinkan High, where I am known as the Blue Thunder!" he declared, brushing his curly bangs aside, with a small amount of class. He scowled, seeing them all stare at him, deadpan.  
  
Then he gasped, again, at a lovely silver-haired maiden. "Be still, my beating heart!" he declared. Then he leapt towards Bakura, taking his hand, and kissed it gently.  
  
"Fair beauty... please, honor me with your name, so that I may engrave it upon my heart, for all eternity..." Kuno said, passionately.  
  
Bakura blinked. While Tristan glared at Kuno.  
  
The red-haired girl blinked. "Hey, you said that to me, a few minutes ago..." then she folded her arms, "that two-timer!" Ukyo anime sweatdropped.  
  
Bakura anime sweatdropped, "uhh, I'm Bakura...?" he said, slowly.  
  
"Ah, lovely maiden! You greatly honor me! And I hope that you, too, feel the honor of winning the heart of Tatewaki Kuno...!" Kuno declared.  
  
"Maiden!?" everyone choked out.  
  
"No, wait a minute, I'm not a..." Bakura started to argue. Only to get scooped into Kuno's arms.  
  
"Come, silver-haired maiden... let us date...!" Kuno said, with a somewhat charming smile.  
  
Then two powerful fists smashed into Kuno's face, sending him flying towards the wall. Leaving a very nice Kuno-shaped hole, as well. One fist was sorta tiny, since it belonged to the red-haired girl, and the other belonging to Tristan.  
  
Bakura blinked, landing in Tristan's arms, while the taller boy was glaring at the Kuno-sized hole in the wall. And yes, Tristan was using very little effort to hold up HIS Bakura.  
  
"Jerk..." he growled. Bakura blushed, slightly, soon forgetting the whole Ukyo/Tristan thing.  
  
Tristan glanced at the girl, "hey thanks..."  
  
The girl smirked, "no problem... can't have the guy moving in on another guy's territory... by the way, I'm Ranma Saotome..."  
  
"I'm Tristan, this is Bakura..." Tristan responded, with a grin. Then he gestured at the others. "That's Yugi, Yami, Joey, Kaiba, Tea, Malik, Yami B, and YamiM..."  
  
"RANMA!!!" yelled a girl. Everyone blinked, as another girl, with short dark hair stormed into the restaurant.  
  
"Uh, heh... hey Akane..." Ranma said, with a nervous smile.  
  
"DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOU WALKING IN ON MY BATH! AND KICKING P- CHAN! I SHOULD... should... um, should..." the girl, named Akane, blinked, soon smitten by Yami. Apparently.  
  
The Pharoah anime sweatdropped, as she stared at him, already beginning to blush. He hastily glanced at Yugi, whom was busy trying to keep Joey away from his okonomiyaki.  
  
Ukyo blinked, finally turning away from Tristan and Bakura, glancing at Akane. "Uh-oh..." she mumbled. Akane walked up to Yami, her eyes shining, slightly.  
  
"Um, hello..."  
  
Yami fidgeted, then forced a polite smile, "hello..." he greeted, hesitantly.  
  
"I'm Akane... Akane Tendo..." she said, holding out her hand.  
  
Yami, anime sweatdropping, took her hand, and shook it, gingerly. "I'm Yami..."  
  
"Um, hi..."  
  
Ranma blinked, "hey Akane... where's the beating?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Um, later, Ranma..."  
  
"Huh? Later...?"  
  
"AT LAST I'VE FOUND YOU, RANMA!"  
  
Ranma blinked, then got beaned over the head with a teakettle. It clanged with the impact. Everyone turned towards the door, again. A guy with a bandana around his head, and he carried a heavy-looking pack, with a heavy-looking red umbrella. And he was glaring, viciously at Ranma.  
  
"TURN INTO A MAN, SO I CAN FIGHT YOU WITH HONOR!" the guy ordered.  
  
Ranma gingerly tapped the new bump on her head. "Ya know, I would Ryoga, but I kinda don't wanna..." she said, shortly.  
  
"TURN INTO A MAN!"  
  
Kaiba blinked, "turn into a man?"  
  
Malik anime sweatdropped, "that's kinda messed up..."  
  
"Not really..." Joey said, with a shrug. "That's messed up..." the blonde pointed at YamiM and Yami B.  
  
"See!? The chair can be right below me!" Yami B declared.  
  
"Did you say right bologna?" YamiM asked, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Yami B rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I said right bologna... because I don't want the wrong bologna..." he said, sarcastically. Both yamis were silent for a second. Then started to laugh hysterically.  
  
Kaiba and Malik blinked, then started to nod. That was pretty weird, in a messed up kinda way.  
  
"RANMA SAOTOME! I FOUND YOU!!!" yet another person declared. Long raven black hair, and thick glasses. Only on his head, not over his eyes. And he threw an umbrella aside. Protection from the rain, no doubt.  
  
"Mousse! Get out!" Ukyo yelled. "I'm still paying for the damages you caused, last time!"  
  
Tristan blinked, "uhhh... it's getting kinda crowded in here..."  
  
And yeah, it was. Ryoga was lunging at Ranma, throwing punches at her, ordering her to turn into a man, for some strange reason. Yami was dealing with some lovestruck Akane girl. Mousse quickly lunged at Ranma, to join in. And here's where it gets a little confusing.  
  
Ryoga missed Ranma, since she seemed really good at evading, and punched Joey.  
  
"HEY!" Joey yelled. And damn, did it hurt. Of course Kaiba didn't take this sitting down.  
  
"TOUCH JOEY, AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!" Kaiba snarled, and lunged at Ryoga. Ryoga, strong fighter that he was, was unbelievably intimidated by the CEO's powerful glare, and ran for dear life, crashing into everything.  
  
Yugi blinked, noticing Yami. And Akane who was latched onto his arm. Yugi suddenly looked heartbroken. His large, violet eyes welled with tears.  
  
"Yugi! It's not what it seems!" Yami cried.  
  
Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm... I'm happy that you found someone, Yami..." he said, softly. Then walked away, sadly.  
  
"YUGI, NO!" Yami hollered. "SHE MEANS NOTHING TO ME!"  
  
Akane's eyes widened, suddenly looking as heartbroken as Yugi. Then the pain quickly turned to anger, and she attacked Yami, with a lotta force.  
  
Mousse completely missed Ranma, and tackled Malik. "Ah, Shampoo!? What're you doing here?!"  
  
Malik anime sweatdropped, "I'm not Shampoo..."  
  
"Oh Shampoo... there's something I've wanted to tell you, for so long... I... I... Shampoo, I love you...!"  
  
Malik blinked. "Uh, well, that's nice, buddy... but my name's Malik, and..." then he got cut off, as Mousse kissed him on the lips.  
  
Yami B and YamiM instantly stopped laughing, and glared viciously at Mousse. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MALIK!" they both snarled. Ah, the joys of jealousy. Mousse glared at the yamis, and jumped up.  
  
"Shampoo is mine!" he yelled. "You want her as your fiancee, you have to defeat me... then defeat her!"  
  
Malik blinked, again. Okay, now it was getting just plain weird.  
  
Tristan blinked, "what is going on?"  
  
Bakura shook his head, "I have no idea..."  
  
Then Kuno reappeared, and took Bakura into his arms. "My silver-haired maiden! Fear not, for I, Tatewaki Kuno, will protect you from all this chaos and madness!"  
  
Bakura anime sweatdropped. "Half of that 'chaos and madness' were caused by your friends!"  
  
"Ah, clearly my silver-haired maiden is traumatized... but fear not... the Blue Thunder, will do his best to heal the fair beauty..."  
  
Tristan narrowed his eyes, "get your hands off him now, or I'll...!" then he blinked, getting Kuno's bokken thrust into his face.  
  
Kuno glared at Tristan. "Your appearances may be decent... but I have much more to offer this maiden... know this: interfere again, and I'll be forced to defend myself and my lady..."  
  
Tristan growled, pushing the stick thing aside. "Oh yeah!? Well, know this, buddy! BAKURA'S MINE!"  
  
Everything froze. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Ryoga and Kaiba in mid-run; Yami, Akane, and Yugi in mid-'heartache'; Yami B, YamiM, and Mousse in mid-pummeling.  
  
All to stare at Tristan, in shock. Wow, who'da thought the guy was so protective, and possessive? Bakura stared at Tristan, shocked, his face reddening, and his eyes shining.  
  
Hey, that's not a bad idea... each of the guys thought.  
  
Yami quickly pulled free of Akane, and ran to Yugi, and held the little hikari, with all his might. "I'm Yugi's, Akane! No one else's!"  
  
Yugi blushed, looking up at Yami, "wh-what?"  
  
Yami blinked, then smiled, faintly. "I'm yours, Yugi..." Yugi smiled, shyly, and hugged Yami, lovingly.  
  
Akane instantly softened at the cutesy scene. "Awww, isn't that cute...?" she commented, with a smile.  
  
"You'd be a pretty lousy person to break that up, Akane..." Ranma commented, her hands behind her head, in a relaxed position.  
  
"Probably..." Akane agreed. "I guess I should back off then, huh?"  
  
"Hey, you're not being stubborn or pig-headed anymore... great!" Ranma said, with a grin.  
  
Akane growled, "RANMA!"  
  
"ACK!" Ranma raced out of the restaurant. Akane at her heels.  
  
Malik strolled over, and casually pulled the yamis off of Mousse.  
  
"Shampoo! You do care!!!" Mousse cried. Then leapt at Malik, and held him close. Yami B and YamiM scowled, and started for Mousse again. Then paused, seeing Malik signal them to stay put. With surprising patience, the Egyptian reached up, and pushed the glasses that rested on his head down. Over his eyes.  
  
"Agh! You're not Shampoo...!"  
  
"Very observant... now let me go..." Malik said, calmly. Blushing, Mousse released him, and glanced around. "Where is Saotome!?"  
  
Ukyo pointed out the door, "left with Akane..." Mousse nodded, then grabbed his umbrella, and ran out, hastily. Both yamis leapt at Malik and held him, sobbing loudly.  
  
"WE WERE AFRAID TO LOSE YOU!!!"  
  
Malik anime sweatdropped. "Is it just me or do you guys get crazier every day...?"  
  
Ryoga swallowed nervously. Then slowly stepped behind Joey. "Heh..." he said, slowly, a small anime sweatdrop forming on the side of his head. Kaiba continued to glare at him.  
  
"Uhhh... I think I should go look for Ranma, now..." Ryoga said, nervously chuckling. "It should take me about three days, again... like last time..." then he spun, grabbing his pack, and ran out the door.  
  
Then a gasp. "P-Chan! What're you doing way out here?!" Akane cried. Then a squeal of... a pig? Kaiba grinned, and glomped Joey.  
  
"At last! You're mine, again!"  
  
"Ack...!" Joey yelped, at the sudden glomping, "Kaiba!" he protested. But not without blushing a bit.  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura pulled free of Kuno, and ran up to Tristan and hugged him. Tristan smiled, and held Bakura. Then glared at Kuno. Kuno blinked, never having to deal with rejection before. He clutched his chest.  
  
"Ah! The bitter taste of rejection..." he gasped out, dramatically. "Surely the pig-tailed girl can heal me of my pain and sorrows!" he turned, and ran out of the restaurant.  
  
Everyone anime sweatdropped. "Okay... this was the most entertaining rainy-day I've been through..." Ukyo commented. Then she grinned. "The okonomiyaki's on the house, kids..."  
  
Everyone smiled, "thanks..."  
  
Ukyo nodded, "no problem... now, can you all leave...?"  
  
"Huh? Why?" Tea asked, finally speaking up. Anyone else notice she wasn't involved in everything that just happened?  
  
"I have to clean up..." Ukyo answered. Everyone looked around. Yeah, it was a pigsty. So, with a clear of their throats, the group hastily made their exit.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
"So... nothin happened to Tea, huh?" Joey asked, with a scowl.  
  
"Nope..." Tea chirped.  
  
"Nothing... at all?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Uh-uh..."  
  
"You sure?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, where's the fairness in all that?" Kaiba asked, with a shake of his head.  
  
"Don't worry guys..." Malik said, with a grin. "Tea'll get hers..."  
  
"How do you know?" Yami B asked.  
  
"Exactly what I was wondering...." YamiM chimed in.  
  
Then Tea screamed, in sheer horror. "Oh lovely... just lovely..." an old man's voice said, in delight.  
  
The guys all turned around, seeing Tea, with a tiny old man clinging to her chest. Tea looked downright disgusted, peeved, and terrified.  
  
"Hey, sweet cheeks! I'm Happosai, what's your name?" the old man asked, giving her a cheeky grin.  
  
Tea screamed again, as she shoved Happosai aside, and ran away, in terror.  
  
"Wait, darling! We'll make beautiful music together!" Happosai cried, running after her.  
  
"Is that what you meant?" Bakura asked. Malik shrugged, and grinned.  
  
"Sorta..."  
  
The group started to follow after Tea... and Happosai... but at a slower pace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nanashi: dang, this one seems long *blinks*  
  
Nanaki: *hopping up and down* up-tallies!?  
  
Kaiba: *shakes his head*  
  
Nanaki: *blinks, then runs out the door... and returns a split-second later with Tristan*  
  
Tristan: *blinks* what now?  
  
Nanashi: *waves* hey Tris'...  
  
Tristan: hey... what's up?  
  
Kaiba: *folds his arms* they're counting the votes...  
  
Nanaki: *nods* yep yep ^_^ *hands Nana-chan the votes for Kaiba*  
  
Nanashi: thanks... hmmm, *reads aloud* 1 from Blue Lagoon Loon, Hyatt Insomnia says they're balanced... so that should count as one each... making 2 for Kaiba... lilmissangel2003's brings it up to 3... Jade Maxwell, says Tristan's pretty dominate, but she has to go with Kaiba, making it 4 votes... Aqua-chan gives Kaiba 5 votes in his favor... Cherry Drop says they should "fight it out for who's the submissive one" giving Kaiba another, since it counts as one vote each... giving him 6  
  
Nanaki: *grins* hey, I like that idea... *drools*  
  
Tristan & Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Kaiba: ... the task at hand...?  
  
Nanashi: oh yeah... ahem, Taito-kisses says "Kaiba dose kinda sound like he's gonna snap and go on a shooting spree one of these days..."  
  
Kaiba: *eyes widen* what!?  
  
Nanaki: ... the whole emotionally unstable thing *grins*  
  
Kaiba: WHAAT!?  
  
Nanashi: uh... should that count as one each?  
  
Tristan: uh, not really...  
  
Kaiba: *glares at Tristan, whom merely smirks, in return*  
  
Nanashi: hm, okay then, Kaiba has 6 votes... er, that's all of them...  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Tristan: *raises an eyebrow*  
  
Nanaki: my turn! *holds up Tristan's votes* ahem... Sunfreak says Seto is most definitely Hiroto's uke, giving Tristan 1 vote ^_^ Cherry Drop says both, giving Tristan 2 votes... Taito-kisses and Dogma, er... I think that should count as a vote for Tristan... so 3 for him... Tunisa says Tristan, through and through ^__^ giving Tristan 4 votes... ^_^ says Tristan would be seme, giving the guy 5 votes... Hyatt Insomnia said both, giving Tristan 6 votes now... *blinks* it's tied!  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* what?  
  
Tristan & Kaiba: 12 votes, then?  
  
Nanaki: *anime sweatdrops* that was weird...  
  
Nanashi: we place our votes?  
  
Nanaki: hmmm... nuh-uh...  
  
Tristan: you guys get to vote?  
  
Kaiba: *eyes widen* no! Nanashi's not allowed to vote!!!  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* why not?  
  
Tristan: *smiles faintly* because, you stated how you felt in the last chapter...  
  
Nanaki: *nods* I have to agree with Nana-chan... I've been really thinking about it, and... Kaiba does seem emotionally unstable...  
  
Kaiba: YOU TOO!? I AM NOT EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE!!!  
  
Tristan: so, uhh... *shrugs* what's goin on?  
  
Nanaki: we need a tie-breaker... unless I counted wrong...  
  
Nanashi: *shrugs* unofficially, Tristan, you have 8, because of me and Nanaki's votes... but officially, you and Kaiba are tied, 6 a piece...  
  
Kaiba: *bangs his head against the wall*  
  
Tristan: *raises an eyebrow* that's not helping you, Kaiba...  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops, then glares at Tristan*  
  
Nanaki: okay guys... we need a tie-breaker, here ^_^ much obliged...  
  
Nanashi: uh, thanks for voting, too ^_^  
  
Kaiba: yeah... *folds his arms* thank you for voting for me... and seeing me as seme  
  
Tristan: *smiles* uh, yeah... ditto, thanks for your votes... and seeing me as seme  
  
Nanaki: *drools* we should really let them fight it out, to see who submits... *runs in search of a mop and bucket, for her drool*  
  
Tristan & Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops and glance at each other, muttering* a new Kaiba/Tristan/Kaiba fan...  
  
Nanashi: *rolls her eyes* hentai... ahem, see you guys, next chapter ^_^ 


	29. Oh Joy, Oh Rapture

Disclaimer: *blinks, then jumps up and down* I OWN THEM! I WON THEM IN A LOTTERY!!! hey, guess what!!!  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanaki: *blinks* er, it's not me this time, folks... *points at Nana- chan* it's all her...  
  
Nanashi: NO ONE WANTS TO GUESS!? you sissies! *bursts into tears* no one ever wants to guess what when I say 'guess what'!!! *stops crying, instantly, then folds her arms* just for that... no chapter!  
  
Kaiba: *rolls his eyes* what, then?  
  
Nanashi: *hops around Kaiba* 'own'.. you change the letters, and you get 'won'!!! wow, huh!? hey! 'wow' spellt backwards is still 'wow'! wow, huh!? hey, 'huh' spellt backwards is still 'huh'! isn't that cool!? hey, 'cool' spellt backwards is... 'LOOC'!!!  
  
Kaiba&Nanaki: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanaki: erm... real Disclaimer... anything and everything in this, are most likely not ours... *blinks*  
  
Kaiba: not even at the Warnings yet... *sighs* I'll do it...  
  
Warnings: uhhhh, none really... mild language, possibly... oh yeah, and shounen-ai and sappyness  
  
Nanaki: *blinks, again* this feels so wrong... I don't feel insane, at all... *pouts* where's the justice..?  
  
Nanashi: you want JUSTICE!!?? *waves her 'Writing' power, which comes in the form of a stick* HOCUS POCUS!  
  
Wufei: *appears, dressed in SuperMan's costume* WHAT TH..!?  
  
Nanaki: *squeals* WU-KUN!!! MY DARLING, FIANCEE-TO-BE!!!  
  
Wufei: AUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, THE CRAZY ONNA!!! *anime sweatdrops* what am I doing here? And why am I dressed like this?  
  
Nanashi: *points at Wufei* You, Wu-chan! Are JusticeBoy!!! *laughs hysterically, and hops around Kaiba, somemore...*  
  
Kaiba: uhhh, let's start the chapter, shall we?  
  
Nanaki: *chasing Wufei around the room* WU-KUN! MY DARLING HONEY-BUNNY GUMDROP! COME BACK, YOU SILLY GOOSE!  
  
Wufei: GET HER AWAY! GET HER AWAY! GET HER AWAY! GET HER AWAY! *blinks* actually, get this ridiculous outfit off me!  
  
Nanashi: *grins, and jumps on Kaiba's back* PIGGY-BACK RIDE! *blinks, then grins wider at Wufei* okey dokey, Pokey ^_^ *waves her Writing stick at Wufei*  
  
Wufei: *blinks, and is now standing in his boxers* KISAMA!!!  
  
Nanaki: *squeals* THANK YOU, NANA-CHAN!!! *glomps Wufei* I LUUUUUUUV YOUUUUU!  
  
Wufei: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Injustice... AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!! GET OFFA ME, DAMNIT!  
  
Kaiba: *rolls his eyes* gee, now I feel neglected...  
  
Nanashi: you can be in your boxers, too, ya know? ^_^  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops* no thanks... Nanashi?  
  
Nanashi: yes, Kaiba? ^_^  
  
Kaiba: can you get off?  
  
Nanashi: okey dokey, Pokey... *jumps down* ^_^  
  
Kaiba: thank you... and Nanashi?  
  
Nanashi: yes, Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: START THE CHAPTER!!!  
  
Nanashi: *grins* okey dokey, Pokey... *smirks* I'll try to make this one a long one...  
  
Kaiba,Nanaki&Wufei: *anime sweatdrops* yikes...?  
  
Nanashi: *calms down* hey! Damnit! ah well, the next chapter'll be better, promise *crosses her heart*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The year is After Colony One-Nine-Five... er, wrong way to start... ah, ahem! And, there's our little group again. Walking in a nice little group. Doing group-like things. What kind of group-like things, you ask? Well, there's the...  
  
"GET IT OFF!" Tea screamed, "GET IT OFF!!!" she was running like a madwoman, her arms swinging around, in a pretty deadly way. The guys could only stare, anime sweatdrops appearing on the sides of their heads. Who would go near her at that moment?  
  
Tea stopped, hands on her hips, as she glared at the guys. "Ya know... you guys COULD offer some assistance..." she said, dryly. And Happosai, a perverted old man, was glomping Tea's chest, clear as day. Hence her mild hysteria.  
  
Then once Tea was done speaking, she went back to screaming, and running around, with her arms swinging around, madly.  
  
"What can we do, Tea?" Joey called, curiously.  
  
"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!!" Tea screamed. Referring to Happosai of course. And at the moment, he was commenting on how lovely she was. But, like Tea cared at the moment, ne? er, ahem...  
  
"Just a guess here..." Kaiba said, with a small grin. "But I think she wants us to get that old man off..."  
  
Everyone stared at Kaiba, still REALLY not used to him grinning so openly. Kaiba blinked, confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
Everyone looked away, clearing their throats. "Nothing..." they mumbled.  
  
Yami and Yami B both looked at YamiM. He blinked, looking rather blank at his fellow yamis. They both gave him a look. YamiM blinked, again.  
  
Yami held up his Millennium Puzzle, and pointed at YamiM, then at Happosai. YamiM still blinked, confused. Yami rolled his eyes. Yami B sighed.  
  
He held up his Millennium Ring, as he pointed at YamiM, then he pointed at Happosai. YamiM merely blinked, again. Yami B slapped his forehead. He and Yami nodded, at each other. Then glared at YamiM. They both held up their respective Millennium Items, pointing at YamiM, then gestured at Happosai.  
  
And yes, YamiM merely blinked, yet again, still confused.  
  
"Oh for..." Yami and Yami B growled. "USE YOUR BLASTED MILLENNIUM ROD ON THAT RIDICULOUS OLD MAN!!!" they shouted, pointing at Happosai, who blinked, confused.  
  
Tea gave up running, and stood there, whining that she hated being the object of a pervert's affection.  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "she must get a lot of them then, huh?" he whispered to Joey. The blonde snickered. Kaiba blinked. He say something funny? Ah well, he made Joey laugh, that was a plus, in his book.  
  
YamiM sighed, and took out the Rod, and focused its energies on the lil' pervert. Happosai's eyes grew lifeless, then he slid down, off of Tea. Who screamed again, and kicked the old man aside.  
  
"YOU HENTAI!" she yelled, holding her skirt down, for some reason. Hey, there was no wind. Eh, she was crazy, that was that. Anyways...  
  
YamiM continued his work, commanding the little old guy to go back into town. Which he did, with no argument. How could he? Er, anyways... now that he was gone... Tristan, Joey, Yami, and Kaiba had to try and hold Tea back, to keep her from showing YamiM her gratitude.  
  
"Down girl, down!" they were all yelling.  
  
"Ack! NO! GET AWAY! YOU SAYING 'THANKS' IS THANK YOU ENOUGH!" YamiM yelled, running away from the restrained Tea.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Just outta curiousity..." Malik called. Everyone blinked, "yeah?"  
  
"When's the last time we ate?"  
  
"A couple hours ago..." Tristan replied.  
  
"Alright, when's the last time we slept?"  
  
Everyone anime sweatdropped.  
  
"Uhhh... nearly two nights ago..." Joey answered.  
  
"Uh-huh... last time we all had a shower...?"  
  
"Together?" YamiM asked, only to get bopped by Yami B over the head.  
  
"Back at the hotel when YamiM and Yami B blew up the van..." Bakura said, glaring at the said yamis. Who both grinned nervously, and hid behind Tristan.  
  
"Alright... thank you... now, HOW CAN WE ALL STILL BE ALIVE!!!???" Malik yelled, waving his arms around, in frustration.  
  
"Easy, we just ate, we're all exhausted, and in need of showers... and those aren't exactly deadly things..." Yami said, dryly.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Wanna know what'll lighten things up?" Tea called.  
  
"No..." everyone said, with a sigh.  
  
Tea ignored them, and yeah... started singing. "I LIKE BIG BUTTS, AND I CAN NOT LIE! YOU OTHER BROTHERS CAN'T DENY..."  
  
The guys all anime sweatdropped. Yugi's eyes were wide, causing Yami to glare at Tea. "Stop singing!" he barked. Tea blinked, then shut her mouth.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never heard a girl sing that kinda song before..." Bakura said, slowly. Yami B looked back, at his butt.  
  
"Uh, I think she'll leave me alone... my butt's not big..."  
  
Tea anime sweatdropped. The other guys, excluding Yugi, Bakura and Yami, looked at their own backsides.  
  
"She'll leave me alone..." Malik said, dryly. The others nodded, "ditto." Tea turned beet-red.  
  
"IT'S A SONG!!!"  
  
"Uh-huh, sure..." YamiM said, with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"YOU CAN DO SIDE-BENDS OR SIT-UPS, BUT DON'T YOU LOSE THAT BUTT...!" Tea sang, again. "See!?" The guys all anime sweatdropped again.  
  
"She's really starting to scare me..." Joey muttered.  
  
Kaiba shrugged, and held Joey, "I'm here, don't worry..." he said, softly into Joey's ear. Joey turned red, and struggled.  
  
"You're scarin me, too!"  
  
Kaiba blinked, "I am...?"  
  
"Will one of you just smack him already!?" Joey yelled.  
  
"You like the affection, and you know it Joey..." Tristan said, with a smirk.  
  
"Hit him!!!"  
  
Tristan blinked, "I can't..."  
  
"Yami! Hit him!!!" Joey pleaded.  
  
Yami shook his head, "he IS my rival, but he's not my enemy... I won't do him any physical harm..."  
  
YamiM grinned, "ya know...? Take away the 'any physical harm', you got Yami saying 'he won't do Kaiba'..." he told Yami B, who snickered. Then both yamis got whacked over the head with a stick.  
  
"ITAI!" they both yelped, then glared at their assailant. Yugi? He was glaring at them, holding the stick in a threatening manner.  
  
"What are you saying about my Yami?" he demanded. Yami blinked, then smiled. While Yami B and YamiM anime sweatdropped.  
  
"Er, nothing? Yeah, heh... nothing at all..." they said, hastily. Yugi brightened, then nodded.  
  
"That's what I thought..." he said, cutely.  
  
"WHY DO YOU ALL IGNORE ME, WHEN I SAY TO HIT KAIBA?!" Joey wailed.  
  
Kaiba frowned, "why does it matter, Joey?"  
  
"Because! You're not you! And I liked the old you better!"  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened, "the old me?"  
  
Tristan sighed, "here's where it starts..."  
  
Everyone blinked, confused.  
  
"You... you like the old me...?" Kaiba said, softly. Joey shrugged.  
  
"Well yeah... sure you're more of a jerk... but you're a smart jerk... I mean, if you were back to your old self we'd probably be back home by now... the old you is stronger, too..." Joey sighed. "And... much as I hate to admit it, Kaiba... you're stronger... and way better than I am... don't see how this new you can like me so much... I'm pretty much not worth your time..."  
  
Kaiba's brow furrowed, as he stepped up to Joey, "why're you saying all this?"  
  
"Because... I think the old you should come back..." Joey replied, with a small shrug.  
  
"No... you say you're not worth my time..." Kaiba said, cupping Joey's chin in his hand. The blonde started to turn red.  
  
"H-huh?"  
  
"Joey... you couldn't be more wrong... you're worth all my time..." Kaiba whispered, softly. Joey swallowed, seeing Kaiba move in.  
  
"And I will win you over... regardless of which of me you want..."  
  
Joey blinked, then grinned, slightly. "Still stubborn..." he commented. Kaiba smiled, faintly. His lips grazing the blonde's, in an almost shy manner.  
  
"Cue the music and lights..." Tristan said, with a sigh.  
  
Then cheesy instrumental romance music filled the air; and speaking of air, it went soft, as light pink, and pale blue bubbles with glitter appeared around them.  
  
"Cue the camera..." Yami said, with a roll of his eyes.  
  
Tea whipped out her camera.  
  
"Cue the cutesy comments..." Yami B added in.  
  
"Awwwwwww, too cute...!" Tea gushed.  
  
"... And, that's a wrap..." YamiM said, with a nod.  
  
Just a little closer, Kaiba thought, his heart pounding in anticipation.  
  
Little did he know, Yami was smirking, devillishly.  
  
"Can't that wait, for another time...?" he called, impatiently.  
  
Everything snapped back to normal. The bubbles popped, the music stopped as the record scratched. Joey, red as a beet, jumped back, while Kaiba glared viciously at the Pharoah. Who merely grinned, ah revenge.  
  
"Er, ahem... before bloodshed can happen... let's go..." Yugi said, dragging Yami after him.  
  
The others nodded, and followed.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"I say we just hit Kaiba already..." YamiM said, with a sigh.  
  
"Why?" Yami B asked, curiously.  
  
"Well, we need a person of intelligence for this mission... quest... thing..."  
  
"Well, that rules you out, YamiM..." Malik commented, dryly.  
  
"Okay, why does it feel like I've heard all that before...?" Yami B asked, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Easy, they were quoting 'Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of The Ring'," Tristan answered with a shrug.  
  
"Long title, isn't it?" Bakura commented. Everyone nodded. Then they all went quiet for a while, thinking.  
  
Until Kaiba spoke up, again. "So, what're we doing now?"  
  
Joey sighed, and shrugged. Okay no one had any ideas. Things needed to pick up, and fast, this was getting dull.  
  
Yami B then sauntered up to Tea, "hey Tea..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Kaiba called you fat..."  
  
"He what?!" Tea yelled. She whipped off her shoe, and lunged at Kaiba. And luckily for everyone's favorite CEO, he had very quick reflexes, dodging Tea with ease.  
  
The girl slammed into the group. They all crashed to the ground, like bowling pins.  
  
"TEA!" They all shouted. Kaiba's eyes widened, as he ran up to the large pile of teenagers.  
  
"You guys okay?"  
  
"And you didn't even hit him!?" Yami B yelled.  
  
CLUNK!  
  
Kaiba blinked. Everyone froze, staring at Kaiba. The CEO looked up at the sky, confused. "What was that?" he wondered aloud. Then he fell back, with a THUMP.  
  
The rest of the group anime sweatdropped as they fumbled and struggled to crawl over to Kaiba. In a large heap, no less.  
  
"He okay?"  
  
"How does he do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"It takes like ten seconds for him to go unconscious after getting hit..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Maybe it's just Tea's shoe?"  
  
"What about my shoe?"  
  
"... They're ugly..."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"YamiM!"  
  
Then hysterical laughter, and Tea's angry growling.  
  
Kaiba slowly opened his eyes, staring upwards. And bordering the now darkening sky, going clockwise, were Yugi, Yami, Tea, YamiM, Malik, Yami B, Bakura, Tristan, then Joey. Each of them looking mildly concerned.  
  
"You okay, Kaiba?" Joey asked.  
  
"What's going on?" Kaiba grunted, as he sat up.  
  
Everyone, but Tea, wordlessly pointed at Tea's shoe, laying peacefully in the grass.  
  
Kaiba growled, grabbing the shoe, "damn thing...!" then he hurled it aside. He stood up, his eyes cold and hard.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Oh look guys... he's back to normal..." Tristan commented, as he stood up. The others followed suit.  
  
Kaiba glared at the equal-heighted teen, "what?"  
  
"You weren't exactly yourself Kaiba..." Yugi informed him.  
  
"You remember anything?" Bakura asked.  
  
Kaiba frowned, rubbing the back of his head, confused. "No..."  
  
Joey blinked, looking hurt, then he shrugged it off. Hey, the old Kaiba was back. Who was to complain?  
  
Yami B, Malik, YamiM, Bakura, and Tristan began to fill Kaiba in. Hey, he didn't miss much.  
  
Kaiba's eyes were wide with surprise. "I... I was possessive... of Joey?" he asked, doubtfully.  
  
Tristan nodded, "you even threatened me..."  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "I threatened you?"  
  
Tristan smirked, "yeah... you're actually kinda frightening when you're jealous..."  
  
Kaiba glanced at Joey, who was speaking with Yugi, and Yami at the moment.  
  
"I think, despite of Joey's protests, that he liked the affection you showed him..." Bakura said, sincerely. Then he shrugged, "but that's just my opinion."  
  
"Yeah, never seen the guy blush so much... kinda sad, really..." Yami B said, with a smirk.  
  
YamiM snickered, "yeah, it was, wasn't it?" he grinned at Kaiba. "Strong effect you have on ol' Joey-boy there, Kaiba..."  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow, as he watched Joey. "Hm," he thought, "interesting."  
  
"So... what now?" Malik asked. Kaiba blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You crashed the helicopter... remember?" YamiM pointed out. Kaiba smacked his forehead again. Bring up his crashing the helicopter, Kaiba would smack his forehead in disbelief. The yamis found it kind of amusing. But, thankfully, Tristan and Bakura were there to keep their hysterics under control.  
  
"Alright..." Kaiba said, as he folded his arms. "I crashed the helicopter..." he resisted the forehead-smacking when he said it. "And we have no idea where we are now?"  
  
"Not really... just passed a town with pretty good okonomiyaki..." Tea said with a shrug. Then she got glared at.  
  
"I'm not speaking to you... childish and immature as it may seem, you really pissed me off, Tea..." Kaiba growled, then he stomped over to speak with Yami and Yugi.  
  
"What he just said wasn't very 'childish and immature', was it...?" Malik commented, his eyebrow raised.  
  
Everyone shook their heads. Nope, not childish and immature at all.  
  
"So no ideas...?" Kaiba was asking. Yami and Yugi sighed, and shook their heads.  
  
Kaiba grimaced, as he let his head fall back. He stared up at the star- lit sky. Things couldn't possibly get any worse.  
  
Then he frowned, seeing a large disk, bordered with flashing red and white lights. And it was making a strange and loud humming, whistling sound, as it hovered over them.  
  
"What the hell...?" Yami B asked, confused, as he looked up. Everyone else looked up, too.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It's Las Vegas, duh!..." YamiM said, with a snicker. Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
Tea snapped a picture of it. "It's a UFO!" she gushed, and started snapping picture after picture, "oh that's it, baby! The camera loves you! The camera is your soulmate! Show the camera you love it, baby!" she said, loudly. The rest of the group anime sweatdropped.  
  
Then Joey cleared his throat, "uhhh, Tea...?  
  
"Yeah?" and yep, she was still taking pictures.  
  
"THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS UFO'S!!!" Joey yelled.  
  
Then the group of ten were bathed in an eerie green light, and started getting beamed up, with uh, a weird, eerie green beam light... thing.  
  
"Er, beam us up, Scotty?" Malik said, with a shrug.  
  
"Hey, we're floating!" Yugi said, with an awe-struck smile. Yami smiled at his hikari's cuteness.  
  
It was deja vu, all over again. "I stand corrected..." Kaiba muttered. Apparently, things could get worse.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Aliens..." YamiM muttered, shaking his head.  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
"Aliens...!"  
  
They all sighed again.  
  
"WE'VE BEEN ABDUCTED BY DAMN ALIENS!!!"  
  
"Hey, thanks for pointing out the obvious... we're kinda here, too, ya know!?" Joey snapped.  
  
There they all were. All ten of them. Each in their own glass-like tube. The room was circular; the walls and floors looked like polished silver, with strange panels here and there. And they had colored- lights blinking on and off, going in weird patterns. And the members of the group were all reacting kinda differently at the whole thing.  
  
"Wow, real aliens! This is too cool!" Tea gushed, and started snapping pictures. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the flash was reflecting off the glass getting Tea mildly blind.  
  
"No such thing..." Joey said, exasperated.  
  
"You okay, Tristan?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yeah... you?"  
  
"I'm fine..."  
  
"Good..."  
  
"Maybe I should have mentioned this earlier..." Yami B said, pounding on the glass. "I DON'T LIKE ENCLOSED SPACES!!!"  
  
Yami was doing the same thing, pounding on the glass. "LEMME OUT! LEMME OUT!" he yelled.  
  
"Yami, what is it?" Yugi asked, worried.  
  
Yami stopped, and was panting. "What?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Aibou, I, uhhh... you know what they do to Pharoah's, don't you?"  
  
Yugi blinked. "Tombs... they're put in tombs..." Malik said, with a frown. "What's your point?"  
  
"Ever been in a tomb..? IT'S NOT FUN!" Yami and Yami B both snapped.  
  
"Huh?" Yugi looked confused.  
  
"Oh, I understand... Yami was supposedly placed in a tomb, and my yami is a tomb-robber..." Bakura said, raising an eyebrow, confused. "So, uhhh..."  
  
"Meaning?" Tristan asked, looking just as confused.  
  
"Meaning they've been traumatized, and have to deal with a phobia of enclosed places..." Kaiba told them, with a frown.  
  
"Oh... closet-phoba...?" YamiM said, with a grin.  
  
"Clausterphobia..." Yami B corrected, with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Nope, claustrophobia..." Malik argued.  
  
"Whatever... whichever it is, it doesn't matter..." Kaiba said, impatiently.  
  
Then the group blinked, seeing a rectangular panel slide open. Everyone gasped, as a group of three aliens practically glided into the weird room.  
  
"WE'VE BEEN ABDUCTED BY DAMN ALIENS!!!" YamiM shouted.  
  
"Thanks, YamiM... but, I think we already covered that area..." Joey said, with a roll of his eyes.  
  
Shall the author try a description? Ah, why not? Okay, they had green skin, cliche, ne? And big heads, with large yellow alien-eyes, and were actually pretty tall. 7 feet, 7 inches. And nope, no muscles... stringbeans, if you will... clothes?  
  
"COVER YOURSELVES! YOU'RE SOILING MY AIBOU'S EYES!" Yami shouted, and pounded harder on the glass, forgetting all about his phobia.  
  
The aliens anime sweatdropped, ah yes. Creatures from other planets also get the classic anime sweatdrops.  
  
"We mean you strange creatures no harm..." one of them said.  
  
"LIES! ALL LIES!!!" Yami B shouted, pounding on the glass. "LET US OUT!!! PROVE ME WRONG!"  
  
"They're kinda scary..." one of the aliens muttered to alien #1, who sighed the anime mushroom sigh.  
  
"I say we put them back..." the third alien, who shall be known as alien #3 for now. Alien #1 blinked, then glared at alien #3.  
  
"We CAN'T put them back!"  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"Because... we... I'm not gonna go into that with you, again!"  
  
The second alien, who shall be now known as alien #2 shrugged, and walked up to Yugi's tube-pod thing, tapping the glass.  
  
"Helloooo, in there..." he/she(?) cooed.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!" Yami yelled. Yugi blinked, cutely, and rested his hand against the glass, where alien #2's hand rested.  
  
"Hello..." he said, politely, smiling a small cute smile.  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWW!!! GUYS, GUYS, COME LOOK AT THIS ONE! AIN'T HE ADORABLE!?" alien #2 squealed.  
  
"Even aliens can't resist him..." Kaiba said, with a wry smirk.  
  
Aliens #1 and 3 walked over, "what?"  
  
"Lookie at this wereaddagomagga.."  
  
"Say what?" everyone asked, confused.  
  
"HEY! DON'T CALL YUGI NAMES!" Tea yelled.  
  
"Uh... Don't use our terms in front of the creatures!" alien #1 snapped, smacking alien #2, who yelped.  
  
"Yeah, I think the red-eyed one thinks you insulted him..." alien #3 whispered. They all looked at the red-eyed one(Yami), and he wasn't looking too happy.  
  
"Uhhhhh, she just called him, uhhh... what was the term again? Uhhhh... cyut? no, no, no... oh yeah! It was 'cute', that's all! Just calling him 'cute'...!" alien #1 explained, hastily.  
  
"LET ME OUT!" Yami snarled.  
  
Yugi merely blinked, cutely, again. "It's okay, Yami..." Yami instantly calmed down.  
  
"Hm, the little one seems to have a calming effect on the red-eyed one..." alien #3 commented.  
  
"Interesting..." alien #2 said, with a nod.  
  
"Well, as fascinating as all this is, what do you want with us?" Malik said, with a sigh.  
  
"You act as if you've went through this before..." Bakura said, with a raised eyebrow. The Egyptian blinked, then shook his head.  
  
"Nope... I just hate the waiting thing..."  
  
"We want to conduct an experiment..." alien #2 replied, making goo-goo faces at Yugi, who anime sweatdropped, but easily managed to appear cute.  
  
"No probing thanks..." YamiM called, loudly.  
  
Ew, probing? "No, we are not so primitive..." alien #1 said, with a look of disgust.  
  
"Oh damn..."  
  
Everyone, including the aliens, anime sweatdropped.  
  
"What kind of experiment?" Kaiba asked, narrowing his eyes, suspiciously.  
  
"Ooh, that one has pretty eyes!" alien #2 squealed, running up to Kaiba's tube-pod thing. The CEO shrank back, as s/he pressed her/his face up against it.  
  
"What's your name? And are you in my league?" s/he asked, hopefully.  
  
"Kaiba, and no..." Kaiba replied, completely deadpan.  
  
"We never got your names, either..." Tristan pointed out.  
  
"Hey, he has pretty eyes, too!"  
  
"Down!" alien #1 snapped, smacking alien #2. Everyone anime sweadropped.  
  
"Oh yes... names... I am Mook..." alien #1 said.  
  
"And I am Gook..." alien #2 said.  
  
"And I am... Ollyollyoxenfree..." alien #3 said, with a shrug. Everyone anime sweatdropped, again.  
  
"Just call it Olly..." Mook said, dryly.  
  
"It?" Tea asked, confused.  
  
"We have no sex..."  
  
"Damn... poor you..." YamiM said, with a shrug.  
  
Malik rolled his eyes. "If we weren't in seperate tube-things, yami, I would smack you..." he said, with a frown.  
  
"I think they mean gender..." Bakura said, with a small smile.  
  
"Oh, so you do refer to it as 'gender'..." Gook asked, in awe.  
  
"Yeah... we're not supposed to?" Tristan asked.  
  
"One of the last people we experimented on always insisted we said the other term..."  
  
Kaiba, now sitting on the floor of the tube-pod thing, raised an eyebrow. "What people?"  
  
"What were their names, again?" Mook asked.  
  
"Uhh, unusual names... Nanashi and Nanaki, I believe...?"  
  
Kaiba blinked, those names sounding unusually familiar. Yugi blinked, "who asked for the other term?"  
  
"The younger one... rather odd... always giggling... and she insisted we give the other one, one of her strangely-colored sticks..." Olly said, with a shake of its head.  
  
"Colored-sticks?" Yami B wondered.  
  
"Pixi-stix..." Yami said, slowly.  
  
"Oh, those..."  
  
"Ohhhh, terrible those two were when they devoured the unusual sticks... the taller one referred to all of us as 'Pokey'..." Gook said, shakily.  
  
"The younger one demanding some strange thing called 'she-nan-eye' and 'hen-tie'...?" Mook said, with a shudder.  
  
"Okay, you're trumatized... big whoop..." Joey said, with a yawn. "Now what do you want from us?"  
  
Olly turned around, then a large silver bubble rose from the floor, and split, sliding open, revealing a table. And on the table, every single kind of candy, sugar, and soda sat on it, sparkling and glittering like treasure.  
  
The group anime sweadropped. "Uh-oh..."  
  
"Why the uh-oh?" Mook asked, suspiciously.  
  
"You, uhhh... you're not gonna make us eat that, are you?" Tea asked, nervously.  
  
"Yes... why not?"  
  
Bakura shook his head, "you really don't want to do that..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trust us..." Tristan said, with a frown.  
  
"Trust no one... don't you watch The X-Files?" Olly asked. The group anime sweatdropped again, "what?"  
  
"Don't do this... please, don't!" Malik yelled, "I don't like who I become when I eat that stuff!"  
  
"We are merely curious if these 'sugar-highs' work on anyone..."  
  
"Yes, they do!" the group yelled.  
  
"Good, prove it to us..."  
  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "you don't want that..."  
  
"Yeah, you really don't..." Yami B and YamiM said, with a quick nod.  
  
"Very well... then, you may try these..." Gook said, another weird bubble rose, and split open, revealing a table full of lemons.  
  
"What the...?" everyone asked, confused.  
  
"Lemons?" Yugi blinked, cutely. "What're those for?"  
  
"We spent years growing these lemons... trying to make them the way you humans do..."  
  
"What?" Tea asked, confused.  
  
"Aphrodesiac lemons..."  
  
"Lemons...?" Joey asked, perplexed. Kaiba's eyes widened.  
  
"THE FRUIT 'LEMON'! NOT THAT KINDA LEMON THAT... Oh for...!" he shouted, then grimaced.  
  
"Oh... those kinda lemons..." Tristan said, slowly. Then he raised an eyebrow. "You guys managed that?"  
  
Yugi blinked, again, glancing at Yami. "Yami, what's aphrodesiac?"  
  
Yami anime sweatdropped, "uhhhh... I'll tell you some other time, aibou..."  
  
"Aphrodesiac, it makes you..." YamiM started to explain, until Yami glared harshly at him.  
  
"Finish that sentence, and I'll be forced to hurt you..." the Pharoah growled. YamiM anime sweatdropped, and managed a nervously innocent grin.  
  
"Well, make your decision!" Mook snapped, impatiently. "The lemons, or the sugar?"  
  
Everyone sighed, "the sugar..." they muttered.  
  
"Damn... I was hoping they'd say the lemons..." Olly said, with a sigh, leering at the bishounen. "It'd be really something to see!" it actually started to drool. Then Olly got smacked by both Mook and Gook.  
  
"Hen-tie...!" they both muttered. The group anime sweatdropped, as the glass lifted. Then they walked over to the sugar-filled table. They all looked at the aliens.  
  
"You're really gonna regret this..." they all said, in perfect unison. So it was kinda creepy.  
  
"We'll see..." the aliens replied, also in perfect unison.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nanashi: was that long, enough! *hopping around*  
  
Nanaki: hey, we were abducted by aliens, huh!? too cool! *she ran in circles, happily*  
  
Kaiba: *folds his arms, tapping his foot* ladies...?  
  
Nanashi&Nanaki: *continue running and hopping in circles*  
  
Kaiba: ladies...?  
  
Nanashi: I FEEL LIKE CHICKEN TONIGHT!  
  
Nanaki: LICK CHICKEN TONIGHT!  
  
Nanashi: LICK!? *laughs hysterically*  
  
Nanaki: *laughs hysterically*  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops, then rolls his eyes* NANASHI AND NANAKI!!!  
  
Nanashi&Nanaki: ACK! *fall over... then jump back up* what?  
  
Kaiba: the votes..?  
  
Nanashi: oh yeahhhhh...  
  
Nanaki: I'll get Tristy!!!  
  
Tristan: *walks in* don't bother... and why the 'Tristy'?  
  
Nanaki: it's cute! *glomps Tristan*  
  
Tristan: ack! *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanaki: and someone was wondering why I started this whole thing... and maybe a few still are, but I didn't notice, heh, sorry ^_^;;; er ahem... here we have two of the ultimate semes... two towers of testosterone! Seto Kaiba, and Tristan Taylor/Hiroto Honda...  
  
Tristan & Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanaki: shall we count, now?  
  
Nanashi: *sighs* it's kinda confusing... some people voted again...  
  
Nanaki: eh, count them anyways...  
  
Nanashi: *shrugs* okay... oh yeah, Tristan and Kaiba... you can place your own votes...  
  
Kaiba: myself...  
  
Tristan: myself, too...  
  
Nanashi: alrighty *writes it down* okay then... ahem... Kaiba first?  
  
Nanaki: *nods*  
  
Nanashi: alrighty, Kaiba...  
  
Kaiba: hm?  
  
Nanashi: from last chapter, you got Blue Lagoon Loon, Hyatt Insomnia, lilmissangel2003, Jade Maxwell, Aqua-chan, and Cherry Drop's vote, making it 6...  
  
Kaiba: yeah...?  
  
Nanashi: *nods* Blue Lagoon Loon voted again, I think... Jade Maxwell, too... but ah well... then La La Land, Chang Meiling, Taito-kisses, Chang-mi, and your own vote, that gives you... 7 votes... 6+7= 13... okay, 13 for Kaiba ^_^  
  
Kaiba: .........  
  
Nanaki: my turn! ^_^ ready Tristy?  
  
Tristan: *shrugs* sure...  
  
Nanaki: alright... *grins* last chapter you got Sunfreak, Cherry Drop, Taito-kisses, Tunisa, ^_^, and Hyatt Insomnia's votes, giving you 6...  
  
Tristan: *nods*  
  
Nanaki: then DKeidis, Tunisa's Yami, and her friend Paigie-chan, Dragon Love, Jounouchi, Yaoi Love, Taito-kisses, Kirunai, Angel Reaper, and your own vote, Tristy... that gives you... 10 votes... 10+6=16... TRISTAN'S THE SEME!!!  
  
Kaiba: ...............  
  
Nanashi: hey, way t' be, Tristan ^_^ *shakes Tristan's hand*  
  
Tristan: *laughs* thanks, I guess... *smiles* thanks to the people who voted ^_^  
  
Nanaki: you okay, Kaiba-boy?  
  
Kaiba: ..............  
  
Tristan: *blinks, then walks up to Kaiba* hey, no hard feelings, Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: ............. just so you know... I will never in actuality be uke for you!  
  
Tristan: *smiles* damn...  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops* what?  
  
Nanashi: *applauds and throws daisies at Tristan's feet*  
  
Nanaki: *skips up to Kaiba, handing him a consolation rose* you fought hard, Kaiba-boy ^_^ I guess people are just seeing your emotionally unstable side...  
  
Kaiba: stop saying that!  
  
Tristan: *grins* uhhh, I think I'm gonna go see Bakura... tell him the news...  
  
Nanaki: *grins* and celebrate a bit, too, huh? *wink wink, nudge nudge*  
  
Tristan: *smirks* we'll see... anyways, later... *heads for the door*  
  
Nanashi: *gets a thought* ack! um, Tristan!  
  
Tristan: yeah?  
  
Nanashi: no telling Bakura... uh, about this whole thing, huh?  
  
Nanaki: ack! yeah! don't tell Bakura!!!  
  
Tristan: *smiles* nah... I won't... later... *walks out*  
  
Nanashi & Nanaki: *sigh in relief*  
  
Kaiba: *frowns, thoughtfully* me, uke... *tilts his head* interesting...  
  
Nanashi&Nanaki: *grin at each other* heh...  
  
Nanashi: oh yeah! you're welcome, Kami Anya, heh ^_^() I try? heh, and Kirunai, yep, I love Honda/Ryou, more than any other pairing...!  
  
Nanaki: I was just curious, that's all ^_^ oh yeah! I like Dragon Love's vote! wanna hear it?  
  
Nanashi: sure...  
  
Nanaki: ahem, *reading Dragon Love's review* "Tristen would be seme all the way. Seto is a shell and Tristen just has that dominant aura going on for him. Just because Seto is tall and acts mean doesn't mean he has control over everything--he is just probably pushing people away. Tristen is way diffent and see experience (see Battle City series). So the answer is animous. TRISTEN IS THE SEME." *hugs the review* oh! So very well said!!! you rock, Dragon Love! Do the cha-cha slide of coolness!!! *hugs the review somemore*  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanashi: *grins* really was well-said ^_^ anywho... okay, last chapter, coming up... *bows her head, sadly* the end is near... 


	30. Dang, It's Over Now

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters aren't mine... even after all this time... *shrugs* and most likely everything else mentioned in this aren't mine, either... *snickers*  
  
Warnings: hmmmmmm... a somewhat long chapter, mentions of yaoi, but nothing graphic... and yeah, I guess sappiness... *shrugs*  
  
Nanaki: *whines* Nana-chan! you're taking all the jobs!  
  
Kaiba: *shrugs* you make it seem like a bad thing...  
  
Nanashi: heh, sorry... it's the last chapter guys... it'll probably turn out lousy in the long run... *shrugs* but at least I got this far ^_^  
  
Nanaki: I like it ^_^  
  
Kaiba: *folds his arms* consider this... beginning's slow, then it picks up around the middle, then the end slows down...  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* yeah?  
  
Kaiba: *raises an eyebrow* a climax kind of thing... you plan that?  
  
Nanashi: *snickers* no... I had no ideas in the beginning, then the ideas started coming to me... then my mild hyperness started wearing off at the end *shrugs* this whole fic was pretty random, do I decided to tighten up the storyline a bit, for the ending...  
  
Nanaki: *grins* how kind... kinda out of place, though...  
  
Nanashi: ya think? anyways, thank you all who reviewed and supported this fanfic, I'm much obliged *bows in thanks*  
  
Nanaki: 445 REVIEWS!!! WAY TA END IT! WHOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOO! *punches the air*  
  
Kaiba: *raises an eyebrow* get this started...  
  
Nanashi: *sighs* alright... *squints* hmmmmm, there's the end.... waaaaaaaaay over there... *points at the end* Kaiba, Nanaki... CHARGE!!!  
  
Kaiba,Nanashi & Nanaki: *charge towards the end*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The aliens waited, impatiently. The group was staring at the sweet things on the table, uncertainly.  
  
"Well?" Mook demanded.  
  
"Uhhhh...." they all mumbled.  
  
"Eat, dangit!" Gook ordered.  
  
"Ummmmm..."  
  
"EAT THE STUFF!!!" Olly hollered.  
  
"I kinda think we need a strategy..." Joey said, staring at the tempting looking grape soda. He slowly reached his hand for it. Kaiba smacked his hand.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Strategy..." Kaiba said, with a frown.  
  
Joey scowled, "yeah, well... while you think somethin up..." he reached for the soda again. Kaiba grabbed his hand and held it.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Huh!?"  
  
The others snickered, but ignored the hand-holding thing.  
  
"Okay... I really don't have the heart to put the nice aliens through eight of you on a sugar-high..." Yami B said, with a sigh.  
  
"Ten of us... you're joining in, yami..." Bakura said, folding his arms. Yami B grimaced.  
  
"I was afraid of that..."  
  
YamiM grinned, "don't matter to me!" he clapped, "can we eat now?"  
  
"Down boy..." Malik said, dryly.  
  
"Okay, how about this... five of us don't touch the stuff, the other five try to keep tabs on the others who ate the stuff... even?" Tristan asked, with a shrug.  
  
Yami tilted his head, "so... who eats it then?"  
  
Tea clapped, "I don't wanna be when Yugi eats it! He's so cute! I wanna be normal when Yugi's not normal! I wanna be normal! If Yugi's not normal, then I'll be normal! Okay, okay, okay, okay!?" she clapped, and hopped around Yugi.  
  
The others anime sweatdropped, and glared at Tea.  
  
"She ate some already..." Yami said, gesturing at the empty gummi bear wrappers.  
  
Kaiba sighed, and handed Joey the grape soda. "Fine..."  
  
Joey grinned, "my favorite!" then he drank the soda, eagerly. Kaiba grimaced, still holding Joey's hand. Then it happened.  
  
Joey was trying to hop around. "NOT BAD NOT BAD NOT BAD NOT BAD NOT BAD!!!" he declared, Kaiba anime sweatdropped.  
  
"Stay still!"  
  
Yami blinked at Joey, then rolled his eyes. The Pharoah grabbed a strawberry-flavored lollipop and held it out to Yugi. The smaller boy blinked.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"It would be best if we do it this way, aibou...."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'll take care of you, I promise..."  
  
Yugi blinked, staring at the lollipop uncertainly. Then hesitantly took it, watching Yami, carefully. Then wordlessly popped it in his mouth.  
  
Annnnnnnnnd, he was off! Off like a shot, running in circles, laughing hysterically. Poking everyone in the sides, saying "gitchy gitchy gitchy goo..."  
  
Bakura sighed, and stepped up to the table, grabbing some peanut butter cups. Then he removed the wrapper, and took a breath.  
  
"Good luck, Bakura..." Tristan said, with a wry smile.  
  
"Yeah, thanks..." Bakura said, slowly. Then he began to eat the chocolate. Malik followed suit, helping himself to some chocolate chocolate chip cookies.  
  
Yami B and YamiM said a quick prayer to Ra, for the others to go easy on them. Bakura and Malik both blinked, then started to grin. A sure sign that the sugar was working.  
  
"Man, this stuff kicks in fast..." Gook said, in awe.  
  
"Lack of sleep seems to enhance the effects..." Mook said, typing into a weird cylinder device thing.  
  
"ME SEE! YOINK!" Bakura chirped, stealing the weird cylinder typing thing.  
  
"ACK! Give it back!"  
  
"Bakura, hey..."  
  
Bakura turned to Tristan, grinning, "yes, love?"  
  
"Heh, give it back, okay...?" Tristan said, slowly approaching Bakura. Bakura watched him, cautiously, then he grinned somemore.  
  
"Nope..." then he was off, running in circles. "I GOT A THING! I GOT A THING! I GOT A THING!" he chanted.  
  
"You're a boy! of course you gotta thing!" Malik yelled, laughing hysterically, as he ran in circles, after Bakura.  
  
"And we have the hentai Malik back, now..." Yami B told everyone.  
  
"We noticed..."  
  
"YUGI! YUGI! YUGI! YUGI! YUGI!" Tea called, hopping after Yugi.  
  
Yugi blinked, turning to Tea. She stopped in front of him, and started hopping up and down. Strange thing was, Yugi was hopping up and down too. So, you had two teenagers hopping in front of each other, grinning in a rather crazy manner.  
  
"What is it, Tea?"  
  
"Guess what!?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Chicken butt!" Tea crowed.  
  
"EVERYONE! TEA SAID 'BUTT'!" Malik yelled, pointing at Tea, and laughing hysterically.  
  
Bakura gasped, "she did!? MY EARS!" then he covered his ears.  
  
"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! I GOT ONE! ASK ME WHY!" Joey yelled, running up to Tea and Yugi. And he had Kaiba in tow, since he didn't necessarily wanna let Kaiba's hand go. The CEO anime sweatdropped.  
  
"Why?" Yugi, Tea, Bakura, and Malik asked, grinning.  
  
"Dunno! Just ask me!"  
  
"Ask what?"  
  
"Ask me why...!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I got one...!"  
  
"One what?"  
  
"No, ask me why!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I want you to!"  
  
Kaiba slapped his forehead, Yami anime sweatdropped. Tristan, Yami B, and YamiM raised an eyebrow, perplexed.  
  
Mook, Gook, and Olly anime sweatdropped. "Are they always like this?" they asked.  
  
"Yes," the five normal ones said, sighing.  
  
"ASK ME WHY!"  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"BECAUSE I GOT ONE! NOW ASK ME WHY!"  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"BECAUSE I GOT ONE!"  
  
Kaiba growled, and smacked Joey upside the head. "Stop it!"  
  
"OW! HEY, YOU HIT ME!"  
  
"Very observant..." Kaiba said, dryly.  
  
"WHY?!" Joey demanded.  
  
"... Chicken thigh..." Kaiba said, with a smirk. Joey stared at him, obviously shocked. Then he gasped, pointing at Kaiba, as he turned to the others.  
  
"THAT'S MY ONE THAT I GOT!"  
  
"KAIBA'S JOEY'S ONE! KAIBA'S JOEY'S ONE! KAIBA'S JOEY'S ONE!" Yugi, Tea, Bakura, and Malik started singing, as they danced around Joey and Kaiba.  
  
The CEO anime sweatdropped, while Joey grinned with pride.  
  
"The pride you must feel, huh, Kaiba?" YamiM called. Kaiba merely glared at him.  
  
"LOOKIE! LEMONS!" Yugi declared, pointing at the other table.  
  
The normal ones anime sweatdropped. Yugi started for the table, looking cute, as he hopped over to them.  
  
"Stop him, stop him, stop him...!" Yami cried, running after Yugi. Only to get tackled by Yami B.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait... this I gotta see!"  
  
"YOU IMBECILE! THOSE LEMONS ACT AS AN APHRODESIAC!" Yami snarled, clawing his way over to Yugi, even with Yami B sitting on him.  
  
"Hmmm, the smallest seems to be lacking in some common sense..." Mook commented, typing in a new cylinder-type device. Then it got hit over the head with the Millennium Ring. "ACK!" it yelped.  
  
"Hey! I need that, ya know!?" Yami B snapped. Yami ignored him as he glared at Mook.  
  
"NO ONE INSULTS MY AIBOU!"  
  
"I was merely making an observation!"  
  
Then Bakura dashed over, "me see! Yoink!" he swiped the other cylinder thing, and ran away, laughing hysterically.  
  
"NO! THAT WAS GIFT FROM MY NANNERS!" Mook wailed. Then anime sweatdropped, as Gook and Olly gave it a weird look. "What!? They did!" it said, defensively.  
  
"That's my aibou!" Yami B cheered, about to eat a single gummi bear.  
  
"ACK! STOP!" Tristan yelled, holding his arm back.  
  
"HEY, MAN! Aibou! Help, here..." Yami B ordered.  
  
"Okey Dokey, Eeyore..." Bakura said, cheerfully. Then jumped on Tristan's back, and hugged him, lovingly, still grinning. Tristan anime sweatdropped, releasing Yami B's hand. Then blinked, glancing at Bakura, then at Yami B.  
  
"Did he just call you 'Eeyore'?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Did he just call me 'Eeyore'?" Yami B asked at the same time, blinking. Both guys shrugged, then the thief glared at Tristan.  
  
"Just so you know, I happen to like gummi bears..."  
  
Tristan frowned, "but can you handle it...?"  
  
"Of course I can! See, watch...!"  
  
"Ooh, a sea watch?" Bakura asked, his eyes wide, with fascination. Yami rolled his eyes, since he was underneath the whole Yami B/Tristan/Bakura thing. Then he anime sweatdropped, at Yugi.  
  
"YUGI! NO! THOSE LEMONS ARE EVIL!" he yelled, grabbing Yugi's ankles and trying to hold him back.  
  
"Awwwwww, but, Yami!" Yugi whined, pouting cutely.  
  
"No, aibou... I'm putting my foot down..."  
  
"Really!? Good luck on finding it later!" Malik hollered in Yami's ear, for no particular reason, then he started running around Joey, Kaiba, and Tea, whilest snickering.  
  
Yami glared at Malik, "I'll get him later..." he growled.  
  
Tea jumped up on the sugar-filled table. "SILENCE, EVERYONE! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!"  
  
Everyone stared at Tea, expectantly.  
  
Tea cleared her throat, as she drank a soda. Then with a small burp, she opened her mouth, ready to speak...  
  
"MAN, YOU TAKE TOO LONG!" Yami M yelled, eating a cookie.  
  
"YAMIM!" Kaiba, Yami, and Tristan yelled.  
  
"What?" he asked, still eating.  
  
"Too Long!" Yami B cheered. Nope, he couldn't handle one gummi bear.  
  
"I liked Hao Long!" Malik hollered.  
  
"Really!? Does he know!?" Yami B asked, his eyes wide. Then started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Guess what I am!" Joey yelled, running around, his arms out, and making airplane noises. Yep, still holding Kaiba's hand, as he ran around the CEO, thus spinning Kaiba, too.  
  
"An airplane...?" Kaiba asked, with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Nope, guess again!" Joey said, as he went in circles.  
  
Kaiba anime sweatdropped.  
  
"I'M THE LOCOMOTION!" Joey declared.  
  
"HEY! THE LOCOMOTION! COOLERS!" Tea chirped, jumping down, and started following Joey around Kaiba, humming the 'Oscar Meyer Weiner' song. While Joey hummed 'I Feel Like Chicken Tonight'.  
  
"COOLER, WHERE!? GET VEGETA AND GOKOU! THEY'LL KICKS HIS SORRY..." Yami B started to yell.  
  
"NO CURSING!" Yami snarled, still acting at Yami B's chair, and still holding Yugi's ankles.  
  
"... TUSHIE!" Yami B finished.  
  
Bakura giggled, "my yami said 'tushie'!"  
  
Malik snickered, "he did! he did! he did!"  
  
"Awwwwwww, Now I'm a loser!" Yami B whined.  
  
"Just out of curiousity..." Kaiba said, glancing at Tristan, while still spinning, courtesy of Joey.  
  
"Hm?" Tristan asked, watching Bakura.  
  
"What the hell was Yami B talking about?"  
  
"Oh... Dragon Ball Z... ack! Bakura, get away from the pixi stix!" Tristan cried, running to the silver-haired boy.  
  
"Try some, Tristan! very tasty, they are!" Then Bakura shoved the pixi stix in his mouth.  
  
Tristan blinked a few times, then grinned. "Yum!"  
  
"See? Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"Yep, you did!"  
  
"Yep, I did!"  
  
"Yep, you did!"  
  
"Yep, I did!"  
  
"Yep, you did!"  
  
"Yep, I did!"  
  
Kaiba grimaced, and turned to Yami. "YAMI! WE'RE THE ONLY ONE'S LEFT...!"  
  
"Be strong, Kaiba!" Yami yelled back. "Aibou, please, no! stay away from the pixi stix..."  
  
"Tristan! Can you get Yami off me!" Yugi pleaded, shooting his puppy- dog eyes at Tristan.  
  
"Yep, you did! huh? Oh, yeah yeah, sure sure..." Tristan hopped over, and plucked Yami off the floor. Yami still never released Yugi's ankles, thus flipping the smaller boy upwards, onto his hands.  
  
"WOW! COOL! ME NEXT, ME NEXT!" Malik cheered, then got on the floor. "SOMEONE! HOLD MY ANKLES!"  
  
Yami B and YamiM rushed over, each grabbing one of his ankles, and held him up. "Now what?"  
  
"Now... RUN AWAY!" Malik yelled, and started trying to run on his hands. Yami B and YamiM looked at each other, then shrugged, dropped Malik, and ran away.  
  
"OOMPH!" Malik yelped, as he hit the floor, again.  
  
Kaiba, Yami, and the aliens anime sweatdropped.  
  
"Hey! I'm a chicken!?" Tea yelled, holding up a poster of the Chinese zodiac. Now, you gotta wonder, how did aliens get the poster? This author has no idea, so just roll with it... heh, anywho...  
  
"Me see!" Bakura yelled, and ran over, reading it. "Wow, you're over 90 years old, Tea!?" he asked, in awe.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know not how works that, you do?" Malik asked, with a cackle.  
  
Yami blinked, while Kaiba anime sweatdropped.  
  
"Nopers... the chicken's just so kawaii! I'll name her... Nan!!!"  
  
"AUGH! NAN!" Yami B cried, then glomped Malik, "you remember what she made us do!?"  
  
Malik cackled. "know do I well... kissed me, did you..." he nodded.  
  
Mook blinked, glancing at the other aliens, "why's he talking like that?"  
  
Gook and Olly shrugged, still taking notes, and making observations.  
  
YamiM glomped Malik.  
  
"ACK! IS I IN A GLOMP IS THAT DOUBLED!!" Malik cried, and started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Say 'huh'?" the yamis said, with a snicker.  
  
"HUH!?" Joey, Yugi, Tea, and Bakura yelled.  
  
Malik jumped up, "BEFORE DOWN ME, BOW!"  
  
Tea dashed forward and put bows in Malik's hair. "Like that!?"  
  
"NO! I NOT WANT DID BOWS HAIR IN MINE! SAID I YOU TO BOW ALL!" Malik yelled. Everyone blinked.  
  
The hyper ones started laughing hysterically. While the normal ones anime sweatdropped.  
  
"I'm really, really getting confused, here..." Kaiba said, with a shake of his head. Then he got glomped by Joey.  
  
"KAIBA!"  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "Joey..."  
  
Joey started stroking Kaiba's hair, for no apparent reason. Kaiba blinked, obviously confused, "what are you doing?"  
  
"YOU MY PUPPY DOG, NOW!"  
  
"POOPY SAID HE!!" Malik yelled, pointing at Joey, then started to laugh like a hyena. The blonde snickered.  
  
"NUH-UH!"  
  
"YUH-HUH!"  
  
"NUH-UH!"  
  
"YUH-HUH!"  
  
Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose with his one free hand. "My head hurts..."  
  
Tristan somehow managed to set up a... lemonade stand... well, this can't be good...  
  
"GET YOUR LEMONADE HERE! ICE-COLD... well, not really... got kinda warm... but, uh... GET YER LEMONADE HERE!" he called, waving around a cow bell.  
  
Then some weird girl with two small braids in her hair, wearing all pink, stormed over, snatching the bell. "I would thank you NOT to take my bell, thank you!" she screeched. Then she turned, and stormed away.  
  
"GET BACK IN YOUR POD, STALKER 01!" Olly commanded.  
  
"Hmph! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOO!" she shouted.  
  
"Omae o korosu!" a voice out of nowhere said, then BANG. Then the pink wearing corpse was brought over to an air-locked hatch thingamabig, shoved inside, then the air-lock thingamabig opened. Thus, getting the pink wearing corpse sucked into outer space.  
  
"OH MY SHINIGAMI! YOU KILLED RELENA!" a braided boy shouted, then he grinned. "BUT LIKE I CARE!" he yelled, as he danced into the room in delight.  
  
"LET'S ALL DANCE!" a Chinese boy hollered.  
  
"RIVERDANCE!" a blonde boy yelled.  
  
"YEAH!" a boy with a unibang, and the guy, who smacked Yami earlier, agreed.  
  
"GET BACK TO YOUR PODS!!!" Mook shouted.  
  
The five boys shrugged and riverdanced their way back to their pods.  
  
"See!? See!? That's why we should never pick up hitch-hikers in big robots!" Gook pointed out.  
  
"Oh shut up..." Mook and Olly snapped. Then the three aliens blinked, looking around, confused.  
  
"Where'd the subjects go?" Olly asked.  
  
"No idea..." Gook replied, uncertainly.  
  
"Uhhh, Gook and Olly?" Mook said, slowly.  
  
"Hn?" Gook and Olly asked, in unison.  
  
"The lemons are all gone..."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"And that tall subject's lemonade is gone..."  
  
"Yuh-huh, and...?"  
  
They all went still for a second. Then anime sweatdropped. "Great Googla Moogla! THEY WOULDN'T!" they all yelled.  
  
The three aliens ran in seperate directions, to different sections of their ships.  
  
"WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN HERE!? YOU, YOU'RE NORMAL!" Gook shouted.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhh..."  
  
"You silver-tongued devil, you..."  
  
"Hey, I'm not on a sugar high, mutt..."  
  
"THAT'S NOT ANSWERING MY QUESTION!" Gook shouted.  
  
"Puppy eyes... I'm a sucker for the puppy eyes..."  
  
"Plus, I slipped him some of the lemonade!"  
  
"I was wondering about that..."  
  
"Ahem... I HAVE TWO NAKED HUMANS IN MY BED! GET OUT!"  
  
"Ooh, key word! Naked! can't do that!"  
  
Then a sigh of exasperation. "Get out... your own fault for creating this stuff..."  
  
"BUT IN MY BED!"  
  
"Fine... stay and watch... hentai..."  
  
Then there was a snicker, "Kaiba's an exhibitionist!"  
  
"Shut up..."  
  
After a few seconds, Gook walked out, totally shocked, and wide-eyed. And would be in desperate need of tissue... er, if they had noses, I mean... meanwhile.  
  
"...... WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN HERE!?!?" Mook shouted.  
  
"The others rooms were taken! Get out!"  
  
"BUT THIS IS MY ROOM!"  
  
"Come back later..."  
  
Mook stomped out of the room grumbling to itself, and hiding its eyes. "I think I'm traumatized... uhh, not really..."  
  
"HEY! THE LIGHTS! Man, some people are so inconsiderate!"  
  
"There, there, love... it's the clapper..."  
  
CLAP CLAP.  
  
"... I love you!"  
  
"Heh, thank you... I love you, too!"  
  
Mook anime sweatdropped. Then shook its head, and stormed back to the room where the whole thing started. Where Gook was, and it looking downright peeved.  
  
Mook sighed, "who'd you have?"  
  
"The blonde and redhead, in my room!" Gook snapped, waving his hands in the air, in exasperation.  
  
"Really? I had the tall one and the silver-haired one..." Mook said, with a shrug.  
  
Olly stormed into the room, drooling. Mook and Gook anime sweatdropped. "What?" they asked, slowly.  
  
"I saw the red-eyed one! And the violet-eyed one!" Olly squealed, and hugged itself. "SO VERY PRETTY! AND SO VERY DROOLY-WORTHY! AND SO...!"  
  
"You hen-tie..." the two aliens said, with a roll of their eyes.  
  
"Okay... that's six... where's the other four..." Gook asked. Then they heard some thumping. And other, uhhh... unusual noises. So the aliens walked over to the door, and as it slid open, they walked inside. It was dark.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF RA! GET OUT!"  
  
"Interruptions have we!" then hysterical laughter.  
  
"Ra, we really have to get that sugar out of his system..."  
  
"Yup..."  
  
"WHY ARE YOU IN HERE!!!???" the three aliens shouted, in rage. Well, two of them shouted, Olly was leering and drooling.  
  
"Ooh wow!"  
  
"That one's a yaoi hentai..."  
  
"What was your first guess?"  
  
"UGH! THAT DOES IT! GET OUT!" Gook ordered.  
  
"Naked are we... minds sick asking us for do to that..."  
  
The aliens stormed out of the room. "They're all impossible!" Gook growled.  
  
Mook looked thoughtful, "well, we did offer it to them..."  
  
"Shut up!" then Gook blinked, "where's Olly?"  
  
Both aliens blinked, then sighed the anime mushroom sigh. "OLLY! GET OUT OF THERE! YOU HEN-TIE!"  
  
Olly walked out of the room, wiping away its drool. "Sorry...?" Mook and Gook rolled their eyes.  
  
"Well, now what?" Mook asked.  
  
Gook frowned, "let's take them back... we won't get anything done with them... Mook, set a course back to Earth..."  
  
Mook nodded. Then Gook turned to Olly, "Olly... find the female human... and set the timers for cleaning each of the rooms..."  
  
Olly nodded. Then walked over to the control panel, and yanked it open, revealing... Tea?  
  
Tea was giggling, "shhhhhh... they all ran away, so I assumed we were playing hide n' seek... and so far no one's found me yet... yay, huh?"  
  
Olly anime sweatdropped, "uhhh... yeah, yay..." then it closed the door, and walked away, shaking its head, in disbelief.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Yami yawned, as he stretched. Then he blinked, looking down, seeing Yugi snuggled up to him, his head against his chest.  
  
"Aibou...?"  
  
Yugi opened his eyes, and blinked, then looked up at Yami. Then he smiled, brightly. "Ohayo, Yami..."  
  
Yami smiled, "good morning..."  
  
Then an alarm clock went off. Yugi sat up, as did Yami. "What th..?!" Yugi reached over, blinking as he grabbed the familiar digital clock. Then he switched the alarm off.  
  
Then the two of them realized, they were in Yugi's room. At home.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Bakura opened one eye, slowly. His head pounding. Oh no... he was waking up next to someone. Hesitantly, he looked up. Then sighed in relief.  
  
Tristan.  
  
Tristan yawned, then slowly opened his eyes, then stretched, looking at Bakura. "Hey..."  
  
"Hey..." Bakura said, smiling.  
  
"You been awake long?"  
  
Bakura shook his head. Tristan's brow furrowed, thoughtfully, "strange..."  
  
Bakura blinked, "what?"  
  
"I have that exact same poster in my room..."  
  
Bakura glanced at the wall. Then he sat up, confused. "We are in your room..."  
  
Tristan sat up, blinking. "Wow..." he anime sweatdropped, "how'd we get here? Last I checked we were... well, uhhh, not here..."  
  
Bakura shook his head, "I have no idea..."  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"WHY DID YOU GET THE BED, AND I DIDN'T?!" YamiM shouted, chasing Yami B around the house.  
  
"I DUNNO! THE FLOOR COULDN'T BE THAT BAD!" Yami B retorted.  
  
"IT'S NOT THAT! YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH MALIK! THAT'S WHAT'S ANNOYING ME!" YamiM snarled.  
  
Malik anime sweatdropped, then lifted his foot, to avoid it being trampled as the two yamis raced by again. Then he casually went back to reading the newspaper, ignoring the two of them.  
  
However they got home... it was a relief. So to speak.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Joey winced, his neck aching. Then he yawned, and snuggled clser to the source of heat. Then he frowned. Okay, this was weird. Then the blonde looked up, seeing Kaiba.  
  
Oh... well this was definitely something for the record... Kaiba was sleeping peacefully, holding Joey. Actually, it did happen before, but that wasn't exactly Kaiba's choice. But right now...  
  
Joey grimaced, and started to try and pull free. Just when he thought he was getting somewhere, Kaiba pulled him back in.  
  
"Ack!"  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Kaiba asked, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Uhhhhhh... nowhere?"  
  
"That's what I thought..."  
  
"Hey, uhhhh... Kaiba..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What am I doin here?"  
  
"You tell me..."  
  
Joey anime sweatdropped, then looked underneath the sheets. Then turned red, lowering the sheets back, sitting up, "WAIT A SECOND! YOU AND ME! WE... DID...! DID WE...!?" he managed to choke out.  
  
Kaiba opened his eyes, then sat up. "Apparently... and you wanted to make it one-night stand by leaving..."  
  
Joey swallowed, "huh?"  
  
Kaiba frowned, "you're mine now, Joey..."  
  
Joey started to turn red, "huh?"  
  
The CEO smirked, "you're mine..."  
  
"Hey, buddy-boy! you just can't go claimin me! You got that?!" Joey growled. Kaiba reached up, then casually pressed his two fingers on a rather tender area on Joey's neck. Joey anime sweatdropped. A hickey? From Seto Kaiba!? "WHAT THE HELL..!?"  
  
"You asked for it..."  
  
"HUH!?"  
  
Kaiba's smirk became an almost gentle smile. "You asked for it... saying a lot of things, actually... I'm not one to take advantage of someone, but you seemed geniunely fine... you even said you loved me..."  
  
Joey turned beet-red, "I what!?"  
  
Kaiba turned to him, his eyes cold and hard as ice, "you never meant it?"  
  
Joey anime sweatdropped, "I, uhhh... I dunno, Kaiba..."  
  
Kaiba frowned, "it's not that difficult... can you see yourself, without me..." Joey blinked. The redhead lowered his head, looking thoughtful.  
  
"I was awake for over an hour, thinking that over... can I see myeself without seeing you everyday... being around you...?" Kaiba frowned, then gave Joey a look. "Everything you do, Joey... annoys the hell out of me... but, then I realized, that's the reason I started developing feelings... for you, of all people..."  
  
"Well, gee, thanks..." Joey said, sarcastically.  
  
"You can leave, Joey..." Kaiba looked back at him, then gently held either side of the blonde's face.  
  
"Uhhh, kinda can't do that with you holdin me..." Joey said, with a forced grin. Kaiba smirked, then brought his mouth to Joey's, kissing him, softly.  
  
Joey froze, definitely something for the records. Seto Kaiba kissing him. Even weirder, he was making no move to leave.  
  
Then the bedroom door was slammed open, Kaiba whipped his head around. "What the...!?"  
  
"ACK!" Joey yelped, and ducked under the sheets, hastily.  
  
"Mokuba?" Kaiba asked, confused, "what is it?"  
  
"The school called... they've been calling for the past two days straight... I've been checking your room with each phone call, and look, Seto... you're actually here!" Mokuba said, with a wide grin.  
  
Kaiba frowned, "you always kick my door in, when I'm not around?"  
  
"Heh, no? Anyways, here..." Mokuba said, smiling innocently, as he handed Kaiba the phone. Then he smirked, "morning, Joey..."  
  
Joey blinked, not getting out from under the sheets, "uhhh, hi?"  
  
"Out, Mokuba..." Kaiba ordered. Mokuba shrugged, and walked out.  
  
Kaiba got up, cradling the phone under his chin, as he got dressed. "Yes? Mrs. Crikey...?" he scowled. "I don't know... yeah, I'm fine... Joey Wheeler's home, safe and sound... I'm not sure about the others... most likely... yeah... fine... No, my day's clear today... alright, fine... bye..." Then he turned the phone off.  
  
Joey blinked, "what's up?"  
  
Kaiba shrugged, "she was just checking if I got home... apparently she was calling my place, your place, Yugi's, Tristan's, Bakura's, Tea's, and Malik's... she wants us all to meet her at the school..." then Kaiba started for the door.  
  
"Hurry up, breakfast should be ready by now... try not to get lost..." then he walked out.  
  
Joey anime sweatdropped. "Sure, sleep with him, he still thinks I'm incompetant..." he grumbled. Then he snickered, and finished getting dressed, then ran after Kaiba.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Tea was already awake, dancing in front of her full-length mirror, singing into a hairbrush. Yep, she was the first to find out about their homecoming. But like the others, er, except the two that weren't on the sugar high, she didn't remember much...  
  
Thankfully...?  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Mrs. Crikey pursed her lips, watching the seven teenagers doubtfully. They all fidgeted. Then the woman frowned.  
  
"You all know I find that story hard to believe..."  
  
"Yes ma'am..." the students said, sighing.  
  
"For all I know, you all could have just traumatized your driver, then went out on some joyride... worrying many of the school's staff!"  
  
"Notice she said 'many', and not 'all'..." Malik hissed to the others. They all nodded, in a very subtle manner.  
  
"But... you all seem to be safe and sound... meaning you all must be very well-prepared for such situations of being on your own... and since you missed some rather easy marks for your enviromental studies..." Mrs. Crikey paused, shooting each of them a look.  
  
The teenagers all glanced at each other, then shrugged, not really knowing where the old lady was going with all this.  
  
Then Mrs. Cirkey went on. "I think this suggestion will be a double- edged sword kind of deal... you can take out the younger kids out in the wild, for survival training... how's that? Easy marks, for the ones you've missed..."  
  
".............." they all were speechless.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" They all got up, running away, screaming.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nanashi: Kaiba... Nanaki, it's been a pleasure working with you... *shakes their hands*  
  
Kaiba: *anime sweatdrops* you make it sound like you're never gonna write another fic...  
  
Nanaki: *snickers* yeah, Nana-chan!  
  
Nanashi: ..................  
  
Kaiba: what!?  
  
Nanaki: *gasps* Nana-chan! YOU WOULDN'T!  
  
Nanashi: *grins* kidding! ^_^ *glomps Kaiba, and hugs Nanaki* ah, the joy of messing with someone!  
  
Kaiba & Nanaki: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* hey! anyone have any ideas what to do now?  
  
Nanaki: *thinks for a second* ..... bloopers!  
  
Kaiba: what?  
  
Nanaki: bloopers for the fic! It all couldn't be smooth sailing, could it?  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* I don't think I have the skill to do that... ^_^() I dunno, whatever I can do... nah, nice even number that Chapter 30... ah well...  
  
Kaiba: there were some suggestions that you write a sequel...  
  
Nanaki: hey, yeah! there you go, Nana-chan!  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* I don't think so...  
  
Kaiba & Nanaki: huh?  
  
Nanashi: I'm lousy with sequels... er, anywho, I'll come up with something ^_^ *waves* thanks all for the gifts, and sorry I haven't used them all... and thanks for the suggestions, and yeah, sorry again for not using them all... *blinks* oh yeah... DarkSetoKaiba *smiles* I am opening up my horizons... particularly to Honda/Kaiba...  
  
Kaiba: *rolls his eyes*  
  
Nanaki: *grins* wai, huh!? ^_^  
  
Nanashi: *grins* call me a sucker, I don't think I can ever change my mind about Honda/Ryou... sad huh?... but, yeah thanks, I'll try, though ^_^  
  
Yugi: *runs in* I LOVE YOU ALL! *smiles cutely at the readers, then runs out, again* pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix! pixi stix!  
  
Kaiba,Nanashi & Nanaki: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* my pixi stix? ack! Yugi, no...! *runs after Yugi*  
  
Nanaki: hey, I want some! *runs after Nana-chan*  
  
Kaiba: *rolls his eyes* alright, it's over, people... *smirks* thanks for reading... *turns off the light, then walks out, closing the door* 


End file.
